Wish Upon A Wing
by Storm Skyress
Summary: Amu, a normal 17 girl, has her life turned upside when she discover that she holds a power from legend. Then she has a guardian who always gets on her nerves. But what happens when people from the dark side has their eyes on you and the person whose meant to protect you holds more than one dark secret?
1. Lost Wings

**Hi! Um...This is my FIRST fanfic so...yeah! Pretty nervous! 0_0||| P.S REVIEW**

Wish Upon a Wing

Lost Wings

"Once upon a time...there were two giant wings said to grant any wish one desires. They were called the 'Tsubasas'. Many evil beings tried to capture these wings in order to fulfil their own selfish desires. To prevent this from happening, the princess of the Kingdom sealed the Tsubasas by separating them and transforming them into two objects. Unfortunately, from sealing them the princess lost all her energy and fell into a deep sleep. The Tsubasas went separate ways. No one could wake the princess for it is said that when the Tsubasas are reunited, she will awaken."

A young boy with midnight blue hair closed the old thick book.

"Grant wishes, huh?" he muttered.

As he strolled out of the library, a young girl with rose pink hair ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry!" she then ran after an older boy with dark hair.

"Be careful, Amu!" he scolded.

The girl caught up with him and walked away, leaving the boy blinking after her.

* * *

15 years pass...

"AHHHH! I'm late!"

A girl with rose pink hair raced down the stairs.

"Morning Onii-chan!" she said as she enters the kitchen.

An older boy with dark hair and dark eyes smirked over the streaming pot, "Late again, Monster?"

The girl glared at him, "Don't call me that!"

_Shigeru_, _m__y older brother_. _Loves to tease me but he's a great cook._

The girl quickly gulped down her breakfast.

"Oi! Don't eat too fast or you'll..."

Suddenly, the girl gave a yell and clutched her throat.

"…or you'll choke," finished Shigeru as he gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks Onii-chan! See you this afternoon?" she asked.

Shigeru shook his head, "Sorry. I got my part-time job."

"Oh...,"said the girl, "Then...I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

Then she raced out of the door.

_Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu! I'm 17 years old. I live in the Kingdom of Light; a fantasy world, a world full of light, magic and kindness. My only family member is my older brother. _

_When I was young my parents died...I can't really remember what happened but Onii-chan said they died from a sickness. Everyone here is born with a magical power or skill. Onii-chan can see things no normal person can! So far I don't have a skill or power...at least I don't think so_.

Amu raced in and out of the shades of the sakura trees. Vivid pink petals fluttered down.

Her face broke into a smile, "I'm here!"

She ran to join a group of friends.

"Sorry I'm late!" panted Amu.

A girl with orange hair tied into piggy-tails with an iridescent pink pendant around her neck laughed, "You're not late, Amu-chii!"

_Yuiki Yaya. Age 16. She possesses_ _psychic powers_.

"You're on time Amu. One of the first," said a girl with long, wavy blonde hair.

_Mashiro Rima. Age 17. She's short for her age. She's excellent with rope...or a whip_.

"Good morning Amu-chan,"greeted a boy with long purple hair.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko. Age 17. He's good at_ _basketball, spears, cooking and Japanese dancing. His other 'side' is Fujisaki Nadeshiko_.

"You look nice, Amu-chan," came a voice. Amu froze and stiffly turned around. A boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes smiled at her.

_Hotori Tadase! Age 17. His power element is Light. H-He's like a_ _prince~ I-I have a crush on him_.

"U-Um, good morning!" Amu's voice went high-pitch.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The Kingdom of Light's castle loomed over the village. The castle seems to radiate light. Shimmering towers rose majestically into the clear blue sky. Their golden spires glowed warmly like a king's crown. But deep in its hallways a figure was being leaded by two guards and was bounded in chains. In the throne room, the Kingdom of Light's ruler, Mia sighed.

Her trusted advisor, a scarlet red bird named Redwing, soared down and perched next to her, "We finally caught him, Your Highness," chirped Redwing.

"This is the third time he's been seen in the Royal Treasure Room," sighed Mia, "We need to do something."

The doors of the throne room flew open and the guards threw the figure down before Mia. A boy looked up. As he did long strands of his midnight blue hair fell into his face. Mia took a deep breath, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"How many times did you break into the Royal Treasure Room? This must be the third time," said Mia, "What were you looking for?" Ikuto glared at her but said nothing.

"Speak you, fool!" shrieked Redwing.

She swiped her wing and a feather went air-born. As it spiralled through the air, the feather sharpened and gave a cut as it flew across Ikuto's cheek.

"Something you don't have," came the blunt reply.

Mia bit her lip, "And do you have a reason of breaking and entering?"

Silence.

"Guards take him outside for a minute," sighed Mia.

The guards dragged Ikuto out of the throne room.

After they've left, Mia slumped back and sighed, "Redwing, while I think of something to do with him, is there anything to report?"

Redwing fluffed up her feathers, "Well, lately we've been detecting a powerful presence coming from a girl called Hinamori Amu. Throughout these years this presence has grown stronger and stronger."

"Interesting," said Mia, "Hmmm… That might work."

Ikuto was thrown in front of Mia once again. "I've decided what to do with you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto shot her a glare, "Why don't you throw me in prison?"

Mia frowned, "Don't tempt me. Anyway, you are going to become a guardian of a possessor of a strong power, Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto's ears perked up at the name.

_Amu? Could it be_...?

"There are a few rules of being her guardian; one you must protect her with your own life, two you must not fall in love," continued Mia.

_In love? Hmph. As if. There's only one thing I need from that girl_.

"There are a few more but they're not as important. This task may help to change your cold heart. Now you may be dismissed."

* * *

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Tadase looked worriedly at Amu.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine!"

Tadase frowned, "Tell the truth please." Amu looked into Tadase's ruby red eyes. "Please."

"Well...I-I had a dream. There were two gaint wings...then they were separated and transformed into two objects...I couldn't see what kind of object. The moon then raised and there was a silhouette of a tall person...a boy...he then reached over to me as if...as if I have something he wants."

"Your life will change from this day forth...," said Yaya in a deep spooky voice.

"AHHHH!"

Amu jumped and quickly wrapped her arms around Tadase.

"Yes! 'Get Together Plan' succeeded!" cheered Yaya. Rima gave her a high-five while Nagi smiled awkwardly. Amu's face went pink and quickly let go of Tadase, whose face was pink also.

Amu's fist trembled, "YAYA!"

* * *

Deep in the castle, in a secret chamber, two birds was watching a pool in the middle of the spacious room; a black bird and a white bird. The black bird was named Ebony and the white bird was Pearl, who was mute. They both were the lowest ranks of the bird council while Redwing was at the top; Ebony was second last and Pearl was at the very last.

Ebony and Pearl quietly peered into the deep pool. At the very bottom was a glass coffin. On the glass coffin was a strange symbol shaped almost like two wings. In the coffin was a sleeping figure with jet black hair spread out and a peaceful expression on her face. It was Zina, the former ruler of the Kingdom of Light and Mia's older sister.

"Still sleeping, huh?" chirped Ebony. Pearl nodded. "I'm going to check if anything is new with Redwing, okay?" Pearl nodded again. Ebony then flew off, out of the room and disappeared. Pearl flew down to the edge of the pool and gazed at Zina. Checking that no one's watching, Pearl closed her eyes and a light pulsed from her white body.

_Your Highness_...

Zina's body then glowed with a soft light.

_Yes Pearl? _

_Has it started? _

_Pearl...Everything begins right now_...

* * *

The sun was setting as a lone bird craws.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" asked Tadase.

Amu smiled, "I'm fine! See you tomorrow!"

Yaya, Rima, Nagi and Tadase then walked off in their own separate ways. When they're gone, Amu's smile disappeared.

_Why? Why do I keep_ _pushing them away_?

She then turned and walked slowly to her house.

"I'm home," called Amu, when she opened the front door. Silence greeted her back. Amu looked at the floor, no shoes were there.

_He's still working_...

Amu slowly walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. She listened to the sound she's been growing up around; silence.

_Ever since Mum_ _and Dad died, Onii-chan had to work in order to pay our taxes. I've always been lonely. I fake a_ _smile so no one knows_..._but really I'm lonely_.

Amu sat up and placed her head on her knees and cried.

* * *

Far away, Ikuto watched Amu's house.

_I finally found you but_...

Ikuto frowned. There was no presence of the thing he was looking for.

_It hasn't awakened yet_!

Ikuto thought for a moment.

_Might as_ _well confront her_...

* * *

Amu stared at the night sky from her balcony. Here in the Kingdom of Light darkness is an enemy. The night sky was adorned with thousands of stars that shone so bright that the night sky doesn't appear black. One of the stars shone the brightest.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_.

"I-I wish that I had a person to keep me company," whispered Amu.

_But don't you have Tadase_? A little voice said in Amu's mind.

"Wishing on stars doesn't help." A deep voice came out of nowhere.

Amu jumped.

"Who's there?!"

A boy suddenly popped his head from the roof.

"AHHH! Who are you?! What are you doing on my roof?!"

The boy climbed down and leaned against the wall of the balcony, "Your guardian."

The boy was dressed in long black pants tighten with black belts. He wore a black V-neck shirt. His midnight blue eyes glowed in the dim light.

_They're so_ _different to Tadase's warm red eyes_.

"M-My guardian?"

The boy bowed, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is my name."

"W-Why do I need a guardian?"

Ikuto sharply glanced at her, "You," he said as he pointed at her chest, "Are a possessor of a strange power."

"S-Strange power?" stammered Amu who's still shaken by Ikuto's sudden appearance, "I'm just an average girl! I have NO powers or skills!"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed.

_She's unaware of it__?!_

Before Ikuto could say any more...

"I'm home," called a voice from downstairs.

Amu gasped, "Onii-chan!"

* * *

"W-Welcome home!" greeted Amu.

Shigeru smiled warmly at his sister, "Did you already have dinner?"

"Yes! Your dinner is on the table."

Shigeru's smile suddenly disappeared, "There's someone here."

Amu bit her lip.

_I can never trick Onii-chan!_

"Reveal yourself!" He demanded.

Ikuto stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Shigeru.

Ikuto bowed deeply, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Princess Mia sent me to be Amu's guardian."

Shigeru glared at Ikuto suspiciously, "Guardian? How can I-"

Shigeru looked into Ikuto's right eye and his own eyes widened.

_What's_ _this?!_

Shigeru stared at Ikuto for a while.

Amu looked at her brother with a worried expression.

"Onii-chan?"

Suddenly Shigeru smiled and thrust his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto noticed Shigeru's change of behaviour.

_He knows_...

Ikuto smiled sweetly and shook Shigeru's hand warmly, "The pleasure is mine."

Amu blinked as her brother talked and laughed with her 'guardian.'

"Amu," called Shigeru still smiling, "Why don't you and Ikuto talk together in your room while I have dinner?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Amu sighed as she closed her bedroom door, "Sorry," she said turning to face Ikuto, "Onii-chan isn't usually like this."

Ikuto seem to also be deep in thought, "Does your brother have a special power or skill?"

Amu blinked, "Well, he can see things no normal person can."

_So that's how he_ _knows_...

"I see."

"So," said Amu drawing closer to Ikuto, "What was the strange power you were talking about before?"

Ikuto looked at Amu for a moment and said, "Have you heard about the Tsubasas?"

Amu's eyes widened, "I thought they were only a myth!"

"All legends have some truth in them," smiled Ikuto. He pointed at Amu's chest, "You hold the positive Tsubasa. Yet it has not awakened for some reason," Ikuto looked at Amu thoughtfully, "Is there anything troubling you? Perhaps are you being tough about yourself?"

Amu looked at the ground, "Well...,"

Ikuto smiled, "You can trust me."

Amu took a deep breath, "I've been lonely ever since my parents died and Onii-chan works so hard he doesn't have time for me."

"Why didn't you tell your friends?"

"I didn't want to burden them with my troubles."

Ikuto blinked then smiled, "Well Amu, just close your eyes and take a deep breath and relax."

Amu closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. She felt Ikuto gently placed his hands on her shoulders. While Amu had her eyes closed, Ikuto concentrated on Amu's feelings. Suddenly dark waves came out of Amu's body and into Ikuto's own body. He winced as the waves entered.

Then the dark waves disappeared and Ikuto took his hands off Amu's shoulder, "You can open your eyes now."

Amu blinked, "M-My heart...it doesn't feel heavy anymore! And I feel a lot happier!"

She smiled at Ikuto, "Looks like your relaxing trick worked! Thank you!"

Suddenly a white light shone from Amu's chest. "W-What's going now?!" gasped Amu.

Ikuto placed his arm in front of his eyes.

_That was faster_ _than I thought_.

Suddenly a pure white feather emerged out of Amu's chest and the blinding white light faded.

The feather gently rested on Amu's open palm, "What is it? Could it be..."

Ikuto nodded, "The positive wing. It awaked because you no longer torment yourself with those negative thoughts."

Then Ikuto reached forward to the feather. But before he could wrap his fingers around it, a barrier suddenly appeared and reflected Ikuto's hand of it. Ikuto quickly retreat his hand.

_It rejected me! I can't believe I have to progress to the next stage. I didn't plan to do this_...

The positive Tsubasa glowed and transformed into a golden lock that rested around Amu's neck, "This must be the object the Positive Wing was transformed into," she breathed.

"Yes...," said Ikuto, "Well I must go now."

Then there was a knock at the door and Shigeru popped his head in, "Oh you're going now Ikuto. Well, Amu it's time for you to go to sleep."

* * *

After Ikuto left, Shigeru sat next to his sister, "Amu...I'm sorry."

Amu looked at her brother in confusion, "Why are you saying sorry?"

Shigeru sighed, "I've been too busy for you since Mum and Dad died...I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around Amu into a gentle embrace, "I've always known about your loneliness and I'm sorry."

Tears filled Amu's eyes and she hugged her brother tightly, "I'm sorry too. I should have told about this."

Shigeru pulled away from the hug and looked Amu straight into the eye, "That's why I want you to be around with Ikuto so you won't get lonely. But you can also hang around with your friends too. Make sure you tell everything to them. It'll be better. And don't worry! I fully trust your Guardian. Now, goodnight."

* * *

Faraway Ikuto looked into the far west where ruins shaped of two giant wings rose from the ground. "I can't believe I have to do this. But I must...I must grant my wish," he muttered.

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit room, a figure watched the sleeping Amu and the determined Ikuto in a giant mirror. Blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. The figure smirked, "So ...that's the Positive Wing. I do hope HE doesn't fail me."

To be continued...

**So that's it. (For now) MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFIC! Stay calm...Review please~**


	2. Blossoms' Melody

**Hi! I'm back! …Even though I haven't been here for long. Thank you for all your reviews~ I forgot to mention that there may be some parts based on Tsubasa and Kobato…If that's ok.**

Wish Upon a Wing

Blossoms' Melody

Sunlight streamed through the window as birds sing their morning song. Amu's honey gold eyes fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The sun's rays shone on a golden lock, resting on Amu's desk, making it sparkle.

Amu smiled as she saw the lock, "So it wasn't a dream."

Suddenly her eyes wondered to her bedside table where her alarm clock sat. Her eyes widened.

"AHHHH! I forgot to set my alarm!"

Downstairs Shigeru had his eyes on the ceiling where the thumping and crashing were coming.

He sighed, "Late as always."

* * *

Wheels of a bicycle whizzed on the path beneath the sakura trees.

"You owe me," said Shigeru as he paddled.

"I know! I know! Sorry!" cried Amu as she clutched her brother's side with her pink hair flying.

She looked up at the falling sakura petals, "Second day of spring, huh?"

_So many things_ _happened yesterday_...

Amu carefully placed her hand on her chest, feeling the cool, hard surface of the lock.

She remembered Ikuto's words; _"You are a possessor of a strange power." _

The positive wing or Tsubasa. She looked at her brother who was concentrating on the road ahead.

_Should I tell_ _him? He is my brother...my only family member. But Onii-chan can see things no normal person can. Could he have known about the Tsubasa inside of me? _

"Um Onii-chan-"

Suddenly the bicycle abruptly stopped causing Amu to bump her nose on Shigeru's back.

"Ouch!"

"Pay attention, Monster," said Shigeru, "Anyway we're here."

Tall metal gates were open and lying beyond them were the beautiful school grounds with perfectly trimmed grass and blossoming trees. "Hurry up or you'll be late."

Amu grabbed her bag and ran off, "Thank you, Onii-chan!" she said while waving.

Amu quickly head to the school building.

* * *

The school was enormous. Elementary (Yr1-6) were on one side with Middle school (Yr7-9) closely linked to it only separated by a field while High school (Yr10-12) was on the other side. Beautiful flower beds adorned the school grounds. At the front gates there was a statue of the legendary Phoenix, the kingdom's protector said to only appear when the kingdom is in great danger.

Amu ran through the corridors of the High school block.

She then slide open one of the doors, "I'm here!" she gasped.

The teacher stared at her, "Well Hinamori, it's good to hear you respond when I call your name. But next time I hope to see you calling it from your seat."

Amu let a sigh of relief and slumped down on her chair.

"You just made it Amu-chan," whispered Tadase from the desk beside her. Amu smiled.

"Now enough talking. Let's begin today's lesson."

Amu stretched her arms and made herself comfortable on the mat that lie stretch out on the lawn. It was lunchtime and her friends had chosen a perfect spot to eat, beneath the sakura trees. Nagi had once again prepared a feast fit for royalty.

"Oh! They look delicious! Let's dig in!" cried Yaya.

"Yaya! You got to wait for the others!" scolded Nagi.

"Aww," whined Yaya, "No one would notice..."

Suddenly Amu felt a strong hand messing her hair.

"Notice what?" said a cheeky voice.

She looked up and was greeted with the face of a boy with red hair and green eyes.

"Kukai!"

_Souma Kukai. Age 18. He loves sports especially soccer and skate boarding. His power element is Air and Light_.

"Hello everyone," greeted a boy with emerald green hair with glasses.

_Sanjo Kairi. Age 15. He's very mature for his age and knows a lot. He's like a samurai because of his excellent swordsmanship_.

"Kairi! There you are!" cried Yaya leaping onto Kairi.

"Y-Yaya-senpai?!"

Kukai picked up a sandwich from a plate and took a bite, "Well? Let's dig in!"

As everyone chow down on the delicious food, Amu thought to herself _I should tell them about yesterday. They are my friends after all_.

She took a deep breath, "Everyone," she announced, "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Ikuto overlooked the village from a grassy hill.

"The place I want to go...," he muttered.

Ikuto clenched his fist.

"I must get it. I have to take it from her. No matter what," said Ikuto, "No matter what."

* * *

"You have a guardian?!"

"Shh don't say it so loud, Yaya!" hushed Amu.

"That must be awfully surprising for you, Amu-chan," said Nagi.

"And that is the Positive Wing?" asked Kairi pointing to the lock.

"Yes."

"Ahem," said Tadase, "W-What's your _guardian_ like? It's a male right?"

Amu thought for a moment, "Ikuto is ok. I don't really know much about Ikuto."

"So his name is Ikuto?"

"AHHH!"

There was a shriek that made everyone turn around. A group of girls huddled around where Amu and the others were.

"It's the Amulet Keepers!"

Amulets are rare gems or stones that powers up the holder's power or skill. Amu and her friends were, so far, the only students that held one.

"Not again," Amu sighed.

She stood up and faced the group of girls, "I told you already! We're just as normal as you!"

But Amu's scolding just made it worse.

"Ahh! Hinamori Amu's cool 'n' spicy character!"

Amu stared at the group, defeated.

"Don't worry Amu-chan. They'll leave sooner or later," Tadase said gently said.

Amu sat down the mat and sighed, "I don't know why I have this," she said taking out her Amulet.

It was a golden chain with 5 Amulets attached to it; a heart, a spade, a clover, a diamond and a white feather.

"You have a special power sleeping inside of you, Amu-chan," said Nagi, "That's why your Onii-san gave it to you."

Kairi thought for a moment, "Judging by what you told us, that 'power' awakened last night? So the legend is true."

_Ding-dong_.

The friends quickly got up and started to head towards the school building.

"Of course the legend is true...," said Amu dreamily, "Ikuto said there's always some truth in legends."

Tadase looked at Amu with a strange expression. Then he followed after the others.

* * *

Ikuto was sitting on the hill overlooking to village. Next to him lies a white case. Ikuto closed his eyes. Memory came back; a happy family in a park; a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a handsome man with dark blue hair. They were all smiling until...Ikuto's eyes flew open.

_No. I don't want to remember that_.

He sat up.

_That's why I need to get it quickly_.

He remembered that time when he reached out to grab the Positive Wing then it rejected him.

_But why_?

Then the image of that girl's face flashed in his mind. Amu's eyes were filled with fear when he first appeared.

_Of course! _

Ikuto stood up.

_I need to...get close to her_.

Then Mia's words came to him: _You must not fall in love_.

Ikuto frowned.

_No. I will not fall in love for her._

* * *

_Ding-dong_.

"That's the bell. Alright students, I'll see all of you tomorrow. Early," added the teacher.

Amu shrank back in her seat.

"You are all dismissed."

Everyone quickly packed up. Tadase walked over to Amu.

"Um... A-Amu-chan?"

Amu looked up, "Yes?"

Tadase blushed, "Would you like go out with me? I mean...since it is Spring I thought it would be nice to go to the Ohanami. Um...are you free tonight?"

Amu blushed.

_He asked me out! I'm so happy~_

"Yeah. Sure," she said coolly.

_Yahoo! _

Tadase smiled, "Great! I'll see you at five!" Then he left. Rima and Nagi smiled at each other. Then, realising who she was smiling at, Rima quickly turned away while Nagi sighed. Amu got up to leave.

_A date with Tadase! Also we're going to being underneath sakura trees! Oh, how romantic! _

Amu skipped all the way outside the school building. When she neared the school gates, she noticed a group of girls huddled near the edge.

"Kya~ He's so cute!"

_Cute? _

Amu walked further on and stopped. There was Ikuto standing near the gates.

_So he's the person those girls were talking about. He's not that cute...not really_.

"What are YOU doing here?" demanded Amu.

Ikuto looked up, "Your brother told me to pick you up," he said calmly.

"I-I don't need you to pick me up!" shouted Amu, her face red.

_What was Onii-chan thinking?! I'm 17 years old! _

"I don't have time to argue. Besides," said Ikuto as her walked pass her, "You have a VERY big mouth." Amu quickly shut her mouth and stomped after him.

_Great! It feels like there's TWO Onii-chans_.

* * *

As they walked, Amu looked around. The streets they were on were unfamiliar to her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To your house. Where else would we be going?" replied Ikuto.

"But I haven't seen these streets before."

"It's a short cut."

Amu stopped, "A short cut?"

Ikuto came to a stop and looked behind him, "You do know what a short cut is, do you?" he said teasingly.

Amu clenched her fist, "Of course!"

Ikuto chuckled, "You're funny when you're angry!" Then he walked off. Amu grumbled as she followed him.

_I have a feeling that we are NOT going to get along. NOT AT ALL!_

5 minutes later...

"We here," said Ikuto. Amu gasped for breath. Their 'short cut' involved of scaling and walking on walls.

"What...kind…of short cut...was that?!" panted Amu.

"At least we got here early," said Ikuto. Amu fell silence. It was true. The short cut was half of the time of Amu's normal route. When they went in the house Ikuto said, "You better get ready."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have a date?"

Amu blushed, "H-How did you know?!"

Ikuto smiled cheekily, "I can tell."

Amu quickly ran upstairs, "I'm going to change! You can stay here if you want but don't do anything stupid!" Ikuto watched as Amu climbed up the stairs.

Amu bit her lip. She stared at her clothes-covered bed. "Geez. It's so hard to choose!" Amu breathed in and out, "Ok. It's just the Ohanami. Nothing too formal or too casual." She scanned the bed. "Oh! It's so hard to choose!" There was a knock at the door. Amu jumped, "W-Who's there?"

"Me," said Ikuto, "Are you done yet?"

"No!" There was silence. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know?!" snapped Amu.

"Just tell me,"

"...To the Ohanami," Amu said.

"Then wear a kimono."

"What do YOU know about clothes?"

"Just wear it unless you want to spend another 10 minutes choosing?"

She then heard the sound of footsteps going downstairs. Amu opened her wardrobe. There tucked away at the back was her kimono.

Ikuto sat on the couch, waiting. Suddenly his sharp ears picked up shuffling.

"How do I look?"

He looked up. Amu was dressed in a floral patterned kimono. Her pink hair was tied into a high bun and had a pin with a four-leaf clover amulet dangling from it. The lock was hanging from the handle of a little bag she was carrying.

"Well?" Amu blushed.

Ikuto blinked, "It looks ok."

Amu nearly fell, "Just ok?!"

Ikuto chuckled, "Anyway you should be going."

Amu looked at the clock: 4:30.

She gasped, "That's right!"

She walked to the door and slipped on a pair of sandals. Ikuto stood up and followed her out of the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Amu.

"Somewhere."

"Fine!" huffed Amu, "Don't tell me!" And she walked off. Ikuto watched her in silence.

* * *

Tadase was waiting patiently outside the park, the assigned meeting point. He checked his watch. It was five o'clock. Tadase looked around worriedly.

_Where is she? _

"Tadase!"

Tadase turned around. His eyes widened.

Amu was waving at him as she walked towards him, "Did I make you wait?"

"N-No. Not at all!" said Tadase. He looked at Amu's kimono, "That looks nice on you."

Amu smiled, "Thank you," Then she muttered, "You're the first to say that."

"Huh?"

"Oh! Nothing! Let's go!"

* * *

Ikuto walked along with his case hitched over his shoulder. The petals of the sakura trees overhead drifted down. Suddenly a noise broke the silence of the night; a baby's cry. Ikuto faced the direction of the sound. There on a hill, under a sakura tree was a pram with an elderly woman gently shaking a rattle.

"There, there little one. Please stop crying and go to sleep instead," coaxed the woman.

"Good evening madam."

The woman turned around and there stood Ikuto.

"Oh! Good evening young sir."

Ikuto looked over her shoulder and there in the pram was a little crying baby.

"Sorry if he's making a racket. His mother usually sang him to sleep," said the woman.

"And where is she now?" asked Ikuto.

"She working very hard for this little guy," the woman answered looking at the baby.

The baby continued to cry even harder.

"If only I could sing to him but unfortunately I've grown old and I can barely sing a note," the woman sighed gently shaking the rattle.

Ikuto looked into the crying face of the baby and a memory came back; a crying voice of a little girl.

Ikuto slowly walked over to the pram, "I may not be able to sing but...I'll try best to calm him."

The woman looked at him.

Ikuto leaned over the pram, "I will try my best so please..."

Ikuto opened his case and carefully lifted out a violin. He placed it under his chin and began to play. Moonlight shone through the branches of the tree and shone onto Ikuto while the pink petals drifted around him. The woman watched Ikuto, awe struck. Ikuto's lovely melody floated throughout the area.

* * *

"Huh?" Amu looked up from where she was sitting.

"What is it Amu-chan?" asked Tadase.

Amu looked around. She cupped her hand around her ear. Yes. There was again. A gentle melody was drifting in the wind.

"Someone is playing the violin," said Amu.

Tadase looked around at the people sitting around them, "I don't see anyone playing."

Amu closed her eyes, allowing the soft melody to wash over her.

"Such a pretty sound," whispered Amu.

Tadase looked at her.

"It sounds so soft and beautiful with a bit of...sadness."

Tadase watched Amu in silence.

* * *

When Ikuto finished playing, the baby was cooing and laughing. Ikuto gave him a smile.

"Oh! Thank you young sir!" exclaimed the woman.

The baby gave a laugh as if to agree.

"How can I repay you?"

Ikuto blinked at her, "Oh no. You don't need to!"

The elderly woman looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Ikuto nodded, "I'm sure. No price can equal a smile of happiness. Now have a good evening to you madam."

Then he walked off.

The woman smiled after him, "I do hope life treats you good for that kind heart of yours. Isn't that right?"

The baby gave a little giggle.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to the Ohanami," said Amu.

"No it's ok," said Tadase, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Really its fine," insisted Amu.

Tadase looked worriedly, "If you say so..."

"See you Tadase! And thank you!" Amu walked off towards home. She looked up at the starry sky.

_That melody at the Ohanami...it was so lovely. I hope I can hear that song again_.

Ikuto walked under the same starry sky. He gripped the strap of his violin case. Ikuto looked up at the sky. A memory came back; the crying girl.

"Mummy...mummy..."

_That baby's cry reminds me of_...

To be continued...

**And that's the end of the second chapter! Wait. The second chapter?! Thank you for all your support~ I do not own Shugo Chara (if I did I would have finished the anime already and NOT include Party!) I do own Kingdom of Light, Mia, Zina, the Bird Council and Shigeru. R&R!**


	3. A Close Encounter

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you to all the people who was bothered to review, follow etc. WARNING! I'm terrible at action parts! Enjoy!**

Wish Upon a Wing

A Close Encounter

Somewhere, in the dark room, the figure stared at the giant mirror. It was all fuzzy like a television without any signal. The figure's ice cold blue eyes gleamed in the dark.

"He's taking his time," he muttered.

Then there came a voice, "Why don't you call for me?"

Another shadowy figure appeared from the shadows.

The figure smiled, his blue eyes shone in the dim light.

"Don't fail me."

The shadowy figure bowed, "Of course not, Master."

* * *

Ikuto looked up at the sky as a cool breeze blew form behind.

"Something is going to happen," he said.

The blossoming trees trembled under the wind as if shaking in fear. Ikuto calmly sat there, listening to the wind.

"So he has finally made his move."

* * *

"Good morning, Onii-chan!" greeted Amu as she walked into the kitchen.

Shigeru blinked, "You're early," he said.

Amu puffed out her chest proudly.

"Must be a full moon," said Shigeru as he looked out of the kitchen window.

Amu glared at him.

She then took her seat at the table, "Good morning Mum. Good morning Dad," she said to a photo on the table.

It was a picture of Amu's parents along with her brother when he was young and she was only a baby when it was taken. Shigeru came out of the kitchen with both hands holding breakfast.

He smiled when he saw what Amu had done.

"Now eat up," Shigeru gently commanded, "You want to get to school early right?"

Amu nodded and started to eat. Shigeru smiled as he watched her but then his smile disappeared when he looked in the direction of the photo.

_The only photo of the whole family_ _before_…

"Onii-chan?" Amu blinked at her brother, "Are you going to eat?"

Shigeru jumped, "Huh? Oh, yes. Let's eat!"

* * *

Ikuto was lazily watching the clouds. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. Ikuto quickly got up and came face to face with a figure in a black hood, trimmed with red.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "You."

"Long time no see, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," said the figure, "Ever since Master sent you on that task, I haven't seen you."

Ikuto frowned, "You didn't come here to just greet me, didn't you? What do you want?"

The figure smiled, "Master is getting impatient so he sent me instead."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "That's it? You came all this way just to give me a report?"

The figure laughed, "Of course not! Now I want you to make this easy. Hand me over the girl."

Ikuto glared at the figure, "What girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ikuto," the figure's voice was firm, "Give her to me. She doesn't mean anything to you!"

Suddenly Iktuo ran to the figure and thrust his leg up, knocking the hood off revealing a young man, about the same age as Ikuto. He had raven black hair and deep red eyes.

"I'm Amu's guardian. I can't allow you to talk about her as if she's dirt. Keep that in mind, Ryuu," Ikuto growled, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Then Ikuto picked up his violin case and walked off.

Ryuu watched him disappearing down the hill.

He smiled to himself, "So her name is Amu."

* * *

Amu looked up at the sky. Suddenly she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Good morning Amu-chan."

Amu jumped and spun around.

Tadase smiled at her, "Is something wrong?"

Amu blushed, "N-No."

Tadase laughed, "Then come on!"

He took Amu's hand, causing her to blush even more, and lead her towards the school. Standing on top of a lamp post, Ryuu watched them.

He eyed Tadase, "Hotori Tadase. You might not want to get too close or you might get tangled with some...unnecessary ropes. Watch your step."

And with that, Ryuu disappeared.

Amu felt that shiver again. "I-Is it me or is it cold?" she asked rubbing her arms.

Tadase blinked and faced the sunny blue sky. "It's spring Amu-chan. Are you really cold?"

Amu nervously looked around, "I just keep getting shivers," Amu trembled.

"Come. Let's get on our way," said Tadase gently and he squeezed Amu's hand.

Amu followed Tadase, giving the last nervous glance behind her, not noticing the figure hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Ikuto suddenly stopped. He had walked quite a distance from the hill. Now he was overlooking the school from a distance. A sudden breeze blew. Ikuto's ears pricked up, listening to the wind.

Then a faint scent came to Ikuto's nose. A scent he knew very well. Amu's image appeared in his mind. Then another scent blew into Ikuto's face. His eyes widened for he had recognise this scent as well. But it was not a scent of a friend...but one of danger.

* * *

"We're here!" announced Tadase as they stepped into the school's grounds.

Amu looked around. There wasn't a person in sight.

"We must be very early," observed Amu.

Suddenly dark clouds appeared and covered the sun's rays. A sudden mist deceased on the two.

"What in the world?!" cried Tadase.

In an instant it had thickened so much that the school building disappeared from sight.

"Amu-chan grab my hand!" said Tadase, "We don't want lose each other."

Amu grasped Tadase's hand and trembled. The fog was cold like a rain cloud, and tasted stale and wet on Amu's lips. She kept blinking against the grey light but it was as if a bandage had been pulled tight over her eyes.

"Come to me...," a soft voice rang out.

Amu tightened her grip on Tadase's hand, "D-Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" asked Tadase.

"That voice," Amu trembled.

Suddenly something sliced its way through them, breaking their grasp on each other. Pain shoot through Amu's hand and as she held it. A black figure stood in front of her. Red eyes gleamed at her. Amu whimpered.

"W-Who are you?" she whispered.

The figure reached out a hand when suddenly a beam of light shot out hitting the figure. Amu turned to the direction where the beam had come from. Underneath Tadase was a magic circle pulsing with light.

"A Light Element, huh?" muttered the figure.

Tadase clenched his teeth. The platinum crown attached on a copper chain that hung on the side of Tadase's pants glowed. He pressed his index finger with his middle finger tightly together and muttered a word. A ball of light was launched at the figure. Amu quickly ducked. The figure thrust his index finger in front of him. Suddenly a beam of red energy appeared, taking shape of a dragon launched forward. Both powers collided causing an explosion.

* * *

Ikuto turned to face the direction of the school. The pillar of smoke was coming from it. Also dark clouds clustered there with a blanket of mist.

"Something is wrong," he murmured.

Ikuto headed towards the school.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Amu opened her eyes.

"Tadase!" she cried.

Tadase rubbed the debris out of his eyes when figure charged towards him. The figure held out his arm as a giant scythe appeared in his hand. The figure swung it above Tadase, ready to strike down his opponent.

"Tadase!" screamed Amu.

Tadase placed his two hands together and parted them. As his hands parted, a sword emerged. Sparks shoot out as steel clashed with steel. Amu watched Tadase battle this mysterious person, helplessly.

_What should I do?_ _I_ _don't have any powers! _

Suddenly the figure knocked Tadase away. He hit the ground, unconscious. Amu was about to run towards Tadase when the figure cut her off.

"You are coming with me," said the figure. T

he scythe's blade gleamed in the grey light.

_Someone help me! _

Suddenly a shadowy blob was hurled at the figure, causing his hood to come off. Amu turned around. Standing there was...

"Ikuto!" gasped Amu.

Ikuto looked at the figure who was a young man with raven black hair and deep red eyes. Ikuto raised his hand and a sharp claw made from shadows took shape. Ikuto swiped it at the boy. The boy dodged it.

_Whoa! Both of_ _them are fast! _

Amu took the chance to check on Tadase. He was still unconscious.

"Tadase wake up" urged Amu as she shook him.

Tadase stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Be gone Ryuu!" cried Ikuto.

He slashed Ryuu's face with the shadow claw, leaving a cut on Ryuu. Ryuu slowly backed away.

He turned to Amu, "We will meet again, Amu." he said.

Amu gasped. Then Ryuu disappeared.

"He knows my name," whispered Amu.

Then she remembered Tadase. Amu quickly kneeled by his side. Tadase was still unconscious.

"Tadase! Wake up!" urged Amu, "Please!"

Ikuto crouched next to her, "Let me have a look," he said.

Ikuto placed his hand on Tadase's forehead and a light momentarily glowed. Then Ikuto took his hand off.

Tadase's red eyes flickered open, "Amu?" he groaned.

Amu gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness! You're alright."

She turned to Ikuto, "The weirdest thing happened. We were walking to the school building when dark clouds and mist rolled in. Then a stranger attacked us!" Amu explained.

Ikuto nodded, "Dark clouds and mist, huh? That's one of Ryuu's powers. He creates a barrier, trapping his prey inside. When they're confused with their bearings, he strikes."

Tadase sat up and looked at Ikuto, "Ryuu? You know him?"

Tadase glared at Ikuto suspiciously.

Ikuto fearlessly looked him right in the eye, "And what happen if I say yes?"

"Now, now please don't fight!" pleaded Amu, "Tadase this is Ikuto, my guardian."

She turned to Ikuto, "This is Tadase, my...friend. Thank you for helping us, Ikuto."

Ikuto shrugged, "It's nothing." Then he walked off.

Tadase continue to glare at Ikuto. "I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you," he whispered.

Amu blinked, "Why?" she asked.

Tadase looked at her, "I don't trust him."

Amu laughed, "It's alright! Come on! Let's go!"

They both head off.

* * *

The figure watched Ikuto's and Ryuu's fight in the mirror.

"He's gotten better," he hissed as the figure watched Ikuto's swift movement.

Then the image changed, showing Amu's helpless face.

"Ah, the Positive Wing, poor thing. You can't do anything," the figure chuckled, "But don't worry! You shall witness more painful things in the future."

* * *

"Hm? A guardian?" repeated a young girl with long lime green hair curled at the end.

Her fringe was clipped with an exotic flower made from gems. She sipped her cup of tea.

"Yes. That's right," replied Shigeru.

He sat across the table from the girl. Her aquamarine eyes shone in the sunlight. They were sitting at a cafe.

Shigeru sighed, "And there's another thing about him, Lulu."

Lulu gently placed her teacup down, "What is it?"

_Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf. Age 19. She runs a flower and jewellery shop. She's one of Amu's close friends. She comes from a long line of Healers. Her power element is Nature._

"I saw something in his right eye," continued Shigeru, "It's the strangest thing I've seen."

Lulu straightened up, "Please continue."

* * *

Amu looked at Tadase worriedly. Tadase rubbed his head.

He noticed Amu's concerned expression and smiled at her, "I'm alright, Amu-chan. Really!"

"What's this talk about being alright?"

Tadase and Amu turned around. Yaya, Rima and Nagi were there.

"Good morning everyone" greeted Nagi, "Is everything alright?"

Amu and Tadase explained everything.

When they finished Yaya groaned, "Aww! You guys get to fight?! And the rest of us miss out of the action?!"

Rima rolled her eyes, "Yaya! I don't think that's the reason that we should be worried about."

Nagi thought deeply, "Why would someone attack you two?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

Suddenly Amu gasped.

"I know why!" she cried.

All eyes turned to her.

"H-he's after me," she trembled, "He must know that I have the Tsubasa. I don't want to think about what happens if he gets me."

Tadase placed his hand on Amu's trembling shoulders, "No. That won't happen because I will protect you," said Tadase.

"Don't forget us!" added Nagi.

Rima nodded.

"That's right!" cried Yaya, "You have all your friends with you Amu-chii!"

Amu smiled, "Everyone... thank you!"

* * *

Ryuu slowly made his way to the outskirts of town. He wiped away the blood from his cut.

"Pretty good, Ikuto. Pretty good," he muttered.

Making sure his hood is firmly in place, he weaved in and out of the crowd in the market place. The street was bustling with eager customers and chatty stall keepers.

As Ryuu walked through the busy street, a woman behind a stall beckoned to him.

"Good day sir! Would you some fresh strawberries? They're only for two silver coins," she called.

Ryuu came to a halt at the mention of the fruit's name. He turned to the shopkeeper. She smiled at him. The sun shone on the crate of red berries making them sparkle like rubies. Ryuu bit his lip. He slowly walked to the shopkeeper.

Avoiding eye contact, he handed her a gold coin. The shopkeeper smiled warmly and took the coin. She filled a paper bag of strawberries and handed to him. Ryuu placed the bag in one of the pockets in his hood. She then fiddled with the change.

"Oh. Please," Ryuu spoke up, "Keep the change."

The shopkeeper stared at him, "Are you sure, sir?"

Ryuu quickly looked away. He gave a single nod and continued on his way.

* * *

Ikuto opened his eyes. The sky was a blazing orange with a tinge of yellow. Pink and purple clouds lazily drifted pass. Ikuto stretched his arms and yawned.

"That was a good nap," he yawned.

Using his powers had weakened him and a nap was just the cure. He picked up his violin and looked across the horizon. The sun was setting and the moon was just peeking over the horizon. A few stars winked at him.

"Twilight," sighed Ikuto, "A time when light fades away and the shadows grow long."

Ikuto started to walk down the hill, towards the village.

* * *

Amu stopped at the school gates.

_He's not here_...

"Are you looking for someone, Amu-chan?" Tadase's voice made Amu jumped.

She turned around. "N-No! Not at all!" she stammered.

Tadase smiled, "Come on. Let's go."

Amu leapt in front of him with her hands out.

"No!" she cried, "I sorry but you can't walk me home, Tadase! You need to rest that head of yours!"

Tadase blinked at her. Then he chuckled, "It's alright, Amu-chan! I'm fine!"

But Amu stood her ground.

She looked Tadase right in the eye, "I'm serious! That bump made you unconscious so you should rest. Besides, I need to do some grocery shopping."

Amu ran off before Tadase could object.

"See you tomorrow!"

Tadase waved at her, "Bye..."

* * *

Amu walked out of the grocery shop with a large paper bag in her arm.

"Well, that's everything!" she said happily.

Amu looked at the sky.

"Whoa! It's already dark!" she cried, "I better hurry home."

She looked around.

"I think this is somewhere near one of Ikuto's short cuts."

Amu then had an idea, "If I use them I could get home even faster!"

She ran off, disappearing into the dark allies.

A few minutes later...

Amu bit her lip. She looked around the street in confusion.

"Maybe I made a wrong turn...," she whispered.

A single lamp post lit the dark street and flickering shadows danced on the walls. Amu hugged the paper bag tighter. The night sky seems to be pitch-black tonight.

_Calm down Amu. You just need to focus. There's nothing out there_.

Suddenly there was a laugh and a gang of rough-looking men stepped out of the darkness. Amu gasped and stepped back.

"Well well. What do we have here?" croaked one of the men.

The others laughed. Amu's golden eyes dart around in panic. She was surrounded. The gang closed in on her like how a pack of wolves close in on their prey, hungry for flesh. Only these men weren't hungry for flesh but for a weak girl's body.

* * *

They smelt heavy of beer and smoke. Suddenly they made a grab for her.

"Nooo!" screamed Amu.

Before a finger could even touch her, a dagger flew through the air, cutting off the men's path to the trembling girl. A figure leapt up into the air and landed in front of Amu. Amu's eyes widened, for she recognised the midnight blue hair. "Ikuto!" The gang growled at Ikuto.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, crashing the party?!" the men cried.

Ikuto turned to face Amu, "What are you doing in these parts of town?"

Amu shrank back, "Well...um..."

The sounds of men charging made Ikuto whipped his head back. Ikuto leapt into the air, swiftly kicking the men away. Some threw punches at him while others were armed with daggers.

In the confusion, Amu noticed a man with a dagger in hand creeping towards Ikuto while he was busy with another man. Before the man could pierce Ikuto's back, Amu slammed her body against the man causing him to fall over. When seeing this action, Ikuto smiled. The men scattered, fleeing into the darkness.

"We did it!" announced Amu as she watched the men running off.

Suddenly a noise split the atmosphere; a gunshot.

She whipped around and saw a man holding a pistol, with trembling hands, aimed at Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" she screamed.

Ikuto, with his back facing Amu, leapt up and knocked the pistol out of the man's hand with his legs. The man ran off, clutching his hand. Amu dropped the grocery and ran to Ikuto

"Ikuto! Are you ok?!" she cried.

Ikuto turned around with a smile planted on his face. His head was bleeding.

"We defeated those drunkards," he said weakly.

Amu spotted a river of red running down Ikuto left arm. Ikuto gave a weak laugh and collapsed.

"Ikuto!" Amu rushed to him. "Are you ok?! Did he get you?!"

The words tumbled out of Amu's mouth.

Ikuto looked up into her face, "That guy...really need to work on his aim..."

Amu pulled Ikuto jacket off. A cut ran across the flesh. Amu gasped at the sight. She fished out a handkerchief from her bag and gently placed it on Ikuto's arm. Red seeped through the material. Amu gathered the grocery and helped Ikuto to stand up.

"You need to be treated before you bleed to death! Please show me the quickest route to my place!"

* * *

Shigeru sat at the dining table, tapping his finger impatiently. He stared at Amu's dinner, all wrapped up. He then looked at the kitchen clock.

"She's late," he muttered.

Then he heard the front door open and Amu's voice called out, "Onii-chan!"

Shigeru rushed out to the front. There was Amu and Ikuto standing at the door. Amu had one hand holding a handkerchief on Ikuto's arm, which was bleeding, and the other holding the grocery. Amu shoved the grocery into Shigeru's hands.

"Here Onii-chan!" she said, "Can you bring the first-aid upstairs? Thanks!"

She then helped Ikuto upstairs.

In Amu's room, Amu made Ikuto sit down. Ikuto leaned against her bed. There was a knock on the door and Shigeru entered with a tray. On the tray was rolls of bandages, a jar of ointment and a dish of water. He placed it on Amu's short little table.

"Thank you Onii-chan!" said Amu and she washed her handkerchief in the water.

"Do you need help?" asked Shigeru.

"I'll be fine!" replied Amu.

"I'll go and heat up your dinner," said Shigeru and he strolled out.

Amu wringed the handkerchief and started cleaned Ikuto's wound. After cleaning his wounds, Amu scooped out the aqua-coloured cream with her fingers and placed it on Ikuto's cut. He winced.

"Of course it hurts. The bullet had torn the flesh," said Amu.

She then dressed the wound.

"Now for the finishing touch," she said. Amu gently laid her hand on Ikuto's arm.

He flinched at the action. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Amu smiled, "Onii-chan used to do this when I was little," she said, "When you can't do anything else for a person you care about, this is what you do. Hope and pray that they'll heal and get better."

Ikuto watched her. Suddenly, light pulse from Amu's hand. The light wrapped around Ikuto's hand then fade.

"What happened?" asked Amu.

Ikuto moved his arm without a flash of pain, "The Positive Tsubasa," he muttered, "One of its powers are healing."

Amu beamed, "So you're well!" she exclaimed.

Ikuto looked at her. Then he smiled mischievously.

"People you care about?" he smirked.

Amu flushed.

"Ah! Are you always like this?!" she cried.

"Amu! Your dinner is ready!" called Shigeru.

"Coming!" she called. Then Amu stomped out of the room.

Ikuto smiled after her. He placed his hand on the bandage.

"You're the first one to care for me," he whispered.

* * *

Ryuu walked through a dark hallway of an old castle. When he passed a hooded figure, Ryuu stopped. The figure's hood was trimmed with orange.

"We were wondering where you were," said the hooded figure.

The voice was of a female. Ryuu remained silence.

"Let me guess," continued the hooded figure, "Paying a visit to _her_?"

Ryuu clenched his fist and walked away. The figure watched him go. Yellow eyes out peeked from the hood and a fang gleamed in the grey light as the figure smirked after Ryuu.

In the mirror room, the figure watched every move.

"An interesting story is slowly unfolding its wings; an unaware heroine, a hero with dark secrets and a villain who doesn't know how to do his job."

The figure stood up. His cold blue eyes twinkling, "But," he continued, "Some wings weren't meant to fly. And there's not always one villain..."

To be continued...

**And that's that! P.S I own Ryuu. R&R or I'll send Ryuu to attack you!**

**Moral of this chapter: DON'T WALK IN THE STREETS AT NIGHT, PEOPLE! YOU DON'T HAVE A HANDSOME, BLUE-HAIRED GUARDIAN TO HELP YOU! **

**:D**


	4. A Change of Heart

**I have no idea what to say here so continue reading~! =D**

Wish Upon a Wing

A Change of Heart

Ryuu kneeled down before the figure.

The figure frowned, "You failed to capture the Positive Tsubasa," the figure said.

Ryuu looked up, "Give me another chance. I wouldn't fail this time," he pleaded.

There was a pause.

"Why don't you leave it to me?"

A female voice came from the shadows. Another figure stepped out. Her hood was trimmed with orange. Ryuu narrowed his eyes when he saw her. The hooded figure smiled confidently.

The figure frowned, his blue eyes narrowing.

"It's not your time yet," he said.

Her smile dropped.

The figure turned to Ryuu, "Don't disappoint me."

Ryuu stood up and placed his hood over his head.

"...I won't"

* * *

Amu yawned as she walked downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen she stopped. Ikuto sat at the table, staring awkwardly at the food.

"Good morning, M-Amu," greeted Shigeru. (A/N: He was about to call her 'monster')

"G-good morning...," Amu greeted back shyly, glancing at Ikuto.

"How's your wound?" she asked.

"Its fine, thanks to you," smiled Ikuto.

Amu blushed. It wasn't a smirk or a cheeky grin but a smile. She sat down and started to eat. Ikuto sat there and watched them.

Amu blinked, "You're not eating?" she asked.

Ikuto jumped slightly, "I c-...I'm not hungry...," came the reply. Ikuto avoided eye contact.

"Amu? Is it okay if Ikuto walked you to school?" asked Shigeru.

"What?!" cried Amu.

_If that happened, we'll look like...a couple_.

She stood and took her dishes to the sink. Then she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door.

Ikuto watched her.

"Keep an eye on her," said Shigeru.

Ikuto turn to face Shigeru.

Shigeru looked at him, seriously. "You told me that someone attacked Amu," he said, "So they've began their move..."

Ikuto remained silent.

* * *

Ryuu weaved in and out of the marketplace. He avoided the stall where he bought the strawberries.

_I can't get_ _distracted_. _Not this time_.

Suddenly he bumped into a green-haired girl. Her grocery fell onto the floor. It was Lulu. Ryuu quickly walked pass her. Lulu blinked after him. Ryuu continued on his way. He stopped at a shop selling herbs. Making sure his hood is firmly in place, Ryuu approached the old shopkeeper.

"Double dose of Sunset herb," Ryuu muttered.

The old shopkeeper raised his grey eyebrows.

"Sunset herb?" he said in a gruff voice, "Not many customers order that kind of herb. You sure you want that one?"

Ryuu avoided eye contact.

"Yes."

The shopkeeper placed a glass blue bottle on the table. Inside there was two plants. At the end of each stem was a flower. Its spiky petals were deep orange and yellow. Ryuu took the bottle and handed the money. He then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Amu stomped down the path.

_What was Onii-chan thinking_?!

A sound of crying broke her thoughts. A little girl was crying. A kite was stuck in a tree overhead. A little boy was climbing a thin branch, trying to reach it. A branch bent under the boy's weight.

"Watch out!" cried Amu.

Suddenly the branch broke. The boy fell through the air, screaming. Amu ran up and leapt into the air, wrapped her arms around the boy. Both fell towards the ground when strong arms caught Amu. Amu looked up and Ikuto's blue eyes met hers.

"I-Ikuto," she stammered.

"Do you always run into trouble?" he asked.

Amu leapt out of his arms.

"No!" she cried.

Amu then placed the boy down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The boy nodded, "I was trying to get the kite for my sister."

When hearing this, Ikuto nimbly leapt up onto the tree branches and untangled the kite. Then he jumped off, landing perfectly on his feet.

_Just like a cat_ thought Amu.

"Here you go," he said giving the kite to the girl.

The girl's face broke into a smile.

"Thank you Onii-chan!" She then turned to Amu, "You too Onee-chan, for saving my brother!"

The two happily walked off.

Ryuu watched from a distance, "She risked her life for that little boy," he muttered.

* * *

Tadase looked up and saw Amu approaching the school gates.

"Good mor-"

Tadase's eyes narrowed when he saw Ikuto walking with Amu.

"Good morning Tadase!" called Amu.

"Good morning...," he mumbled back.

Ikuto turned and walked off.

Once he was gone, Tadase whispered to Amu, "Why are you still hanging around with him?"

Amu blinked at him.

"I told you. I don't trust him at all. There's a dark aura he's emitting," Tadase frowned. "Come. Let's go."

Tadase took Amu's hand and lead her away.

* * *

As Ikuto walked, he sensed a presence. He glanced at one of the flowering trees. A hooded figure quickly shifted into the shadows. Ikuto blinked the continued on walking. Ryuu peered from the tree. In his hand, glint a ruby-handled dagger.

* * *

"So you need protecting do you?"

Amu felt a familiar hand ruffling her hair. It was Kukai. She looked at Yaya.

"You told them?" she asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Yaya, "We need as much people to help! I told all the people we know! Even Lulu, Masayoshi and Chie!"

Amu's eyes widened. Lulu, Masayoshi and Chie were friends she hadn't seen for a while.

Kukai flopped down.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold!" he grinned.

"Yes!" agreed everyone.

Amu took a biscuit and bit into it.

_It's nice to have friends all around you that care_.

"How's your head, Tadase?" asked Amu.

Tadase looked up and smiled at her, "It's fine. Thanks for asking."

Amu looked down, blushing.

"Oooo. A Tadamu moment," commented Yaya.

Rima nodded, "Maybe we should leave them alone," she suggested.

"WHAT?!" cried Amu and Tadase, their faces were red.

Laughter filled the air that lunchtime.

* * *

Ikuto leapt back just as a blade of a dagger swiped at him. Ryuu narrowed his eyes, the dagger glinting in the sun. He slashed his dagger but Ikuto nimbly dodged all of his attacks. Ikuto did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Ikuto clenched his fist tightly and a claw made from shadows took shape. He swiped it at Ryuu's direction. Ryuu placed a finger in front of his mouth and a beam of red energy shaped of a dragon charged forward. Both attacks collided.

When the smoke cleared, Ikuto approached Ryuu.

"Why did you attack me, Ryuu?" he asked.

Ryuu pointed the dagger at Ikuto, "For the last time, hand her over," he said.

"I am her guardian," Ikuto replied, "I will protect her."

Ryuu clenched his teeth, "Why?! She means nothing to you! You were planning to steal the Positive Tsubasa from her when you were first assigned as her guardian!"

There was a pause.

Ikuto placed his hand on his wound from last night. Amu's voice echoed in his head; _Ikuto! Are you ok?! _

The image of Amu gently treating his wound came to his mind.

"I will not hand her over," answered Ikuto.

Ryuu frowned. He angled the dagger in the direction of Ikuto.

"You won't kill me, would you?" Ikuto asked calmly.

Ryuu hesitated. "You leave me no choice," he said.

He turned around.

"I will finish her myself."

Ryuu walked away leaving Ikuto.

* * *

Amu and her friends walked out of the school gates.

"Hey!" cried Yaya, "Why don't we visit Masayoshi and Chie?"

Kairi pushed his glasses up his nose, "But that'll will clash with our-"

"Oh! Come on!" said Yaya clinging onto Kairi's arm. She looked at the others.

"It's fine with me," said Rima.

Nagi nodded, "Same here."

Kukai grinned, "Definitely! I haven't tasted their cakes in ages!"

Tadase smiled, "Now that you mention it, Souma-kun's correct. We haven't ate there for a while," he turned to Amu, "You coming, Amu-chan?"

Amu thought for moment.

_Onii-chan's definitely working... but what about Ikuto_?

"I'll come," she replied.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" cried Yaya, "Let's go!"

As the friends set off, Ryuu followed them at a safe distance. He held a blue glass bottle with a deep orange-yellow powder.

* * *

"Here we are~"

They were at the heart of Central Park. In front of them was two storey building. Its white walls glowed in the setting sun's rays. A sign hung above the entrance: Dream-Coloured Cafe. Flowers bloomed in the front garden.

"Well? Come on!" urged Yaya.

She dragged the others with her. Despite the sign on the door saying 'Close', Yaya pushed it open.

"Masa! Chie!" shouted Yaya.

Kairi sighed, "Yaya-senpai. Keep your voice down."

They were in a large room with tables and chairs neatly set about. At the corner was an entrance with scissor doors. At the other end of the room was a flight of stairs leading to the upper floor. The sunlight filtered through large glass windows.

"Huh? There are some customers at closing time?" called a sweet voice.

"Can you check it out, my dear?" asked another voice. A girl stepped out of the kitchen. She had long black hair with a strand neatly plaited. Her wisteria purple eyes shone kindly.

_Mori Chie_._ Age 21. Her powers are at the highest when there's a full moon. She has the power equal to a wolf_. _She's great at making sweets and cakes_!

Chie's eye lit up when she spotted the group of friends.

"Welcome!" she said. Chie turned to the kitchen.

"Masayoshi! Come out!" she called.

A young man came out. His long brown hair was tied in a long ponytail. His chestnut brown eyes glowed in the light.

_Ito Masayoshi_. _Age 21_. _He's a model for any gentlemen_. _Despite burying himself in a good book, he's excellent with brewing tea_. _He's powers depend on the phrases of the moon_.

Masayoshi's face broke into a charming smile.

"Ah! My friends! Long-time no see! Come! Have a seat! Will some raspberry pound cake and rose hip tea, do you?"

Both Kukai's and Yaya's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

* * *

As the friends settle down for an afternoon tea, Masayoshi smiled at Amu, "How's our little wing today?"

Amu blinked. Then Amu realised what he was talking about.

"You mean Tsubasa?"

Masayoshi and Chie nodded.

"And how's your guardian?" asked Chie.

Amu turned to Yaya, "You told them about my guardian too?"

Yaya looked up from her plate and shook her head.

"Nope!" she said with a mouthful of cake.

Amu turned back to Masayoshi and Chie. "How did you know about my guardian?"

Masayoshi and Chie smiled at each other.

"Let's say...," begin Masayoshi.

"...a little cat told us," finished Chie.

Amu blinked, "A cat?"

_Why does that reminds me of someone but who_?

Tadase looked up from his cup but said nothing.

* * *

"Thanks for the snacks!" said Yaya when they got up to leave.

"It's my pleasure," said Masayoshi.

Chie added, "If you need any help just call us."

"Thank you," Amu said as she waved goodbye.

The friends started to walk away from the cafe.

Kukai stretched, "That was a good piece of cake!" he said.

"Any more Kukai would have gotten a big stomach!" teased Yaya.

Amu stopped at her tracks.

_The feeling_... _it's back_…

Tadase slowed down and finally stopped.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" he asked.

The friends heard Tadase and stopped as well. Amu looked around. The sakura trees rustled, as if they sensed the danger as well.

"Amu-chan?"

Amu looked at Tadase. His eyes filled with concern.

"The shiver... I feel it again."

Tadase immediately became alert.

"What's wrong?" asked Rima.

"Amu gets chills down her spine when that person attacked us. She's feeling the chills again," replied Tadase.

"You mean," said Nagi, looking about, "The enemy is here?"

The friends walked around, cautiously. Yaya whimpered while Kairi, protectively, stood in front of her. Rima and Nagi stood back to back. Kuukai stood with his arms on his head but there's a serious look on his face. Tadase brought out his sword. The friends looked around. The sakura trees shook under the wind more uncomfortably. Suddenly a sound split the silent atmosphere; a scream.

Tadase and the others whipped around. Amu had narrowly dodged a dagger. The dagger's blade had cut her hair tie and her long pink hair fell past her shoulders. Ryuu had not bothered about concealing his identity. He was more concentrated on the mission.

Tadase rushed towards Ryuu, his sword in hand. Ryuu placed his two fingers up in the air, next to his shoulder. Then he swiped it across. As he did, Tadase was attacked with a shock wave.

"Tadase!" gasped Amu. She then looked back at Ryuu.

"You're coming with me," he said. He took out the bottle and threw the powder over Amu.

"What's going on…," Amu's eyelids grew heavy and closed.

She fell to the ground but Ryuu caught her. He held the sleeping Amu in his arms.

"We'll being going now," he said solemnly.

Tadase looked up from the ground.

"Amu…chan," he rasped.

"Oh! No you don't!" cried Kukai.

Kukai ran up, as he did, a gust of wind appeared and lifted him up towards Ryuu.

"A wind element, huh?" muttered Ryuu.

Ryuu took a deep breath and blew as he did a mighty gust appeared that inflicted damage onto Kukai.

"The Breath of The Dragon!" cried Nagi.

Ryuu turned to the remaining friends; Yaya, Kairi, Rima and Nagi. Ryuu placed his finger in front of his mouth and muttered a word. A vicious tornado was whipped up and tore through the friends. Yaya, Kairi, Rima and Nagi all cried out in pain.

"Looks like we're done here," announced Ryuu.

Tadase struggled to his feet.

"No! Wait! Amu-chan!" he cried.

But Ryuu had already disappeared.

Tadase hit the ground with his fist, "I can't believe I let her go!" he said.

Yaya rubbed her bruises. She groaned, "My body ache all over," she grumbled.

"What I'm amazed about," said Nagi as he helped Rima up, "Is the amount of power he possesses."

Kukai rubbed his head. Kairi offered a hand to Yaya.

Tadase looked up at the blazing sky. "Amu-chan," he whispered, "Don't worry. I will find you."

Behind a sakura tree, a figure with midnight blue hair walked away.

* * *

In the heart of a forest, Ryuu appeared.

"This will have to do," he said, looking about.

Ryuu crouched down with the still sleeping Amu in his arms. He pulled out his ruby-handled dagger. Ryuu gripped the handle. He took a deep breath. Amu's face seems to etch into Ryuu's heart. He felt his heart skipped a beat. _What_?

_What's going on_?

Ryuu clenched his teeth.

_No_! _This is not a time to get distracted_!

Ryuu bit his lip. He swung the dagger up high... the sunlight shone on Amu's face... brought the dagger down and... Stopped. The point of the dagger just hovered above Amu's chest.

"Why?" Ryuu rasped, "Why is my... heart beating?"

Ryuu's grip loosened and the dagger fell to the ground.

"I… I can't do it...," he gasped.

Ryuu gently placed Amu on the soft grass. Ryuu bent down.

"I'm... sorry," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Amu's eyes fluttered open. She sat up. She was in a clearing of some sort of forest. Then she sensed a presence next to her. Amu looked to her left. There was Ryuu sitting next to her, watching her. Amu gasped.

"It's alright!" he said.

Amu stared at Ryuu, wide eye. Her eyes fell on the dagger hitched onto Ryuu's belt; the ruby glinted in the fading light.

"I _won't_ hurt you."

Amu nervously looked at Ryuu. His expression had change, no evil glint in his deep red eyes. In fact, he almost looks… friendly.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Amu," said Ryuu.

Amu looked at him, "I… forgive you, Ryuu."

Ryuu watched this strange girl. When she called his name, his heart couldn't help but flutter. Why?

"I see you know my name," he replied.

"I see you know mine as well," answered Amu.

She looked up, worriedly, at the sky. The sun was rapidly setting.

Ryuu stood up.

"See that path up there?" he said, pointing to a fade track, "If you follow it, you'll reach the Kingdom of Light."

He pulled his hood over his head and turned to leave.

"By the way," he added, "You seem like… a nice person. I hope I'll see you again."

Then he disappeared into the shadows, leaving a puzzled Amu.

* * *

Ryuu leaned against a tree truck and sighed.

"What is wrong with me?!' he thought as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Why can't I kill her?! Why does my heart feels like it ran a marathon when I look at her?!"

"It's called Love."

A voice came from above him. Ryuu looked up. Ikuto sat on a tree branch with his legs comfortably stretched out and his hands on his head.

Ryuu stepped back, "Love?" he repeated.

Ikuto jumped down and nimbly landed on his feet.

"Yes. That's right," Ikuto continued, "Love is a... strange feeling. It can strike any time, any place."

Ryuu raised his eyebrows, "You sound like you know a lot, 'professor.'"

Ikuto coughed, "Shouldn't you be more worried about HIM?"

Ryuu sighed, "If I tell HIM I'm afraid what he'll do to _her_."

There was a pause.

"Don't tell him then," Ikuto said.

Ryuu turned to him, "What?!" he cried, "Are you crazy?! If he finds out then...," his voice trialled off.

Ikuto nodded, "The result will be harsh."

* * *

"Yikes. This forest gives me the creeps," said Amu as she walked on the faded path Ryuu had pointed out.

It was twilight. The time when light fades away and the shadows grew long. Tree branches seem like fingers reaching to grab her. But it's her imagination, right? Amu bit her lip as she walked on. Even the sound of a twig snapping makes her jump.

_Come on Amu!_ _Focus!_

Ever since Amu was a little girl, her brother told her he could see these people when she couldn't that made Amu have a weak spot for any horror stories.

_Onii-chan was probably teasing me_. _But he can see things no normal person can so does that mean_... _its true_?

Suddenly a crow took flight, crowing loudly. Amu whipped around but there wasn't anything there. She swallowed the big lump on her throat and forced herself to move on. For a while, Amu hadn't encountered any 'spectres' or 'phantoms'.

_Maybe there isn't anything in these woods_. _Yeah_! _It's all in my imagination_!

Amu happily walked along when a she felt a hand on her shoulder and a cold breath on her neck.

"Boo."

Amu screamed her lungs out.

"Calm down!" said a familiar voice.

She turned around and there was Ikuto.

"Geez! You didn't have to scare me like that!" Amu huffed as they walked together.

"Scare you?" repeated Ikuto, "More like you scared me with the sudden scream."

Amu glared at him, "How did you think I would react?!" There was a moment of silence. Amu felt her anger slowly faded away. She smiled to herself.

_At_ _least._.. _I'm not alone any more_.

"Oh yeah," Ikuto broke the silence, "I heard you got _kid_napped."

Amu's eyebrows twitched.

_I take it back_!

She stomped off as Ikuto followed her.

* * *

Lulu looked out of her window. The moon shone bright. She was in her flower and jewellery shop. She had close shop for a while but Lulu was expecting someone. The door opened with a chime of bells. Lulu turned around and Shigeru was standing at the door.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at this time," said Lulu, "But there's a matter I need to talk to you about."

Shigeru took a seat, "Go on," he said.

Lulu looked at him seriously, "Have you seen Amu?"

Shigeru sat up, "No. She hasn't come home yet."

Lulu's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she gasped.

Shigeru looked at Lulu, "What's wrong?"

Lulu gulped and turned to Shigeru, "Guess who I bumped into at the marketplace today."

* * *

Amu had shrunken back to the end of the line so Ikuto was leading the way. She could feel eyes of creatures from the trees and bushes. Screeches from bats gave her chills. Ikuto looked perfectly fine and undisturbed that they're lost.

"You shouldn't have run off the path, screaming," said Ikuto as he made his way through the bush, "It was _only_ a spider."

Amu completely ignored him. She didn't like the idea lost in a forest, at night, stuck with the worst person in the world. Ikuto suddenly stopped, causing Amu to crash into him.

"Why did you stop?!" she cried.

"Shush," Ikuto whispered.

"Don't you tell me-"

Ikuto placed his hand over her mouth. He signalled to a hideous and fearsome-looking creature sniffing at some remains of an animal. It looked like a wolf with mane of hair along its back. It's was a monwolf. Amu stiffened.

"These woods are dangerous. Especially at night," whispered Ikuto.

Amu and Ikuto slowly crouched down in the bushes. He fingers felt the handle of his dagger.

Amu watched Ikuto carefully, "Ikuto!" she hissed, "What are you going do?"

"We'll pass by it quietly," he replied.

Keeping his eye on the creature, Ikuto silently scrambled over to the other side. He nodded towards Amu. She nodded back. Amu scrambled across but suddenly fell flat to the ground. She looked back; her foot was caught in an old rabbit-hole.

The creature looked up, its eyes fixed on Amu. "Oh no," she rasped.

The monwolf began to stalk towards her. Amu struggled to get up but gave a yelp when pain shot through from her ankle. The 'wolf' charged fowards. Amu shut her eyes. She felt a _whosh_.

"You can open your eyes," said a voice.

Amu opened her eyes. She was in Ikuto's arms, held close to his body, in a tree. The blood rushed into Amu's cheek. A growl came from overhead. Another monwolf, teeth bared, leapt at Ikuto. Ikuto turned with his back facing the creature, jumped. Amu's eyes widened as she spotted droplets of red flew in the air. They plunged to the ground. Ikuto quickly turned again so Amu didn't hit the ground. They landed with a heavy thud.

Amu looked up.

"Ikuto! Are you-" she trialled off.

Their noses were almost touching. Ikuto stared into the pools of gold. A pale flush of pink came into his cheek. Ikuto shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Run...," he gasped.

The pack was starting to close in on them.

"But-"

"Run!" he demanded.

Amu picked herself up and ran, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

Amu stopped and clutched her ankle.

_Ikuto_...

Her mind swirled. Suddenly, without thinking, she turned around and ran.

* * *

Ikuto struggled to lift himself up. He placed one hand on the dagger. The pack had completely surrounded him. A shaft of moonlight shone through the trees making the monwolves eyes glowed. It also shone on Ikuto, causing his right eye to grow pale. A flash of pink brushed past him. Suddenly Amu was in front of Ikuto with her arms spread out protectively.

"Baka! Get away!" cried Ikuto.

But Amu didn't move. The monwolves charged.

"Amu!"

Amu shut her eyes, bracing for the feeling of sharp teeth piecing her skin. But it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped. A barrier made of light has been conjured up. Ikuto stared. The monwolves threw their weight against the barrier but it did not break.

Amu gnashed her teeth and concentrated. The light from the barrier shone even brighter. The monwolves yelped as the light blinded their eyes. They quickly scattered throughout the forest. The barrier faded away. Amu collapsed into the ground and gave a sigh of relief.

Amu dabbed a clean piece of moss on the bites marks on Ikuto's back.

"Now if only we had some dressings for your wound," said Amu looking worried.

"It's alright," said Ikuto pulling his shirt over.

Amu looked the other way. She was trying to concentrated while she washed Ikuto's shirtless back. She stood up but quickly came back down. The pain in her ankle was unbearable.

Ikuto had noticed.

"Come here," he said.

Amu limped over to him.

"Yes? What is it?" she said warily.

_This might be a trick_.

"Sit down," Iktuo gently commanded. Amu obeyed but glared at him. Ikuto reached forward. Amu slightly backed away. "Stay still," said Ikuto.

"W-What are you doing?" trembled Amu.

"Hush."

Ikuto placed his hand on Amu's ankle. She flinched. His hand felt smooth and gentle. Ikuto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Amu could feel her pain slowly draining away. Pain flashed in Ikuto's face. Finally he took his hand off.

"What did you do?" asked Amu.

"I took your pain away," replied Ikuto, "And placed it into my own body."

"What?!" cried Amu.

Ikuto placed his hand up, "It's alright. My powers are just like that."

Amu looked at him, "Powers? Then do you... have an Amulet?"

Ikuto held up a silver chain. Attached to it was 5 charms; a moon, a cat's head, a black feather, a paw print and a treble clef. Amu's eyes widened.

_Five charms_... _just like me_.

Normally the total amount of charms one can hold is two.

"I see. Um, what was that barrier that appeared?"

Ikuto relaxed his shoulders, "That was the Positive Tsubasa's power."

Amu placed her hand on her chest.

"Anyway," said Ikuto settling down, "Let's sleep. We need to heal and set out as soon as possible."

"Right," Amu quickly replied.

She lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

As Amu slept, Ikuto stared into the heart of the blazing fire they had built. He thought of that strange feeling that overcame him, when they landed on the ground.

_What was it_?

He closed his eyes. An image of a black feather flickered in his mind then a blade piecing into... His eyes flew open. That memory was like... a ghost constantly haunting him.

_Need to think about something else_...

He turned to Amu. She was peacefully sleeping like there's nothing wrong. He smiled.

"I... Ikuto..."

His eyes widened.

_Did she just_... _call out my name_?

Suddenly Amu sneezed. Ikuto choked on the chuckle. He looked up at the sky. Was him? Or were the stars shining even brighter than before?

* * *

Amu's eyes fluttered open. The morning sunlight shone through the tree branches. Mist clung to her like a silver blanket. She sat up and found Ikuto's jacket draped over her shoulders. Amu looked at Ikuto. He was still asleep, leaning against a tree truck. The fire had long died out.

Her breath was a foggy cloud in the cold air. Birds sang their morning song. Dewdrops sparkled in the light. It was hard to believe they were attacked by a pack of monwolves the night before in this place. Amu carefully placed Ikuto's jacket back on him. She noticed his wounds had healed... a bit. The morning sun makes Ikuto's midnight blue hair turn into sky blue. Strands of blue fell onto his face.

_He looks younger than his is when he's sleeping_.

"Like what you see?"

The smooth and annoying voice shattered the quiet peaceful morning. The blood rushed to her face.

"I-I was just checking your wounds!" she stammered.

Ikuto laughed, "You should see your face!"

Amu threw her fist at him but Ikuto easily dodged it.

"Miss slowpoke," he teased, poking his tongue at her.

Amu took a deep breath.

_Remain calm_.

She forced on a smile, "Anyway, good morning! I noticed you placed your jacket on me. Um, thank you for the jacket. It was rather cold last night."

Ikuto looked at her then smirked.

"Oh that," he said, "It was getting rather warm around the fire so I took off the jacket and threw it onto you. You can say you're my clothes rank."

Amu's smile dropped.

_How in the world can you remain calm around this guy_?!

An angry yell rang out in the forest.

* * *

It took a while but Ikuto and Amu finally reached Amu's household.

Shigeru welcomed them warmly. "I was getting worried about you two," he inquired.

Ikuto gave him a smile.

"Oh. Everything went well," he replied, "We had a lot of fun."

Amu glared at him.

_Yeah right_!

Ikuto walked towards Amu. She blinked.

"See you," he said.

Amu smiled, "Yeah..."

Ikuto was about to walk off when he added, "Clothes rank."

Amu felt like a block of concrete had fallen onto her. "JERK!"

* * *

Amu flopped down onto her bed that night. She had been busy calling all her friends and trying to convince them she was alright. Tadase was the most difficult one to convince. He kept asking her if she was alright. Amu could tell he was VERY worried about her. When she told him that Ikuto was with her, Tadase seem to be more irritated.

Amu turned to her stuff cat, Yoru. When she was young, Shigeru had bought her four dolls. She named them; Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. But her most favourite toy was Yoru. Yoru was given to her when she was a baby, when her parents were alive. Amu held Yoru close to her. His soft fur brushed against her.

"I wonder why Tadase doesn't feel comfortable near Ikuto," she wondered out.

The thought of him cause Amu's anger to flare up again.

"He's such a jerk! Every time I _try_ to be nice to him, he always teases me!"

She looked at Yoru. Yoru's sapphire eyes gleamed in the light.

Amu sighed, "Who am I kidding with? I'm seventeen and I still talk to my toys."

She then slapped her hand against her forehead.

"I'm doing it again!" she realised.

She sighed as she threw Yoru up in the air and caught him.

"I wish you were a real cat or at least talk."

Yoru stared at her and just smile with his sewn mouth.

* * *

"Tch. You should've asked her to dress the wound for you," said a girl as she placed cotton-balls soaked with medicine onto her patient's back.

A bell jingled. She looked up. The girl had long greyish-black hair that tumbled down to her bottom. Her pale aqua eyes looked out of the window.

"Someone made a wish," she muttered.

The patient gave a cough.

"Kaneko," he said, "Would you mind finishing the job?"

It was Ikuto. Kaneko was one of the youngest witches at the age of 15. Despite her age, Kaneko is the most skilled witches and most intelligent. She was banished by Mia for unknown reasons. Kaneko quickly dressed Ikuto's wounds. She walked over to the bell. A pink star fell from the bell into Kaneko's hand.

"The rules say you can't fall in love, right?"

Ikuto looked at her.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kaneko turned to him with the star pulsing in her hand.

"Then," she continued, "What will you do if she falls for you?"

* * *

Ryuu leaned against the stone wall of a worn castle. The image of Amu's smiling face was stuck in his mind. A gentle spring breeze blew across the desolated court yard.

_Love_... _what a strange feeling_, he thought.

He didn't sense a presence from the window of the castle.

The hooded figure smiled when she saw the confused Ryuu. She smiled.

"Yes Ryuu," she whispered, "Keep pondering while I make MY move."

* * *

Deep in the secret chambers of the Kingdom of Light's palace, Zina continued to sleep on.

_Hinamori Amu... stay alert. Darkness is slowly creeping in... You must learn how to master the Positive Tsubasa's powers... before it's too late_.

To be continued...

**Well, things become unexpected. I apologise for any grammar, spelling etc mistakes! I have a lazy editor! Not mentioning any names *mumble mumble* R&R!**


	5. A Meeting with a White Fox

**Um...hi? Okay I'm bored so I've updated! This chapter explains a few things. Oh, I thank the people who created the Youtube videos who I used the lyrics to. And, yes. The song Amu sings is 'Ashita Kuru Hi' from Kobato. I don't own Shugo Chara or Kobato! I wish did...**

Wish Upon A Wing

A Meeting with a Fox

Deep in the castle, in Zina's chamber, all was quiet. Suddenly a single ripple appeared on the still surface of the pool. Ebony and Pearl flew down and settled at the edge.

_Ebony_. _Pearl_.

Zina's voice came into their minds.

_Call HIM to me_.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Ebony as she bowed.

She flew up and rang a silver bell. The bell's chime rang throughout the room. An icy wind blew in. Snowflakes swirled around. Suddenly a figure dressed in a white hood, appeared.

The figure kneeled before the pool.

"You called, Your Highness?"

The figure's voice was of a male's.

_I want you to inform the Positive Wing everything she needs to know_. _Time is running out_.

The figure bowed, "Will do, Your Highness."

* * *

Amu opened her eyes.

_Where am I_?

Darkness surrounded her. Amu looked around. Suddenly a scream pierced the atmosphere. Amu jumped.

"What have you done?!"

Voices swirled around her.

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? He killed his own mother!"

"What?!"

"He brings bad luck like a black cat!"

The sound of a girl's cries echoed, "Mummy!"

_What's going on_? thought Amu.

"Go! Run!"

A male's voice interrupted Amu's thoughts.

_Where have I heard that voice before_?

"AMU!"

Amu's eyes flew open.

"Are you up?!" shouted Shigeru from downstairs.

Amu turned to her clock. Her eyes bulged.

"AHHHH!"

Her scream shook the house.

* * *

Ikuto sat up and stretched his arms.

"What a terrible dream," he muttered.

He ran his hand though his midnight blue hair. During his dream, Ikuto could have sworn he sensed another presence watching. He picked out pieces of grass out of his hair.

"Another day...," he yawned. I

kuto stood up and gaze at the kingdom from the hill.

* * *

Amu stared out of the window from her desk. Fluffy white clouds lazily drifted across the clear blue sky. She had her head resting in her hands.

_What a strange dream I had_ Amu thought. _I haven't had any dreams since I met Ikuto_. _The dream I had before meeting Ikuto_...

"Hinamori-san"

..._Now that I think of it_...

"Hinamori-san"

..._The boy in that dream was probably Ikuto_...

"Hinamori-san"

..._But what does the dream I had last_ _night mean_?

"HINAMORI-SAN!"

Amu jumped and quickly faced the front. Standing in front of her desk was the teacher, looking VERY annoyed.

"S-Sensei," stammered Amu.

"Now Hinamori-san, please repeat to the class what we were discussing," said the teacher.

Amu gulped, "Er...ahhh...ruins, Sensei?"

The teacher raised his eyebrows, "Yes, Hinamori-san. The Kingdom's Ruins is correct. Now please PAY ATTENTION."

Amu looked at the board. A large image of ruins, shaped of two giant wings, rose from the sandy ground. She gave a sigh of relief.

_That was close_... _Too close_...

* * *

Ikuto flipped through the pages of a book. He was in the Kingdom's library, leaning against a book shelf as he continued to flip. Ikuto stopped flipping when he came to a page illustrated with two wings.

"The Tsubasas," he muttered.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

A child's voice made Ikuto look up. A little boy ran to his mother with a book in hand.

"Can you read this to me? Can you? Please!" begged the child.

His mother smiled lovingly, "Of course my dear."

"Yay!"

Ikuto watched as the mother led her son to a comfortable chair. Suddenly a memory flashed in Ikuto's mind. A crying little boy and the voices returned again. Ikuto winced and clutched his head with his hand. He placed the book back and strolled out of the library.

* * *

Amu lied down on the picnic rug while her friends ate.

"You're lucky that you didn't get in trouble," said Rima as she took a bite of a biscuit.

Amu winced at the memory.

Nagi quickly changed the subject, "I bought some cake from Masayoshi and Chie's cafe so dig in!"

Yaya and Kukai were the first to chow down. Suddenly a chilling wind blew onto the friends.

"What's going on?!" cried Yaya.

"Crazy weather?!" suggested Kukai over the wind.

"That's impossible!" shouted Kairi.

Suddenly the wind abruptly stopped giving the friends relief from the cold.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Yaya, "I got snowflakes in my hair!"

Amu brought her arms down from covering her eyes. That's when she realised that there was a scroll in the hand.

"What's this?"

Tadase turned to her, "Something wrong Amu-chan?"

Amu held up the scroll. "This appeared in my hand," she replied.

"Let's open it up and see what's in it," suggested Kairi.

Yaya nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah! Open it! Open it!"

Amu carefully unrolled it. There, delicately written on the parchment was this:

_Meet me at the peak_

_Where both the sun and moon meet_

_There all your questions will be answered_

The friends all crowed around the scroll.

"Peak?" repeated Yaya.

"Moon?" read Rima.

"And Sun," added Nagi.

"Questions?" said Tadase.

"Mmmm, this cake is good," said Kukai.

Yaya slapped him while Kairi shook his head.

Amu examined the scroll again. "Looks like I'm meeting up with someone," she said.

"Don't go!" cried Tadase, "It might be an enemy!"

"But this person will answer all my questions," said Amu, "Lots of strange things had been going on and I want to know why."

Tadase fell silent. He sighed, "Al...Alright. Just be careful. Promise?"

He held out his pinkie.

Amu looked at it and smiled, "Promise."

She linked her pinkie with Tadase's.

* * *

Kaneko was absorbed in her book when she heard the door open. She looked up to see a tired-looking Ikuto.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ikuto flopped down on a comfortable chair and sighed.

"The memories...They're haunting me," he replied.

Kaneko blinked, "I must admit, I'm quite surprised that you still your memories from your..."

She stopped when Ikuto sharply glanced at her.

"Don't bring it up again," said Ikuto, his voice was firm.

Kaneko nodded, "Of course," she said, "Pardon me."

Ikuto leaned back against the chair. "I don't want to think about it... at all."

* * *

_Ding-dong_. _Ding-dong_.

Students spilled into the courtyard eager to leave the school building.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Tadase. He was referring to the note.

Amu shook her head. "No," she replied, "This person is going to expect myself only."

Tadase frowned uncertainly.

"Call us if anything happens," added Nagi.

Yaya nodded vigorously, "Good idea! I'll check my phone every minute!"

Amu smiled, "Thanks everyone."

Then she spotted a familiar person whizzing past the gates, on a bicycle.

"Onii-chan!" called Amu.

There was the sound of brakes and Shigeru quickly pedalled back.

"Hello Amu," he said when he saw his sister.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amu.

"I was on my way home. The people at work let me off early," answered Shigeru.

"Can I tag along?" pleaded Amu.

She secretly wanted to talk to her brother about the note.

Shigeru blinked, "Sure, if you really want to."

Amu turned to her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Shigeru pushed his bike while he walked beside his sister. She seemed to have something on her mind.

"So want do you want to talk about, Monster?" asked Shigeru, "You usually don't go to me and beg to 'tag along'"

Amu took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened at lunchtime. As Amu explained what had happened, Shigeru's expression became more and more perplexed. Then Amu took out the scroll and handed it to her brother. When Shigeru opened it, his eyes widened.

_This is the same handwriting_..._That_ _sums it up_..._It's time_.

Shigeru looked at his sister.

"Amu, we're to take a carriage."

Amu stared in amazement. The carriage they were in was great! The windows were decorated with lace curtains and the seat was covered with soft velvet. Amu couldn't help but getting up and having a touch of everything, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. Shigeru sat there, staring at Amu who was gawking and giggling like a child.

_At least it's good to_ _know she's still young at heart_ he thought.

Shigeru kept his eyes on the scenery outside. They were approaching the outskirts of the kingdom. Finally the carriage came to a halt.

"We're here," announced Shigeru, getting up from his seat.

Amu jumped out and froze. They were at the foot of a mountain.

"Hope you had a good rest in the carriage," said Shigeru as he walked up behind her, "We need to walk to the top."

"What?!" cried Amu.

Shigeru started to walk up the mountain track.

"The top of a mountain is called the peak," he explained.

Amu immediately caught on, "Where the sun and moon meet!"

Shigeru nodded, "When the sun sets, the moon rises and when the moon sets, the sun rises thus interacting for a brief moment."

They continued to climb up the rocky trek.

Amu was about to placed her foot on what seemed like a sturdy place when Shigeru's sharp voice spoke up.

"Don't place your foot there!"

But it was too late. The slight weight caused the edge to crumble.

Shigeru swiftly caught Amu's arm and pulled her back. "That was close," he commented.

Amu nodded, "You seem to know this mountain quite well Onii-chan," observed Amu.

Shigeru kept quiet.

* * *

Kaneko watched Ikuto as he slept in the chair. Every now and then, his face would show a flash of pain.

"A nightmare of the past huh?" whispered Kaneko.

A sudden chime rang through the quiet atmosphere. Kaneko got up and walked to the bell. She held out her hand and a deep purple star fell out and onto Kaneko's open palm. It shone brightly then disappeared. Kaneko's expression changed from calm to alarm.

"A time limit?" she muttered.

Kaneko turned to Ikuto, "It's best to tell him when he wakes up."

She grabbed the thin string connecting to the tiny bell.

"I will inform him, immediately, Your Highness," Kaneko whispered.

She gently shook the string and the bell gave another chime. Aqua stars drifted into the sky.

* * *

They've finally reached the peak of the mountain. At the top, tuck away in the corner was a little cottage. The door of the cottage swung open. A young man with snow white hair walked out. He was dressed in a white and blue Chinese robe. He had white ears and a white tail. His sky blue eyes lit up when he spotted Shigeru.

"Hello Hinamori Shigeru. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Then the man noticed Amu standing behind Shigeru.

"And is this who I think it is?" he asked.

Shigeru nodded, "My sister, Hinamori Amu," Shigeru turned to Amu, "This is Yuki, an Arctic Fox."

Yuki bowed, "A pleasure to meet you Hinamori. I've been expecting you."

Amu smiled.

_He seems like a nice person_.

Amu bowed, "The pleasure is mine."

Yuki turned to Shigeru, "I take that you'll be leaving her in my care for a bit?"

Shigeru nodded. "There's something I need to do," he turned to Amu, "Behave yourself."

Amu glared at him.

_I'm not a child_!

Shigeru turned to leave, "See you," then he mouthed 'Monster.'

Amu's fist trembled.

Yuki chuckled, "Come! It must be cold out here."

Yuki stood aside to allow Amu in. Before Yuki went in, he glanced at the nearby bushes. Then he walked inside. In the bushes, the hooded figure watched them with flaring yellow eyes.

* * *

Tadase closed the book he was reading and sighed. It was no use of reading. He was too worried. Tadase slide open his door and walked out. (A/N (Author's Notes) Tadase's house is olden Japanese style) It was early evening. The sakura trees seem glowed in the fading light. Tadase sat down at the edge of the wooden floor. He stared at the garden wall. Suddenly a figure raced past.

"Who's there?!" yelled Tadase.

The figure turned just for a second before disappearing but Tadase had caught the image. The figure was dressed in black and, when he turned around, glimmering midnight blue eyes. Tadase drew a breath.

_Midnight_ _blue eyes_!

Only one person has midnight blue eyes; Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

* * *

"Here. Have a seat. Would you like some tea?" asked Yuki.

"Yes please," said Amu politely as she sat down on a wooden chair lined with red velvet.

Yuki's place was decorated with all kinds of Chinese decoration; beautiful hand-painted fans, bonsai trees, elaborate drawings on silk and lacquer objects. There was also a desk, standing in front of a window, complete with a quill and a reading lamp. Also the walls were decorated with splendid paintings.

"Wow. Those paintings are beautiful!" commented Amu.

Yuki brought a tray containing two Chinese cups and a tea pot. He gently placed a cup on the table and poured a golden liquid from the tea pot to the cup.

"Do you like the paintings? I did them myself," said Yuki pointing to a corner with a canvas.

Amu got up and walked to the wall to have a closer look. One painting depicted all sorts of flying creatures; butterflies, birds, even flying horses. Another painting showed two foxes, a black one and a white one, merging together.

But the last painting caused Amu's eyes to widen. The painting was of a black cat walking away from the lights of a city. It was looking longingly at the lights. Amu tendering reached out her hand and ran her finger along the outline of the cat.

"Yuki, where do you get ideas for these paintings?" asked Amu.

"I get them from visions I have," replied Yuki.

Amu continues to stare at the black cat.

_It seems so_..._sad_.

The expression in its eyes was longing and sad.

_It's like the cat wants to be in the light but it can't_...

"Hinamori?"

Yuki's calm voice broke Amu's thoughts.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

_CRASH_!

The guards of the palace quickly rushed over to the window, where the thief had just jumped out.

"Damn! He got away!" yelled one guard.

They were in the Royal Treasure Room.

"But," spoke another guard, "We clearly saw WHO it was it was. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Pearl and Ebony watched what had happened from the window above. Suddenly Pearl spread out her wings and took flight, out of the window.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" cried Ebony.

Pearl didn't look back.

"Pearl!"

Pearl swooped down until she caught up with Ikuto. The guards were advancing on them. Ikuto noticed Pearl.

_Follow me, Tsukiyomi_!

A voice appeared in Ikuto's mind.

"Pearl?" Ikuto muttered.

Suddenly a capture chain wrapped itself around Ikuto's arm. He managed to yank it off and continued to run off into the fading light.

* * *

"Now, Hinamori, you are aware that you possess the Positive Wing?" asked Yuki.

"Yes," answered Amu as she sipped her tea. It was delicious and sweet.

"The Positive Wing is only half of the Tsubasa," explained Yuki, "It's Power Element is Light."

_Just like Tadase_ thought Amu.

"The possessor of the Positive Wing must be a caring person with a kind heart. The power of the Positive Wing is always pure. You may discover that one of the Positive Wing's powers is healing. Also the possessor of the Positive Wing can enter dreams of other people or have dreams, usually connected to the future."

Amu's eyes widened.

_That explains those dreams I have_!

"Now," Yuki continued, "Can you guess what the Negative Wing is, Hinamori?"

"Um...the other half of the Tsubasa?" answered Amu.

Yuki nodded, "Correct," he said, "The Negative Wing is almost the opposite of the Positive Wing. The possessor must be a strong person that can handle both physical and mental pain."

_Hmm_. _I_ _wonder who would possess the Negative Wing_? _Maybe Tadase_? _He's a strong person_...

"Hinamori? May I continue?" asked Yuki.

"Huh? Oh! Of course," said Amu.

"The powers of the Negative Wing are harder to control. The Power Element of this wing is Dark. The possessor of the Negative Wing usually have dreams from the past and can see the past of a person either by coming in contact with them or even by looking at their photos! The Negative Wing can also heal but in a different way than the Positive Wing. The possessor can absorb the pain from the wound but that pain goes into the possessor's own body."

Amu thought for a moment.

_Where have I heard that before_? _Oh well_.

"Yuki, can either possessor fly? Since we do possess wings," she asked.

Yuki motioned to the painting with the flying creatures.

"Amu," he said, "See that painting? Do you notice anything that is the same with all those creatures?"

Amu cocked her head. "No Yuki. They're all different."

Yuki laughed, "Well their appearances are different. But what I'm saying is all creatures must have at least two wings or a pair of wings. Have you seen any creatures flying with only one wing?"

"No..." replied Amu, "I think I understand what you're saying Yuki."

Yuki smiled, "That's good. Would you like to go outside for a bit, Hinamori?"

Amu blinked, "Sure."

* * *

Kaneko looked up.

"Welcome back," she greeted as Ikuto walked in.

"What did SHE say?" asked Kaneko.

"The time limit is four seasons a.k.a one year," replied Ikuto.

Kaneko looked Ikuto, up and down, "You look... puffed out," she observed.

"Unfortunately after the meeting with HER, the guards caught me. They thought I was an intruder and gave a chase," explained Ikuto then he held up his arm with Pearl perched on it, "Luckily Pearl knew a quick route to your place."

Kaneko shook her head, "That Mia suspects you too much."

* * *

"Wow!" breathed Amu.

The sun had already set and the stars twinkled in the inky blue sky.

"Beautiful, isn't?" asked Yuki.

"Yes!" agreed Amu.

The view was fantastic! Amu could see the village and the palace. But then a thought struck Amu.

"Isn't it lonely to live up here?" she asked.

A sad far-away look came over Yuki's face.

"A bit," he replied.

While Yuki and Amu admired the stars, unknown to them, their shadows started flicker and change shape.

Amu suddenly sensed danger. She swiftly turned around and a figure made of darkness emerged out of their shadows. Amu gasped. The body of the figure was all black except for the eyes and mouth which was white.

"Yuki!" cried Amu.

Yuki turned around and his eyes widened. The figure raised its long claw-like arm in the air, ready to strike down.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Amu.

She thrust both her arms in front and concentrated. A barrier made of light appeared. Sparks flew as the figure's claws came into contact with the barrier. The figure backed away.

Suddenly the lock around Amu's neck glowed. A magic circle appeared underneath her. The lock shone with a blinding white light and transformed into a long staff. White wings unfolded from Amu's back. She raised the staff high above her head.

"White Swirl Purification!" she cried.

Amu swung the staff down and swirls of white feathers rushed to the black figure. The figure screamed then dispersed into black stars. The staff transformed back into a lock and the magic circle faded away. Amu heard applause from behind. She turned around and saw Yuki clapping.

"Well done Hinamori," he complimented, "Just like I expected."

"Wait," she said, "You mean you knew that...that _thing_ was going to attack?!"

Yuki held up his hand for silence, "That _thing _was an Akuma, a demon. You'll encounter some in the future but be careful; the real ones are more cunning and dangerous. And, yes, I created it but only to test your power and senses."

"Why didn't you tell then?" asked Amu.

Yuki smiled. "Because," he explained, "If I did tell you, you wouldn't give it your all."

Amu stared in disbelief.

_Yuki is a really nice_ _person_... _yet he can be evil_...

Yuki motioned to the mountain track.

"Come Amu," he gestured, "I'll lead you down the mountain safely. It's time to leave."

Amu smiled, "Thank you Yuki."

As Yuki walked beside Amu, the hooded figure had observed enough. She turned and walked off. Her eyes blazing like flames.

* * *

Yuki walked Amu up to the outskirts of town.

"This is where we part," bowed Yuki, "Until we meet again."

Then he turned and left. Amu blinked.

_I__ wonder why Yuki didn't want to go in town_.

Amu shrugged it off and continued her way home. The streets were quieter than it was during day. Amu tried to avoid dark places; she didn't want to risk what had happened before to happen again. Amu stopped. She was in front of the entrance of a park.

_Let's_ _go through here_. _At least it's not dark_.

She walked through the entrance and was greeted with the colour of green and different shades of pink. The sakura trees looked almost white in the full moon. Flower beds lay soft and silver in the moonlight. The grass was wet with dew and million dewdrops were sparkling and twinkling like diamonds around Amu's feet.

_So peaceful_...thought Amu.

Suddenly a soft melody filled the night air; a violin. Amu came to a halt.

_This music_... _it's the same one from the Ohanami_!

Amu walked off the footpath, following the melody.

She walked to the other side of the park. There was a clearing with an old, slightly overgrown path leading to a stone platform. From faraway, Amu could see someone, standing on the platform, playing. She picked up her pace, quickly yet quietly approached the platform. Her eyes widened.

There was Ikuto. When he played, it was as if the whole world has stopped moving. And all that mattered was this melody that poured out of his heart. The way he closed his eyes and just let everything loose, the feeling of doing the thing you love most, right? It was an overwhelming feeling. Amu even closed her eyes, savouring the wonderful music. Suddenly the music abruptly stopped. Amu opened her eyes, to see Ikuto looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"N-Nothing!" stuttered Amu.

_How could a jerk play such beautiful music_?

Ikuto turned away and began to place his violin back in its case. He hitched case up his shoulder

"You're leaving? Aren't you going to finish the song?" asked Amu.

She wanted to hear the magic that the instrument created.

"It's already over," said Ikuto, beginning to walk away.

Amu hastily followed him. "Shouldn't you play on the streets or open area? I've seen really talented musicians," said Amu, "Lots of people come to listen to them."

"I didn't come here to make them listen to me," said Ikuto.

"Then why do you play?" asked Amu.

"Why do you use a musical instrument?" Ikuto turned around and smirked. Amu blushed slightly.

_Ikuto_... _what kind of person are you_?

"So...will you play again?" asked Amu.

"No way." The reply was short and quick.

"Come on! Please!" plead Amu.

Ikuto stopped and thought for a moment. "...I'll play if you sing..."

"Really?! Okay!"

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He sighed, took out the violin, placed it under his chin and started to play a different melody.

_Oh no_! Realized Amu _I don't know this song_!

Panicking, Amu opened her mouth and, without knowing it, words came out.

_Flowers bloom in the springtime_

_They sway underneath the summer sky_

_In my heart their light won't fade_

_Even if fall withers them away_

_In the rain they shine so bright_

_Whether or not my window's shut tight_

_I can feel their warmth and rays_

_Breaking through the clouds to save the day_

_A distant voice beckons to me_

_It leads me to the place I intend to reach_...

Ikuto opened his eyes while playing. _This song_..._it's almost describing_...

Amu's voice continued to sing, loud and clear.

_It's warm and inviting_

_Singing and smiling its soft lullaby in the wind_

Amu slowly let out her breath and looked at Ikuto. He gently took the violin off his chin and glanced at her.

"Not bad at all," he said, "...Come. I'll take you home."

Amu smiled and nodded.

_What is this light and fluttering feeling_?

* * *

Yuki settled down at his desk and looked out of the window. The stars decorated the night sky with the full moon watching over them. Yuki leaned back and closed his eyes. All was quiet except for the soft ticking of a clock.

Yuki remembered Amu's question; _isn't it lonely to live up here_?

He could hear the voices of the past coming to his mind;

_Promise we'll be together forever_?

_Promise_.

_Yuki_!

Yuki opened his eyes and straighten up. He had suddenly remembered something.

_Oh gosh. I forgot to Amu another thing; in order to obtain one of the wings you must be close to the possessor, not in distance, but in feelings. Each wing attracts one another. In other words, if the possessors are opposite genders, they're made for one another._

* * *

Amu flopped down on her bed.

"What a day," she sighed.

She turned onto her stomach and faced Yoru. The stuff cat greeted her with his sewn smile.

"I can't believe Ikuto was the one playing at the Ohanami. He's such a horrible person yet he plays such beautiful music," said Amu.

Yoru said nothing.

"Now that I mention it," continued Amu, "the music _was_ beautiful but...it also sounded sad. I wonder why."

* * *

Ryuu yanked his hand back in pain. He had pricked his finger with a thorn. Ryuu stared at the blooming pink rose in the middle of the sea of thorns. He was in the desolated neglected garden by the old castle. The pinkness of the rose reminded Ryuu of a certain pink-hair girl. The sound of a twig snapping made Ryuu looked up. The hooded figure stomped through the garden. Ryuu could see the blazing yellow eyes peeking out of the hood.

_Yikes_. _She's in a bad mood_.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryuu.

"None of your business!" snarled the figure.

"Is it about HIM?" asked Ryuu.

"Shut up!" the figure barked.

Ryuu winced.

_Ouch_, s_hould have stayed quiet_.

"If Master doesn't allow me to make a move, then I'll do it myself!" the figure muttered.

"It's best to listen to the-"

Ryuu was cut off.

"If someone hasn't been falling head over heels for their victims, I wouldn't be this fired up!" shouted the figure.

Ryuu blushed but quickly covered it.

"I don't think that's the reason you're angry, right?" said Ryuu.

A sharp glare from the figure caused Ryuu to shrink back, slightly. Then she turned and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" called Ryuu.

"Taking matters in my own hands," replied the figure.

_Oh no_...

* * *

Ikuto looked at the west. The Ruins of the Kingdom rose out of the sandy ground. Beyond the ruins were barren plains. That's where he sensed something; danger. A west wind blew into Ikuto's face.

"Fire is coming," he muttered.

To be continued...

**R&R! ****Oh, I own Yuki.**


	6. Fox Fire

**Thank you to the few people who are actually reading this 'not very good' story! Especially those who actually reviewed it! Things get firey and hot!**

Wish Upon A Wing

Fox Fire

Ryuu walked into the mirror room. The light from the giant mirror glowed dimly. The figure was sitting on his usual chair, staring at the fuzzy screen of the mirror.

"Ryuu," he said.

"Yes sir?" answered Ryuu.

"Where is _she_?" Ryuu paused.

_I can't tell Master where SHE is otherwise he will not like it_.

Ryuu cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her today," he replied.

"Really?" asked the figure.

"...Yes."

Suddenly the mirror began to flicker and a picture began to shape; a pink hair girl running in the streets.

* * *

Amu ran along the streets.

"I swear I did set my alarm!" she grumbled, "Maybe I need a new alarm."

Her school shoes thumped against the pavement. The school grounds came into view.

"Nearly there!" gasped Amu.

Suddenly a walking figure came into view.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed.

_BAM_!

Both Amu and the passerby lay sprawled on the ground.

"Ow...," groaned Amu as she rubbed her head.

"Geez, out of all the people it's you," said the passerby.

Amu looked up and froze, "Ikuto!"

* * *

Out in the barren plains, the hooded figure appeared. A cool breeze blew her hood around, along with some long strands of orange hair. Flower petals were also blown into her face.

"Spring," she muttered, "I hate spring."

The figure extended out a hand and a single flame appeared.

"Let's burn things up, shall we?"

* * *

Amu stared out of the window. She was thinking about what Ikuto had said after he helped her up.

_"Be careful. Fire is coming." _

The sky was blue decorated with cotton-like clouds.

_Fire? There's no smoke and the weather is too nice for it to spark up flames_.

"Psst. Amu."

Amu turned around to face Tadase.

"Concentrate," he hissed, "You don't want to get in trouble again."

Amu nodded and turned to face the front. But her mind was still pondering about the midnight blue hair boy's words.

* * *

Yuki looked up from his book. Outside his window, a wind chime was shaking under the force of the wind. He stood up and strolled over.

"She's coming..."

* * *

Kaneko looked up as well. She turned to a small brass stand with multiple arms branching out. On each arm dangled a different gem. Suddenly another arm appeared.

"An interference?" she muttered.

She stared out of the window. On the new arm dangled a blazing orange gem, glowing like a flame.

* * *

"Thank you Chie," said Amu as a plate of cake was placed in front of her.

Chie smiled and went off to serve the other customers. Amu stared out of the window. The setting sun caused the sky to look like it's on fire.

"Fire is coming...," she whispered.

"Pardon?" said Tadase.

Amu turned to him, "This morning," she explained, "I bumped into Ikuto. He said fire is coming."

Tadase's brow creased when he heard Ikuto's name.

"Fire?" repeated Tadase, "That's impossible. It's only spring."

Amu nodded in agreement, "I know. That's what I've been thinking."

Tadase picked up his cup and calmly sipped the tea.

"What I think is," he said, "Ikuto must have forgotten that we're still in spring."

Amu rested her chin in her hand.

"I guess...," she said but she was still unsure.

That night, Amu snuggled in her blanket. Ikuto hadn't come by and Shigeru was still working so she decided to go to sleep early, in hope to get up early. Amu closed her eyes and quickly drifted off into sleep.

In her dreams, she could hear crackling. Amu opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the burning tongues of fire. A hooded figure stood in the middle.

_Ryuu_?

But the hood was trimmed with orange. Blazing yellow eyes stared at Amu.

A female's voice echoed above the flames, "You'll pay for getting close to him!"

The heat of the flames grew more intense.

Amu backed away.

"Who are you?!" she cried.

But there was no answer, only the warning echoing.

"You'll pay..."

* * *

"Amu! Get up!"

Amu woke up with a jolt. Her hair was batted with sweat.

Shigeru's voice called again, "Amu! Come! Quickly!"

Amu quickly flung the blankets aside and rushed downstairs.

Shigeru was standing at the front door, staring outside. When Amu reached his side, she gasped. The smoke came, a haze of white at first, then billows, till the whole sky was pale grey.

"It's coming from the West," Shigeru muttered, peering from the window, after they finished their breakfast.

Amu remained quiet, remembering her dream.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"Wait," replied Shigeru, "See how bad it becomes."

Amu shivered when she remembered the warning from her dream; _you'll pay_...

The day grew darker, though the smoke seemed no thicker in the sky. The shadows vanished, and the sun. The light seemed to come from everywhere, a strange unearthly glow.

Shigeru told her to change into her thickest trousers, a shirt and boots. Amu tied her long pink hair into a messy ponytail. Shigeru changed into something similar. He then handed her a green branch, thick with leaves.

"What do I do with this?" she asked.

But there was no time to answer, Shigeru quickly walked out of the house with Amu tagging along his heels.

"We need to pass Town Square in order to reach the west so come along," said Shigeru.

* * *

"Your Highness!" cried Emerald a green bird, fourth highest bird in the Bird Council.

Mia straightened up in her seat when she detected alarm in Emerald's voice.

"What is it, Emerald?"

"Fire!" Emerald gasped.

Mia looked at her in disbelief.

"Impossible," said Mia.

"It's true Your Highness!" replied Emerald.

A yellow bird called Saffron, third in the Bird Council, flew in.

"Flames are heading towards the Kingdom," she reported, "Residents are trying to fight the flames."

Mia thought for a moment.

"Let the residents fight," she said, "And hope for the best that the winds will change its course."

* * *

Amy could smell the fire now. She had expected it to smell like the cooking fire they had when they went camping. It didn't. It was just the lack of hot meat or flour. This was another smell, as though more than wood was burning.

_The earth_?

A sound crashed behind her. She turned, thinking it was a building or a branch that had fallen. But it was the wind. It had been still before. Now the air tumbled and howled like the monwolves Amu had encountered before. The smoke whirled in strange soft patterns, almost too fast to follow.

Flames were licking the edges of Town Square. Shigeru immediately lashed the flames with his branch. Amu was amazed that the firey tongues disappeared when the green came into contact. She quickly copied her brother's actions.

_How did fire come into Town Square_? thought Amu as she lashed at the flames.

_Town Square is in the middle whereas the fire is coming from the west_...

A sudden stamping noise broke her thoughts.

"Watch out for the sparks behind you," scolded Shigeru.

Amu nodded. After they cleared most of the flames Shigeru gave Amu a cup of water. She drank, and felt the water soothe her mouth and throat. Shigeru then suggested they should head out to the West quickly, to help other people. Amu shivered despite the heat, the West, the front lines.

* * *

Yuki stared at the reddish glow from the west from his window.

"She actually done it," he muttered, "She really did it."

His grip on the curtains tightened. Yuki turned away from the window and headed to his coat hanger. He grabbed his white hood and draped it over his shoulders. He stopped when he opened the door.

The air was filled with white ashes and small embers that the wind had blown. He turned to his right. Only the red flames were visible in the distance.

"This needs to stop."

* * *

"Hurry Amu!" called Shigeru.

The fire in the west was more intense.

"I'm coming!"

She stumbled after him. For a second she lost her footing, but felt strong hands helping her up.

"Tadase!" Amu gasped.

Tadase smiled, "Don't worry everyone's here."

Behind him were the rest of the friends carrying different equipment; Yaya and Kairi were holding branches, Rima and Nagi held buckets of water while Kukai had wet blankets draped over him.

"They made me carry these," he grumbled.

"We'll split into groups," said Tadase, taking charge, "I'll go with Amu. Rima, you're with Nagi."

Rima pulled a face.

"Yaya with Kairi. And Kuukai, you're strong enough to handle yourself, right?"

Kukai gave a thumbs-up.

"Good," said Tadase nodding, "Let's head out."

The plains had turned black. Time lost meaning. Her body seemed to vanish. There was only fire, snickering through the grass, leaping into the trees, flaring from branch to branch.

Her feet would hurt, if she let herself feel pain. Amu suspected the moistness in her boots was blood or broken blisters. The west wind brushed hot again against her face.

Tadase stuck close to her as they battered the fire with their branches. Suddenly flames leapt up and the heat increased.

"Yes...come to your death," hissed a soft voice.

Amu gasped.

_The_ _voice from my dreams_!

Tadase covered his face with his arm.

"Amu-chan!" he choked.

There seemed to be no more air, only smoke. Amu struggled to beat the flames down. Suddenly, in front of her, a claw of fire lashed out at her. Amu jumped back, bumping into Tadase.

"Are you alright?" he gasped.

"T-The flames...the fire," stuttered Amu.

_Maybe it's the smoke playing tricks on my eyes_...

Suddenly the flames began to take shape. Tadase felt Amu stiffened next to him.

"What's wro-"

His voice trailed away when he turned around.

A fox made out of fire crouched before them, snarling. The heat from the burning flames intensifies. Both Amu and Tadase drew back as their faces felt like they were being cooked.

They started to clutch their throat, gasping for air. The fire fox began to circle around them ready to pounce and devour them.

* * *

Ryuu quietly walked into the mirror room. He had just returned from the garden. When he looked up, to see the mirror, he froze. On the mirror's glass surface, an image was playing; Amu and the blonde boy Ryuu attacked before were caught in the middle of a blazing fire. Ryuu had to dig his nails into his hand to keep him from running to the mirror.

"Amusing, isn't it?" said the figure who was watching the 'entertainment'.

Ryuu remained silent, his eyes glued on the screen. The fear, exhaustion and pain were clearly reflected in Amu's eyes. Ryuu bit his lip.

_If this keeps going, they'll die from the heat and smoke_!

He clenched his fist.

_Please, someone, save her_!

* * *

Her skin felt like it got a scorching sunburnt. The fire fox was still prowling around them. Amu placed her arm in front of her face, in attempt to shield it. She could feel beads of sweat running down her face. Tadase was struggling against the heat. Amu's throat felt dry as a desert.

_We're going to die_!

* * *

Standing in a ring of flames, the hooded figure smiled to herself.

"I've got you now," she whispered, "Hinamori Amu."

* * *

Against the blur of smoke, Amu could see the fire fox crouching, ready to leap at them.

_This is it_. _This is the_ _end_.

Suddenly there were some cries. The fire fox immediately dropped to the ground like it was caught in a hunt men's sight. A cold breeze blew, causing the flames to die down into small flickering embers. Amu and Tadase looked up in surprise. The fire fox had disappeared.

_T__his breeze could it be_...

"Here they are!" called a voice.

Amu and Tadase turned around. There was Yuki in his white hood which was slightly black on the edges.

"Yuki!" called Amu.

Yuki turned and saw the pink-haired girl and smiled. Then he faced the plains with a sad expression. Then, with a wave, Yuki disappeared into a breeze of snowflakes. Two riders burst into the scenes on two stallions; a white and a black.

"There they are!" yelled one of them, "Are you alright?!"

It was Shigeru. Amu's throat was too dry to answer. Shigeru swung his arm down and helped her scramble up onto the horse's back in front of him.

"Tadase!" she called, and then saw the other rider; Ikuto, help him up.

She felt the horse move below her, and Shigeru's strong arm around her, as they cantered up a hill.

* * *

The hooded kneeled down onto the ground. Her hand was on the hard sandy ground.

She frowned, "... Yuki..."

* * *

Shigeru and Ikuto reined in front of a villager's house. A woman ran out and hurried Amu and Tadase inside. Shigeru slipped off the horse and followed them in.

Amu peeked over her shoulder and saw Ikuto, still on horseback, looking back at her. A flash of pink appeared on her cheeks as Amu quickly looked back. The woman led them to the kitchen where they sat and drank water, glass after glass.

"I wonder how the others are doing," said Amu when she finished her glass.

Tadase brought his glass down, "Hopefully they're alright."

Amu stood up and walked outside with Tadase behind her.

"Amu-chii!"

Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagi and Kukai were standing in front of the house, all covered in soot. Amu was about to run to them when she heard her brother.

"What are you doing?!"

She turned to her left. Ikuto had attached a glass orb of water to his saddle and was about to ride off when Shigeru stopped him.

"There's no use of fighting the fire at the edges," replied Ikuto, "We need to get to the heart."

Before Shigeru could protest, Ikuto dug his heels into the horse and they galloped off, disappearing into the smoke leaving the friends bewildered.

Amu grabbed a fresh branch from a pile.

"Come on, everyone!" she called to her friends, "We can't let Ikuto do this all by himself!"

The friends looked at each other and nodded. Yaya and Kairi rushed off to fill some buckets of water while Rima, Nagi and Kuukai grabbed some branches. Tadase seemed reluctant but he followed Amu's orders.

Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagi ran out into the smoke while Yaya, Kairi and Kukai stayed and worked hard to keep the flames at bay. As Amu beat the flames, she looked out to the west.

_Ikuto_… _you better be alright_.

* * *

The hooded was crouching with her hand still on the ground.

"Pitiful things," she muttered, "Do you really think you can take out my fire by beating some flimsy bit of greenery and throwing buckets of water?"

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound rushing to the direction of the fire ring. A black stallion and its rider burst through the flames. The figure quickly got to her feet.

The rider slipped off the horse's back. His midnight blue hair stood out from the orange glow. He stared straight at her. She smirked. The flames, around them seemed to engulf both of them up.

* * *

Amu wiped her face with her hand, aware that she might be smearing more soot on her face. The fire had become more intense as if it was fighting them. After waving away a burning leaf, Amu returned to focusing on fighting the fire.

Suddenly the fire began to behave strangely. The flames went up and down. Amu sensed her friends were surprised as she was. Then a wind blew from behind her.

Amu sworn she heard a faint scream being carried by the wind. Then, with a quiver, the flames disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only small flickering tongues of fire. Amu blinked.

_What just happened_?

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Emerald flew and landed in front of Mia.

"How's the fire, Emerald?" inquired Mia.

"Well," panted Emerald, "Amazingly, it stopped! There's only a small amount of fire still left."

"What do you mean it 'stopped'?" asked Mia.

"It just disappeared!" said Emerald, waving her green wings in the air.

"If that's the case," muttered Mia.

She turned and nodded to Sapphire, fifth place of the Bird Council. Sapphire nodded back then took flight, out of the window.

Sapphire flew over the kingdom. Then she gave a shrill that echoed throughout the area. Suddenly gray clouds started to move across the sky. Sapphire flew back into the palace.

* * *

Amu felt a drop of wetness splash across her cheek. She held out her hand and another drop fell onto it.

"It's raining!" cried Nagi.

The friends watched in silence. The sun was still shining, causing the raindrops to become gold. The friends headed back, towards the village.

"Amu-chii! Tadase! Rima! Nagi!" called Yaya, waving franticly.

Yaya was the only one out of the group who wasn't exhausted. A rather sweaty and tired-looking Shigeru joined the group, with a tired smile on his face. That was when Amu noticed something, or rather someone, was missing.

"Where's Ikuto?" she asked.

Shigeru turned to his sister.

"He hasn't returned," replied Shigeru.

Amu turned to the west.

"Amu-chan?" said Tadase, "Are you coming with us? We're going to the café to rest."

"No. I'm alright," said Amu with her eyes still on the west, "I'll rest here."

Tadase said nothing as he turned and left.

Amu sat down on a warm rock in the plains. The sun was setting and the golden rain came down heavily. Soon Amu's pink hair clung to her face but there was no sign of her guardian.

_Please, please be alive_ she prayed.

But there was no answer and the rain continued to fall.

* * *

Water swirled around Zina's glass coffin. Ebony and Pearl were sleeping soundly with their heads tucked under their wings. The secret chamber was silent. Zina's body glowed in a soft light.

_Two members of his court has stepped out of the darkness, and attacked the Positive Wing_. _Now, only one remained in the darkness_. _Or_… _he himself will step out_…

* * *

Amu looked up. There, on the horizon, was a figure slowly walking to her direction.

_Could it be_? _Yes_! _It is_!

Amu leapt of the rock and ran to the figure's direction. Ikuto was walking slowly while leading his horse by the reins.

"Ikuto!"

He looked up and saw the pink-haired girl running towards him. He stopped.

"You're alive!" cried Amu when she reached him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine," was the tired reply.

Ikuto walked pass her, with his horse behind him.

_Why_? _Why did that girl wait for me_?

Amu smiled and followed him from behind. That was when she saw it, that made her smile disappeared. She didn't see from the front. The back of Ikuto's shirt was ripped, exposing his skin. On his skin were burns in the shape of claw marks.

"Ikuto!" cried Amu, "What happened to your back?!"

"Oh, that's nothing," he muttered.

She ran up and grabbed his arm. Ikuto looked at her, in surprise.

"Once you return that horse," she said firmly, "Let me treat your back."

Ikuto bit his lip, "Fine," he muttered.

* * *

Ryuu leaned against the windowsill, gazing at the bleak landscape. Suddenly he heard stomping. He turned to his left and stiffened. The hooded figure marched up the corridor, dripping wet.

"What happened?" asked Ryuu.

The figure ripped off her hood, revealing a young woman with blazing orange hair clinging to her face. She had fox ears on her head.

"Curse that black cat!" she spat as she threw something to Ryuu.

He caught it. It was an empty glass orb.

"A water orb?" said Ryuu. (A/N: a water orb is a glass orb that contains a large amount of water than the orb can hold. For example, the orb is the size of a watermelon, that 'watermelon' can fill an Olympic swimming pool)

"That cat poured the whole contents on me and my fire!" shrieked the woman. "

Calm down, Kitsune," said Ryuu.

Kitsune stomped off with Ryuu following her.

"Let me help you," demanded Ryuu.

"I don't need your help!" snapped Kitsune.

"Kitsune."

"What?!" Kitsune cried, turning around.

As she turned around, a towel landed on her face.

"Dry yourself with that or you'll catch a cold," said Ryuu.

Grumbling, Kitsune did as she was told.

"Where would Ikuto get a water orb?" pondered Ryuu.

"From that damn witch," replied Kitsune.

"Kaneko?" said Ryuu, "Then he must have paid a price."

"Of course he paid a price," grumbled Kitsune as she walked, with the towel over her head, "Anything you want or any wish you want to grant from her, you must pay a price."

Kitsune opened the door to her room. Ryuu was about to go in when Kitsune stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," she smirked, "I'm getting changed."

Then she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Do you always get yourself hurt?" asked Amu as she rubbed a blue ointment on Ikuto's burns.

He said nothing.

"First, it was the gun shot, then the monwolves' bites and now burns!" cried Amu.

"You know," said Amu, her voice softer now, "Instead of charging into danger by yourself, you can ask for help."

Ikuto turned to face her.

"I was worried about you when you didn't return."

Ikuto looked away, "I don't ask for help because people get in the way," he answered.

Then, with a smirk planted on his face, he turned around.

"Like you," he said.

"Since when did I get in your way?!" cried Amu, her face was pink.

"Yesterday morning," Ikuto replied.

Amu stiffened at the memory.

"I was casually walking," continued Ikuto, "When suddenly, out of nowhere, a pink-haired girl crash into me."

"More like YOU got in MY way!" argued Amu.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows, "Who's telling the story here?" he asked.

Shigeru looked up at the ceiling where the shouting and crashing were coming from.

"So much for peace and quiet," he muttered.

* * *

After they settled down, Amu began wrapping bandages around Ikuto's back.

"How did you get these strange burns?" she asked.

Ikuto stiffened at the question.

"A… An animal attacked me," he mumbled.

"An animal?" repeated Amu, "In a fire?"

"It's… not your normal day animal," muttered Ikuto.

Suddenly Amu remembered the claw of fire and the fire fox.

_Is that what Ikuto meant_? _Did he encounter whatever caused the fire_?

"Did you fight it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So did you use your Amulet?" There was a pause.

"I… lost my Amulet," he replied.

"What?!" cried Amu, "How could you lose it?!" shrieked Amu.

Ikuto sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered what happen the day before.

(_Flashback_)

"_You want a water orb?" repeated Kaneko. She was sitting at her desk while Ikuto was sitting on a chair in the sitting room. _

"_Yes," Ikuto said, his voice was firm. _

"_Why would you need a water orb?" she asked. _

"_An interference will occur," replied Ikuto, "One that involves fire." _

_Kaneko stared hard at him, "You well know that if you want something from me, you need to pay a price." _

"_I'm well aware of that," he replied. _

"_Alright. Your price," she closed her eyes, "is your Amulet." Ikuto was slightly taken back. _

"_I have a feeling you don't need it, judging by the… state you are in," said Kaneko as she slowly open her eyes. _

_Ikuto sighed and fished his Amulet out of his pocket and held it out to Kaneko. The Amulet glowed then flew out of Ikuto's hand and into Kaneko's open palm. _

_She then turned and walking into a small archway with curtains hanging down. A minute later, she came out with a glass orb, size of a watermelon, containing water. _

"_Here," she said, holding it out, "Take it." _

_Ikuto took the orb, "Thank you, Kaneko." _

"_Use it wisely," was her last words before he left._

_(End of flashback)_

Amu finished tying the bandages. Ikuto was about to grab his ripped, black shirt when she stopped him.

"Don't wear that," she said, "Hang on."

She went out of the room for a few minutes then returned with a neatly folded white shirt in her hands.

Amu held it out to him, "Here," she said, "Wear this instead. This is Onii-chan's old shirt. He doesn't wear it anymore so you can keep it."

Ikuto stared at the white shirt. Then he took it. Ikuto stood up and slipped his arm through the sleeves. After he buttoned it up, Amu smiled to herself.

_Hey_... _Ikuto doesn't too bad_ _in white_.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ikuto, staring suspiciously at her.

Amu blushed, "Nothing at all!" Ikuto brought the collar to his nose and breathed into the fabric.

"It smells like it's just been washed," he said.

Amu blinked then she caught on. "Oh!" she said, "That's because I wash it."

Ikuto smiled, "That nice… you still wash your brother's clothes, even though he doesn't wear it anymore… what a nice family." Amu stared at him. Ikuto looked so far away.

_Although he's saying really nice things, there's a sad look in his eyes_. _Why_?

"Amu!" called Shigeru from downstairs, "You have a guest!"

"Wait here," Amu said to Ikuto, "I'll be back."

She turned and left the bedroom. Ikuto looked out of Amu's balcony window. Amu ran down the stairs. There, standing at the front door, was Tadase. He smiled when he saw Amu.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said.

Amu blushed, "No! It's…er…fine!"

Tadase held out a small cardboard box.

"Masayoshi prepared this for you," he said, "its prawn and avocado sandwiches."

Amu's face lit up with a smile, "Wow! Thanks Tadase!"

Tadase blushed, "It's alright."

Shigeru came up from behind her, "Good some food. I'm too tired to cook. Would you like to eat with us, Hotori-kun?"

Tadase smiled politely, "If it's alright with you," he replied.

Amu then had an idea.

"Wait here!" she said then ran up the stairs.

"Ikuto!" she called when she entered the room, "Would you like to-"

Her voice trailed off. The room was empty and the balcony door was open, with the curtains flying in the wind.

"Ikuto…"

* * *

Ikuto walked beneath the starry sky. He stopped to look at the twinkling lights in long stretch of black velvet. The moon shone brightly, bathing everything in a soft white glow. Being exposed to light, Ikuto's right eye grew pale.

"I'm sorry Amu," he whispered, "I didn't mean to worry you…but you're just a fragment of my plan."

* * *

Kitsune kneeled before the figure with Ryuu standing behind her.

"Do you know what you have done?" muttered the figure.

His voice was soft but dangerous.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," said Kitsune.

She was aware the danger in his voice.

"But," she continued, "I was merely following your orders; to rid that girl and strip the Positive Tsubasa off her. But I failed," she added, slightly trembling.

There was an awful pause. Ryuu shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," spoke the figure, "You were merely following my orders but…" he voice turned harsh, "You just made yourself known!"

Kitusune flinched, her ears drooping.

"If the princess had detected your presence, she'll be onto us in a flash!" growled the figure.

Kitsune bit her lip. The figure settled down.

"Let's just hope that princess is blind as we think she is."

* * *

Yuki placed his quill back in its pot. He had just finished writing a letter. Yuki carefully folded it and placed it in an envelope. He then dribbled some hot wax on the envelope flap and gently pressed a seal onto the soft wax. When the seal came away, there on the surface of the wax was a curly 'Y'.

"A report to _her_," he muttered.

Yuki looked up, out of his window. The village's light glowed in the distant.

"Although I have a feeling," said Yuki, "I'll be writing lots of reports to _her_…This year, the Kingdom will face a lot of changes."

To be continued…

**And that's that! Here's a question: Why do you think Kitsune was so angry at Amu? R&R!**


	7. Songs for a Blind Life

**Hi! I'm back! That's for all your reviews. Time to reveal Ryuu's past~**

Wish Upon A Wing

Songs for a Blind Life

Mia tapped her finger against the hand rest of her throne. She was pondering about the previous fire the Kingdom had experience the other day.

_Fires don't occasionally occur during spring…so does that mean it's no ordinary fire_?

Emerald flew in from the window along with Redwing.

"Emerald has worked her magic, Your Majesty," chirped Redwing, "All fauna are recovering from the blaze."

Mia nodded, "Thank you Redwing, and Emerald."

The two birds exited out of the room. Mia rested her head against hand.

_Who would be responsible for the fire_? _Only one person comes to mind when treacherous events occur_…

* * *

"Hey everyone!" cried Yaya, "Look at this!"

She held up some tickets. It was lunchtime in the school grounds. The friends were resting lazily; even energetic Kukai had his eyes half closed.

"What are those, Yaya?" asked Nagi.

"They're tickets to Hoshina Utau's new concert," declared Yaya proudly.

Kukai's eyes flew open when he heard the name.

"Hoshina Utau?" repeated Amu, "Whose that?"

"What?!" cried Yaya, "You don't know her, Amu-chii?!"

Amu shrunk back.

"Hoshina Utau is one of _the_ best singers of all time!" continued Yaya, "She started her singing career when she was 15. Until then, she became famous all over the world! And also, she's one of the prettiest singer too," added Yaya.

Tadase nodded, "I've heard some of her songs. They're pretty good."

"How did you get those tickets, Yaya?" asked Rima.

Yaya wrapped her arm around Kairi.

"Kairi and I entered a competition," said Yaya proudly, "and we won!"

"Yaya won?" repeated Kuukai, "I never knew Yaya was smart."

A sharp glare caused Kukai to shut up.

"Actually," said Kairi, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Yaya-senpai pressed the button right after the question was asked and made me answer them."

Everyone stared at Yaya.

"Not surprising," they muttered.

"A-At least we won these tickets," argued Yaya, "Everyone can come. The concert is on the weekend. So? Can you guys go?"

The friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course."

"I'm free."

"This opportunity doesn't always come."

"Alright then!" cheered Yaya, "We'll meet at Central Park! That's where the concert is being held!"

Amu smiled to herself.

_This is going to be my first concert_..._How exciting_.

* * *

Word had spread, that the famous singer Hoshina Utau was going to sing this weekend. Two girls were walking through the bustling market place, chatting about the up-coming concert.

"Oh, how exciting!" squealed the first girl.

"Yeah!" added the second, "Hoshina Utau is the most prettiest _and_ greatest singer!"

"Her voice is amazing!" said the first girl, flinging her arms up into the air.

"I'm her No.1 fan!" cried the second girl.

The first girl shot her a glare, "No, I am!"

Then an argument started.

In a little hut, a small figure had heard the conversation from her window. She carefully sat down on the cold floor.

"Hoshina Utau," she muttered, "is performing here? I'll like to see that…"

* * *

Ikuto walked through the empty streets. Bare trees stood over him. Their branches were bare from the fire but leaves were starting to grow back.

He walked pass a noticeboard and came to a halt. Pinned on the noticeboard was a poster depicting a young woman with long blonde ponytails and violet eyes. She held a microphone in her hand.

The poster read: 'Hoshina Utau! Performing this weekend!'

Ikuto stared at the young woman.

_She came back_…

* * *

Amu burst into the house. When she saw a pair of shoes on the floor, her smile grew wider.

"Onii-chan!" she called, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Monster," Shigeru's voice came from the living room.

Amu ran into living room where Shigeru was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

Shigeru looked up

. "Whoa," he said, "The Monster is on loose. Call the police."

Amu's smile didn't even falter.

"There's a concert on the weekend," she puffed, "Can I go? Please?"

"Sure," said Shigeru, not looking up from his papers, "I have a part-time job on the weekend, anyway."

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" said Amu as she bowed.

Then she rushed upside.

_I can't wait for the weekend_!

Shigeru lowered his newspaper and smiled.

_It's good to see her so excited_.

* * *

The school days, just as Amu had predicted, dragged on for what seemed like forever. Even her friends were excited, except for Kukai who was being strangely quiet.

Finally, Friday had come but the time in the last lesson seems to have stopped. Most students were only half listening to the teacher. They were all eager to rush out of the classroom, into freedom. Amu was fidgeting in her seat. Her eyes were on the clock's hands, ticking painfully slow.

"Now class, your homework is-"

_Ding-dong ding-dong_!

Practically all the students gave a silent cheer, bid the teacher farewell and frantically rushed out of the door before the teacher could object.

"We're finally out," cried Tadase.

Amu nodded, "It's funny to see you impatient to leave class. Usually you're very practical about your lessons, Tadase."

"There you are!" cried Yaya, leaping in between them, "Remember, meet in front of Central Park!"

Rima rolled her eyes, "We will, Yaya. After all, you've reminded us a hundred times."

* * *

In the Central Park a stage was being set up. A young woman stood in the middle of the stage. She turned to face the small buds on the tree branches. Her violet eyes glistened in the sunlight. A wind blew, sending her long blonde ponytails gently flying in the air.

"I've come back," she whispered, "Ikuto."

* * *

Amu hitched her cream-coloured bag over her shoulder. She was getting ready to leave for the concert. Shigeru had already left for his part-time job.

After placing her phone in the bag, Amu left the house. When she approached the entrance of Central Park, she could already see her friends were already clustered near the entrance.

"There she is!" cried Yaya.

"Am I that late?" asked Amu.

Tadase shook his head, "No, you're just on time."

"Just," muttered Amu.

They all headed in, with Kukai looking very uncomfortable.

* * *

Ikuto stopped at the entrance of Central Park. He fished out a crumpled piece of paper. Ikuto looked up and he could hear the distant chatter from the people in the park.

"So this is where she's performing," he muttered.

Then he shoved the paper back in his pocket and walked in.

* * *

Central Park was completely transformed into a festival-like location. There were food stalls everywhere. In the far distance, Amu could see that the Dream-Coloured Café was very busy.

"Hey! Can we get some takoyaki?!" asked Yaya, her eyes were sparkling. (A/N: Takoyaki is Japanese ball-shaped snack. In the middle of the ball it usually contains a piece of octopus)

"Um, sure Yaya," said Nagi.

They headed to the takoyaki stall.

"What do you want?" asked the person at the front.

Then he added, "Especially you, Monster."

Amu's head snapped up. Shigeru looked down at her from the stall.

"Onii-chan?!" cried Amu, "What are you doing here?!"

"Part-time job," he replied.

"One set of takoyaki, please," spoke up Tadase.

While still glaring at Amu, Shigeru handed them a paper boat containing small round balls covered in sauce.

"Thank you," mumbled Amu.

"You're welcome," Shigeru mumbled back.

Her friends walked off with Amu, giving the last glare to her brother.

The friends found a nice spot under the trees.

"Come on!" urged Yaya "Let's go! The concert is about to begin!"

"Actually," said Kairi who was looking at his watch, "The concert won't be starting until-"

"Oh come on!" interrupted Yaya, "We'll be early!"

She dragged Kairi off. Nagi and Rima looked at each other then followed. Tadase went along. Amu was about to go when she noticed Kukai was lazily lying on the grass.

"Aren't you coming, Kukai?" she asked.

Kukai shook his head. "Nah," he said, "I'll listen from here."

Amu looked at him doubtfully, "Alright."

_Is it me_? _Or is Kukai acting strange_?

* * *

They were lucky. Yaya got them good seats, not too close and not too far away. After a few nagging minutes (from Yaya) the stage grew dark. The audience grew quiet.

A guitar started to play. Then drums joined in. A young woman suddenly appeared on the stage. The crowd cheered. Amu drew her breath. It was Hoshina Utau!

Her long ponytails were curled at the end and she was wearing a green and white dress with heels. Then, holding the microphone to her mouth, she sang out in a strong voice. (A/N: This song is called 'Taiyou ga Niau yo'.)

_Even if you feel you're being crushed by sadness_

_Please stop making that face_

_Take that cheap pride you wear,_

_And just throw it away!_

_Keep on living under the sun, and don't turn away_

_Yes, that's right! I can feel it, when you're honest with yourself_

_You want to laugh out loud! Dazzling happiness!_

_Don't ever give up, don't give in to anyone! You have a dream!_

_Oh, right now! I need to tell you, I want to seize it!_

_Take a deep breath_

_Show me your superior smile, as bright as the sun_

Amu watched in awe.

_Hoshina Utau has a magnificent voice_!

The audience was swaying to the rhythm of the song.

"Go Utau!" screamed Yaya.

Utau sang some more songs; Heartful Song, Blue Moon, Akaneiro no Sora etc. (A/N: These are real Japanese songs!)

After the songs finished, Utau waved to the crowd, "Hello there!"

The audience roared back.

Utau smiled and continued to speak, "This song I dedicate it to someone very close to me."

The crowd fell silent. Suddenly a violin started to play a happy melody. Amu blinked.

_A violin_?

(A/N: This song is called 'Yume no Tsubomi'.)

_The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky  
filling our hearts with a tender fragrance._

_I can hear the rhythm of love_  
_it has transcended the seasons and came to see me._

_If I whisper "I love you"_  
_will the whole world hear it?_  
_I lowered my head in embarrassment_  
_but you took my hand and ran!_

After the song, the crowd cheered and Utau curtseyed and the spotlight faded away, leaving the stage dark.

"See?" said Yaya, "She's great, right?"

Amu nodded. Then she caught sight of something in the crowd; a boy… with midnight blue hair.

"_Isn't that_…?

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, "I'm…just going to get a drink."

She slipped away from her friends, with her eyes focused on Ikuto. Ikuto turned and started to walk to the side of the stage.

_Where is he going_?

Amu quietly followed him. Ikuto was heading to the back of the stage.

_Does he even have a backstage pass_?

Ikuto stood there, waiting…for what?

"Ikuto-kun!" came a voice.

Amu quickly hid behind the nearby trees. Hoshina Utau rushed out to meet him.

_What's going on_?

Then, all of a sudden, Utau flung her arms around Ikuto's body into a warm embrace. Amu stared, in shock.

"I miss you," cooed Utau. Ikuto smiled.

_He smiled_?!

"Same," he said.

_Could it be_? _Hoshina Utau is…Ikuto's girlfriend_? _I guess so_. _I mean, they're perfect with their musical talents; Ikuto's violin playing and Hoshina Utau's singing_.

"Did you hear the song?" asked Utau looking up with her arms still wrapped around Ikuto.

Ikuto's smiled deepened, "Of course. I wouldn't miss our special song."

The pair laughed together. Amu silently walked away, leaving the two alone. She was surprised at the pang of disappointment.

_Why_? _Why do I feel this way_?

* * *

The concert continued but Amu was feeling down-hearted to even listen. Tadase noticed Amu's sad face and asked if there's something wrong but Amu declined and smiled sweetly. The concert finished at early afternoon. The friends met Kukai at their spot.

"Utau's song is great, huh?" chattered Yaya, "Although I haven't heard the one with the violin before. Maybe it's a new release."

_Or a song to her boyfriend_ thought Amu.

Kukai grabbed one of the sandwiches Nagi had prepared earlier.

"Heard the whole thing," he said as he chewed.

Yaya pouted, "You should have _seen_ it."

"A...friend will tell me all about it," replied Kukai.

Rima raised her eyebrows, "Since when does your sport friends take interest in concerts?"

"Er...," begun Kukai.

Both Rima and Yaya eyed him suspiciously.

"Come on you two," spoke up Tadase, "Stop teasing him, right Amu-chan? Amu-chan?"

But Amu was too far in thought to hear.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase as they exited out the park.

"No," replied Amu. Then she spotted the market place.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed, "I need to get some grocery! See you, Tadase!"

She ran off. Although the sun was setting, there were still a lot of people bustling around. Amu looked around.

_What did I need_?

She drew near the edge of the market place, near the mountain's foot.

"Psst." Amu looked around her.

_What was that_?

"Psst!"

Then she noticed a figure in a white hood, standing behind a tree, beckoning to her. Amu cautiously edged closer. When she drew nearer, a smile spread across her faces. Yuki's kind blue eyes glistened in the fading light.

"Good evening, Hinamori-san," he greeted.

"To you too, Yuki," replied Amu.

"This is for you."

Yuki held out a crystal snowflake, about the size of a make-up compact. Amu blinked.

"It's a communication device," explained Yuki, "If you still have any questions, contact me using this instead climbing that tall mountain."

Amu smiled and took the snowflake, "Thank you Yuki but I think I prefer climbing the mountain."

Yuki stared at her.

"You're lonely at that mountain, right? Visiting you personally would be much better."

Yuki smiled.

_T__hat's the Positive Wing_.

Suddenly Amu sensed something, from the nearby huts.

"Go by your sense," said Yuki.

Amu blinked.

_How did he_…?

Then Yuki disappeared into the shadows while Amu headed to one of the huts.

* * *

Ryuu walked along the long hallway. His hood flowed behind him. Then he spotted Kitsune, sitting glumly on a windowsill, looking out to the bleak landscape outside.

"I'm going out," he declared, "Do you want to come along?"

"Yes. I would like to," mumbled Kitsune with her eyes still looking out, "But he strictly told me to stay here. Apparently the Princess is on to us."

Ryuu said nothing.

"…Then I'll be going," he said and continued on his way.

Kitsune closed her eyes, in attempt to stop the tears. She was able to hold them in front of Ryuu but now…a tear trickled down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Amu stopped in front of the door of one of the huts.

_This is where the strange feeling is coming from_.

She placed her hand on the door knob and turned. To her surprise it gave a soft _click_ and swung open. The orange light from the sun filtered through a window.

The hut was pretty small. There's only one bed; tucked in the far wall, a simple desk, a table with a few chairs and… on the far right section of the hut, tall metal bars rosed out of the ground and connected onto the ceiling.

"Who's there?" spoke a soft voice.

Amu stiffened.

_Someone's here_!

A small figure was sitting behind the metal bars. It was a small girl with long, raven black wavy hair and blurry red eyes.

"Onii-chan? Is that you?" whispered the girl.

Amu didn't say anything. She carefully walked across the room to where the girl was.

"I don't hear Onii-chan's boots...," muttered the girl.

Amu slowly crouched in front of the girl and drew a breath.

_This girl's eyes_...

They're unlike other eyes Amu had seen. Suddenly the girl reached out her hand and placed it on Amu's cheek. She then started to feel Amu's face.

"It's a female!" cried the girl.

"D-Didn't you know?" asked Amu.

A smile appeared over the girl's face, "She spoke!"

The girl felt Amu's long pink locks.

"I bet she's really pretty," smiled the girl.

"C-Can't you see my face?" Amu asked.

The girl drew back her hand and sat down.

"Hello there," the girl said softly, "I'm Amrita. Who are you? You're definitely not Onii-chan."

"Um...," started Amu, "I'm Hinamori Amu. Couldn't you see me from the door, Amrita?"

Amrita laughed a soft laugh, "No, Amu-chan. I couldn't see you because I'm blind."

Amu started into those husky red eyes.

"I've been blind for most of my life," said Amrita.

* * *

Ikuto was lying on his back, on a hill, watching the orange-pink clouds. The sun was dipping further down the horizon. Ikuto smiled at the thought of seeing Utau this afternoon. But...

_I swear someone was_ _watching us that afternoon_...

* * *

Amu sat and talked with Amrita. Despite, she couldn't see Amrita's other sense were very sharp.

"You've came from the park, haven't you, Amu-chan?" asked Amrita.

Amu stared at her in amazement, "How did you know?"

"I can smell the grass and flowers of the park from you," giggled Amrita, "Does that mean you were at Hoshina Utau's concert?"

"Yes," replied Amu.

"Did you record her singing?" Amrita eagerly asked.

"Sorry no," apologised Amu.

"Oh," Amrita's shoulders slumped down in disappointment. "Well then," she muttered, "Can you sing for me?"

"Huh?!" Amu stared at Amrita in shock,"B-But..."

"You can't sing, Amu-chan?" asked Amrita.

Amu rubbed the back of her neck, "Well...I'll try," replied Amu.

"Yay! I've never heard someone sing before."

Amu took a deep breath and sang out loud:

_Flowers bloom in the spring time_

_They sway underneath the summer sky_

_In my heart their light won't fade_

_Even when Fall wither them away_

_In the rain they shine so bright_

_Whether or not my window's shut tight_

_I can feel their warmth and rays_

_Breaking through the clouds to save the day_

Amrita listened in awe. Oh, how much she yearns to see Amu's face while she sings.

_I bet she has a peaceful_ _expression_.

How true was Amrita!

* * *

Ryuu looked up to the sky. He was at the market place.

_Do I hear a song in_ _the wind_? He thought.

* * *

_A distant voice beckons to me_

_Leading me to a place I intend to reach_

_It's warm and inviting_

_Singing and smiling its soft lullaby in the wind_

"Bravo!" applauded Amrita, "Encore!"

"What?! Encore?!" cried Amu.

"Yep! Encore!" smiled Amrita, "Again!"

Amu sighed.

_What am I going to sing_?

Amu opened her mouth and words came to her: (This song is called 'Yuuki no Uta' meaning 'Song of Courage')

_La la la singing a song_

_Lifting your head and following your head_

_Singing_

_I'll never give up_

_There's nothing I can't do_

_A song of courage_

_I won't lose to anyone because I have dreams_

_Start walking and puff out your chest_

_Do you believe that the truth is_

_that only my road is there?_

_We made a high mountain_

_So that you can try your best to overcome it_

_And if you can do that_

_You'll create a miracle_

* * *

Ikuto stood up. The wind blew his midnight blue hair, making strands gently fly. A soft voice was also being carried. Ikuto immediately recognised it. He smiled.

_A song of courage, huh_?

* * *

"Good job Amu-chan!" complimented Amrita.

"Why thank you, I think," Amu said modestly.

"If only Onii-chan could hear your lovely voice," said Amrita.

Suddenly the door opened.

"I'm home," said a male's voice.

_That voice_...

Amu turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Aren't you...?!"

"Onii-chan!"

Amu's jaws fell to the floor.

"Onii-chan?!" she cried in shock.

Ryuu stared back; he was just as shocked as Amu was.

* * *

Mia had been pondering about the fire.

"If one of his ministers were able to cross into our borders that means..."

A bead of sweat appeared.

_This isn't good!_

"Redwing!" called Mia.

The scarlet red bird immediately flew and landed on Mia's knee.

"Yes Your Highness?" she chirped.

"I want you to send a patrol to the Veil right away!"

* * *

Amu sat quietly on one of the chairs. Ryuu removed his hood and hanged it the cloak hanger. He then walked over to Amu and lit a candle and placed on the table.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't have any refreshments for you."

Amu shook her head, "It's okay!" she said cheerfully.

Ryuu's smiled deepened. He then walked over to Amrita.

"Here," he said, handing her a paper bag, "It's your favourite."

Amrita's face brightened, "Ichigo!" she cried and carefully reached out to grab the paper bag, "Thank you Onii-chan!"

(T/N (translation note): 'ichigo' means 'strawberry')

Ryuu walked over to Amu and sat down while Amrita started nibbling the ruby-like fruits.

"Ryuu," said Amu, "How is Amrita dealing with her...blindness?"

Ryuu's smiled dropped, "I see. You've noticed huh?"

Ryuu's gaze drifted to Amrita.

"It's been a while since Amrita became blind. In fact, it's been 5 years," Ryuu replied.

"Wait. You mean Amrita wasn't born blind?" asked Amu.

"No," said Ryuu, "Not at all..."

* * *

"_...Amrita and I were born into a normal yet happy family. Our parents owned a shop in the nearby market here. Everyone knows us and we knew them. They always greeted us warmly whenever they saw us. Amrita and I enjoyed helping our parents around the store."_

Young Ryuu was carrying large heavy boxes for his father while little Amrita was dusting the shelves.

"Good job you two," complimented a young woman with long wavy black hair.

"Hey! Ryuu!" called a handsome with dark red eyes, "Come serve the customers while I get some things in the storage."

"Coming!" called Ryuu.

"_We lived a happy life. Until one day_..."

Amrita ran up to Ryuu. He just finished packing the store items away.

"Onii-chan!" cried Amrita, "I finished the cleaning!" Ryuu smiled and crouched down to eye level.

"That's good, Amrita," he said, "Mother and Father have gone to get the imported stocks. I'm nearly finished here. So why don't you go home by yourself. You do know the way home, right?"

Amrita nodded, "Yep! It's close by! See you at home!"

She then ran off.

"_I regretted sending her home by herself_..."

Ryuu opened the door of the hut.

"Amrita, I'm-"

He froze.

"Onii-chan!" cried Amrita.

A figure dressed in a black hood held Amrita, restraining her. Amrita struggled against his grip.

"Who are you?!" demanded Ryuu.

Icy cold blue eyes peeked from the hood.

"You're Ryuu, aren't you?" said the figure.

"Let go of my sister!" yelled Ryuu.

"Only if you agree to work for me," the figure replied.

"Never!" cried Ryuu.

A scythe appeared in his hand and Ryuu charged at the figure. In a flash, the figure blocked his attack with a sword.

"You're better than I thought," the figure muttered.

Ryuu leapt back. The figure's sword disappeared.

"If you refuse than," said the figure.

He produced a long white ribbon from his hood. Then he gently and loosely wrapped the ribbon around Amrita's eyes. Ryuu watched, horrified, not knowing what to do.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" asked Amrita as the ribbon covered her eyes.

"Nothing to fear," said the figure with an evil smiled on his face.

Suddenly a dim light glowed from beneath the ribbon and Amrita screamed.

"Amrita!" yelled Ryuu.

She thrashed wildly but the figure's grip was like iron. The light faded and the figure's grip loosened. Amrita stumbled forward and fell. The ribbon unravelled. Ryuu rushed to his sister and crouched down before her.

"Amrita! Are you alright?!"

Amrita looked up.

Ryuu drew a breath. Her eyes were hazy.

"Onii-chan?" whispered Amrita and she felt Ryuu's legs, "Is that you? Why can't I see anything?"

Ryuu looked up to the figure, "What did you do to her?!" he demanded.

"If you work for me, I won't bring further harm to your sister," the figure said.

Ryuu gnashed his teeth. He looked down at trembling Amrita.

"Fine," he muttered.

The figure smiled, "Excellent."

He disappeared. Amrita then glowed. She was lifted away from Ryuu's arms and flew across the room.

"Amrita!"

"Onii-chan!"

She landed on the far right side of the hut. Suddenly tall metal bars rose from the ground and connected to the roof. Ryuu rushed the little prison. Amrita felt the cold metal bars and tears spring to her hazy red eyes. An evil laugh echoed around them...

* * *

"_The next day I rushed to the store to tell our parents what had happened last night_."

Ryuu ran through the bustling crowd, it was strange, no one said good morning nor smiled at him. Ryuu rushed in the store.

"Mother! Father!" he called.

Ryuu's mother and father looked up.

"Oh?"

"It's Amrita!" spluttered Ryuu, "This guy came last night and blinded her. He won't leave unless I-"

His mother's voice cut him off, "Are you lost, young lad?"

Ryuu stared at her.

"I-I beg your pardon?" he whispered.

"You lost, boy?" spoke his father, "It's easy to get lost in these bustling crowd. Would you like us to help you find your family?"

Ryuu stepped back, shaking his head.

"No," he muttered, "This can't be happening!"

He ran out of the shop.

_"I returned and told Amrita everything and we wept. Our own parents had forgotten about us. I visited them everyday, to check is they regain any memories of us. They didn't. A few months later...they moved, taking their business along with them_..."

* * *

Amu sniffed. Ryuu blinked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"No," Amu sobbed, "It's just...so sad."

Ryuu smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," sniffed Amu, "For thinking you're a bad guy when you're actually forced to do these things in order to protect your sister."

Ryuu stared at her.

_This girl_...

"It's okay," he said.

Amu glanced at Amrita, "Hey Ryuu," she said, "Can I try to heal Amrita?"

Ryuu followed Amu's gaze.

"You can" he replied, "I tried to heal Amrita with my own healing powers but," he turned to face Amu, "Maybe the Positive Wing can do something."

* * *

"Ikuto, Ikuto," called Utau as she shook Ikuto in order to wake him.

Ikuto opened his midnight blue eyes. He sat up and stretched.

"Utau? How did you know where to find me?" inquired Ikuto.

Utau laughed, "Who do think I am? I know everything about you, Ikuto!"

Ikuto ruffled his hair, "True," he yawned.

"Come," said Utau, "It's time to go."

Ikuto stood up and looked in the direction of the market place.

"You should've been here earlier Utau," smiled Ikuto.

Utau stopped.

"Why?" she asked.

"There was a song in the wind," said Ikuto as he turned to face her, "A song of courage."

Utau turned away, hiding an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Was it good?"

Ikuto nodded, "Yes. It was beautiful."

Utau's expression became more perplexed.

* * *

Amu gently clasped her hand over Amrita's eyes. She closed her own eyes and concentrated. Ryuu stood back and watched his fingers crossed. A soft light glowed from beneath Amu's hand. Amu's brow creased. The light grew stronger.

_Come on_! She thought _Please work_!

Suddenly...

_SNAP_!

It was like a tight rope being snapped. Amu's concentration broke and she was flung back. Ryuu rushed forward and caught her.

"Are you alright, Amu-chan?!" cried Amrita.

Amu sat up. "I'm fine," she replied, "Unfortunately I can't break Amrita's curse. It's too powerful. I'm sorry."

Ryuu looked down at Amu.

"It's alright," reassured Ryuu, "You did your best."

Amu smiled at him. A bright shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Anyway," said Amu, standing up, "I need to get home," she bowed, "Thank you for having me and I do apologise that I couldn't do any more."

Ryuu chuckled, "I told you its fine."

"See you, Amu-chan!" piped up Amrita, "I hope to see you soon!"

Amu bid her farewell and walked out. Ryuu watched her go. Silence fell onto the hut.

"I have a feeling you're blushing, Onii-chan," said Amrita, slyly.

Ryuu's face grew redder and he quickly told her it was time for bed.

* * *

Amu walked in the brightly lit street. The sun had long gone disappeared and the moon is high in the sky.

"What a beautiful moon," she said to herself.

"There you are," called a familiar voice.

Amu stopped and looked to her left. There, standing in front of a ramen shop was...

_Hoshina Utau_?!

(A/N: Ramen is Japanese noodle soup) She was wearing a plain T-shirt with a jacket over it and black tights underneath.

"You stand out like a sore thumb, as usual," spoke another familiar voice.

Amu drew a breath.

_Kukai_?!

"These are just my practice clothes," replied Utau.

"Nah," said Kukai, "Maybe it's this actor's aura coming off you..." he then gave her a challenging smile, "So what's the menu for the showdown?" he asked.

Utau met his challenging gaze without any fear.

"The gigantic special, hard noodles, onions and pork."

"You're on!" cried Kukai.

Then they walked into the ramen shop, holding hands. Amu stared after them.

_Kukai and Utau_?! _Utau and Kukai_?! _But I thought_...

She gasped.

..._Hoshina Utau is cheating on Ikuto_!

* * *

Ikuto was walking along the streets. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching towards him, fast. He spun around and saw Amu running towards him.

"Well, well," he said, "Why isn't it the person who always gets in my way."

Amu's eyebrows twitched.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw you walking by yourself and thought you needed some company," she replied.

Ikuto smirked and turned to continue walking.

"Too bad," he said out loud, "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Amu quickly caught up with Ikuto and walked in silence.

_How am I going to bring this up_?

She cleared her throat.

"I-I saw you and girlfriend today," she said, trying not to stammer.

Ikuto froze.

"You did?" he asked.

Amu stepped in front of him.

"Yep," she continued, "at _Hoshina Utau's_ concert. I'm not surprise that your girlfriend is Utau. Both of you have great music talent."

"You sound funny," pointed out Ikuto.

Amu's cheeks grew a bit pink.

"A-Anyway," she stammered, "I have bad news about your girlfriend."

"Really?" said Ikuto, starting to walk again.

Amu scrambled to catch up.

"Yes! She's...she's cheating on you!" Amu chocked the words out.

Ikuto came to a halt, once more, causing Amu to crash into him.

"Who's she with?" he asked, his voice was steely.

"I saw her, a few minutes ago, with my friend Soma Kukai," said Amu quietly.

There was silence. Ikuto slowly turned around and stared at Amu. Suddenly, Amu heard the most unexpected sound; laughter. She stared as Ikuto cracked up.

_Why is he laughing_? _Wait a minute_...

Ikuto looked up, "Sorry," he chuckled, "I couldn't pass this moment to tease you."

Amu froze.

_I knew it_!

"B-But the hug... and Utau," she spluttered.

"Utau is actually my younger sister," explained Ikuto, "The reason for the hugs and the rest is because she's _very_ close to me."

"But her surname is different to yours!" cried Amu.

Ikuto held up his hand, "She changed it," he said plainly.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"...It sounds better than Tsukiyomi Utau, doesn't it?" Ikuto asked.

He added silently to himself; _she changed it for a good reason_...

"Anyway, I'll walk you home," offered Ikuto.

Amu smiled, "Sure! Thank you."

_Why do I feel so happy_?

* * *

In the mirror room, the figure stood up. His icy cold blue eyes glimmered impatiently. He flicked a black pebble onto the floor. It shaped into a black shadowy human-shape.

"Akuma," spoke the figure, "It's up to you. Don't fail me."

The shadowy shape silently nodded and vanished into the ground.

To be continued...

**So that's that. Looks like, whoever that figure is, had caused lots of pain of Ryuu. I own Amrita. R&R!**


	8. Decieving Looks

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews~! ****Now what's the figure planning?! Huh? Who's the figure? Can't tell, people! =)**

Wish Upon A Wing

Deceiving Looks

"Anything else, Your Majesty?" asked Ebony.

She was writing a reply letter to Yuki, for Zina. Pearl was cleaning her already white feathers. Suddenly Zina sensed something. The water lapped at the edges of the pool, uneasily.

"Your Majesty?" chirped Ebony.

Pearl looked up.

_Tell Yuki_..._to keep an eye on the movements of the Barrier. Or should I say the Veil_.

Ebony's eyes widened, "Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the forest, a shadowy patch was moving slowly through the forest path. When the patch passed through the forest, birds burst into the air. Their fear-filled screeches echoed throughout the forest.

Finally, the shadowy patch stopped outside the forest. Suddenly white eyes appeared on the patch. It was on a hill, overlooking the Kingdom of Light. Then a white mouth appeared, forming an evil smile.

* * *

"And then after he told me that Utau's his sister, he teased me that I was jealous!" pouted Amu.

She was at the back garden of Dream-Coloured Cafe.

"As if I was jealous!" Amu grumbled.

Masayoshi chuckled. He stood up from the flower beds.

"Well," he said, "Tsukiyomi-kun probably said that you were jealous because you seem to act jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" cried Amu, silently cursing that her cheeks were turning red.

"Um, Masayoshi? How did you come to know Ikuto?" asked Amu desperately trying to change the subject.

Masayoshi rubbed his chin, "Well...It was 3 years ago, we just opened the cafe but it wasn't as popular. One day, Tsukiyomi-kun happened to pass by. Chie and I invited him in and offered him chocolate-batter custard. He ate it and told us it was great. We explained to him that business was slow then...," Masayoshi smiled at the memory, "He played his violin and a crowd flocked to our place.

"Are you two done?" asked Chie.

She rubbed her mud covered hands on her jeans.

"Oh Chie," sighed Masayoshi, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

He walked over to her, pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean Chie's hands.

"Don't wipe your dirty hands on your clothes," Masayoshi gently scold.

"Y-You know I can clean it myself," blush Chie.

Amu crouched down to examine the beautiful flowers. A rose caught her eye.

"That's pretty," she whispered.

Amu reached out to touch but then yank her hand back. A thorn had stabbed her finger.

Masayoshi quickly turned around, "Hinamori-san! Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine," Amu replied.

Masayoshi whipped out another handkerchief and gently wrapped Amu's finger with it.

"How many handkerchiefs do you have?" muttered Chie.

"Next time be careful," said Masayoshi, "Although roses are very beautiful, their thorns can hurt you. Looks can be deceiving."

The sound of a door opening and the chime of bells echoed from the cafe.

"Hello? Amu-chan, are you here?" Amu stood up.

"Looks like your prince is here to pick you up," smiled Chie.

Amu blushed and rushed inside to meet Tadase. As the pair strolled out of the cafe, they weren't aware that a shadowy figure was watching them.

* * *

"What happened to your finger, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase when he gazed down at Amu's hand.

"Oh! It's just a rose thorn! I'm fine!" reassured Amu.

Woof! Woof!

Tadase and Amu looked straight ahead. A black dog was rushing towards them at high speed.

_BAM_!

The dog bawled Tadase over.

"Tadase!" cried Amu, "Are you alright?!" "

I'm fine," Tadase replied, "I just scrape my elbow."

He held up his bloody elbow.

Amu gasped, "That's not a scrape! Let me try and find a bandage."

She rummaged in her bag. Suddenly they heard a whine. The black dog padded over to Tadase and licked his wound.

Tadase laughed and patted it on the head, "Good boy."

Amu finally found a bandage and placed it on his elbow. She then turned to the mutt.

"Do you think it's lost?" she asked.

Tadase examined the dog.

"Well, it has no collar," he observed.

Suddenly, without warning, the black dog bolted off.

"That's unexpected," muttered Amu as she helped Tadase to his feet.

Tadase nodded. They walked off. Behind the nearby trees, the black dog watched them with a smirk.

* * *

After Tadase dropped Amu home, she flops onto her bed. She rolled onto her stomach to face her stuffed cat, Yoru.

"I guess it's time to go to bed," she said out loud, "Since we don't have school tomorrow, I wonder what we're going to do, Yoru. I mean me."

She stood up to get change. Amu glanced at the stuffed cat and smiled.

"If only you can talk then maybe you can give me some suggestions."

Yoru continued to smile at her with that sewn mouth. Amu was already fast asleep when Shigeru got home.

Shigeru quietly poked his head in Amu's room. He smiled when he saw his sister. When he closed the door, his smiled dropped. When Shigeru entered the house, he sensed there was something dark watching the house.

* * *

The next morning, Amu entered the kitchen where Shigeru was busy preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Onii-chan," Amu greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Monster," he replied.

"How long are you going to call me that?" grumbled Amu.

Shigeru walked over and placed plates of food on the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Shigeru, "Until I die."

After they finished breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Shigeru immediately sensed a dark presence.

"I'll get it!" said Amu.

She opened the front door and there stood Tadase.

"T-Tadase!" cried Amu, her voice had suddenly gone high pitched, "G-Good morning!"

Tadase smiled back, "Good morning, Amu-chan. I-I have a request to ask you," He blushed profoundly, "W-Would you...like to...go on a date with me?"

Inside, Amu was dancing with joy and happiness.

_Tadase asked me to on a date_!

"Sure," she said coolly, "I don't mind. Just wait for a moment while I get ready."

Amu practically flew up the stairs. Shigeru stared at Tadase.

Tadase smiled warmly at him, "Good morning, Hinamori-san."

Shigeru nodded, "Morning," he mumbled back.

When Amu finished changing, she met Tadase outside the house and two walked towards the park with Shigeru staring after them.

* * *

"YOU'RE DATING HOSHINA UTAU?!" shrieked Yaya.

A sweat drop appeared on Kukai's head, "Y-You don't have to announce it to the whole world, Yaya," he croaked.

Luckily, the friends were in Masayoshi and Chie's cafe and it was closed for the day.

"I'm quite surprised Souma-kun," commented Nagi.

Rima nodded in agreement, "Since when do you take interest in girls?" she added.

Masayoshi and Chie were listening in the background.

Kuaki scratched his head. "Her real name is Tsukiyomi Utau. I met her...around 5 years ago. I was coming back from the movies when I spotted her sitting on the hillside. I immediately recognized her from TV ads and asked if she was alright."

"She replied she was just resting after eating some tonkatsu ramen. (T/N tonkatsu translate to 'pork cutlet'.) I laughed and said 'Idols eat tonkatsu ramen?' 'Is that a problem?' she shot back. I said 'Not at all! I love ramen too!' Then I added 'Have you heard about the new shop in front of the train station? If you take their super large ramen challenge and finish it all, it's free!'"

"She instantly took interest. I remember her challenging glare when she looked at me. 'Challenge? Are you challenging me, boy?' And we both took off to the store. I must say I was impressed that she could still eat!"

The friends stared at him, even Masayoshi and Chie.

"Y-You two met by a ramen-eating completion?" repeated Kairi.

Kukai rubbed his neck, "Pretty much."

Masayoshi sighed.

"How romantic," said Chie with sarcasm.

Kairi pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Tsukiyomi? Isn't that the last name of Hinamori's guardian?"

The friends snapped back to reality.

"That's true," said Nagi.

"Hoshina Utau, Hoshina Utau," muttered Kairi.

Yaya blinked, "What's wrong, Kairi?"

"Now that I think about, my sister is Hoshina's manager," he said.

"What?!" cried Yaya. Suddenly...

_Beep_! _Beep_!

Yaya whipped out her cell phone.

She looked a screen, "A text from Amu?"

_Guess what? Tadase asked me out on a date! ^-^_

_Amu_

The friends crowd around the tiny screen. Their reaction was all the same;

"?!"

* * *

Ikuto was lazily lying on the grass in the park. The spring sun was shining brightly. Suddenly a breeze blew through the park causing the flowers and trees to tremble. Ikuto's eyes flew open. There was an uneasy feeling in the atmosphere. Ikuto sat up and scan the park.

_This presence_..._it's in this park_.

Ikuto got to his feet and began to walk around the park. He sniffed the air.

_This smell_...

He continued to walk around, staying hidden behind the trees. The he saw it... Amu was sitting on a bench while Tadase handed her an ice-cream. His eyes widened.

_That's..._!

* * *

"Here you go," said Tadase as he handed Amu a strawberry-flavoured ice-cream cone.

Amu blushed, "Thank you, Tadase."

She was about to lick when...

"Don't eat it!"

Ikuto leapt into the air.

"Ikuto?!" Amu gasped.

Ikuto charged at Tadase.

"Wait!" cried Amu.

Ikuto swiftly swung his legs at Tadase but Tadase nimbly dodged it all. He took a step back.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, why are you attacking me?" he asked.

Ikuto landed in front of Amu.

"Don't give me any of your lame excuses," he growled.

Then Ikuto leapt into the air. As he was pulled down from gravity, Ikuto positioned his foot so it would land on Tadase. Tadase gasped.

"Stop it right now!"

Amu's voice cuts Ikuto's concentration and he misplaced his foot. Suddenly, in a split second there was an evil grin on Tadase's face. Then Tadase swiped his hand through the air. Ikuto jumped back.

Amu ran in between them. She turned to Ikuto. "Stop it, Ikuto!" she cried. Ikuto tucked his left arm behind him. His left arm was dripping with blood.

Tadase stepped out from behind Amu, "Exactly Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Leave us alone." Ikuto gulped. He clutched his left arm. Ikuto turned to Amu.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Amu blinked. Then he disappeared.

"I wonder why Ikuto suddenly attacked you," Amu turned to Tadase, "Are you alright?"

Tadase nodded, "I'm just going to get a drink of water, ok?"

Amu nodded, "I'll wait here."

Tadase strolled away.

"I finally have his blood," he muttered.

* * *

Masayoshi and Chie were cleaning the cafe while the friends laze about. Yaya was half asleep, Kairi was reading, Kukai had challenged Nagi to an arm wrestle and Rima was enjoying a cup of coco. Suddenly the cafe door opened with a chime. Masayoshi looked up.

"I'm sorry but we're..." His voice trailed off.

Tadase stood in the doorway, blinking.

Yaya bolted up, "Tadase?!" she gasped, "Aren't you supposed to be with Amu on your date?!"

Tadase shocked his head, "I was busy. Wait. A date with Amu-chan?!"

Chie and Masayoshi looked at each other. The friends exchanged worried expressions.

"If Tadase is here," whispered Rima.

"Who is Amu with?" finished Nagi.

* * *

Amu patiently waited for Tadase.

_I wonder why Ikuto attacked Tadase all of a sudden_.

"Amu."

Amu looked up. It was Ikuto.

"I apologise for my earlier actions," he said.

Amu nodded, "It's ok although you did take me by surprise."

"Now," Ikuto continued, "Forgive me to abruptly change the subject, can you show me your lock?"

Amu blinked, "Sur-"

"Don't listen to him."

Amu flinched and turned around to see... another Ikuto?! Amu looked back and forth.

"Why are there two of you?!" she cried.

Both Ikutos had a cut on their left arms. The Ikuto on the right side charged first. The Ikuto on the left quickly blocked the other Ikuto's attack. Amu stared at them, her head spinning.

_What's going on_?

* * *

Tadase and the others rushed to park.

_Please, please let Amu be ok_ thought Tadase.

Kukai suddenly pointed in a direction, "Over here!" he called.

They quickly followed Kukai. There was Amu standing there while... two Ikutos were fighting?! The friends came to halt.

"Since when are there two Tsukiyomi Ikutos?" muttered Tadase.

Amu noticed her friends, "Tadase! There you are!"

One of the Ikutos fell to the ground while the other one quickly leapt into the air, positioning his foot so it would land on him. The Ikuto on the ground quickly rolled to one side in order to avoid the attack.

"What the heck is going on?!" spoke a voice which made the Ikutos stop and the friends turned around.

There, with her hands on her hips, was Hoshina Utau.

"Kah!" cried Yaya, "The famous Utau~" She whipped out her phone,"Can I take a picture of you?" she asked.

"Yaya-senpai, now's not the time," sighed Kairi.

"Encounters like this are a rare one," she pouted.

Utau turned to the two Ikutos, "Which one of you is my real brother?" she asked.

"I am!" they replied at the same time.

Amu stared.

"Yo! Utau!" called Kukai, "What are you doing here?"

Utau turned to face Kukai, "I was taking a walk when I hear the racket," she replied.

Then she turned to the Ikutos, "This seems complicated," she observed.

"Um," spoke Amu, "I'm Hinamori Amu. Please Utau, can help us out?"

Utau's eyes examined Amu for a sec, "So you're Hinamori Amu," Utau muttered under her breath.

She stared at Ikutos for a few seconds, "I have a plan," Utau finally spoke.

"Since when do you come up with good ideas?" added Kukai.

"Shut up!" snapped Utau. She faced Yaya, "You're the psychic girl Kukai told me about, right?" Yaya nodded. "Is it possible for you to magic up a ribbon about 3-4 metres long?" Utau kindly asked.

Yaya saluted, "Roger!"

Yaya clutched her hands together and a pink glow shone from inside. Kairi watch with amazement and admiration. Yaya parted her hands and a long ribbon was formed.

"Here you are, Utau-chan," said Yaya handing the ribbon to Utau.

Utau smiled, "Thank you."

Yaya suddenly got light-headed and Kairi had to catch her from fainting onto the ground. Utau gently wounded the long ribbon around Amu's arms and handed the ends to both Ikutos. She stood back.

Amu blinked, "What's going to happen?"

The friends watched in silent, waiting for Utau's reply.

Utau smirked, "It's a game called 'Tug of War'"

"Eh?!"

* * *

The friends stared at Utau like she was crazy.

Masayoshi rubbed his chin, "Interesting tactic," he observed.

Chie looked at him, "Do you know how this is going to work?"

Masayoshi stroked his chin, "Hmmm...I have no idea~"

Chie nearly fell over.

"I-I beg your pardon?!" cried Amu, "Tug of war?!"

Utau nodded, "Exactly. The Ikuto who pulls Amu to their side first wins, proving they're the real one."

Both Ikutos gave each other a challenging glare.

"Get ready," said Utau as she raised her arm up high, "Get set."

"W-Wait!" cried Amu.

Utau swung her arm down, "Go!"

Immediately the ribbon around both of Amu's arms tightens and both Ikutos pulled with all their might. Amu gnashed her teeth in pain. Tadase stared at Amu with concern. Utau stood back and watched.

Kukai walked up to her, "Is this really going to work?" he questioned.

"Trust me," she replied, "You just need to look for the right reaction."

Kukai stared at with confusion, "Reaction? What kind of reaction?"

Utau sighed, "There's a good reason you have a brain."

Both of Amu's arm ached.

_I feel like a toy being fought over by two children_!

Suddenly there was a painful jerk from her right side. A cry of pain escaped from her mouth. The Ikuto on the left side drew a breath. His grip loosened and the ribbon was snatched out of his hand. Utau's quick eyes caught the action. Amu fell to her right hand side.

The Ikuto on the right walked over and helped her up. He then faced the other Ikuto.

"There. I won," he said, "So get out of here or else."

The friends watched closely, wondering what's going to happen.

"Hold on," said Utau, stepping out.

She faced the Ikuto on the right, the one with Amu. Utau thrust her arm, pointing her index finger at him.

"You're the fake!"

* * *

'Ikuto' stared at the accusing finger.

"W-What are you saying, Utau?" he muttered.

Amu stared at 'Ikuto'. A single bead sweat trickled down from his forehead.

Utau crossed her arms, "That tug of war clearly proved that you're the fake Ikuto."

The friends stayed silent, waiting for more.

'Ikuto' forced a smiled, "I-Interesting. Please elaborate."

"This tug of war wasn't a game of strength but of feelings," explained Utau, "When you two pull Amu in opposite direction, she was clearly in pain. When Amu let out that cry of pain, she clearly showed that to everyone." Utau faced the Ikuto on the left and continued, "A guardian's job is to protect, not cause pain. The real Ikuto would immediately stop what he was doing that was inflicting pain. In this case, he let go of the rope."

Utau now turned to Amu.

"Amu," she said, "Please ask the Ikutos a question the real Ikuto would know, in case my theory is wrong."

Amu pondered for a moment.

"Um...," started Amu.

She shut her eyes.

_This is going to be embarrassing_.

"What did you call me when we were lost in the forest?!" she blurted.

There was a moment of silence. Both Ikutos looked at each other, nervously.

"I-I didn't called you anything," stammered the Ikuto on the right.

Amu gasped.

The Ikuto on the left laughed, "Wrong," he said then he faced Amu, "I called you a clothes rank."

The name crushed Amu (not literally) but she quickly regain her composure. Everyone stared at 'Ikuto'.

Amu frowned, "If you're not Ikuto then who _are_ you?"

An evil grin spread across his face.

"That's an interesting question," he muttered.

* * *

Amu stepped back. The friends watched, nervously even Utau looked a bit nervous. Ikuto portioned himself, ready to fight even charge. The fake Ikuto straightened and placed his hand on his chest.

"Who am I?" he repeated, "Let's see."

Suddenly he begins to shrink, only a little. His midnight blue hair suddenly turned blonde and his blue eyes turned red. Amu gasped. Standing in front of her was someone who looked identical to Tadase!

The friends, especially Tadase, were shocked. Then 'Tadase' went onto all fours and started to grow smaller. His blonde hair become black and his ruby red eyes grew dark. Also, hair started to appear over his body. Now a black dog was standing in front of them.

"That black dog!" gasped Tadase and Amu.

The dog let out a chilling howl then its shape fell into the ground forming a shadowy patch.

"W-What is that?" whimpered Rima.

"It's an Akuma," replied Ikuto.

"Akuma?" repeated Kairi.

"Everyone, brace yourself!" cried Ikuto.

Suddenly the shadowy patch shifted then took shape of giant a human figure. White eyes and a white mouth appeared on the pitch black face. Yaya whimpered. Suddenly the Akuma raised its arms, claw-like fingers formed, and it swung it down.

"Everyone, take cover!" yelled Masayoshi.

A cloud of dust erupted as the Akuma's hand came into contact with the ground.

When the dust cleared, there were deep claw gnashes in the ground. Tadase had flung himself on top of Amu while the friends hundled together for cover. Ikuto had somehow conjured a shield of darkness. Masatoshi looked up and gasped. Chie had been too slow to avoid the attack, now she lay sprawled on the ground.

"Chie!" cried Masayoshi as he ran up to her.

He held her in his arms.

"Are you hurt?!" he asked.

Chie weakly smiled, "I think...I sprained my ankle. That's all," she rasped.

Masayoshi looked at the Akuma his kind brown eyes had gone cold and steely. He held out his hand and a dagger appeared.

"If that monster comes near us, it'll wish it hadn't."

Suddenly the Akuma raised its arms again, claws extended.

"Everyone," cried Tadase, "Attack!"

Rima immediately produced a long rope while Nagi held out his hand and a long spear appeared. Kairi protectively stood in front of Yaya, armed with two blades, one in each hand.

Kukai gave a thumbs-up to Utau, "Don't worry Utau," he grinned, "I'll protect you!"

Utau raised her eyebrows, "Since when do I need you to protect me?" she snorted.

The Akuma swung its arms at the friends. Rima quickly reacted, cracking her whip at its arms. The Akuma withdraw its arms from her and opened its mouth instead. A large ball of darkness formed and was launched at Rima. Rima stood there, absolutely paralysed with fear. Suddenly Nagi was in front of her. He spun his spear, deflecting the attack.

He turned to face her, "Be careful next time," he said.

Rima's cheeks puffed out, "I-I could've of handle it," she pouted.

The Akuma then fired at Amu but Tadase was there to protect her.

"Stay with Masayoshi," he told her, "You'll be safer there."

Amu watched, helplessly as her friends fought. Kukai and Utau had made it into a game; the first to bring down the Akuma wins, as they sore through the sky (Utau had sprung white wings on her back).

_What should I do_?

"If you really want to help," spoke Masayoshi as he held Chie close, "Then go."

Amu smiled, "Thanks Masa!"

She ran forward.

* * *

The figure smirked.

"The Positive Wing seems to have found some courage. But courage can also be a down fall."

* * *

Tadase was too focused on the Akuma's shadow orbs that he didn't notice its arms until it was too late. But before it could land on him, a spray of star-shaped rays shot out. Tadase turned to see Amu standing behind him.

"I thought I told-," he started but Amu cut him off.

"I want to help!" she insisted.

Tadase smiled to himself, "If you insist," he said.

Kukai and Utau were still suspended in the air.

"Oi Utau!" called Kukai, "Watch this!"

Kukai's star-shaped earring glowed and a ball of golden energy appeared. Then Kukai gave it a hard kick. The ball landed smack on the Akuma's head.

"Show-off," snorted Utau.

Her white angelic wings suddenly changed into black bat wings.

"Take this!" she cried.

Utau moved her in a circular pattern and a hurricane of red energy shaped of butterflies flew out. The Akuma shrieked in fury.

Rima skilfully wrapped her long rope around the Akuma's arm while Yaya grabbed the white ribbon and, using her psychic powers, wrapped it around the Akuma's other arm. Nagi and Kairi helped them to hold on. They dug their feet into the ground as the Akuma struggled.

"How many attacks must we use to bring this down?!" said Yaya as she gnashed her teeth.

Kukai and Utau flew down to help them. Amu watched.

_There must be something we can do to get rid of it_!

"Amu."

Amu turned around to see Ikuto.

"You know what to do," he said nodding towards the Akuma.

She blinked.

"Remember what you did at Yuki's," he calmly said.

Amu immediately caught on. Of course! She ran forward until she was standing in front of the thrashing Akuma.

"Amu-chan!" cried Tadase, "Get away from there! It's dangerous!"

The Akuma screamed at Amu's face but she stood her ground and bravely faced it.

* * *

"It's time for you to face the light!" announced Amu.

The lock around Amu's neck glowed. The magic circle appeared underneath her. The lock shone with a blinding white light and transformed into the long staff. Small white wings unfolded from Amu's back. She raised the staff high above her head.

"White Swirl Purification!" she cried.

Amu swung the staff down and swirls of white feathers rushed to the Akuma. It screamed as white feathers covered it.

"This isn't over Positive Wing," it mourned as it slowly started to disappear.

Amu stepped back.

"The Positive Wing may be strong but it's nothing without the Negative Wing," the Akuma rasped then faded away.

Amu stood there. Her staff changed back into the lock.

_The_..._Negative Wing_?

Then Amu remembered Yuki's explanation about the other half of the Tsubasa.

_Who could be holding the Negative Wing_?

* * *

The friends gathered together, all slightly battered. Masayoshi walked over with Chie, who was slightly blushing, in his arms.

"Tadase, have you seen a pure black feather before?" whispered Amu.

There was a pause.

"Why may you ask?" he replied.

"Oh! Um…no reason!" spluttered Amu.

A flashback came to Tadase's mind; a small boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes, holding a pure black feather.

"It looks like Chie's leg may take some time to heal," spoke up Masayoshi, "The café will be short on staff…"

He thought for a moment.

"Would you like to work for us for a part-time job?" he asked the group.

Yaya's eyes sparkled, "Can we have some treats after we finish?!" she asked.

Masayoshi chuckled, "Of course! Come. Let's go to the café," He turned to Ikuto, "You too, Tsukiyomi."

Suddenly Utau's eyes fixed onto Ikuto. He had suddenly started coughing…badly.

* * *

"Are you finished changing?" asked Masayohi.

He was sitting on at one of the tables with Chie across him. Her leg was wrapped with bandages.

"Kyaa~! It's so cute!"

Yaya's voice echoed through the café. The friends stepped out of the changing rooms. They were wearing waiters' and waitresses' outfits. On each of their sleeves there was a different symbol stitched onto the starched material. (A/N: If you want know what symbol each character has refer to the end of the story)

Tadase smiled at Amu, "You look beautiful, Amu-chan," he complimented.

Amu blushed profoundly. Yaya was twirling around, showing off her frilly waitress dress to Kairi.

"All of you look beautiful and handsome," smiled Masayoshi.

"Have any of you waited on customers before?" asked Chie.

Suddenly the chatter faded and everyone became silent.

Chie sighed, "I take that as a 'no'."

Masayoshi laughed, "It's alright! All you need to do is be friendly, take the customer's order, remember the table number and tell it to the chef! Which is me by the way."

Suddenly there was coughing.

"Are you alright, Ikuto-kun?" asked Utau worriedly.

Ikuto gave a few more coughs before replying.

"I'm fine," he mumbled from behind his hand.

Amu walked over to them, "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Utau shot her glare but stepped back.

"I said I'm fine," Ikuto replied quickly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shoved it behind his back.

Unknown to Utau and Amu, Ikuto's hand had come away slick with blood. He turned to Masayohsi.

"I'm sorry Masayoshi," he said, "I can't work for you... I have some important task to do."

He walked back into the changing rooms. Amu followed him with her eyes.

_Too_ _bad_._ Ikuto looked good in that uniform_. _Wait_?! _What I'm thinking_?!

"Masayoshi," piped up Yaya, "How did you come up with these symbols? They suit our character perfectly!"

Masayoshi thought for a moment, "Well you see...," he began.

Everyone leaned forward.

"I just sewed them on randomly!" he finished.

Everyone fell over. Laughter filled the cafe. Meanwhile Ikuto leaned against the changing room door. He started at his blood covered hand then clenched it tight together.

* * *

Ikuto walked Utau home, since Kukai had to attend a soccer practice.

The two walked in silence until Utau spoke up, "So she's the one?" she asked.

Ikuto remained silent.

"That Amu girl seems nice. If she holds the Positive Wing," Utau continued then her voice became quieter, "She's the one meant for you... Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled a bit, "I thought you would burst in rage when you saw her."

"I-I didn't react at all," stuttered Utau.

Ikuto laughed, "Then what's with the glare at the cafe?"

Utau blushed slightly, "I-It's just happens ok?!"

"True," smiled Ikuto, "You've been like that since we were born!"

"What's so bad being protective of your older brother?!" cried Utau.

"At least you changed a little when you met _him_," said Ikuto.

Utau's cheeks changed to a brighter shade of red.

"K-Kukai's nothing to me!" she cried, "He's a...a...a kid! Yes! He acts like a kid. Definitely not my type!"

Ikuto was clearly amused, "Since when did you have a type?"

"A-Anyway!" said Utau, desperate to change the subject, "Even if you two are meant are...meant to be, you can't fall in love because of the rules and..."

There was a pause. Ikuto's smile vanished.

"...and because of what you are," finished Utau, quietly and sadly.

* * *

"Good night Amu," called Shigeru from across the hall.

"Good night!" Amu called back.

She then flopped down onto her bed. She turned onto her stomach to face Yoru.

"Guess what Yoru?" she said, "Today I encountered an Akuma."

Amu paused for a moment, "What is an Akuma?" she wondered out loud.

Amu hugged Yoru to her chest, "If only I could ask Yuki..."

Then she remembered the communication device. She quickly jumped out of her bed and fished out a crystal snowflake, about the size of a make-up compact, out of her bag. She pressed the centre of the snowflake and a small beam of light shot out. The light quickly took shape of Yuki's face.

"Good evening Hinamori-san," smiled Yuki.

"Hi Yuki," whispered Amu, "Um...something happened to me today."

"Yes?"

"I encountered an Akuam today," stated Amu.

Yuki's smiled fell and there was silent.

_So she had a reason to warn to me_...thought Yuki.

"Yuki? Are you there?" asked Amu.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. So what's wrong Hinamori-san?" asked Yuki, snapping back to earth.

"Well, I want to know what is an Akuma?" Amu replied.

Yuki thought for a moment before answering, "Well, an Akuma is an essence of darkness that is brought to life by magic,"

"So how do they shape-shift?" Amu asked.

"You encountered a shape-shifting one?" asked Yuki.

"Yes."

A worried expression came over Yuki's face, "Are you alright?"

Amu smiled, "I'm fine~"

"Well an Akuma has an natural ability to shape-shift from an object to an animal. Its true form is a shadowy patch or a basic human shape. But in order to take one's identity it needs that person's blood. Even one drop is enough."

Amu remembered when Tadase was bawled over the dog licked his bleeding elbow. Then when the fake Tadase fought Ikuto, he must have received a cut during the fight.

_That explains everything_!

Amu thanked Yuki.

Yuki tipped his head, "My pleasure. Have sweet dreams Hinamoru-san."

"You too."

The beam of light faded away. Amu placed the snowflake on her bedside table. She crawled over her covers, held Yoru close to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki leaned back against his chair. He looked out of his window and stood up. The lights from the village twinkled in the distant.

"You were right Your Majesty," Yuki muttered, "He has indeed started to take action."

* * *

"Your Highness!" chirped Redwing as soar to Mia.

"What it is, Redwing?" asked Mia as she straightened up in her throne.

Redwing handed her a scroll.

"Here's the report regarding the Veil's condition."

"Thank you," said Mia as she took the scroll.

She unrolled the scroll and her eyes widened.

"What?!"

* * *

"It looks like the Akuma plan has failed, sir," announced Ryuu.

He was standing beside the figure while Kitsune sat at his feet.

"What now?" asked Kitsune in a bored tone.

"Continue with the Akuma plan," replied the figure, his eyes fixed to the fuzzy mirror, "Until we have found and capture HIM."

* * *

Somewhere, on a grassy hill, Ikuto was lying on his side. He had his eyes closed and beads of sweat glistened in the moonlight, on his head. A river of red ran down from Ikuto's mouth forming a large red puddle beside him.

To be continued...

**Drats! Tadase didn't actually asked Amu out! Don't worry guys! I'm going with the pairing made by the manga (and I'm an Amuto fan). Looks like Ikuto's not in a good shape. What will happen?! Something very funny is going to happen! R&R!**

**Stitched symbols on characters' sleeves:**

**Amu- heart, spade, clover, diamond**

**Ikuto- paw print**

**Tadase- crown**

**Yaya- rabbit**

**Kairi- bamboo**

**Rima- star, droplet**

**Nagihiko- small flower, wing**

**Utau- angelic wing, bat wing**

**Kukai- star**

**Masayoshi- eight-pointed star**

**Chie- crescent moon**


	9. A Stuffed Heart Starts to Beat

**Ok... I'm really not sure what to say or else it might spoil it for you guys but... Hope you like cute and cuddly stuffed toys~! (You'll know what I mean when you read the story below...)**

Wish Upon A Wing

A Stuffed Heart Starts to Beat

A guard dressed in black kneeled before the figure.

"Have you found him yet?" the figure asked.

"No sir," answered the guard.

The figure's ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Can you explain to me why you haven't found him yet?" asked the figure, his voice was dangerously soft.

"I-It's seems like he's hiding," replied the guard, fear trimmed his voice.

"Then find him!" ordered the figure, "Search everywhere if you have to!"

"Yes sir!" choked the guard before scrambling to his feet and racing for the door.

Before are the guard left, he asked one question; "Do you want him alive or...dead?"

The figure's mouth curled into a cold smile, "Normally I would say 'dead' but this situation is different, I want him back '_alive_'."

* * *

Ikuto struggled through the thick forest. He leaned against a broad tree, panting. Suddenly a cottage caught his eye. Ikuto staggered towards it. A wooden sign hung above the door reading: Kaneko the Witch. Ikuto pushed open the door. Kaneko was examining some papers. When she heard the door open, she looked up.

"Well," smiled Kaneko, "It's the black cat."

* * *

"Over there!"

Amu and Tadase ran through the long grass. Suddenly long shadowy hands swung into the air.

"Watch out!"

Tadase quickly skid in front of Amu, sword in hand. Sparks flew into the air as the sharp claws came into contact with the steel. Amu leapt up from behind Tadase, swiped her arms through the air and a spray of star-shaped rays flew towards the Akuma.

Nagi and Kairi charged forward. The Akuma launch a ball of shadows towards them but Nagi and Kairi easily cut it.

A silky ribbon and a long rope flew into the air, wrapping themselves around the Akuma.

In the air, Kukai gave the golden ball of energy a good hard kick. Utau gave it more power by thrusting her arms forward, sending a wave of sparkling white feathers.

Amu's lock glowed and transformed into the staff.

"White Swirl Purification!"

The Akuma gave a shriek then faded away. Amu let out a breath as the staff transformed back into the lock.

She hadn't forgotten her first Akuma's words; _The Positive Wing may be strong but it's nothing without the Negative Wing_.

Amu held the lock in her palm.

_If the Positive Wing takes a form of a lock doesn't that mean the Negative Wing takes form of a key_?

"Thank goodness it's over! That's the third or fourth one this week!" cried Kukai as he stretched his arms.

Utau immediately took advantage of his complaint, "Getting lazy now, huh?" she smirked.

"The weather has gotten warmer," said Nagi, "When that happens we do tend to get tired quite easily."

"Of course," agreed Rima, "It's summer now."

Yaya groaned, "I want lemonade!"

Kairi adjusted his glasses, "Well," he began, "There only place that sells good lemonade is..."

Yaya immediately perked up, "Masa and Chie's place!" she finished, "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Ikuto leaned against the chair, panting. Kaneko gave him a wet handkerchief to wipe the blood away. Ikuto stared at the red stains on the fabric.

"I have a feeling," he spoke, "That you know why I'm coughing out blood"

Kaneko took the handkerchief back.

"Yes," she replied, "I do."

Ikuto frowned, "Then why?"

Kaneko dunked the handkerchief into a bowl of water.

"A quarter of your time limit has gone," Kaneko answered.

Ikuto froze.

Kaneko looked up, "Don't you remember?"

He remained silent.

"Your body wouldn't last long," continued Kaneko.

"I don't want to hear it," Ikuto said quietly.

Kaneko kept talking as if she didn't hear anything, "So you need to complete your mission quickly.

"Kaneko," said Ikuto a bit more loudly.

"But if you don't complete the mission in the time limit you'll-"

"SHUT UP KANEKO!" yelled Ikuto.

Silence fell like a rock. Ikuto smacked his hand over his mouth.

_Shoot_! _I shouldn't have loss my anger_!

He stiffly turned around. Kaneko's back was facing him. A bead of sweat trickled down Ikuto's forehead.

"K-Kaneko..."

"I'm sorry," Kaneko spoke quietly, "I didn't mean to talk about your business."

Ikuto didn't like the softness of her voice. She turned around with a smile planted on her face; a creepy smile. Ikuto took a step back.

"But...," went on Kaneko her voice was dangerously soft, "That doesn't mean you have to shout at me like that."

She drew closer. Fear spread over Ikuto's face. A wand appeared in Kaneko's hand.

"Because of your rude behaviour," smirked Kaneko, "You deserve a punishment!"

A beam of aqua swirls and purple stars shot out of her wand, towards Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes widened. A shout echoed through the forest.

* * *

Ice tinkled against the glass as Amu shifted her straw.

"Ah!" gasped Yaya, "The best lemonade I ever tasted!"

"Yaya-senpai!" cried Kairi, "That's your third glass!"

"Alright everyone," called Masayoshi as he entered the kitchen, "Time to serve some customers!"

The friends, including Utau, got up from their seats and bustled out through the scissors doors and into the cafe.

Only Nagi remained, "I'll help you prepare the food," he offered.

Masayoshi nodded and turned to Chie, who was sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Masayoshi shook his head, "The more rest you have, the faster you'll heal."

Chie sighed.

Amu stared out to the cafe window.

_Who would hold the Negative Wing_? _Someone who is strong_... _someone who is_...

"Um, waitress?"

Amu snapped back to earth, "I'm sorry!" apologised Amu.

A young lady smiled, "It's alright. Can I have the strawberry cheesecake along with a cup of rosehip tea?"

Amu quickly scribbled the orders down and smiled brightly, "Of course! Anything else?"

"That's all. Thank you."

She walked briskly to the kitchen and gave the orders to Nagi. But her mind was occupied.

_When both wings unite they grant a wish_... _I must find the Negative Wing_.

* * *

A small black figure made its way through the town, avoiding human eyes. It slink through the marketplace, allies and neighbourhood. It then paused to catch its breath.

"Everything seems so different now," it panted.

The sun was starting to set.

"I need to found some shelter."

It continued through the neighbourhood when it came to a house. The little figure stopped. Its sapphire blues caught a sign reading; 'Hinamori'.

* * *

"Well done everyone!" complimented Masayoshi.

Chie nodded, "You did well, serving the customers, you too Utau."

Utau blushed while Kukai patted her on the shoulder.

"What about our treats?" reminded Yaya.

Masayoshi chuckled, "Alright. Here you are, Yuiki-san."

He handed her a small bag of cookies.

"YAY!"

Suddenly the cafe door flew open.

"I'm sorry madam, but we're-"

The customer cut Masayoshi off.

"There you are Utau!"

A woman, wearing glasses, in her late twenties with red hair and emerald green eyes hustled towards Utau.

"What in the world are you doing here?! I've been looking for you all over the place! And what is that you're wearing?!"

"Onee-chan?" said Kairi.

The woman turned around and her green eyes lit up.

"Kairi-kun!" she cried in a high voice and flung her arms around him.

A few minutes later...

Kairi wiped his glasses on his shirt before putting them on. He was quite battered after the woman's hugging attack.

"Everyone," he said, "This is my older sister, Yukari. She's Utau's manager."

"Very nice to meet you," she said quickly, "Now we got to go Utau! You have a photo shoot in 30 minutes!"

Yukari grabbed Utau by the arm. Utau gave Kukai a small wave before she was whisked away.

"Well," said Masayoshi, "That was all of a sudden but it's best that all of you head home now. It's getting late."

The friends bid their goodbyes and depart in their own ways to home.

Tadase walked with Amu, "Are you alright?" he asked, "You seem distracted today."

"I was thinking about what that Akuma said to me before it was purified," replied Amu.

"You mean, the first Akuma we encountered?" said Tadase.

Amu nodded, "I have been thinking, if the Positive Wing takes form of a lock then Negative Wing might take form of a key, though I'm not very sure."

They walked in silence for a bit then Tadase spoke up, "The legend states that when the Tsubasas reunite, they'll grant a wish, right?"

"Correct," nodded Amu.

"Do you have a wish, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked softly.

Amu pondered for moment, "I'm...I'm not quite sure, to be honest," she replied.

"...I see," smiled Tadase, "Here's your house, Amu-chan."

Amu walked up to the door and waved to Tadase before she walked in.

In a dark room, the little figure muttered to itself, "She's home."

* * *

"Have you got it down?" asked Mia. Redwing scribbled the last word on the piece of parchment, using a quill (her own feather).

"Yes Your Highness," said Redwing, "The summon is ready to be sent."

Mia nodded. She then turned to an indigo bird, Amethyst (the sixth bird in the Bird Council).

"Amethyst, you're the fastest bird in the kingdom," said Mia, "I entrust you to deliver this safely and quickly."

Amethyst bowed, "You can count on me, Your Highness!" she chirped.

Redwing rolled the parchment into a scroll and handed it to Amethyst. Amethyst picked it up with her beak and swiftly flew out of the window.

* * *

Amu flicked the light switch and her bedroom was lit up. She gave a sigh. Apart from the cicadas' soft buzz all was quiet. Amu sat down on her bed and turned to face her stuffed cat.

"Hi Yoru," she said softly.

Then Amu noticed something around Yoru's neck; a golden key. Amu gently held the key in her hand. Its hard surface was cool against her palm.

"Pretty," whispered Amu, "It has the same jewelled clover design as my lock. Where did you get it, Yoru?"

As expected, Yoru remained silent.

"I'm home," called Shigeru from downstairs.

Amu rushed down the stairs, not noticing that she had automatically taken Yoru with her. She held him close.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" Amu greeted.

Shigeru smiled then he noticed Yoru in Amu's arms, "Well, will you look at that? The stuffed cat is still in the Monster's possession."

Amu looked down, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I didn't even know I brought Yoru down!"

Shigeru stared at the stuffed cat.

_Something isn't right_... he thought.

Shigeru's eyes seemed to drill right into Yoru. Shigeru then smiled to himself.

"Take care of that cat Monster," he said, "Make sure you don't squeeze him too tight."

Amu blinked as she followed her brother to the kitchen.

The two siblings took their seats on the dining table.

"Amu, I need to tell you something," Shigeru said after his finished his dinner.

Amu carefully placed Yoru on the table, "What is it?"

Her brother produced a scroll from his bag. He handed it to Amu. She took and unrolled it, wondering what it was.

"It's a summon," continued Shigeru.

"A summon?" blinked Amu, her eyes skimming the words.

Shigeru nodded, "You remember what the Veil is?"

Amu nodded back, "It's a magical barrier designed to protect the kingdom."

"Correct," smiled Shigeru, "So the Monster _does_ know something."

Amu's eyebrow twitched.

Shigeru went on, "Well, unfortunately the Veil seems to be in bad condition. If no one fixes it, this will leave us vulnerable to enemies so Princess Mia has sent me to see to the situation."

Amu froze.

Her voice was no louder than a whisper, "...You're...leaving?"

"Only for ten days," corrected Shigeru.

"Only," muttered Amu sadly.

Yoru's eyes were fixed onto Amu's sad expression.

"Why does it have to be you?!" Amu blurted out, "Can't the Princess send someone else?!"

Shigeru sighed, "There's something I owe to her," he murmured.

There was silence.

"...When are you leaving?" choked Amu, tears were springing into her eyes.

"...Tomorrow," was the sad reply.

Amu felt like she was stabbed, "I'll...I'll help you pack," offered Amu.

She wanted to spend the last few hours before her brother's departure.

Shigeru smiled, "Of course. Come."

Amu took Yoru and followed her brother upstairs.

Every second, while they packed, Amu made sure there was a conversation. It was lonely enough when Shigeru was gone on his part-time job but for ten days! Amu rolled the bedding and placed it next to a rucksack. Yoru watched the siblings, as they packed, in a corner.

"Every time I go out, there's a high chance I'll bumped into you on your part-time jobs," laughed Amu, "Are you following me or purposely getting in my way?"

Shigeru chuckled, "That's my line. It's _you_ that is following me. I should've called the police. Help! A monster is stalking me!"

They both laughed. Soon, a bit too soon, they had finished. Amu reluctantly got ready for bed. Shigeru came in to say his goodnight. Amu sat in her bed, with Yoru beside her, while Shigeru crouched next to her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll come back. I'll be back before you know it!"

Amu smiled sadly, "I hope so. Good night Onii-chan."

Shigeru smiled, "Good night Amu."

He patted her on the head, turned off the lights and walked out.

Amu's smiled vanished when he left.

"I hope he comes back, Yoru," she whispered, "The plains where the Veil is, is very barren and harsh."

Yoru's sapphire blue eyes twinkled. Amu lied down and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night Yoru," she said and softly added, "I pray for your safe return, Onii-chan."

Yoru watched over Amu with sad blue eyes.

* * *

Utau peeked from her silk curtains. Guards in black were scouting the area. Her violet eyes narrowed.

"Them again," she muttered.

Utau pulled the curtains back into place and sat on her bed.

She sighed, "Where are you, Ikuto? I hope you're alright."

* * *

_Wake up_…

Amu groaned…

_Wake up_…

Amu stirred…

_Wake up before he's gone_…

Amu's golden eyes flew open and she sat up. There was nobody in her room, excluding Yoru. Amu sleepily rubbed her eyes. Her clock read 5 o'clock. This wasn't her usual time to get up. Suddenly it struck.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried.

Amu threw her blankets away, grabbed Yoru and rushed down the stairs. Shigeru was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and having a peaceful, quiet breakfast when Amu stumbled in. Her pink hair was sticking up all over the place and she was still wearing her PJs.

"Good morning Monster," said Shigeru laughing at the state his sister was in.

Amu gave a sigh of relief, "You're still here," she breathed.

Shigeru stood up, washed his dishes and slung his rucksack over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving now," he announced.

Amu's shoulders slumped down in disappointment, "Oh…"

Shigeru walked over to the door and pulled his boots on.

"Come on Monster," he smiled, "At least see me off with a smile or I'll worry about you until I grow white hair."

Amu laughed, "Have you got everything?" she asked.

Shigeru nodded. He walked over and gave his sister one final pat on the head.

"You better get back to sleep," he said quietly then his eyes fell on Yoru, "And take care of that stuffed cat."

_Or should I say it will take care of you_ he silently added.

"Sayanara Onii-chan," Amu whispered.

Shigeru laughed, "Make that 'ja ne'!"

(T/N: If you say 'sayanara' it means 'goodbye' you only say it if you'll never see that person for a long time or never again while 'ja ne' means 'see you').

And with that, he was gone with the rising sun in front.

* * *

Amu couldn't go back to sleep. She tried but it was useless. Amu sighed and held Yoru in her arms.

"At least I have you, Yoru," she whispered.

Yoru's sapphire eyes twinkled. She smiled.

"It's strange," Amu remarked, "It feels like you understand me."

She placed Yoru on the bed and opened her closet to get change. She was about to take off her PJ top when...

_thump_.

Amu turned around. Yoru had fallen over and is facing towards the wall. Amu blinked.

_Maybe it was the wind_...

But no windows were open.

_How did Yoru fall and spun around to face the wall_?

She shrugged and got changed, not knowing that the stuffed cat's face had somehow turned red.

* * *

"I told you. I don't know anything," said Utau.

She was standing at the front of her house with her arms crossed, glaring at the guards.

"You must know something!" cried one of the guards, "You're his sister!"

Utau's eyes narrowed, "Did you hear me?" she said quietly, her voice was dangerously soft.

A black bat wing charm, dangling from a chain, glowed red. Suddenly bat wings appeared on Utau's back and her violet eyes grew dark turning almost indigo.

"Now, should I repeat myself for the tenth time or will you leave?"

The guards cowered and quickly departed. The bat wings disappeared in a burst of red sparks. She sighed and continued on her way. Her bat wing and angelic wing amulets clinked together as she walked.

* * *

Yoru peeked from underneath the flap of Amu's bag.

"I think this is the first time I've taken you out in a long time, Yoru," said Amu as she walked towards school. It was early and the streets were still quiet.

"I'm not even sure whether the school gates are opened yet," Amu said trying to remain as cheerful as possible.

Amu suddenly stopped.

"Look Yoru," she whispered, "The library's open. Let's take a look shall we?"

Amu pushed open the doors. The library was quiet, well of course it was quiet but quiet as in…almost empty quiet. The only person in sight was an old librarian stamping some books. She smiled when she spotted Amu. Amu smiled back and walked in between the towering bookcases.

There were many books in the library, some books date back hundreds of years ago. Amu scanned the shelfs, in hope to spot something interesting. Suddenly a book with a wing crest on its spine caught her eye.

"Could this be…?" Amu whispered.

She pulled the book out of the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"It is!" she softly exclaimed, "This is the Tsubasa legend!"

While Amu was busy analysing the book, she didn't notice that a large book had come loose and was dangerously leaning forward above Amu.

"The princess of the Kingdom sealed the Tsubasas by separating them and transforming them into two objects," Amu read out loud.

Yoru's eyes glimmered. Suddenly gravity pulled the book off the shelf and it fell towards Amu.

_BAM_!

Amu gasped. The book had landed on…Yoru.

"Goodness!" she cried. Amu crouched down and lifted the heavy book off Yoru.

"Are you alright Yoru?!" Amu brushed off the dust from the stuffed cat and, to her amazement, found its eyes were closed.

_What_..?

"Yoru," Amu called softly, "Yoru?" Yoru's sapphire eyes flickered open. Amu stared. The sapphire blue eyes blinked at her.

_Yoru_…_is_…_alive_?

Before Amu could ask any questions, there was a voice from behind her.

"Good morning Amu-chan."

Amu jumped and quickly spun around. She came face to face with Tadase.

"T-Tadase?! Good morning!" she stuttered.

Tadase's eyes fell onto Yoru, "What's this?" he said, referring to the stuffed cat.

"Oh, this is Yoru," Amu replied, holding out Yoru, "My mother made for me when I was just a baby."

Tadase chuckled, "That's cute."

"What are you doing here?" asked Amu, putting Yoru back in her bag. She'll have to question it later.

* * *

During classes, Amu couldn't help but give glances to her bag. She was sure she didn't imagine that her favourite stuffed toy had blinked at her. It seems like hours before the bell rang.

_Ding-dong_! _Ding-dong_!

"Amu-chan!" called Tadase, "Where are you going?"

Amu came to a halt; her bag was in her arms.

"Oh…um… There's something I have to do!" she quickly replied, slowly edging away, "I'll join you and the others later, okay?"

Before Tadase could reply or ask any more questions, Amu had sped off.

"Okay. You better talk," said Amu.

She was in a cubicle in the girls' toilet. She had placed Yoru on the toilet (with the lid closed). Yoru said nothing and didn't move a muscle, if stuffed toys have muscles.

"You're going to fool me this time," continued Amu, "So give it up!"

Finally the sapphire blue eyes blinked and the stuffed cat gave a stretch. Amu watched in awe.

"So this is how your school looks like on the inside…and the toilets." Amu froze.

_That voice_…_It can't be_…

_BAM_!

Girls who were washing their hands looked puzzlingly at a certain cubicle. Yoru was clutching his head in his paws where Amu had boxed him.

"What the heck are you doing in my stuffed cat's body, Ikuto?!" hissed Amu.

Ikuto/Yoru rubbed his head, "It's a long…"

"Amu-chii! Are you here?" called a familiar voice.

Amu stiffened.

_Yaya_!

"Don't talk to me," whispered Ikuto/Yoru, "It'll be really strange hearing a male's voice in the girls' toilets."

Amu nodded and gently placed Ikuto/Yoru in her bag. Then she opened the cubicle door.

"There you are!" said Yaya, "We were wondering where you went. Come on!"

She grabbed Amu's arm and whisked her out of the toilets in a cloud of dust.

* * *

The cicadas' buzz filled the air. The friends were sitting under the shade of the wide tree. Nagihiko had taken the time to make lemonade for the group, which made Yaya rejoiced. Amu sat down and took out her 'stuffed cat' to give him some air.

"Hey! Nice toy, Amu-chii!" pointed Yaya, "I love its key too!"

Tadase eyes fell onto the glistening key and they widened.

_That key_!

"It almost looks like Amu-chii's lock!" finished Yaya then taking a bite of her onigiri. (T/N: Onigiri is the Japanese rice ball) Amu had completely forgotten about the unique lock.

_A lock_..._and a key_..._positive_..._negative_...

It came crushing down onto her.

_Could it be_...?!

Amu glanced at the stuffed toy. She could feel its eyes were on her too.

"How's your brother, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase.

She stiffened. Ikuto turned his head slightly. Amu's face had gone all pale and still.

"He...He left," she whispered.

The friends stopped eating. They were well aware that Shigeru was Amu's only family member.

"Why?" asked Kukai.

"He...had a task...assigned by the Princess herself," Amu replied.

The friends gazed at her with worried expression.

"But I'll be alright!" said Amu with a bright smile, "He's only going to be away for ten days so I'll be fine!"

"If you say so," said Tadase. Amu laughed, "I'll be fine! Really!"

She continued to laugh.

Ikuto watched her.

_There's something about that smile_…

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Amu called cheerfully as she waved to her friends. She walked towards her house.

"Hey Ikuto," she whispered.

The stuffed toy's ears twitched, "What?"

A blush appeared on Amu's cheeks, "This morning…when I was changing…you didn't…"

Ikuto cut her off, "No. I did not."

She let out a sigh of relief. They walked in silence until they reached the front door of her house. A wave of sadness washed over Amu_. _

_He's definitely not home_.

She took a deep breath, unlocked the door and opened it. The silence was even more dreadful.

Amu pulled on a smile, "Well! It's good to be home~!"

"Lair."

Ikuto's voice was blunt. Amu looked down at her bag. Ikuto looked up. Their eyes fixed.

"You smile when you're lonely. You laugh when you're actually crying. Why?"

Amu's lips pressed together and her fist clenched together.

"It's true," she rasped, "I hide my sadness from my friends."

Ikuto leapt out of her bag and sat in front of her.

"I...I just don't want to burden them with my problems," Amu wiped the falling tears.

Ikuto stared. Memories came back to him.

_Are you alright_?

..._I'm fine_.

Amu fell to her knees and sobbed.

For some reason, the sight of her crying stabbed Ikuto's heart.

"All your feelings; both joy and happiness, falls into a glass jar."

Amu stopped crying and looked at the stuffed cat.

Ikuto continued, "But if too many feelings are bottled up, the jar can crack. So open its lid to someone else. This will prevent it from cracking."

She stared at him. What Ikuto had just said was true. Suddenly Amu launched herself forward and embraced the stuffed toy. Ikuto turned to her, shocked.

"Thank you," she sniffed, "Thank you."

* * *

Mia was balancing a scale on her hand. Its gold chains dangled from the sides of her hands. One end had a pearl wing while the other side had an ebony wing. Her bright green eyes were fixed on the scale.

"Your Highness?"

Mia looked up.

Amethyst was standing before her, "I've delivered the summon. He's on his way now."

Mia smiled, "Thank you, Amethyst."

Then the ebony wing glowed. It slowly moved closer to the white wing.

Mia's smile immediately dropped, "Amethyst?" she spoke.

The indigo bird looked up, "Yes?"

"Can you do one more favour?" asked Mia, "Send spies to keep an eye on Tuskiyomi Ikuto."

Amethyst bowed.

"Of course, Your Highness," she chirped.

* * *

_SPLASH_!

Amu sighed as she hugged her legs. She was in the bath tub. Amu scooped some bubbles in her hand and blew. The bubbles took flight.

"Ikuto?" she called, "May I ask; why and how did you become Yoru, my stuffed cat?"

Ikuto was sitting outside the bathroom door (of course it's closed).

"Well," he began, "I got a witch called Kaneko angry, by accident. So she turned me into a stuffed cat."

Amu leaned back against the tub.

"Really? Out of all the objects, why did she turn you into my stuffed cat?" Amu continued to ask.

"Who knows?" shrugged Ikuto. But really he did.

_Flashback_

"_Why the heck did you turn me into a stuffed cat?!" yelled Ikuto. _

_Kaneko laughed, "The cool and mighty Ikuto is now a stuffed toy~!" _

_Ikuto growled, "Seriously!" _

_Kaneko wiped her eyes, __"Ok, ok," she replied, "The reason why? I just want to see how you look like all cute and fuzzy!"_

_She burst into pearls of laughter again. Anger marks covered Ikuto's head. He must admit. It's rare to see the all mature and serious Kaneko bursting into laughter. _

"_The truth please," he demanded. _

_Finally Kaneko calmed down. _

"_You're losing and lot blood, right?" _

_Ikuto said nothing. _

_"Also HE is looking for you right?" _

_Ikuto sighed, "...Yes." _

_Kaneko expression turned back to serious, "So he proceeded to the next stage," she pondered out loud, "So, since he's looking for you, he wouldn't expect you're a stuffed toy!" _

_The laughter came back again and a very annoyed Ikuto left._

_End of flashback_

"Ikuto?" called Amu, "Are you alright?"

"...Yes," he replied, "But, please, promise me that you won't tease me that I'm a stuffed toy, okay?"

"Huh? ...Okay."

* * *

"Sorry about this," said Amu as she tucked the covers under her chin. Ikuto was curled up next to her pillow.

"It's fine," he replied.

"It's just that I usually sleep with Yoru beside me," Amu continued, "Do you mind me calling you Yoru when I'm with my friends?"

"Nope," Ikuto replied, closing his eyes.

Amu stared at the ceiling for a while.

_Dear Onii-chan, I hope you're alright_.

There was silence.

"Ikuto? Are you still awake?" asked Amu.

Ikuto opened one sapphire eye, "I am now," he murmured.

"That key around your neck, is it...the Negative Wing?" Amu asked. There was a pause.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I think it is the Negative Wing," she replied, "Because its design is the same as my lock."

Thanks to the pale moonlight that is streaming through her window, Amu saw Ikuto smiled.

"Well, you're smarter than you look," he smirked at her.

Amu ignored the insult and continued, "Does that mean...we're...like...partners who help each other?"

Ikuto thought for a moment.

_No, I shouldn't say it_.

"You can say that," he shrugged.

Amu smiled and closed her eyes. "Thanks for answering my questions and for this afternoon." Ikuto lay his head down on the mattress.

"Hey Ikuto," Amu spoke again.

"Hm?"

"You'll...you'll keep me company and... Watch over me right?"

"Of course," he whispered, "I am your guardian after all."

Amu pulled her covers to hide her smile. A light dust of pink was on her cheeks.

"Thank you. Good night."

* * *

"Any success?" asked the figure.

The guard kneeled before him. "N-No sir," he trembled, "We even questioned his sister but still no luck."

A scowl came over the figure's face.

"Get out of here you useless fool!" he yelled, "Before I kill you!"

The guard quickly scrambled to his feet and raced for the door. But the poor fellow was too slow. With a flick of his wrist, the figure sent a dagger flying through the air and it landed smack on the guard's back. The guard fell onto the ground, dead. Ryuu and Kitsune watch from the shadows of the draping curtains.

"When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," growled the figure.

His cold eyes narrowed, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you can run but you can't hide, no matter what."

To be continued...

**Scary, the figure is out to get Ikuto! Just who the heck is the figure? Why am I asking questions that I know the answer to? Who knows! Me! Question for chapter: Can ANYONE imagine Ikuto as a cute and cuddly stuffed cat? R&R!**


	10. Amusement Park of Emotion

**I'm back people from a long line of exams! Gosh did that tire me out! Anyway, who likes amusement parks?! I hope you do cause this chapter is about them!**

Wish Upon A Wing

Amusement Park of Emotion

The figure's hood flapped in the wind. He stood on the top of a lamp post, unseen. He turned to the palace.

"Tempting," he muttered, "But I need to keep focused."

He faced back to the houses.

"Now for a game of hide and seek. Where are you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

* * *

It has been 5 days without Onii-chan. That also meant five days with Ikuto as a stuffed cat. It was a hot summer's day and Amu was lying on the cool timber floor. Ikuto, in Yoru's body, was lying on the couch.

"So hot...," groaned Amu.

"Think about being stuck in this body," grumbled Ikuto.

Having Ikuto as company wasn't as bad as Amu had thought. He didn't teased her that much either. Cicada's buzz was almost deafening. Suddenly Amu's phone rang. Ikuto slowly opened his sapphire eyes. Amu lazily stretched out her hand, grasped the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"AMU-CHII!"

Amu had to hold the phone away from her ear, to prevent herself from going deaf.

"Yaya?" Amu croaked.

"GuesswhatKairiandIwonsometicketsfromacompetitiont oanamusementparkand..."

"Slow down Yaya!" Amu cut in, "I can barely understand you."

There was the sound of Yaya taking a deep breath then she started again, "Kairi and I won some tickets!"

Amu's head dropped, "Again?"

"This time it's to an amusement park!" cried Yaya.

"That's nice," smiled Amu, "Hope you and Kairi have a nice time."

"Nooo!," pouted Yaya, "You and Tadase have to come! And Rima, Nagi, Kukai..."

"Whoa, whoa. How many tickets did you win?" asked Amu.

"Lots!" was the reply.

Amu's golden eyes flicked over to Ikuto. He was sitting up; his eyes were fixed on her.

"Alright," Amu sighed, "Since I don't have anything to do."

* * *

Yaya pressed the red phone button on her cell. She smiled to herself. She looked down at the tickets in her hand. A picture of a Ferris wheel was printed on the paper. Yaya gave a soft chuckle.

_Time to get them together_~

* * *

Amu pulled on a flouncy white skirt and a black and white striped shirt with a black satin bow at the neck. Amu gathered some hair in her hand and tied it, leaving the rest of her hair down. She pulled the strap of a leather brown bag over her shoulder. Ikuto leapt into it. Amu then pulled black slippers on her feet.

"Tell me again," spoke Ikuto, "Why are we going?"

"Once Yaya has her heart set on something," explained Amu, "She doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Ikuto sighed as he did his ears drooped. They walked in the strong sunlight, occasionally going into the cool shades of trees.

"Well," smiled Amu, "At least it's a nice day."

"If you ignore the temperature," added Ikuto.

For some strange reason, he had a feeling that they were being watched.

"Argh! Where's Amu-chii?!" complained Yaya.

The friends were standing under a tree, outside a giant amusement park. Music could be heard from the amusement park.

"Why do I have to come?" asked Utau.

"Coz you were free," grinned Kukai.

Utau rolled her eyes.

"Amu-chan is here," announced Nagi. Amu was running towards them.

"What took you so long?!" complained Yaya.

"Sorry," apologised Amu, "We- I mean I was enjoying the stroll."

Tadase's eyes caught the sight of the stuffed cat, peeking from Amu's bag.

_Its eyes_..._it feels like it's watching me_... he thought.

"Shall we go in?" asked Rima.

"Of course!" cheered Yaya, "Let's go!"

* * *

The figure's hand traced the characters of 'Hinamori'. He looked up to Amu's balcony. Her pale yellow curtains were drawn.

He smiled, "Not home, huh?"

* * *

Laughter, shrills, music and all kinds of aromas filled the air. Amu couldn't help but turn 360 just to have a glimpse of everything. Her golden eyes shone brighter in the sunlight.

"Why are you so excited?" whispered Ikuto.

"It's been ages since I've been to an amusement park," Amu whispered back, "The last time was when I was young and Onii-chan took me."

Ikuto fell silent when Amu mentioned Shigeru.

"What should we ride first?" asked Nagi.

"We can make our way clockwise," suggested Kairi.

"Let's go on the rollar coaster first!" Kukai grinned.

A spinning motion caught Amu's eyes and she ran towards it.

"Where are you going, Amu-chan?!" cried Tadase. But she was too far to hear.

* * *

"It's such a nice day," smiled Kaneko, "Maybe I'll go for a walk."

She peeked from her curtains and her smile immediately disappeared. He was standing beneath a tree, half hidden in the shade. A smile planted on his face with his hood covering his eyes, which was probably a good thing. Kaneko pulled the curtains back. She gulped.

_He's onto us_...

* * *

"WOOHOO!"

Amu threw her arms in the air as they spun around in the giant teacup. Amu had placed her bag on the seat in front of her and Ikuto had his head out.

"Why are we on the teacups?!" he yelled above the noise of children.

It was a bit awkward to have a 17 year old girl riding on a kiddy size cup.

"Oh sorry," said Amu as she brought her arms down, "This used to be my favourite ride when I came here with Onii-chan."

She expected Ikuto to take the advantage of her statement and make a joke but he didn't instead he smiled.

"I see."

Amu stared. It wasn't a 'you're such a child' smile or a smirk. It was a warm smile and twinkling eyes to go with it. For some reason Amu could picture the real Ikuto, that's not in a stuffed toy's body, sitting there smiling at her. Amu felt a strange _thump_ on her chest.

Tadase was watching from the railing.

_Is she talking to her stuffed toy_?

Suddenly the teacup came to a stop. She picked up her bag, with Ikuto in it, and got up. When Amu spotted Tadase, she blushed.

"S-Sorry for running off," she whispered.

Tadase smiled, "It's alright." He held out his hand, "Come. Let's go back to the others."

Amu smiled and took it.

* * *

Yaya glared at Kukai. Kukai glared back at her. They held their glares. Rima, Nagi, Kairi and Utau stood between them, not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" asked Tadase as Amu and him approached the group.

"Well...," began Nagi.

"I wanna eat first!" shrieked Yaya.

"Come on!" shouted Kukai, "People always go on the rides first!"

"Oh," said Amu, "I see the problem."

"Food!"

"Rides!"

The friends were silent.

"Pst," hissed Ikuto, "Get your lock and my key. Whoever chooses the key loses."

Amu smiled. "Brilliant idea," she whispered.

Amu slipped off her lock and did the same with Ikuto. She placed them on each of her hand and closed her fingers over them.

"Whoever chooses the key loses," she explained, "And no using psychic."

Yaya pouted.

Amu held out her fists, "Choose."

Kukai chose the left while Yaya the right. Amu slowly opened her hands. Her left held the lock while her right held the key. Yaya let out a cry of anguish.

"Rides it is!" cheered Kukai.

As Yaya sulked, with Kairi trying his best to comfort her, the group now had problems choosing what kind of rides or amusement to get on first.

"Hinmori-san chooses," said Kukai.

"Eh?!" cried Amu, "Why me?!"

"You helped us choose," replied Kukai, "So choose for us again."

Amu sighed. She closed her eyes.

"I."

She pointed at one direction.

"Choose."

She pointed to another.

"This."

She pointed to the last direction.

"Ride!"

Yaya immediately perked up, "The Haunted House!"

Amu opened her eyes and dread washed over her. An old castle-like building stood in front of her. She could just hear faint screams from inside.

"Well, the Haunted House it is!" Kukai grinned as he walked up towards it with Utau.

"I bet you'll be screaming your head off," remarked Utau.

"In we go!" cheered Yaya, taking Kairi by the arm and walking inside.

Nagi and Rima silently followed.

Tadase noticed Amu had gone pale. "Are you alright, Amu-chan?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine!" spluttered Amu, "L-Let's go!"

A worried expression came over Tadase's face, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep! Better not lose the others!" Amu cried.

Tadase walked in with Amu following behind stiffly. Ikuto was watching her with concerned eyes. (A/N: Remember Amu's fear? Refer to chapter 4)

* * *

Masayoshi and Chie were taking a stroll in the park. Chie's leg had healed and the café was closed for the day.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" asked Masayoshi.

Chie smiled, "Its fine! You don't have worry about me all the time!"

Masayoshi stopped in front of her, took her hand and kissed Chie's index finger. Chie's face turned red and she snatched back her hand.

"It's a gentleman's job to ensure that his lady is alright," replied Masayoshi.

Chie's blush deepened.

_H-His lady_…?

"Excuse me," said a voice.

The couple looked up. A man with a hood stood before them. Masayoshi had the sense to stand protectively in front of Chie.

"What can we do for you, sir?" asked Masayoshi kindly although his voice was cautious.

The man smiled politely, "I'm just wondering, do you know a girl named Hinamori Amu?" Chie frowned while Masayoshi's eyes narrowed.

"And what if we do?" he replied.

"I want to know where she is," said the figure.

"Clearly she's not with us," spoke Masayoshi, "Now, good day."

He took Chie by the hip and led her away.

The figure watched after them.

"They remind me so much like those two," he muttered, "Before they were ripped apart."

* * *

Dim red, purple and green lights partly lit the long dark hallways. Amu slowly walked behind Tadase. Imprints of scary, hideous and fear-striking faces were printed on the walls.

A low moan echoed through the hallway. Amu gave a yelp, lunged froward and clung to Tadase's arm. Tadase blushed slightly. Ikuto's eyes were fixed on them. Tadase placed his hand on Amu's.

"It's alright," he whispered, "It's alright."

They continued. Suddenly Amu felt something grasped her ankle. She looked down. A bloody hand had grabbed her ankle. She grew even paler.

"Tadase!" she screamed.

Tadase gave it a swift kick and the hand disappeared in the darkness. Amu staggered towards Tadase and wrapped her arms around his arm. Tadase continued to walk.

"Please help me...," rasped a voice.

They came to a stop. A person with long bangs, wrapped with a cloak sat against the wall.

"Can you help me to the other wall?" whispered the person.

Tadase gently squeezed Amu's hand and walked past.

"Please...," the person softly pleaded.

Amu looked back but continued to follow Tadase.

"How dare you...," the person muttered, "...Ignore me."

There was a rustle. Amu and Tadase stopped and looked back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" cried the person.

Red eyes shone from beneath the long bangs. Canine-like teeth could be seen from his mouth and his finger bones had grown long with razor sharp nails to top it.

Beads of sweat had formed on Tadase's forehead and Amu screamed.

They ran as the... 'Person' gave a chase. Suddenly a swarm of bats descended onto them. Amu screamed again as she blindly ran through the flurry of wings and fur. Unable to see clearly Amu turned, heading in another direction to Tadase.

* * *

Mia had her eyes closed and she was resting her head on her hand. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. Mia woke with a jolt. A man stood beside the throne. He had navy green hair and saffron yellow eyes. He wore a dark green uniform. He also had a monocle on his right eye. Mia's shoulders relaxed when she saw him.

"Oh, it's only you Masanori," sighed Mia.

Masanori was Mia's only minister.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, my princess," apologised Masanori.

"I was sleeping?!" gasped Mia.

A faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Yes, you were," Masanori replied, "I have news for you, princess.

Mia straightened up to look dignify, "News? Please continue," she said.

"Someone has crossed our borders," Masanori replied.

Mia's face fell.

"It can't be..."

* * *

Tadase ran around the dark hallways. As he ran, Tadase scanned the area, hoping to catch sight of the pinkette.

_Where are you Amu-chan_?

Amu crouched in a dark corner with her arms over her head, trembling. She could hear moans and groans. Amu could just picture claws of shadows, reaching for her. Her breathing came out in short and sharp breaths.

"Amu...Amu."

She slowly looked up. A small cat-like figure stood in front of her, a dim light glowed from beneath it, emphasising the shadows on its face. She screamed. The cat-like figure covered its ears.

"It's me!" it cried.

"Ikuto?" asked Amu.

The light grew brighter to show the full face of a familiar of a stuffed cat. The light was coming from his key. Amu shoulders relaxed but then stiffened but she heard some cackles.

"What was that?!" she cried.

Ikuto concentrated and the pool of light widened. Amu gasped. She could see silhouettes of Akumas in the shadows. She screamed. Ikuto leapt in front of her and hissed. The tiny Akumas reached towards Amu. Ikuto opened his mouth and an orb of shadows started to form. The Akumas reached closer. Ikuto launched the orb and it hit the Akumas. The Akumas shrieked and drew back.

"Amu!" called Ikuto, "You got to help."

Amu didn't reply. She was frozen with fear.

"Amu!" cried Ikuto.

The Akumas took this chance to creep towards them.

"You must snap out of it!" yelled Ikuto, "Amu!"

"It's dark...," whispered Amu, "Very dark...I'm all alone..."

"No you're not!" cried Ikuto.

He leapt in front of her, "Amu, look at me!" Amu stared into those orbs of blue.

"You're not alone!" continued Ikuto, "You've got your friends and Tadase! You've... you've got me!"

Amu's eyes widened.

_It's true_.

She stood up. Her lock glowed. A magic circle appeared. The Akumas backed away. The lock shone and transformed into the staff. Small white wings unfolded from Amu's back.

"Now!" cried Ikuto.

She raised the staff over her head.

"White Swirl Purification!" she cried.

Amu swung the staff down and swirls of white feathers rushed to the Amukas. They screamed and faded away.

Tadase noticed a bright light.

_Could that be_...?

He ran towards it. Tadase wasn't only one who had noticed the pure light. The hooded figure had also spotted it.

Amu fell to her knees and let out a sigh.

"You did well," said Ikuto as he walked to her side, "It takes a lot of energy to purify lots of Akumas."

He looked at Amu.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Amu nodded. Suddenly Ikuto's ears perked up.

"Someone's coming!" he whispered.

He quickly leapt back into Amu's bag and she stood up.

Tadase burst into the scene, "Amu-chan! Are you alright?!" he panted.

Amu smiled, "I'm fine," she replied.

Tadase let out a sigh of relief and held out his hand, "Let's get out of here, huh?" he asked.

Amu nodded vigorously. She desperately wanted to get out alright!

* * *

"There they are!" called Yaya as she waved towards Tadase and Amu.

The friends were resting at a mini cafe in the amusement park. Tadase and Amu sat down and ordered some drinks.

"So?" asked Yaya, "How was the Haunted House?"

Amu nearly spat out her creamy soda

(A/N: soda with a scoop of ice cream on top! Kinda like...oh what's it called? Lemonade spider or something?)

"Amu-chan didn't take a liking towards it," spoke Tadase, "She ran off."

"Oh," said Yaya and she returned to her table, "Drats," she whispered, "They didn't cling to each other."

A sweat drop appeared on Kairi's head.

Kukai and Utau returned. Apparently they went on the rollar coaster after they came out of the Haunted House. Which carriage did they sit in? Why, the very first one of course!

"It was great!" said Kukai as he drained his fruit juice down.

"It was nothing," replied Utau as she took a sip of water.

As the friends chatted about their Haunted House experiences (which Amu tried really hard to tone out), Ikuto was watching the crowd from Amu's bag. There were couples, friends and families. He seems to be focused more on the families.

A little girl was walking with her parents, with a balloon in hand. A little boy was having a piggy-back on his father. Ikuto watched them with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly something, rather someone, caught his eye. The figure in the hood. Ikuto stiffened. What's worse, the figure seemed to have spotted him too and was making his way through the crowd.

Ikuto gulped.

"Amu," he hissed, "Amu."

Amu slightly tilted her head in Ikuto's direction.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"C-Can we move on?" asked Ikuto.

His eyes were fixed on the figure, who was slowly advancing towards them.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Just go!" Ikuto hissed.

"Hey, everyone!" cried Amu, "Why don't we go on the next ride?"

"Excellent idea!" cried Yaya who jumped out of her seat, "I know what we can go on next! Follow me!"

The friends got up from their seats and followed Yaya. Ikuto glanced back at the figure. The figure was frowning. Ikuto let out a sigh but he had a feeling this wasn't the last time he'll see _him_.

* * *

Amu stared up at the big wheel.

"The Ferris Wheel?" she repeated.

"Yep!" smiled Yaya and then added with a wink, "Have you heard the legend?"

Amu blinked, "What legend?"

Yaya cleared her throat and explained, "They say if a couple went on a Ferris wheel, and reached the very top, if they kiss, they'll be a happy married couple in the future!"

She gave a cheeky grin and started to push Tadase and Amu into a carriage.

"Come on!" she grinned, "Let's go!"

Tadase and Amu was in one carriage, Yaya and Kairi behind them, followed by Kukai and Utau, and Rima and Nagi in the last.

* * *

Rima crossed her arms, "Since we're in a small confound space doesn't mean I'll be enjoying your company."

"Why are you so cold towards me?" asked Nagi.

"No particular reason," replied Rima.

"Really?" said Nagi.

"Yes!" insisted Rima, "Now, don't ask me anymore!"

* * *

"Out of all the people, I'm always stuck with you," glared Utau.

Kukai rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Because you act like a kid," Utau huffed.

"We're just one year apart," replied Kukai.

"So?" said Utau, "That doesn't make a difference."

* * *

"Yaya-senpai, what are you doing?" asked Kairi.

Yaya was leaning against the glass with her phone in hand. She was focusing on Amu and Tadase's carriage, in front of them.

"I don't want to miss anything~!" Yaya grinned.

"J-Just be careful," warned Kairi, "Don't tilt the carriage."

* * *

Amu and Tadase were sitting beside each other with an awkward silent around them.

"I-Isn't the view great?" stuttered Amu as she looked out through the glass.

"Yes," replied Tadase, he seemed so far away.

Amu turned to Tadase, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," was his reply.

Amu looked at him worriedly. Tadase seem to be deep in thought.

"You don't look like it," she pointed out.

Tadase clenched his hands together, "I'm just thinking," he said.

Amu looked down at her legs.

_What now_?

Amu pretended to take interest with her skirt while Tadase still remained silent.

They were going higher and higher...

Finally Tadase spoke up, "Amu-chan."

Amu looked up; "Yes?" .

..They were nearly to the top...

Tadase's hands grew sweaty, "I-I have something to say."

Amu stiffened.

_Could it be_...?

* * *

Yaya leaned even more forward.

"Something is starting to happen!" she announced.

Kairi silently watched her with a small smile.

* * *

"W-What is it?" stammered Amu.

She could feel her face going red. Tadase was blushing too. They were nearly at the top.

"I can't hold these feelings inside anymore," continued Tadase.

Amu watched him with red cheeks. Tadase turned to her.

"S-So please!" he pleaded, "Hear me out!" Amu nodded.

They were edging closer to the top.

"I-I must admit," said Tadase, "when we first met I only considered you as a friend but the more time we spent together, the more I see how pure and kind you are."

Amu's hands were slightly trembling.

"T-Then I realised," Tadase continued, "I-I've...fallen in love with you!"

They've reached the top of the Ferris wheel. Amu breathed in, her cheeks felt like it was on fire.

"So," said Tadase, "Will you accept my feelings for you?"

Amu felt like she was light as a feather.

"Yes," she whispered.

Tadase stared at her.

"Yes!" repeated Amu with more joy, "Yes!"

Tadase smiled, took her hand and gently squeezed it. Amu had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

Ikuto stared out of the glass but he could still see the couple's reflection. He then merely closed his eyes.

* * *

Sun began to dip below the horizon. The friends strolled out of the amusement park. Yaya had noticed that Amu and Tadase were being strangely quiet and did a little dance in her head.

"S-Shall I walk you home?" offered Tadase.

Amu blushed, "O-Of course. Thank you."

Yaya stood next to Kairi, "Aren't they cute?" she commented.

Kairi sighed, "Since when do you do match-making?" he asked.

"All the time~!" replied Yaya, "But I didn't get them together. All they need is a _little_ nudge!"

* * *

Amu sat on her bed, hugging her pillow (since she couldn't hug Yoru). Her head was still spinning from Tadase's confession.

"Tadase… finally said it," she whispered, "That he-"

"Loves you," finished Ikuto.

Amu jumped, "Y-You heard?!" she cried.

Ikuto stretched his legs and flopped onto the bed, "Of course," he grumbled, "I was there when he blurted it out."

"B-Blurted?!" repeated Amu.

"What? You completely forgot I was there?" said Ikuto.

"N-No! A-Anyway, that's my side of the bed!" cried Amu.

She just wanted to get to bed and not talk about this. Finally the lights went out. Amu was lying on her side while Ikuto curled up next to her pillow. Amu sighed.

_So many things happened today_…

"So, Tadase loves you, huh?"

Amu jumped at Ikuto's sudden statement.

"So what?" she stammered, "Don't you have someone you love, Ikuto?"

_Why is my face turning red_?

There was a pause.

"Maybe," he replied.

"What kind of answer is that?" Amu huffed.

"An unsure answer," Ikuto bluntly replied.

Amu thought for a moment, "So… you're not sure whether you're in love or not?"

Ikuto sighed, "This is getting boring."

"You're the one who started it!" cried Amu as she turned.

She froze. Amu was staring right into the sapphire pools of Ikuto's eyes. There was there was that strange _thump_ against her chest. She quickly rolled to her other side.

_Why_? _Why am I feeling this way_?

* * *

Shigeru was lying on his back, gazing at the starry sky. Stars twinkled silently. His journey had been tough but he's nearly there. Shigeru closed his eyes.

_I hope Amu's alright_.

* * *

Ikuto woke up. It was the middle of the night. The clock read 1 o'clock. Ikuto could hear Amu's soft breathing. He stirred and sat up. He stared straight to Amu's balcony. The curtains were pulled back.

Ikuto froze. The figure stood there on the balcony. Ikuto automatically ducked back down to the covers. He could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. After a few minutes, Ikuto sat up again. The figure was gone. Ikuto panted and could feel a cold sweat coming on.

_He found me_…

To be continued…

**Da-da! The 'figure' has found Ikuto! And Tadase has revealed his feelings for Amu! Hey, hey! Don't threw things at me! Just because there were Tadamu moments, okay?! ****Question of chapter: What do you think Ikuto was feeling during the Ferris Wheel ride? :) R&R!**


	11. Tears and Comfort

**Ok, ok! I'm updating. I got a bit worried since no one reviewed chapter 10... if you don't like this story just say so! Anyway, here's chapter 11. SOMEONE DIES!**

Wish Upon A Wing

Tears and Comfort

Kaneko penned down the last sentence on her parchment. She returned her quill to its pot and then she stretched. Kaneko stood up from her seat and walked over to an hour glass. It was enormous; maybe it was called a 'day glass' instead. The sand was running out. Kaneko rubbed her chin.

"It's been 9 days now," she muttered.

She then smiled, "I think it's about time." Kaneko walked over to a glass orb.

"Time for a morning surprise."

* * *

Amu walked in the endless darkness. She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly Amu heard weeping.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?"

The voice sounded so familiar but Amu couldn't place her finger whose voice it was. She walked on then came to an abrupt stop. A lifeless body lay in front of her. Amu gasped. The mourning voice grew louder.

"Why?!"

Amu eyes flew opened.

_What a_ _dream_.

Amu turned to her side and...

"AHHHH!"

_BAM_!

Ikuto lay sprawled on Amu's bedroom floor. He rubbed his forehead with... hands?! Actually hands! No paws! Amu cowered in the corner of her bed. It wasn't every morning that you wake to find a sleeping young man next to you. Ikuto had a feeling that somewhere, a certain witch was laughing at them.

* * *

Shigeru trudged through the forest.

"I'm getting close," he panted.

Suddenly the trees abruptly stopped and a huge vast plain stretched endless. Shigeru stood in the shades of the remaining trees. A few kilometres in front of Shigeru there was a giant purplish-blue force field.

"The Veil," breathed Shigeru.

* * *

Ikuto sat at the table with an ice pack on his head.

"I'm really sorry," said Amu as she sat down with her breakfast, "It was so sudden and I over reacted."

"Its fine," muttered Ikuto.

Amu looked down at her breakfast and back up at Ikuto.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" she asked.

Ikuto nodded. She stared at him suspiciously.

"It's strange," she remarked, "When you're a stuffed toy, you said you couldn't eat because you're a toy. Now you're human, you still don't eat. You haven't even tasted my cooking yet!"

"It's not your cooking!" Ikuto said quickly, "It's just... I don't get hungry very easily."

Amu said nothing and started to eat.

"Are you excited?" asked Ikuto.

She blinked, not understanding.

Ikuto smiled, "Your Onii-chan is coming back tomorrow."

Amu stared then smiled. "You're right! Oh, I can't wait!"

Ikuto watched Amu as she ate and got ready. She had a big smiled on her face.

_It's nice to see her happy_ he thought.

Then a memory came to him; the figure standing on the balcony. He had not forgotten that moment. The next morning, after the figure's appearance, Ikuto had searched Amu's balcony while she was in the bathroom. He had found a piece of paper. Ikuto now placed his hand on his jean pocket. He could feel the thin outline of the folded parchment.

_It's time_.

Ikuto and Amu stood in front of the house. Amu was dressed in her uniform, ready for school.

"I've noticed you're still wearing the white shirt I've gave you after the fire," pointed out Amu. She then hand out a paper bag.

"Here," she said, "I mended and washed your black shirt."

Ikuto smiled and took it, "Thank you."

She looked down to her feet.

"I guess this is goodbye, sort of," she said sadly.

She was surprised that she felt sad because Ikuto was leaving.

"Don't worry," reassured Ikuto, "I'll drop by tomorrow."

A small smile began to spread over Amu's face. She then placed her arms behind her.

"Well, I off to school. Where are you going, Ikuto?" she asked.

Ikuto flinched at the question, "Um... I got something to do," he mumbled.

Amu blinked, "Alright."

Ikuto started to walk away when Amu called to him.

"Ikuto!"

He turned around.

"Thank you for keeping me company and everything else!" called Amu as she waved at him.

Ikuto felt the corners of his mouth curled. She then ran off into the direction of the school with Ikuto smiling after her.

* * *

Amu was humming a little happy tune to herself at lunch (A/N: The tune is 'Yuuki no Uta'). She was about to open her bento box when Tadase sat down beside her.

"You look happy, Amu-chan," smiled Tadase.

Amu smiled right back, "That's because I am!" she said cheerfully, "Onii-chan is coming back tomorrow!"

Tadase placed his hand on Amu's, "It's nice to see you so happy," he said.

She blushed.

"What a lovely couple~!" commented Yaya.

"Maybe we should arrange a room for them," Rima whispered rather loudly.

Both Tadase and Amu's face went flaming red.

"YAYA! RIMA!" they cried.

Nagi and Kairi looked at each other and sighed. Kukai made himself comfortable and fell asleep. The friends' laughter filled the summer air. If only those happy times and laughter could last forever...

* * *

Ryuu walked in the dark hallways, rubbing his wet raven black hair with a towel. He stopped. Kitsune was walking down the hallway from the other end. She wore a black Chinese-style top which stopped under her chest and black shorts. On her legs, she had black kneel-high boots. On top of that, Kitsune had her hood on.

"Where were you?" asked Ryuu.

Kitsune strolled past him with her head held high, "Why would you care?" she huffed.

Ryuu smiled, "You went to see him again, didn't you?"

Kitsune froze, her face was pink. Ryuu turned to face her.

"I got it right, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Hmph," was all Kitsune said.

Ryuu looked ahead and his dark red eyes widened. Kitsune followed his eyes and her own yellow eyes were filled with shock.

"You," she muttered.

"What are you doing here?" rasped Ryuu.

A person stood in front of them, his identity was hidden from the shadows.

* * *

Masayoshi watched the activity of the cafe from the kitchen. Amu was serving the customers with a warm smile and there was a happy glow around her. Chie walked over to him.

"She seems very happy, doesn't she?" Chie remarked.

Masayoshi nodded, "Yes. I wonder why."

Kairi came over and placed an order.

"Her brother is coming back from his journey," said Kairi.

Masayoshi took the order.

"So her brother's coming back, huh?" he repeated.

Chie picked up a tea pot and a cup, "I see. Well, you'll be happy if you're only family member is returning from a long journey."

"Chie!" called Nagi, "Where's the pot of strawberry tea?"

"Coming!" Chie called and rushed out.

Masayoshi started to mix some batter in a bowel.

* * *

The figure was back on his seat again.

"Now that he's here," muttered the figure, "Time to progress to the next stage."

The figure then laughed.

* * *

Amu was lying on her stomach with her chin perched on top of her hands. She was staring at Yoru.

"I guess you're not talking to me anymore," she said sadly.

Amu grabbed the stuffed cat and hugged it, "Well, Onii-chan is going to back so I can talk to him," she then pouted, "Even though there's a high chance he'll tease me."

Amu felt a smile coming to her face.

"But it'll be nice."

She then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Shigeru panted. His body was covered in sweat, cuts and bruises. In his hand was a chipped sword. In front of him was a fading body of an Akuma.

"That's the last one," panted Shigeru, "Since when are there Akumas in the plains?"

Shigeru slowly walked to the Veil, dragging his sword behind him. There was a large rip in the force field.

"Time to fix this," he muttered.

Shigeru was about to take something out of his rucksack when he sensed a presence.

He spun around only to gasp.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" shrieked Emerald, as she flapped into the throne.

Mia jumped when she heard Emerald's distressed call. Masanori appeared at Mia's side.

"What is it, Emerald?" asked Mia worriedly.

"It's terrible!" cried Emerald.

* * *

The figure was sitting on his seat, smiling with pleasure. Ryuu walked up to him

"Sir," he said, "Where has _he_ gone to?"

"I let him go," replied the figure, "He did his job well."

Kitsune appeared beside Ryuu, "You let him go that easily?" she asked.

The figure's eyes glimmered.

"No," he smirked, "I wouldn't let him go that easily, once he's in my clutches."

* * *

"La la la singing a song," sang Amu, "Lifting your head and following your head." (A/N: Lyrics from 'Yuuki no Uta') She was preparing breakfast for herself.

_Onii-chan should be coming very soon_~!

She happily thought. Amu was about sit down at the table when the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong_.

"That'll be Onii-chan!" cried Amu.

She rushed to the door when a thought struck her; _why would Onii-chan use the doorbell_?

She opened the door to found a black bird, with a lily in its claws, hovering in front of her; Ebony.

Ebony had a solemn look on her face.

"Hinamori Amu," she said, "I'm afraid I have terrible news."

Amu remained silent.

"It's your brother," continued Ebony sadly, "He's… He's dead."

Amu froze.

"I'm so sorry," said Ebony.

Amu eyes travelled down to the lily in Ebony's claws. Lilies mean purity and beauty but they also symbolize death.

"I see," said Amu.

She couldn't recognize her own voice. It sounded so… lifeless.

"Unfortunately we couldn't find his body," continued Ebony in her sad voice, "But we found evidence that there were many Akumas at the location that he was sent to and there was blood on the ground; human's blood. Since we can't found his body we can't give him proper burial. I'm terribly sorry."

"Thank you for informing me, Ebony," Amu said in that lifeless voice, "Good day."

And she closed the door. When Amu heard Ebony flying away, she fell to her knees.

_My heart_… _it feels so empty_.

* * *

Amu was on her way at school when she noticed the sky. Black clouds stared at her angrily. She realised that she had left her umbrella home. If she went back she'll be late so Amu quickly ran towards the school. Thunder rumbled above her.

Rain lashed at the windows followed by thunder and lightning. Because of the bad weather, all classes had to stay in their classrooms for lunch. Amu stared out of the window, watching the rain. Her bento box was left on her desk, untouched.

Tadase had noticed Amu's strange behaviour. He walked over to her.

"Amu-chan?" he said.

Amu turned to face him, she seemed so far away, "What is it, Tadase?" she asked.

"Is everything alright?"

Amu turned back to the window, "It's Onii-chan," she whispered, "He… died."

The word tasted dry and barely left her lips.

Tadase stared at her in shock, "I-I'm so sorry," he rasped, "To hear that."

Amu shook her head and smiled sadly.

"It's alright," Amu said as cheerfully as she could, "I'll get over it."

Ikuto's words echoed in her head; _you hide behind a smile when you're lonely, you laugh when you cry_.

Tadase still stared at her in uncertainty.

Soon, school had finished and it was still pouring.

Amu was about to walk out into the pouring rain when Tadase called her.

"Amu-chan!"

She turned around to see him running towards her, with an umbrella in hand.

"Do you have an umbrella?" he asked, "I can walk you home."

"I'll be alright," she smiled, "But thank you for offering."

Amu then walked out into the downpour before Tadase could object.

* * *

The rain was heavy and soon Amu's pink locks were soon soaking wet and clung to her face. She barely noticed the wet. It was so strange that she couldn't find the tears to cry for her now late brother. Amu tried to cry but she couldn't feel anything expect for the emptiness inside her heart.

Raindrops slide down her cheeks as if they were trying to replace her unshed tears. Amu continued to walk in silence, letting the sound of falling rain engulf her.

The house was deathly quiet so Amu stayed silent in order to leave it that way.

_Maybe the silence will help me_…

She prepared dinner for herself, did her homework then took a warm bath. By then, it was late, way past Shigeru's time to arrive home. Amu went into her bedroom but she wasn't bothered to turn on the lights.

Occasionally, lightning would light up the dim room. Amu just stood there in front of her bedroom door, her body felt like it was made of lead.

Shigeru's voice swirled inside her mind; "Morning Monster"

"Whoa the Monster is on the loose"

"I'm going to call you Monster until I die…"

_Until he dies_… thought Amu …_No, it's too soon_. _I want to hear your voice_! _I want to hear the nickname you gave me since I was five_!

She couldn't take any more. Amu fell to her knees. Suddenly the tears had finally found her sad golden eyes and she wept.

"Why?!"Amu cried, "Why did this have to happen?!"

Her eyes widened in realisation.

_That's what that voice said in my dream_. _That voice was me_…

Thunder rumbled above the house muting her sobs.

When it stopped and voice called out to her.

"Amu?"

Amu looked up. Ikuto had come in from her window, which was unlocked. His midnight blue hair was dripping wet from the downpour outside. Amu just stared at him. Ikuto got down from the windowsill and couched down.

"Are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Amu had ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Taken by surprise, Ikuto stumbled back and landed on his bottom. He blinked in shock as Amu buried her face in his shirt. Ikuto smelt of dampness and of his special shampoo.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's gone!" sobbed Amu, "Onii-chan's NEVER coming back!"

She cried even louder. Ikuto's heart felt like it was stabbed at the sight of Amu in tears.

_Why do I feel like this_? He thought.

Ikuto was about to put his hands on Amu's shaking shoulders when he hesitated.

Mia's words came to his mind; _you must not fall in love_.

He closed his eyes.

_This is not love_ he thought _This is only comfort_.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her long pink hair, like he did a long, long time ago… Amu was slightly surprised to find herself in the warmth of Ikuto's embrace and slightly embarrassed to have Ikuto see her cry but it felt nice.

_Silence cannot heal a person's broken heart; only another person's comfort can_…

The summer storm had ceased, now only water drops fall from the roof. Ikuto looked at his lap. Amu had cried herself to sleep. Ikuto shifted his arms underneath her and lifted her up. He then carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He turned to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. Ikuto turned to see Amu's golden eyes half-opened.

"Please," she whispered, "Please… can you stay? Just until I get over the fact that Onii-chan's…"

She didn't dare to say the word. Ikuto smiled understandingly, crouched beside her and gently placed his hand over her eyes.

"Ssh,' he hushed, "I'll… I'll stay. Now, go to sleep."

When he lifted his hand, Amu's eyes were closed. When Ikuto stood up, his smile had disappeared. Images flashed in his mind; a young man with dark hair, his shocked expression when he turned around, his wide dark eyes. Ikuto clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry Amu," he muttered, "I'm really sorry."

* * *

The fire crackled in the fireplace. Kaneko gave a sigh. It was nice, sitting in a comfy chair next to a warm fireplace on a rainy day. She could hear the soft _pitter patter_ of the rain. Suddenly there was a loud meow. Kaneko's pale aqua eyes opened. A large gray cat was at the front window.

"You have a visitor, Kaneko," it meowed.

'Who is it, Kukoi?"

A small jade-green dragon landed on Kaneko's shoulder.

"It's the white fox!" squeaked the dragon.

"Thank you, Fang," said Kaneko as she got up to answer the door. When she opened it, a young man, wearing a white Chinese garment and a white hood, stood before her.

"Good evening, Yuki," greeted Kaneko "Come in."

Yuki stepped in and removed his hood, revealing snow white hair and white fox ears. Yuki and Kaneko took their seats in front of the fireplace.

"I have some news for you, Kaneko," Yuki announced.

"Oh good," smiled Kaneko, "I'm sorry for having to rely on you for news of the Kingdom, Yuki. It's just ever since that Princess Mia banished me, I found it very hard to see what's going on."

Yuki chuckled, "It's alright," he said, "I, myself, live on the outskirts of town and I have to rely on Princess Zina for some news."

"So, what is the news?" asked Kanek.

Yuki's smile disappeared, "I think you should read it yourself," he said handing Kaneko a folded piece of paper that had a seal on it.

Kaneko took the parchment and broke the seal. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper, then widened.

"It can't be?!" she exclaimed then looked up to Yuki, "Hinamori Shigeru is dead?!"

Yuki sighed, "He was a good person too…"

Kaneko examined the details more carefully, "Akumas?" she read out, "Since when do Akumas dwell in the plains?"

Yuki looked at her, his expression was serious, "That's exactly what I thought," he added.

Kaneko pondered for a moment. "Akumas… Akumas," she muttered.

Her eyes widened. "Who do you know that controls Akumas?" she asked.

Yuki immediately caught on. "It can't be…?!"

* * *

Amu woke up. She sat up on her bed. The room was empty.

_So he didn't stay_…

She got up from bed, refreshed her herself and headed downstairs. When she walked in the kitchen, Amu noticed there was a plate of hot cakes on the table.

"You're finally awake," said Ikuto.

Amu stared at him.

"What? You didn't think I was able to cook?" asked Ikuto.

"You… stayed," Amu whispered.

Ikuto blinked. "What?" he said, "You actually thought I would leave you?"

Amu flinched at the question.

"What?! No!" she said forcing a laugh.

_My_ _heart_… _it feels so light and fluttery_. _Why am I so happy that Ikuto is staying_?

* * *

Tadase walked up to Amu during class. He was worried that the death of Amu's brother had taken a huge toll on her.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" he asked.

Amu smiled at him, "I'm fine~!" she replied happily.

Tadase stared at her in disbelief.

_How could Amu-chan have gotten over it so quickly_?

Amu bit into her sandwich. She smiled at the flashback.

_Flashback_

"_I beg your pardon?" said Ikuto at breakfast. _

"_Let's have a picnic!" repeated Amu. _

_Ikuto stared at her. "Why?" he asked. _

"_Oh, come on!" urged Amu as she tugged on his sleeve, "It'll be fun~!" _

_Ikuto rolled his eyes, "No," he said. _

_When he turned back at Amu, he froze. Amu was looking at him with big sad golden eyes. He could feel dread creeping up on him. _

"_B-But I want to go...," sniffed Amu. _

_She continued to stare at him. Ikuto could feel beads of sweat coming upon him. _

_He sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. _

_Amu immediately cheered._

_End of flashback_

_I'm starting to act like Yaya_ Amu thought. _Now, what to bring for the picnic_?

Ikuto was sitting in a tree, somewhere. He placed his fingers on his forehead. He opened his midnight blue eyes.

"How did I get dragged into this?" he said out loud.

After school, Amu rushed off.

Tadase watched after her.

"Does any of you know where is Amu-chan going?" he asked.

Rima and Yaya looked at each other and shook their heads. Tadase turned back in the direction Amu had run. His expression was worried and perplexed.

* * *

"Your Highness!" chirped Ebony, "Have you heard?! Hinamori Shigeru-"

Zina's calm voice cut in.

_Calm down Ebony_. _Yes, I've heard_. _Hinamori Shigeru is dead_.

Pearl looked up. Her dark eyes were filled with shock.

"You know?" panted Ebony.

_Yes_. _But there's something else to the story_…

* * *

"Come on!" Amu pulled Ikuto up the grassy hill.

"Where are we going?" he groaned.

"To the top of this hill!" replied Amu. There was a large shady tree on the hill, perfect for a picnic. Amu quickly lay out everything and Ikuto and she sat down.

"Want something to eat?" she asked.

Ikuto declined.

While Amu ate, Ikuto decided to confront her.

"You have a reason why you want to come here, don't you?" he asked.

Amu stopped chewing.

"So what's the reason?" he continued.

Amu swallowed and spoke,"This was the place Onii-chan took me when he had spare time on his hands," she said quietly.

Ikuto looked at her. A sad look was in her eyes as she faced to the pale orange sky.

Ikuto quickly looked away. _Shouldn't have asked_ he thought.

"Can I tell you my story?" Amu suddenly asked.

Ikuto looked at her, "Why?"

She fell back onto the picnic rug.

"I just want to get it off my chest," she replied, "It's quite short…"

Ikuto shrugged, "Doesn't bother me."

She took a breath and began, "As you may know, I have a brother. He's the only family member I have. My mother and father passed away when I was really young. Onii-chan told me they died from a sickness. That's why I'm really close to him. We had a lot of fun together, though. We went on lots of picnics, amusement parks and many other places. But…I soon realised Onii-chan had some problems…"

_Flashback_

_Young Amu was creeping down the stairs. She should have been in bed but she was thirsty and wanted a drink. The house was dark so she clutched her stuffed cat closer to her. As she neared the kitchen, she noticed its lights were turned on. Amu peeked into the kitchen to find Shigeru sitting on the table, his head in his hands. Amu blinked. There were papers on the table. She heard her brother let out a sad sigh. _

"_I should have seen this coming," he whispered. _

"_Onii-chan?" _

_Shigeru's head snapped up. Amu was standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Shigeru got up from his seat. _

"_What are you doing here, Monster?" he asked. _

"_I wanted a drink," she replied. _

_He smiled, "Well, let's get you a drink and off to bed for you." _

_After her drink, Shigeru leaded her out of the kitchen but Amu couldn't help but glance at those papers on the table._

_End of flashback_

"Onii-chan had to take a lot of jobs. I had to attend school so I learned how to walk home by myself. I didn't mind for a bit but when I realised it will last for a long period of time, it became almost unbearable..." Amu's voice trailed off.

Ikuto stared at her.

_That's why_..._she was so surprise when Shigeru had to leave_.

Amu then sat up, "Anyway, enough about me," she said, "What about you, Ikuto?"

Ikuto almost flinched at the question, "...My story?" he repeated as he looked out to the view.

He could the Ruins in the distance.

"We were a happy family. My mother was a beautiful woman and my father was a violinist."

The image of a woman with long blonde hair and a man with navy blue hair appeared in his mind.

"So that's where Utau got her looks from," smiled Amu, "And your violin skills come from your father."

Ikuto had to smile, "My parents were aware that I hold the Negative Wing. All was happy," he continued, "Until my mother fell ill..."

* * *

"_She was so ill that we had to send her to the health centre_. _We visited her often but her health seemed to get worse_. _Until_..._"_

A little boy with midnight blue hair was sitting beside the hospital bed, where a woman with long blonde hair laid.

The sound of a heart monitor could be heard; _Beep, beep, beep_.

"Ikuto-kun," the woman rasped.

The boy straightened, "Yes, Mother?" he said.

The woman gently placed her hand on young Ikuto's hand.

"You must stay strong, no matter how much sadness is around," she whispered.

Ikuto listened intently.

"Holding the Negative Wing means a lot of responsibility but those responsibilities may mean hardship. You don't only need strength but also a strong heart. The burdens you'll bear will be painful but..."

She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek.

"...When things get dark, look to the one you love and they will shine the way for you."

Ikuto's eyes widened when he felt her hand grew limp.

"I will always love you..." Her hand fell down.

"Mother?" Ikuto said, "Mother?! Mother!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_.

* * *

"_Our father took good care of us after our mother's death. Sometimes he takes us to town and plays his violin. He always draws a crowd."_

Ikuto's father knelt down.

"Now, I want you two to get some grocery," he said, "The stores are nearby. Now don't wonder too far. Make sure you can still hear my violin."

Young Ikuto and Utau both nodded and ran off. The sound of their father's violin rang throughout the square. After they bought everything, Utau caught sight of some flowers at a stall. She ran off.

"Wait Utau!" cried Ikuto. He ran after her. Finally Ikuto caught his sister by the hand.

"Come on," he urged, "We must go back."

That's when he realized, he couldn't hear the violin's melody.

"_I thought to myself; we couldn't have strayed that far, did we?"_

Ikuto and Utau ran back to the square. Their father had disappeared. The only thing that was left was his violin. Their father would never go anywhere without it. Utau reached over for her brother's hand.

"Ikuto-nii?" she whimpered, "Where's daddy?"

Thunder rumbled above them.

"I-I don't know," replied Ikuto.

* * *

"And so we're left all by ourselves, with no parents," Ikuto finished off, "Kinda like you. And…"

He stopped.

_No_. _I shouldn't continue_.

"And?" said Amu.

"And that's it," Ikuto mumbled.

"Oh," she said, "That's really sad. You lost your mother and your father disappeared. That's a really sad story."

_A sad story that's missing a lot of details _Ikuto thought.

Suddenly flashes of memories came to his mind.

_"You killed her!" _

"_Cursed boy." _

"_Go! Run!"_

Ikuto clasped his head in pain.

"Are you alright?" Amu asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm fine. It's getting late. Let's go home."

As they left, Ikuto took one last glance at the looming Ruins.

* * *

When they got home, Amu and Ikuto went into the kitchen.

"Let's see if we have anything to cook with," said Amu as she stared to open cupboards.

Ikuto noticed a photo on the dining table. It was of a woman with black-green hair. She wore glasses. A man with sandy brown hair stood next to her. In front of them was a young boy with dark hair. The woman was holding a baby in her arms.

"What's this?" he asked. Amu briefly looked up before resuming her search.

"It's our family photo", she replied, "It's the only photo with the whole family in it."

Ikuto reached over to look at it closely. As soon as his fingers touched the frame, a vision came to his mind. Screams echoed in his head.

Ikuto stumbled back. He shook his head.

"How did your parents die again?" he muttered.

"Oh," said Amu as she caught a glimpse of pasta, "Onii-chan told me they died from an illness."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "I see…"

* * *

Water silently swirled around Zina's glass coffin.

_Both wings have opened their jars' lids_._ Stories have been shared. But one story isn't aware of its dark side while the other is missing parts of itself, parts that comes in forms of dark memories and dark secrets_.

To be continued…

**So that's that! Kinda sad that Shigeru, Amu's only family member, died. Imagine a precious family member of yours suddenly passing away... But what did Zina mean by 'there's more to the story'? And what REALLY happened to Amu's parents?! What's the 'missing details' of Ikuto's story?! Find out! R&R!**


	12. A Ball to Remember and Forget

**I'm finally on holidays! Thank Manyberries for your review! I don't have much to say after that so... oh! THERE'S A KISS SCENE!**

Wish Upon A Wing

A Ball to Remember and to Forget

Mia quickly signed the last piece of parchment. She then neatly folded it and placed it into an envelope.

"That's the last one!" she exclaimed.

Masanori took the envelope from her.

"The last invitation?" he repeated.

Mia nodded, "We haven't had a special occasion for a while."

* * *

As Mia's birds swooped and flew through the early summer air, with little satchels around their necks, full of invitations, a stray invitation fluttered down. A hand snatched it. The hooded figure broke open the seal and his cold, ice blue eyes scanned the context. His eyes lit up momentarily.

"A ball?" he smirked, "Tonight?"

He turned over the envelope. His eyes lit up more. He carefully sealed the envelope back and walked in a certain direction. On the envelope it was addressed 'Hinamori'.

* * *

It's been a few days since Ikuto decided to stay with Amu. She gave him the spare room, which was next to hers. She was amazed at the amount of his luggage; one violin case.

"Is that your father's violin?" she had asked.

Ikuto had nodded. Now Amu was entering the kitchen where a tray of food was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Ikuto!" greeted Amu.

Ikuto smiled, "Good morning."

Suddenly there was a chill down his spine.

_Something sinister is lurking nearby_.

"Eat your breakfast, Amu," he said, "I'll be right back."

Ikuto walked outside but the streets were empty. He noticed there was something sticking out of the letterbox. He took it out. The envelope was addressed to 'Hinamori'.

The invitation read; 'please attend the ball tonight! Wear formal dress. Masks are optional.'

Ikuto's sharp eyes immediately picked up something unusual.

_It's been opened_.

* * *

As Amu walked to school, she blinked at the paper in her hands that Ikuto had given to her.

"A ball?" she read out loud, "Never been to one of those before."

"Amu-chii!"

Amu turned around just to colloid with a running Yaya.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Yaya excitedly asked. Amu waved her invitation in Yaya's face.

"Yes, I did," she said, "So calm down, okay?"

Yaya burst into the air. "Yes!" she screamed. As she fell back to the ground, she landed on an unexpected, passing-by Kairi.

"Yaya-senpai!" he cried, "Get off of me, please!"

Yaya's cheeks become pink.

"Sorry!" she said and obeyed.

The bell rang and the students quickly scattered to homeroom. Amu sat behind her desk. She got a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note and threw to Tadase. He opened the piece of paper and smiled.

_Did you get the invitation?_

He wrote a reply and threw the note back to Amu. She unfolded it and read.

_Yes. I assume you have one too._

_I can't wait to see you in a ball gown._

That was when it struck her.

_I don't have a ball gown_...

* * *

Ikuto was lazily lying on a couch while Utau was pacing up and down. They were in Utau's dressing room.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, "We've been invited!"

"I know," Ikuto mumbled, "You've been saying that for the tenth time."

Utau continued to ramble on as if she didn't hear her brother.

"Oh, what should I wear? Who will escort me?"

Ikuto sat up, "That second question is easy. Isn't your 'friend' taking you?"

Utau stopped in her tracks and faced Ikuto, "He's just a kid!" she protested, her cheeks were red.

Ikuto chuckled at his sister's expression.

"A-Anyway, are you going to take her?" mumbled Utau.

Ikuto's smile dropped.

"Maybe," he sighed.

"You have to!" demanded Utau, "I mean, _he_ is hanging around, anything can happen to her."

Ikuto nodded in agreement, "True."

* * *

Students walked out of the classroom and out through the school gates. The clock above the blackboard read; 3 o'clock. Amu sighed. The classroom was empty. She stared at the invitation on her desk.

"I really wanted to go," she whispered, "And dance with Tadase but... I don't have anything to wear." (A/N: Like Cinderella!)

She finally picked up her bag and walked out. To her surprise, Amu found Ikuto waiting at the gates.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured you needed something to wear," Ikuto smirked.

Amu stared at him. "How did-"

"By the looks of your small wardrobe, you don't have any fancy gowns in there," Ikuto cut in, "That's what your friend here, told me."

He stepped aside, revealing a young girl with long lime green hair curled at the end. Her fringe was clipped with an exotic jewelled flower.

"Lulu!" cried Amu as she ran forward.

The two girls gave each other a warm embrace.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" cried Amu.

Lulu smiled sadly, "I heard about your brother and decided to see you."

She stepped back and looked at Amu up and down.

"Now, about this upcoming ball," she said, "I can help you to whip up a gorgeous gown"

Although she was Healer, Lulu had strong ties with clothes makers in town.

Lulu turned to face Ikuto, "You're coming too Tsukiyomi!"

* * *

Ryuu pulled on a long black coat trimmed with red.

Amrita listened carefully to the rustling.

"Where are you going, Onii-chan?" she asked.

He pulled on pearl-white gloves, "A ball," he replied.

"Oh!" cried Amrita, "That sounds exciting!"

Ryuu smiled lovingly at his sister and smoothed out his coat.

"Are you going to dance with Amu-chan?" Amrita asked.

Ryuu nearly dropped his time piece.

"W-Why would you ask that?' he stammered.

Amrita smiled, "Just because."

Ryuu could feel a blush coming to his cheeks as he looked down at a mask lying on the table.

* * *

Ikuto scowled at his time piece; 5 o'clock. The ball had already begun. He was dressed in a long black coat trimmed with gold. He had white ruffles under his neck. Lulu had taken the time to help him with his outfit but now she's taking her time with Amu.

He sighed.

_Girls always take forever to dress_.

Suddenly Ikuto heard a soft rustle and quiet steps.

"Um..."

He turned around and Ikuto's midnight blue eyes widened.

Amu had her long pink hair down and some strands were wavy. She had a black lace bow on her head. Amu wore a strapless pure white gown with a rose on her bodice. Its petals were different colours; pink, little blue, little green and yellow. White billowy sleeves started just under her shoulder and stopped at her wrist. The lock hung around her neck from its golden chain.

"G-Good evening," Amu said politely.

For some reason, she felt uneasy under Ikuto's gaze.

"H-How do I look?" she asked shyly.

There was a pause.

"Satisfactory," he replied.

Amu could imagine blocks of concrete falling onto her.

_Satisfactory_?! _For all of Lulu's hard work_?!

She then realised that Ikuto was holding out his hand towards her.

"Come," he said, "It's time to go."

Amu hesitated a bit but then took it. Lulu was smiling at them in the shadows.

The two walked on the streets in silence. Amu was wearing a thin shawl over her shoulders. Lights from the palace could be seen. The palace may seem like a glowing crown during the day but at night it's like the brightest star in the night sky.

"Ikuto, why do you insist that you escort me to the ball tonight?" asked Amu.

Ikuto remained silent for a while before answering, "I'm your guardian and it's my job to protect you. Anything can happen."

They both became silent when they neared the front gates which had guards stationed there.

"Your invitation, please, madam," said one guard holding his hand out.

Amu handed him her letter.

"And what about you sir?" asked the other guard looking at Ikuto.

"An invitation had been sent to my family member," Ikuto replied.

"Your family name?"

"Tsukiyomi."

A surprised expression came over the guard's face before he allowed them to past.

* * *

Two figures stood on top of the palace, unseen to the guards. Ryuu's black coat flapped in the wind.

Kitsune groaned, "Why do we have to come?" she complained.

"Stop complaining," Ryuu sighed.

Kitsune's ears twitched.

Ryuu quickly cleared his throat, "I mean we need to. We have to tell him."

Kitsune's ears drooped, "So boring," she pouted.

Ryuu smiled, "Who knows, _he_ might be attending."

Kitsune's ears immediately perked up. She turned to face Ryuu.

"So, what do we do?"

* * *

The ballroom was enormous. Giant glass chandeliers hang on the ceiling of the large marble room. At the far end, an orchestra was playing and Mia was sitting on her throne, with Masanori by her side, watching everything. The dance floor was full of dancing couples. Amu stood there, gaping.

"Stop doing that," hissed Ikuto, "You look like a scaly fish in a ball gown."

Amu immediately shut her mouth. Instead she simply gazed at the couples, who were dancing gracefully across the floor, in awe. Ikuto held out his hand.

"Want... Want to dance?" he asked.

Amu blinked before waving her hands about.

"What? No! I'm terrible at dancing! I don't even know how to!"

Ikuto grabbed her arm and dragged her to the centre.

"I'll teach you," he bluntly replied.

Amu kept on protesting, she didn't want to make an embarrassing scene. Suddenly Ikuto stopped and Amu stepped on his foot, hard. He winced. Realising what she had done, Amu leapt back.

"See what I mean!" she cried.

Ikuto sighed, "Let's try again."

He pulled Amu closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, Amu stiffly placed her hand on Ikuto's shoulder and their other hand closed in on each other. She could feel a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Follow my lead," he whispered in her ear.

Ikuto took a step back and Amu took a step forward. Soon Amu found herself gliding across the floor in Ikuto's arms. The lights merged into the background and the orchestra's music swirled around in her head. On top of that, Amu could smell Ikuto's shampoo.

_What is this feeling_? _It feels like I'm in a dream_...

Mia watched the couple in the middle of the dance floor; a young handsome man with midnight blue hair and a young girl with beautiful rose pink hair. Her emerald green eyes narrowed.

* * *

As they danced, Ikuto caught something or rather someone. A young man with blonde hair was glaring at them with his ruby red eyes. Ikuto spun Amu around so her back was facing him.

"Time to test your dancing skills," he whispered in her then Ikuto pushed Amu forward.

She stumbled forward but felt strong arms supporting her. Amu looked up and blushed. Tadase gave her a charming smile.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said as he pulled her up.

"T-Thank you," Amu gushed.

"Come," Tadase beckoned, "Everyone wants to see you."

As Tadase lead her away, Amu could see Ikuto, from the corner of her eye, turning and walking away.

"Yo! Hinamori!" called Kukai. He was wearing a un-botton jacket and a loose tie.

"At least use some formal language," Utau huffed. She was wearing a white dress with black frills with matching ribbons in her hair.

"Where did you get that dress?!" exclaimed Yaya.

"Lulu got it for me," Amu replied.

Yaya was wearing a pale pink dress with white frills and red ribbons.

"Yaya-senapi, please lower your voice. You're drawing unwanted attention," hissed Kairi. He was wearing a handsome black coat with a jade green shirt inside.

"Everyone looks really nice though," said Amu.

"Not that nice," said Rima. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. Rima wore a soft orange dress. Nagi placed his hand on Rima's shoulder.

"You look very pretty, Rima-chan," he smiled. Nagi wore tuxedo with a purple tie. Rima shrugged him off.

Tadase wore a white shirt with a black vest and a bow tie.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

Amu blushed and nodded. Tadase led her to the floor and danced.

"Good evening, Hinamori and Hotori-kun."

Tadase and Amu turned to where the voice came from. Masayoshi and Chie were dancing next to them. Masayoshi wore a gentlemen's coat and a hat while Chie wore a simple dress.

They danced for a while until Masayoshi spoke up, "Hotori-kun, do you mind if we swap?"

"Of course not," Tadase replied.

Chie and Amu spun past each other.

"You must be the 'Cinderella' of this ball, Hinamori," Masayoshi joked.

"Everyone looks splendid tonight;" Amu said modestly, "Even Chie looks beautiful in that simple dress of hers."

Masayoshi turned to see Chie dancing with Tadase and sighed, "If only she chosen a nicer dress than she would be more of a lady."

Amu blinked, "But Chie's looks nice even whether she's in skirts or pants!"

Masayoshi looked at her in surprise then chuckled, "Yes, you're right Hinamori-san."

"Oi! Hinmori and Ito!" called Kukai, "Wanna swap? Utau keeps stepping on my toes."

"It's you that is stepping on my toes!" protested Utau.

Masayoshi and Amu laughed and both girls spun past each other. Soon Amu danced with all the boys she knew and was back with Tadase.

* * *

"I'll get some punch for you," offered Tadase.

Amu nodded, "Thank you."

Amu stood there at the edge of the floor, waiting. She simply watched the other dancers brush past.

_I wonder where Ikuto went_. _I haven't seen him since the start of the ball_...

"Excuse me."

Amu snapped out of her thoughts and faced the direction where the voice came from. A man with a black coat trimmed with red was standing in front of her. He wore a red mask with a black dragon on the right corner. He was holding his hand out to her.

"Sure," smiled Amu and she took it.

As they danced, Amu couldn't help but stare at the man's mask. Deep red eyes stared at her back.

"Have we met before?" Amu asked.

The man smiled, "Don't you recognise me, Amu?"

Amu gasped, "You're…!"

* * *

Ikuto was walking along the edge of the ballroom. He walked past a woman who was sitting on chair. Ikuto stopped and retraced his steps back to the woman. She wore a black laced dress and black gloves. She had an orange mask with a black flame in the corner.

Ikuto laughed, "Well, Kitsune. I didn't expect you to attend this kind of event."

"Keep laughing and I might burn that nice coat of yours, Ikuto," she snapped.

Ikuto continued on, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same," shot back Kitsune.

"I was escorting someone here," replied Ikuto, "And you?"

Kitsune sighed and pointed in a certain direction, "_We_, Ryuu and I, are here to give you a message but _someone_ decided to dance with the girl he had fallen head over heels with."

Ikuto followed Kitsune's finger, to see a man with a mask dancing with a familiar pink-haired girl.

"What is the message?" asked Ikuto, not taking his eyes off the dancing pair.

"He is coming," Kitsune answered, "At midnight in the gardens. Don't be late."

"Thank you, Kitsune," said Ikuto and giving the last glance to Amu and Ryuu, he walked off.

* * *

"Who were you dancing with?" asked Tadase.

He had seen everything. Amu was scanning the crowd.

Ryuu had suddenly disappeared when the music stopped, only uttering the last words to Amu; 'Be careful'.

"Someone I know," Amu replied. Suddenly the ballroom seemed stuffy and hot.

_It must be all the dancing I did_.

"Tadase," spoke Amu, "I'm going to head outside to get some fresh air."

Tadase nodded and watched her walk outside to the gardens.

* * *

"Hmph. He didn't come," Kitsune huffed.

She was trying to keep her disappointment down.

_I was hoping he'll come_. _When will I be able to see him_?

She clutched her chest.

_My ice prince_...

Ryuu walked up to her. Kitsune gave him a scowl.

"Well, I see you got swept up with the ball," she growled, "It was you're idea to tell the black cat!"

Ryuu merely smiled, "Sorry Kitsune." He sounded so far away and there was a dreamy look in his eyes. Kitsune glared at him but she felt a pang of sadness in her heart.

_Lucky him_...

* * *

Amu walked into the garden. The summer night air was cool against her skin. The moonlight made the dew-wet grass shine like a silver carpet. Stars silently twinkled above her. Crickets were playing their own soft tune while glowing fireflies. Amu breathed in the sweet night air.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"I know, right?"

Amu jumped. She quickly looked up in the trees. Ikuto was comfortably sitting on one was the branches.

"W-What are you doing up there?!" gaped Amu.

"The same reason you're out here," Ikuto replied.

_Not really_...

Ikuto leapt down and landed on his feet, nimble as a cat.

"So you're here to get some fresh air?" said Amu

. Ikuto shrugged, "You can say that. Got tired from dancing?"

Amu shook her head, "It just got stuffy in there," she smiled.

Ikuto smirked, "Ok then," he said, "Let's tests how well you have improved. Are you sure you didn't step on anyone's foot?"

Amu shot him a glare and challengingly took his hand. The orchestra, inside, started to play again and Amu found herself in the dream-like atmosphere. The fireflies even decided to join them.

_Why am I feeling this when I'm dancing with Ikuto_? _Why is my heart beating so fast_?

Ikuto had noticed Amu's dream-like trace. _Could this be_...?

Soon the music faded away, and the dance came to a stop. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Ikuto made the first movement by tucking a strand of hair behind Amu's ear, causing her heart to flutter. He moved his hand down and gently took her chin. Realising what might happen next, Amu quickly shut her eyes. Ikuto leaned forward...their nose were nearly touching...

* * *

Mia's emerald eyes flew open. She was just resting her eyes, from watching the ball, when she sensed something. Her head slowly turned to the direction of the garden. Mia muttered a few words under her breath that only Masanori could just hear;

"Remember what you are..."

* * *

...Ikuto stopped. Their lips were just inches away from each other. He quickly drew back.

_What just came over me_?

DING-DONG!

The clock strikes twelve. He nervously looked at Amu. She still had her eyes closed.

_How am I going to get out of this_?

* * *

Amu kept her closed, waiting. Suddenly...

"Ow!"

Ikuto had pinched her cheeks.

"Wet go of ve!" cried Amu.

Ikuto did. She rubbed her sore cheeks.

"Why did you do that for?!" she pouted.

Ikuto smirked at her, "What did you think I would do?"

She blushed.

_Stupid me_! _Of course he wouldn't_..._k-kiss me_.

"It's best you go back inside," Ikuto suggested.

Amu blinked, "Why?"

He gave her a sly smile, "Oh, you went to stay out here longer?"

Amu immediately got the point.

"Fine!" she said indigently and walked back to the palace.

When she disappeared out of sight, Ikuto gave a sigh of relief. A cold wind blew through the garden, upsetting the trees and drawing black clouds over the moon.

A voice came from behind, "Good evening, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto turned around to see the hooded figure smiling at him. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" spat Ikuto.

"Now, that's the way to greet someone," replied the figure.

"Drop the corny personality," Ikuto said.

"If you say so," said the figure.

His voice has gone cold, "I want the Positive Wing."

Ikuto looked bored, "Why come to me?"

"Don't give me that," hissed the figure, "You were so close to her, you could have ripped it from her."

Ikuto took a step back. The figure's voice had gone dangerously soft.

"What if I don't want to?" questioned Ikuto. A hand blade flashed in the dim light on the figure's hand.

"Then I'll to do it the hard way," smirked the figure.

He charged. Ikuto quickly pulled out his dagger and deflected the attack. The figure swiftly shifted his hand upwards. Ikuto narrowly dodged it; strands of his midnight blue hair fell to the ground. He took a step back into the shadows, a mistake. Ropes of shadows wrapped around Ikuto's body, preventing him to move. The figure chuckled as Ikuto struggled. The steel of the hand blade gleamed as a small beam of moonlight peeped out.

"Well, well. Isn't this like de ja vu?" laughed the figure, "I might as well take the Negative Wing from you!"

The figure swiped the blade diagonally through the air. The sound of ripping fabric and a cry of pain split the air.

* * *

Tadase looked up.

A scream had just silenced the ball. He nodded to the others and quickly made their way outside.

* * *

Ikuto's wide eyes watched the drops of red flying through the air but what concerned him more was...pink hair flapping through the air as well.

Only one name came out of his mouth, "AMU!"

A bloody cut ran diagonally from Amu's neck to her waist. She had her arms spread out protectively. The ropes of shadows disappeared and Ikuto rushed forward and caught Amu. Already, her golden eyes were losing their glow.

"Why...?" Ikuto rasped.

Amu gave him a weak smile before passing out.

"Hmph, sacrificing yourself for another," said the figure with distaste, "How foolish."

The sound of people approaching could be heard. The figure quickly vanished and Tadase and the others burst into the scene.

Tadase stopped in his tracks, shock filled his face. The others peered over his shoulders and gasped. Ikuto was holding the limp, bloody body of Amu. His hand still clasped his dagger. Rage came over Tadase.

"Amu-chan!" he screamed.

He ran over and knelt beside her. His trembling hands reached over and took her in his arms.

Tadase glared at Ikuto, "You...," he cried, "You killed her!"

Something inside Ikuto shattered.

Voices from the past filled his head;

_"__You killed her!" _

"_Cursed boy_._" _

"_Don't go near him_. _He might breathe death onto you_._"_

Ikuto hung his head in guilt.

Tadase continued to glare at Amu when Yaya's worried voice brought him back.

"Tadase...We need to take Amu-chii to the health centre. She's losing blood."

He nodded. Kukai, Kairi and Masayoshi helped Tadase carried Amu off. Utau lingered behind for a bit, giving her brother a sad gaze before following the others.

Ikuto watched as they took Amu away. Ikuto turned his back towards them and looked up to the sky. The moon was peering from the dark clouds, as his only witness.

* * *

White. That was all that surrounded Amu. She also felt pain. Amu clutched her chest.

"It hurts...The pain is unbearable."

Suddenly she felt the pain being lifted until she was no longer in pain. It felt like a heavy burden has been lifted.

_Please_..._Please don't die_...

Amu looked around.

"Who's there?"

She struggled to open her eyes. A bright light was bearing down on her and she could feel someone holding her hand.

"Who are you?" Amu asked weakly.

Her vision was blurry.

..._I'm your guardian angel_.

"My guardian angel?" Amu repeated.

She didn't notice that her hand is now left empty. Amu turned to face beside. Just then a pair of hands reached down and grasped Amu's. Her vision finally cleared and she saw, beside her was... Tadase. Amu blinked.

"Tadase?" she whispered.

Tadase gently squeezed her hand, "I'm here," he said.

"You're my guardian angel?" said Amu.

Tadase blinked then smiled, "I'm not sure what you mean but I'll always protect you."

"She's awake!"

Yaya burst into the room with a ruffled-up Kairi. The other friends quickly followed.

Rima sat beside Amu, "You haven't opened your eyes for two days," she remarked.

"Really?" said Amu.

"For Tadase, it seems like two years," added Nagi.

"I curse that Tsukiyomi Ikuto," muttered Tadase, "He's the reason why you ended up here. He's like a black cat." Amu stared at him then gasped as memories flooded back to her.

_That's right_. _I was heading back to the palace_... _when I happen to turn around to see Ikuto in trouble then_...

"You're wrong Tadase!" Amu exclaimed, "A hooded figure attacked Ikuto so I..."

Masayoshi perked up, "A hooded figure?" he repeated.

Amu nodded.

He turned to Chie who nodded.

"Hinamori-san," said Masayoshi, "On the day you went to the amusement park, a hooded figure approached Chie and I."

Amu remember that Ryuu and the lady who appeared in her dreams, on the day of the fire, wore hoods that were trimmed in a certain colour.

"Was the hood trimmed with any colours?" she asked. Masayoshi shook his head.

"It was just a plain hood," replied Chie.

Amu took this information. She then looked down at her hand.

_I wonder who was holding my hand._

She clutched her chest.

_Whoever it was, they were holding gently and tenderly_.

Unknown to the friends, a midnight blue haired man was standing by the door. Ikuto then walked away.

* * *

Yuki stared out of his window. On his desk was the invitation.

"History repeats itself," he muttered, "The weakness of the black cat is not a physical thing or fear, it's his memories, dark ones."

Yuki looked down at the invitation and traced its outline.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come, my dear," he whispered.

* * *

The figure tapped thoughtfully on a bronze birdcage. It was empty. He then smiled.

"I guess it's time," he smiled then stood up, "Time to capture some wings."

To be continued...

**Ok, ok! Don't throw tomatoes at me! They didn't actually kiss, alright! Thank you for reading this far of the story whoever you are! So sorry if there's missing words, mistakes etc. Please review though! P.S Does anyone know where I got the idea of Ikuto pinching Amu's cheeks instead of kissing her? =)**

**The answer is *drum roll* I got the idea from the lyrics 'Secret Princess'!**


	13. Captured Wings

**Storm Skyress (SS): *sob* I'm not a good writer. All I do is copy other animes storylines *sob***

**Amrita: Now, now it's alright. *pat SS on back***

**SS: IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! IT MEANS I'M MERELY A COPY-CAT!  
**

**Yoru: meow?  
**

**Amrita: 0_0 Um...SS doesn't own anything from Tsubasa. It belongs to the rightful owner; CLAMP  
**

Wish Upon A Wing

Captured Wings

The figure smiled to himself. The bird cage stood in front of him, its little door open. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned around and his smile became wider.

"Ah, you have arrived," he said.

A person stood in the shadows, obscuring his identity.

The figure's blue eyes twinkled.

"It has begun," he announced, "You know what to do."

* * *

"Will you be alright to work?" asked Tadase worriedly.

They just exit the changing rooms of Dream-Coloured Cafe.

"I'm fine," reassured Amu, "It wasn't a deep cut, it just bled a lot."

It has been a week since Amu was released from the health centre.

"Yo! Hinamori!" called Kukai when they entered the main area of the cafe, "Give us a hand! It's a full house today!"

"You use the term 'full house' when it comes to concerts," corrected Utau.

Kukai blinked, "Then what do you use for cafes?" he asked.

Rima ran over to them, "Amu!" she called, "How are you feeling?"

Amu smiled brightly, "Good, thank you Rima."

Suddenly Masayoshi rang the bell.

"Waiters and waitresses please take these dishes to our starving customers," he said.

Tadase, Amu and Rima rushed over and took the dishes. Before she left, Amu asked Masayoshi one question.

"Masayoshi."

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Ikuto?"

Masayoshi stared at her, "Haven't you seen lately?" he asked.

Amu shook her head sadly.

Masayoshi thought for a moment then smiled, "I'll keep an eye out, alright?"

Amu smiled, "Thank you!"

She quickly turned and raced to a certain table.

Chie walked up from behind Masayoshi, "Ikuto seem to have disappeared," she remarked.

Masayoshi nodded in agreement.

"It's been a week and two days, since the ball and no sign of him."

* * *

"It has begun," uttered Kaneko.

Kukoi sat up.

"What do you mean Kaneko?" he asked. (A/N: Remember Kukoi and Fang? If you don't refer to chapter 11)

Kaneko turned to face him, "The prince had started to make his next move."

Her gaze then shifted to a chess board. A black king piece was on its way to claim the white piece queen.

"So he's going to... get her?" squeaked Fang.

Kaneko scanned the chess board, all the other white pieces were scattered, none in range to save the white queen.

"Yes," she replied, "And there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Amu ran upstairs. She flung open the door of the spare room, only to slump in disappointment. It was empty, apart from a futon and a white violin case. The setting sun rays made the empty room glow a soft orange.

"Ikuto..."

His words echoed in her mind; _I'll_..._I'll stay_. _You actually thought I would leave you_?

Amu quickly wiped away a stray tear.

"You're not supposed to leave," she whispered, "Why would you leave?"

Suddenly it struck her.

Tadase's voice came to her mind.

_I curse that Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. _He's the reason why you ended up here_. _He's like a black cat_.

"No!" Amu screamed, "It's a misunderstanding!"

She fell to her knees.

"Please come back Ikuto," she sobbed, "I'm lonely..."

* * *

Ryuu looked up. The sky had gone cloudy. He stood up from the thorny garden and gazed the blooming pink rose. He had cleared away the thorns surrounding it and tends to it, now its blooming.

"Wow. Who knew the dragon had a green thumb? Or is it a claw?"

Ryuu turned to see Kitsune. (A/N: The reason why Kitsune called Ryuu 'a dragon' is because 'ryuu' means dragon)

"Is there something you want?" Ryuu asked.

Kitsune shook her then jerked her thumb in the direction of the castle.

"Not really. Except can you tell me why _he_ is doing here again?" she replied.

Ryuu sighed, "He has decided it's time to progress to the next stage and he needs _him_ for it."

Kitsune's expression softened, "I see... So it's time..."

* * *

Amu lay on her bed, listening to the _pitter patter_ of the light drizzle outside. Her grip on Yoru tightened.

"It's so quiet," she remarked, "No one to talk to..."

She held up Yoru. Memories flashed in her mind; Amu walking with Yoru/Ikuto in her bag, Ikuto/Yoru waiting outside the bathroom door and the peaceful moments when they're both asleep. Amu sighed and drew Yoru back down. One last image lingered in her mind; Shigeru.

She sat up and walked over to the light switch.

"I might as well go to bed."

_Click_.

* * *

"Now for today's homework..."

Amu rested her chin on her hands, trying to tune out the teacher's voice.

"Oh, I also have some news," announced the teacher.

Amu raised her head. Tadase placed his pen down. Nagi gave Rima a quick poke to arouse her from her drowsiness.

"We're going on a trip to the Ruins since we've been learning about them."

A ripple of excitement spread in the classroom. The teacher started to hand out forms.

"Here are the permission forms you need to fill out with your parents," he explained.

Dread started to fill Amu.

When teacher came to her, he whispered to her, "Don't worry, Hinamori-san. Your guardian already gave me his permission."

Amu gave a sigh of relief. She turned around and smiled at Tadase who smiled back.

* * *

The figure watched everything in his giant mirror.

"Perfect," he said, "Now that the stage is set and our performers are ready, all we need to do is wait, for the perfect moment."

* * *

Amu leaned out on her balcony that night. A warm summer breeze blew in her face and through her hair.

"A trip to the Ruins, huh?" she muttered.

Amu thought back to this afternoon when they were at the cafe, after school.

_Flashback_

"_The Ruins?" repeated Masayoshi as he wiped down a plate. _

_Yaya vigorously nodded. _

_"We're all going~!" she cheered. _

"_Just be careful," said Chie as she handed a wet plate to Masayoshi, "I heard it's quite a mysterious place." _

_Kairi nodded as he pushed up his glasses. "Archaeologists are working hard to dig up and decipher the Ruins still." _

_Utau was sitting on the table, resting, "Well," she spoke up, "At least Kukai will be gone." _

_Kukai suddenly stuck his head next to her. _

_"Bet cha going miss me!" he said cheekily. _

_Utau pushed him away in irritation._

_End of flashback_

Amu smiled.

"It's going to fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure smirked.

"Now," he whispered.

The unknown person raised his hand, which was holding a silver bell, and rang.

* * *

_Pling_.

Amu jumped.

"What was that?" she muttered.

_Pling_.

"There it is again."

She cupped to her hands around her ears.

_Pling_.

"It sounds like...a bell, resounding."

She turned to face out to the village.

"And it's coming from the Ruins."

Amu closed her eyes as if to savour the sound.

_Pling_..._pling_.

"It's so pretty," she whispered, "It's like... it's calling me."

Suddenly the lock, around her neck, glowed and Amu's body hovered horizontally in the air. She stretched out her arm to the direction of the Ruins.

Images flashed in her mind; a symbol that looks like two giant wings, a thorned crown, and a figure strapped in chains. As the figure looked up, Amu gasped and her eyes flew open. She was back on the ground. She clutched her chest. Although the image was dark, she didn't miss the familiar midnight blue hair and eyes.

Amu's eyes flew open and she was back on the ground.

Was that...Ikuto?" she trembled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure frowned.

"Hmph. So close. But we have another chance."

* * *

The summer morning sun was shining high.

"We're finally here!" cried Yaya.

Students and teachers were blotted around the sandy area.

Nagi held his hand above his eyes, to shelter them from the sun, and gaze up the giant stone wings.

"It gives you this... looming feeling when you're up close," he commented.

The archaeologists were kind enough to allow students to watch or even get involve with their works. Soon the sun was slowly dipping beyond the horizon.

"You know what!" exclaimed Yaya as she jumped in front of the others, "We haven't even gone inside yet! Quick! Let's go!"

"Are we even allowed?" asked Rima.

"Of course!" replied Yaya, "I've seen other students gone in! Go! Tadase and Amu-chii go inside first!"

Yaya then pushed Tadase and Amu inside. Kairi stood next to Yaya.

"Yaya-senpai," he sighed, "What are you planning?"

Yaya just gave him a cheeky grin.

Inside the Ruins was dimly lit by oil lamps. Tadase looked around.

"Wow," he breathed, "It's enormous inside."

Amu nodded, "Yes. Even the air is filled with this...silent, mysterious feel."

Tadase looked down at his feet. The ground was stone was a symbol like two giant wings engraved in it.

"This must be the stone the archaeologists were talking about," he examined, "The stone that no pick axes, drills or any other equipment can penetrate."

Amu fell to her knees to examine it closer. The stone was cool over her hands. Suddenly her golden eyes became blurry.

"I've seen this symbol before," she said in a far away voice.

Tadase stared at her, "Amu-chan?" he called.

Suddenly Amu's lock glowed and the whole stone floor trembled. Panicked, Tadase quickly jumped back to the edges.

"Amu-chan!" he cried.

To his amazement, the stone floor started to fall slowly with Amu hovering above it, like elevator.

Outside, the friends watched in awe. Apart from the powerful quakes, the Ruins were glowing. "

What's going on?!" cried Kukai.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dream-Coloured Cafe, Chie was standing on the balcony upstairs.

"Masayoshi!" she called, "Come!"

Masayoshi hurried to her side.

"Look!" said Chie pointing to the west.

He followed her finger and his eyes widened, "What on earth?!"

* * *

Kaneko was standing on the roof of her cottage. Her trembling hands were clutched. Kukoi was at her feet and Fang was on her shoulder.

"It has now started," she quietly announced.

Inside, the black king chess piece was standing on a grid, with the white queen lying beside it.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" shrieked Redwing, "Something is happening at the Ruins!"

Mia hurried to the window.

"It has HIM written all over," hissed Mia.

* * *

Tadase hurried outside.

"Hotori-kun!" called Nagi, "Amu-chan is up there!"

Tadase looked up and gasped. Amu was high up in the air, hovering between the stone wings. Her body was glowing as well as the lock.

"Her clothes... it has changed," observed Rima.

Amu wore, instead of her uniform, a pure white gown with gold trimming and symbols. Around her head, was a golden head piece.

"That outfit...," spoke Kairi, "It's the outfit worn by the possessor of the Positive Wing!"

Amu opened her hazy eyes and a single giant, ghostly wing unfolded on her right.

"The Positive Tsubasa!" gasped Yaya.

Suddenly Amu's body started to disappear.

Tadase gasped and quickly turned to Kukai, "Souma-kun! I need your help!" he cried.

Kukai blinked then grinned, "Alright!" Kuakai replied with a thumbs-up.

Kukai quickly kicked up a strong gust of wind and carried both Tadase and him up. Kukai swayed side to side as he was riding a skateboard. Tadase kept his eyes on Amu.

_Hang on, Amu-chan_. _I'm coming_.

She was disappearing quickly, only her shoulders and head remained.

"Hotori-kun!" called Kukai, "I can't go all the way, you'll have to jump the rest!"

Tadase nodded. They sped up, Amu's shoulders were disappearing.

"Now!" cried Kukai.

Tadase leapt away from him, his arms open. He was just about to wrap them around Amu when... she dispersed into feathers. Tadase stared at the white feathers in his arms; his ruby red eyes were filled with shock.

_No_..._I lost her_.

Then gravity pulled him down.

"Hotori-kun!" Kukai cried.

Tadase continued to plummet towards the ground.

_I lost her_...

Suddenly Tadase felt himself slowing down. He looked down. Yaya had her eyes closes in concentration and her hands held out. She slowly brought Tadase down and Kukai landed next to him.

"She's gone," mumbled Tadase, "Amu-chan's gone..."

"What do we do now?" Yaya asked quietly.

Nagi straightened up, "I think," He offered, "It's time to see the princess."

* * *

Amu lay sprawled on a long blood-red carpet. Suddenly her body was lifted into the air. The lock momentarily glowed before transforming into a feather. A hand was outstretched.

"That's it. Come to me," said a voice.

The feather started to move towards the voice.

_Wake up_.

A male's voice echoed in Amu's mind.

_Wake up, quickly_. _Or you will never see the people you love again_!

Amu's honey gold eyes flew open and she fell back to the ground. The feather halt then quickly retreated back to Amu. There was a cry of anguish. The feather transformed back into the lock. Amu looked up.

In front of her was a throne with a handsome man sitting on it, he was resting his head in his hand. The man had pitch-black hair and ice blue eyes. There was a smile planted on his face. Even though he had a smile, Amu could feel shivers going down her spine. She could feel those ice cold blue eyes boring into her.

_Those eyes_... _have seen a lot of blood being spilt_.

"W-Who are you?" Amu asked fear trimmed her voice.

The man continued smiling that chilling smile.

"Of course," he said, "How rude of me."

He stood up from his throne, "Some call me 'The Prince of Darkness' but let's start off with Hydrin."

Amu gulped.

_Prince of darkness_?

"I see you have recovered from the incident at the ball," remarked Hydrin.

Amu stared at him.

_How did he-_?! _Wait_. _Those eyes_... _I've seen them before_!

"You're the hooded figure!" she cried.

Hydrin gave a small applause, "Well done Hinamori!" he said, "You're sharper than I thought."

Amu ignored the small insult.

"What do you want from me?" she cautiously asked.

"Ah, going straight to the point are we?" mused Hydrin.

She didn't say anything in reply. Hydrin started to go down the small flight of steps and paced around Amu.

"Isn't it obvious, Hinamori?" he continued, "You have something I've been searching for years."

He suddenly lunged at the lock, pulling Amu with it.

"I may not have succeed to get your precious little wing now," he hissed in her ear, "But I will, just you wait and see."

"Let go of me!" she gasped.

The lock glowed and Hydrin gave a yelp of pain before pushing Amu away. Amu gasped for air.

While Hydrin returned to his throne, rubbing his hand, Amu took the time to examine her surroundings. It was quite obvious she was in a throne room with dim gray light filtering through barred windows.

The only way to escape was an oak door, guarded heavy with two armed guards dressed in black uniforms. Amu looked up to see blood-red banners, trimmed with gold, with a picture of a thorned crown.

"I guess, it's time to introduce my ministers," announced Hydrin, "Since you're going to stay here for a while, it'll be better if you know them."

Amu sat up straight.

_His ministers_?

"My third minister," said Hydrin, "Ryuu."

Ryuu stepped out from a passage behind the throne, which was covered by a red curtain. He was wearing a smart looking black coat with the picture of the thorned crown on his breast pocket. Ryuu gave Amu a small smile.

She smiled back.

_I already knew Ryuu_. _At least, it's nice to know there's someone nice in this bleak place_. _Third minister_... _that means he's the lowest_.

"My second minister," Hydrin continued, "Kitsune."

A woman with firey orange hair and fox ears stepped out. She stared at Amu with her saffron yellow eyes. Amu felt as if she was examining her.

_Her fox ears remind me of Yuki_. _I wonder if they know each other_. _She doesn't seem half bad_...

"Finally, my first minister," Hydrin smirked.

_His first minister_? _The first rank_. _I_ _bet it's a really evil, cold-hearted person_.

Hydrin's eyes glimmered for a second before continuing.

"My first minister, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

To be continued...

**SS: *Sob* See what I mean?**

**Kaneko: Don't take it to heart. You made up other ideas like turning Ikuto into a stuffed cat (which I find very amusing).  
**

**SS: BUT ALMOST THE ENTIRE STORYLINE ISN'T MINE! *sob even louder*  
**

**Shigeru: Whoa. Maybe it's her time of mouth...  
**

**SS: SHUT UP! ...I might as well delete this story...  
**

**Kitsune: No! Don't! If you do, we'll be gone! (Your made-up characters)  
**

**SS: Well, it'll stop me from hunting down my editor...  
**

**Editor: Yay!  
**

**Kitsune: Don't encourage her!  
**

**Fang: Hey, guys! Please review! It may be the last review you'll ever submit too~!  
**

**Kukoi: Is it me, or does everything he say makes it sound happy?  
**


	14. Betrayal and Bonds

**SS: * plucking petals from flowers* Delete it, discontinue, delete it, discontinue...**

**Yuki: What are you doing?**

**SS: Deciding whether to delete this story or discontinue it.**

**Yuki: ... Storm Skyress doesn't own any except for Hydrin**

Wish Upon A Wing

Betrayal and Bonds

**Recap: _His first minister_? _The first rank_. _I_ _bet it's a really evil, cold-hearted person_. **

**Hydrin's eyes glimmered for a second before continuing.**

** "My first minister, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."**

Amu sat there, stunned.

_No_. _No, it can't be_.

She could hear footsteps approaching the entrance.

_He must have gotten the wrong name!_ _Ikuto_... _Ikuto wouldn't._.._!_

A familiar mid-night blue haired man stepped out of the shadows, wearing a black coat with the thorned crown on the collar. Amu felt as if she'd been shattered. She stared at Ikuto.

_No!_ _It can't be!_

She looked at him in the eye, giving him a silent message; _Ikuto, please!_ _Tell me this is a joke!_ _You're not a bad guy_! _You're a nice person!_ _Ikuto!_

But he simply looked away.

Hydrin was smiling and looked as if he was enjoying this, "I presume you know Tsukiyomi VERY well," he remarked.

"...Yes," mumbled Amu.

Hydrin continue to smile sweetly,"Good. Now that the introductions are out of the way," he turned to his ministers, "Will you do the honours to escort Miss Hinamori to her room. Treat her like a guest."

And with that he walked off, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Amu was walking ahead of the others in the dim corridors. She then suddenly stopped, her head hanging down.

"Please tell me this is a dream," she rasped then she looked up, "Tell me you're not his minister, Ikuto!"

Ikuto simply blinked at her.

"What about those times when you helped me?!" Amu cried, "And the times you comfort me! You can't be Hydrin's minister!"

Suddenly Ikuto stared at her. Amu flinched under his stare. Ikuto's eyes had gone hard and steely.

"You're so gullible," he said coldly, "I just done those things to fool you."

Those words were like a knife, stabbing into Amu's heart. She hung her head, with her bangs covering her eyes. Her shoulders started to shake and her fists trembled. Amu then looked up; tears were at the verge of falling.

"I hate you!" she screamed, "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Amu suddenly turned and ran away, in tears.

"Amu!" called Ryuu as he ran after her.

Ikuto dug his fingernails into his palms. Kitsune and Ikuto stood there watching the running figures of Ryuu and Amu disappear.

When they were gone, Kitsune finally spoke up.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she said.

There was a pause.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Ikuto and he turned the opposite direction and walked off.

Kitsune continued to stand there.

When Ikuto had gone, she smiled, "Denial," she chuckled, "Is always the first sign."

Then she walked off.

* * *

"Amu!"

Ryuu called as he raced around the castle.

He would stop momentarily, scan the around before moving on. Soon Ryuu found himself running outside. He ran around a corner before coming to a halt. He was in the abandoned garden.

Amu was sitting on a stone bench, her face in her hands, sobbing. Ryuu could feel his heart sink. He didn't like the sight of Amu in tears. Ryuu quietly walked up to her and gently placed his hand on Amu's shoulder. She jumped and spun around then her shoulders relaxed.

"Oh it's you Ryuu," she said giving a sigh of relief.

Ryuu took his seat next to her, "Are... Are you alright?" he quietly asked.

_Stupid!_ _Stupid question!_ _Of course, she's not alright!_

"No I'm not," sniffed Amu, "I felt as if my heart is broken."

Ryuu looked up, "Why is that?" he asked.

Amu sighed before continuing, "All this time I thought Ikuto was a nice person," she replied, "I mean, he was always there for me. Sure, he teased me at times but... he can actually be really nice. When my brother... died, he was there to comfort me when I was felt sad. Then there was the time when he kept me company as a stuffed toy. But now..."

Amu could feel a sob forcing its way up her throat, "...Now I realise it's...its all fake!"

She started to cry again. Ryuu bit his lip.

He gently patted her back, "Now, now," he hushed, "Please don't cry Amu. You're right, Ikuto is a nice person. It's just... in truth; when a situation present itself, he will push away the people he cares about in order to protect them."

Amu stopped crying and looked at Ryuu.

"Really?" she asked.

Ryuu nodded.

Amu's shoulders drooped.

"But...," she stammered, "He was really cold... and Hydrin appointed him as his first minister..."

Now doubt merged with the sadness in Amu's eyes. Suddenly Ryuu had an idea.

"Hang on," he said as he got up.

Amu watched him as he walked forward and crouched over the thorny bushes. She jumped when he gave a yelp of pain. Ryuu came back with his thumb in his mouth and his other hand behind his back.

"Are you alright Ryuu?" Amu asked worriedly.

He smiled, "I'm fine. Here. This is for you."

Ryuu held out the pink rose to Amu. She gasped.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" she breathed, "Thank you Ryuu!"

Pink was dusted on Ryuu's cheeks.

"A smile suits you rather than tears Amu," he blushed, "A-Anyway, let's take you to your room."

Unknown to them, Ikuto was watching from the window above.

* * *

Tadase was kneeling in front of Mia, along with the others (including Masayoshi, Chie and Utau).

"So you're the friends of the girl that vanished at the Ruins?" stated Mia.

"Yes Your Majesty," said Tadase, lowering his head.

Mia placed her finger on her chin, thoughtfully.

Tadase then looked up at her, pleadingly.

"Please Your Majesty," he pleaded, "I beg of you. Help us find our friend, Hinamori Amu."

Mia blinked then smiled. "Of course I will," she said, "Don't worry. I have a very good theory where she is." She scanned Tadase and the others.

Her eyes twinkled.

_They all hold Amulets_.

She then spoke up, "I have a proposal for all of you."

* * *

Amu sat on the four-posted princess bed. She had placed Ryuu's rose in a nice little glass vase. In her hand was Yuki's communication device. She pressed down the centre. A small beam of light shot out and took shape of Yuki's face.

"Why hello Hinamori," he greeted, "...You look a bit battered. Is everything alright?"

Amu took a deep breath.

"Yuki," she said, "Have you heard of the Prince of Darkness?"

Yuki stared at her with wide eyes. "No, you didn't...," he rasped.

"Yes," replied Amu, "Hydrin has taken me. Is there anything you know that might be of help for me?"

Yuki thought for a moment.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know much about him," Yuki murmured, "All I know is that he has been searching for the Tsubasas for a long period of time. And that he'll do anything to get his hands on them, even if it meant spilling blood."

Amu gulped.

_I knew he was deadly_.

"I'm not really sure what's his wish or his goal for achieving the Tsubasas," continued Yuki, "I'm sorry if I couldn't be much help."

"Its al-"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hinamori," called Kitsune, "It's time to-"

She stopped when she saw Yuki's face. Her eyes widened.

Yuki blinked, "Kitsune?" he said.

"Yuki," Kitsune whispered.

Yuki turned to Amu, "I best be going Hinamori. It's nice to talk to you again," he then turned to Kitsune, "And it's good to see you are well, Kitsune."

Then the light faded away.

"So your name is Kitsune, right?" asked Amu.

Kitsune nodded.

"You're the person responsible for the fire in spring," Amu pointed out.

"Yes...," Kitsune said, "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you."

"And you're a fox, just like Yuki. What kind of fox are you?" Amu continued to ask.

Then, just like a peacock unfolding its feathers, Kitsune unfolded nine long orange tails.

"I'm a nine-tailed fox," she replied.

Amu beckoned to her to sit next to her and Kitsune did.

"How did you know Yuki?"

Kitsune blushed, "We... we were...lovers," she replied.

Amu looked at her in shock, "Really?!" she exclaimed, "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Yuki?"

Kitsune sighed, "It's a long story."

Amu edged a bit closer. "I got time," she smiled.

Kitsune rolled her eyes, "Fine. I might as well tell you."

* * *

"_I come from a family that had a Chinese background. When I was young there was a gathering for the new Year."_

Young Kitsune was dressed nicely in a traditional Chinese outfit. Her hair was tied into buns with long ribbons. She was sitting on a chair, swinging her legs back and fro.

"Argh! Mother and Father are taking an awful long time to say hello to their friends!" she groaned.

Just then Kitsune spotted a blooming tree outside.

"Wow!" she breathed, "Look at those pretty flowers! I'm gonna pick 'em!"

She then jumped off her chair and ran outside. Kitsune stared in awe at the tree's height.

"I'm not gonna back down!"

She rolled her long flowing sleeves back and began to climb. When she reached one of the branches, Kitsune stretched her hand out but couldn't pluck a flower.

"Argh! I can't reach it!" she exclaimed.

That was when she realised how high she was. (A/N: In truth Kitsune was just a few metres up but to a young child it may seem like they're up in the sky.)

"_I was scared. But I didn't cry or scream for help. I was just stubborn and refused to give people the impression that I was weak so I sat there, wondering what to do."_

Kitsune shifted uncomfortably. A gust of wind blew, causing the branch to sway a bit. Kitsune whimpered.

"_How I met Yuki? Well, it all began with one question..."_

Just then a voice came from below.

"Do you need some help, miss?"

Kitsune looked down. A young boy with snow white hair and kind blue eyes was looking up at her. He was also wearing a traditional Chinese outfit, signalling his also came for the gathering.

"N-No!" Kitsune hastily replied, "I don't need help!"

The boy cocked his head, "Are you sure?" he asked, "You look stuck to me."

The red on Kitsune's cheeks deepened.

"I-I'm not stuck!" she objected, "I'm...just looking at the view!"

The boy chuckled, "Well," he smiled, "You better hurry, the events are gonna start soon."

Kitsune stiffened.

"Fine!" she said proudly, "I'll climb down."

The boy then looked worrie,. "Will you be ok?" he asked.

"Of course, I will!" she said as she started to decease, "What? Think girls can't do anything?"

Suddenly another breeze blew, making the branches move and causing Kitsune to lose her footing. She screamed.

"Hold on, miss!"

_Thump_!

Kitsune slowly opened her eyes. She was sitting on the ground.

"I'm alive!" she cried.

Then she felt the 'ground' move underneath her. She looked down then screamed. She was sitting on the boy! Kitsune immediately jumped off him.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt? Please don't die!"

The words just came out of Kitsune's mouth. The boy opened his eyes and grinned. He sat up.

"I'm fine!" he said cheerfully.

Kitsune gasped as her eyes saw his dirt-smeared clothes.

"Your garments!" she exclaimed, "They're all dirty..."

The boy looked down but kept smiling, "It's alright," he said.

He stood up and held out his hand to Kitsune. She shyly took it.

"My name is Yuki," smiled the boy, "What's yours?"

A pale shade of pink appeared on Kitsune's cheeks.

"K-Kitsune," she replied, "My name is Kitsune."

"Kitsune? What a pretty name!" Yuki commented.

They both walked back inside together.

"I best be going," Yuki said, "My parents are probably looking for me."

He started to walk off but came to a stop. He turned to Kitsune.

"I hope we'll meet again!"

Then he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"_After the New Year gathering, I didn't see him_. _Many years passed, I almost forgotten about him but his image still lingered in a small corner of my mind_. _I started to doubt Fate_. _Maybe I won't ever see him again_."

A seventeen year old Kitsune was walking through the marketplace, carrying a large paper bag. She was fishing something out of the bag, an apple. As she took a bite out of it, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. All the context of the bag spilled over the stone ground.

"Shoot!" muttered Kitsune as she hurried to retrieve her groceries.

People continued to walk past her, not even giving a glance to the young lady. Kitsune was clearly embarrassed and tried her best to collect all the things quickly but with so many people around it was difficult.

Suddenly a hand came in her view.

"Do you need some help, miss?"

Kitsune looked up. A smiling young man with snow white was holding out his hand.

"Yuki?" she rasped.

The man's smile faded and he looked at her in surprise.

"Kitsune?" he replied.

"_After that, we spent a lot of time together._ _We were happy, since we got each other_. _But it didn't last forever_. _One night, while we were taking a night stroll, we were ambushed by Hydrin_.

_"At first, it seemed that he was targeting Yuki but in the end_..._he took me instead_. _Hydrin made me his second minister since I'm a nine-tailed fox. Hydrin monitored me with this collar I wear, so I couldn't see Yuki. Sometimes I stopped by at Yuki's place but we can't interact with each other..."_

* * *

Amu stared at Kitsune.

"That's why you caused the fire," she said, "Because you thought my brother was introducing me to Yuki."

Kitsune blushed.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, "Yuki told me that I tend to jump to conclusions."

Amu smiled, "Its fine!"

Kitsune then stood up, "Anyway, get dressed. Hydrin is expecting you to attend dinner."

She then walked out of the room. Amu opened her large closet. All the clothes were all black with a just dash of red or white.

"Black... darkness," Amu muttered.

As she changed, Amu was thinking about Kitsune's story.

_It's the same with Ryuu they were both torn away from the people they care about_...

When she finished, Amu was wearing a black dress with white frills and red ribbons. She pulled on black elbow-length gloves and tied her hair in a high ponytail, which she clipped with a butterfly clip that had strings of beads.

_Now that I think about it_ she thought _there are lots of butterflies in this room_.

There were cravings of butterflies in the bed post and pictures of the beautiful insect hanging on the wall.

_Could it be_? _Someone used to stay in this room_?

Amu looked at the lock in her hand.

_I best put this in a safe place_.

She walked over to a desk and opened one of its drawers. To her surprise there was a small book in it.

_What's this_? _I better look at it later_.

Amu quickly stashed the lock in the drawer and hurried off to dinner.

* * *

Gray moonlight streamed in through the tall windows. A long table stretched across the room, covered with white linen cloth. Candelabras with crystals were lit, casting dancing shadows on the walls. Ryuu stood up when Amu entered the dining room.

"You look beautiful tonight Amu," he complimented.

Amu smiled at looked around the room. Kitsune was sitting across Ryuu. She was wearing a red Chinese outfit trimmed with gold.

"Where are Ikuto and Hydrin?" Amu asked.

Ryuu pulled out a chair for Amu.

"Ikuto doesn't normally attend any of the meal times," he replied, "And Hydrin hasn't arrived yet."

Amu took her seat. She felt uneasy.

_Having dinner with a person that has a heart of stone_?

Suddenly the door flew open, Ikuto stepped in followed by a line of faceless maids and butlers. Hydrin was close behind them. Amu leaned closer to Ryuu.

_Is it me or those…'People' don't have any faces_?

Hydrin took his seat at the end of the table.

He smiled at Amu. "It's nice to see you were able to make it Hinamori," he said.

Amu decided it was best not to reply.

"Anyway, let's eat shall we?" Hydrin continued, "Where's the food?"

The maids and butlers quickly scattered, with plates of food in their hands. As one butler laid a plate in front of Amu, she stared at 'his' face.

_It's just like staring at a mannequin_.

Amu decided to tuck in. Although the food was delicious, she didn't really feel hungry. She found herself stealing glances at Ikuto, who was standing beside Hydrin. He simply stared back at her with a stone expression. Amu could feel the stabbing feeling creeping back. Hydrin held out his glass and a maid filled it with a red liquid, wine.

"Care for a glass, Hinamori?" asked Hydrin.

"Um, no thank you," Amu politely replied, "I prefer a cup of tea."

Ever since Amu met Masayoshi and Chie, she grew a taste for tea.

_How I miss my friends so much_...

Amu leaned towards Ryuu.

"Ryuu, why are the servants here faceless?" she quietly asked.

Ryuu lowered his glass before replying, "Well you see, we're the only living people here in this castle. The servants here are merely creations of Hydrin's. Real humans are too afraid to work for him, in fear of their lives. But, at times, Hydrin's servants may do something that doesn't reach his expectations so... he eliminates them."

There was a knot forming in Amu's stomach.

_Does that also go to his ministers_?

* * *

Soon, dinner ended and Ryuu escorted Amu back to her room. Hydrin disappeared, leaving Ikuto and Kitsune. Kitsune picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. Ikuto was looking out of the window. The gray light casted a long shadow behind him.

"When are you going to tell?" asked Kitsune breaking the silence.

Ikuto continued to stare out to the dull landscape.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

She sighed. "How long are you going to keep this up?" she snapped.

Ikuto looked at her in surprise. He merely blinked. Kitsune got up from her seat in frustration.

"You may be intelligent Ikuto," she said, "But sometimes you can be completely clueless with certain things!"

She then stomped out of the dining room and Ikuto turned back to the window. An image was lingering in his mind; a girl with pink hair smiling at him.

"Ikuto!" she called.

He closed his eyes, in hope to silent the voice.

_Flashback_

_A little boy with midnight blue hair was sitting on the lap of a woman. The boy tugged on the woman's dress to get her attention. _

"_Mother?" he called. _

_The woman tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear before looking down at her son. _

"_What is it, Ikuto-kun?" she asked. _

"_Why do people hate me so much?" young Ikuto asked, "Is it because I hold the Negative Wing, the darker component of the Tsubasas?" _

_The woman held him close, "No silly," she softly said, "They just judge you from your appearances." _

"_Then about Utau-chan?" Ikuto continued to question, "They don't mind her. Nobody is going to love me, isn't it?" _

_The woman stroked his hair, "Of course not," she replied, "Your father, sister and I love you very much. And I bet you'll find your princess somewhere in the future." _

_Ikuto blinked, "My princess?" he repeated. _

_The woman nodded, "Yes. Every prince finds their princess and every princess will have their prince. Ikuto stared at his mother. _

"_So Father is your prince Mother?" _

_The woman blushed and smiled, "Yes he is," she said, "Don't worry you'll find your princess, someday, who will love you as well."_

_End of flashback_

Ikuto opened his eyes. Amu's crying face flashed in his face.

"_I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" _

"But that love has now turned into hatred," he muttered, "...Maybe it's for the best."

* * *

Amu was sitting on her bed, leaning against a pillow for support. She was wearing a black night gown that had white lace on the edges. In her hand was the book she had found in the drawers. Amu traced the complicated swirls that formed a butterfly crest.

_What story does this book tells_?

Taking a deep breath, Amu opened to a random page. The words on the pages were handwritten. Whoever wrote the words must have been a poet or something because each word was beautifully written with curves and swirls. Amu read the page.

_'I attended a ball last night. It was just like any other ball but something magical happened. I met an intriguing boy. Usually these parties have nothing much interesting but his aura seemed to have changed that. He was handsome just like all the other men but... maybe it was his black hair... or kind smile that set him different.'_

_'When our eyes met it was if time stopped and everyone had disappeared. His warm blue eyes still linger in my mind. When he asked me for a dance, I felt my heart skip a beat and throughout the whole dance my heart was thumping against my chest. Is this what people call 'love'? I hope to see him again.'_

Amu stared at the page she just read.

_This isn't just a normal book, it's a journal_!

She examined the page.

_Whoever wrote this, didn't sign their name_. _I wonder who the man this girl was talking about is_.

Amu reread the page.

_Black hair_... _blue eyes_...

She gasped in realisation.

_C-Could it be_..._?!_ _Is she talking about_..._Hydrin?!_

Amu clasped her hand over her mouth.

_Someone was in love with Hydrin_?!

She remembered Hydrin's chilling smile and cold eyes. Her gold eyes quickly scanned the diary entry again.

"_Warm eyes"_? _"Kind smile"_? _I-I don't understand_!

Amu fell back on the bed.

_It seems that I've stumbled on something interesting_...

* * *

"What do you mean I have to do it?" Ikuto crossly asked.

He and Ryuu were walking down the dark hallways. The moon was high indicting it was late.

"Because you're the perfect person to do so," Ryuu replied.

"Why can't you do it?" Ikuto shot back, "Since you have taken a liking to her."

Ryuu smiled, "I'm not the only one," he chuckled.

Ikuto stopped, "What do you mean? Are you saying Hydrin has taken an interest on her as well?"

Ryuu stopped as well and chuckled. "Don't you love her as well?" he said gently.

Ikuto looked shocked.

"I'm well aware of your hidden feelings Ikuto," Ryuu continued.

Ikuto frowned, "You know the rules Ryuu," he said sternly, "And you are also aware what state I am."

Ryuu sighed and continued walking with Ikuto at his side. They walked in silence until they reached a certain door, the door to Amu's room.

"I'll tell you something Ikuto," Ryuu spoke up, "After a few years, I'm intending to go bend knee to Amu."

Ikuto looked at him. In his eyes was a hint of surprise.

Ryuu then smiled. "But," he said, "I can't."

Ikuto stared at the door.

"Why?" he asked, "I only have a year time limit. I'll be gone by the end of this year."

Ryuu softly chuckled, "Because," he smiled, "The Tsubasas are made for each other, isn't that right?"

There was a pause.

"That's just how the legend goes," Ikuto replied, "It doesn't mean its true or has to be. Not every part of legend can be true."

"True, very true," Ryuu nodded, "Anyway, look after her."

* * *

Ikuto stood beside Amu's bed. She was breathing peacefully and softly, telling him she was fast asleep. Moonlight flooded through the framed glass doors that led to the balcony. Some beams shone on Amu's face, showing how angelic it is. He slowly crouched down, careful not to wake her.

"I'm sorry Amu," Ikuto whispered.

He reached out and brushed away Amu's fringe. Her eyes were perfectly shut, trimmed with long lashes. Suddenly Ikuto found himself slowly leaning forward.

He was so close that Ikuto could feel Amu's soft breath against his skin. Ikuto then froze. Their lips were inches apart. He quickly turned away. He covered his face with his hand.

_What's going_? _Why does this keep happening_? _What's coming over me_?

* * *

Ryuu sat outside the door, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Suddenly he heard shuffling. Ryuu quickly got to his feet. He hand felt the hilt of his dagger. The shuffling was drawing closer and out stepped, from the shadows into the moonlight was… a half-awake Kitsune. She wore a simple nightgown and was rubbing her eyes.

Ryuu lowered his hand.

"What are you doing up this late?" he hissed.

Kitsune continued to rub her eyes sleepily, "I was just getting a glass of water," she yawned.

Ryuu smiled.

"Really?" he said, "I didn't think you even touch water, regarding that you control fire."

Kitsune was too exhausted to come up with a come back.

"So have you encountered anyone else?" she inquired.

The question seems to have waked her up. Ryuu's face became serious.

"No," he replied solemnly, "It seems Hydrin is keeping a low profile."

Kitsune's saffron eyes narrowed.

"This isn't like him," she muttered, "I bet his hutching a plan, and surely it's no good."

* * *

The soft sound of birds chirping woke Amu. Sunlight filtered through her balcony door. She blinked.

_Where am I_?

Then the events of yesterday hit her.

_Oh_… _that's right_. _I was captured and Ikuto betrayed me_…

She sleepily rolled over to her side with her eyes shut. Then she opened them and stiffened. Her face was about 30cm away from the sleeping face of Ikuto. Amu immediately sat up.

_W-What is he doing here_?!

After her heartbeat slowed down, Amu stared at him. Ikuto's head and arms were resting on the bed while his bottom half sat on the floor. She cautiously leaned forward and poked him in the cheek. He didn't stir. Amu then noticed there were shadows under his eyes.

_Didn't he get enough sleep_?

She continued to stare at Ikuto.

_For some reason, he looks younger than his is when he's asleep_.

Realising what she was thinking, Amu quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_No, no_! _What am I thinking_?! _Should I wake him_? _But he seems tired_… _No_! _He did horrible things to you so you don't need to consider for him_!

She grabbed her pillow and raised it up then brought it down…gently. When Amu lifted it off Ikuto's head, her cheeks became pink and her body froze. Ikuto's head was still resting on the bed but his blue eyes were open, staring at her.

"What a nice good morning," he said with sarcasm.

Amu folded her arms across her chest, "You don't need a proper good morning!" she huffed.

Ikuto sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. "What's wrong with you?" he sleepily asked.

"I'm the one who is suppose to ask questions!" snapped Amu, "What are you doing here in my bedroom?!"

Ikuto flopped back down on the bed. His eyes were locked on Amu. "I was watching you," he replied.

The red on Amu's cheeks deepened.

_W-Watching me_?

Ikuto stared at Amu's flushed face then burst into laughter. Anger marks dotted Amu's head.

"You should see your face!" he laughed.

"The truth!" shrieked Amu whose face was fully red.

Ikuto quickly calmed down, "I was guarding you," he said.

Amu blinked, "Why?"

"We heard some nasty rumours here," Ikuto continued, "The rumours are; when Hydrin allows guests to stay for a night, in the morning their beds would be empty… and blood-stained."

Amu gasped.

"That's why Ryuu wanted me to guard you while he kept watch at the door," Ikuto finished.

He stood up.

"Anyway," he said, "I'll leave you to change. Come down to the dining room for breakfast."

And with that, he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"We're going to the market today," Ryuu announced after breakfast.

"What for?" Amu asked.

"We need to get some supplies," Kitsune replied as she slipped on her hood.

Amu watched as Ryuu, Kitsune and Ikuto put on their own individual hoods.

Kitsune walked up to her and handed her a plain black hood.

"This yours Hinamori," she said.

Amu gratefully took it, "Thank you," she smiled, "And, please, call me Amu."

Kitsune stared at her in shock.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" Amu innocently asked.

Kitsune slowly nodded, "Of course… Amu."

* * *

The marketplace was crowded as always. Amu stuck close to the group, particularly Ryuu since she still had a grudge against Ikuto. Ryuu and she were walking at the front while Ikuto and Kitsune followed behind.

"Ryuu?" hissed Amu, "Why do we need to wear hoods when we go out?"

"We need to conceal our identities," he replied, "People know we're ministers or guests of Hydrin and we don't want to cause fear in this happy atmosphere, do we?"

Suddenly someone bumped into Amu, causing her to stumble backwards into Ryuu. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to support her. A light blush came over Ryuu's face as he quickly returned his arms to his sides.

"Thank you," said Amu.

"I-It's alright," he replied.

Ikuto and Kitsune were watching them.

Amu looked around then smiled.

"Ryuu! Come look!" she called as she grabbed his arms and pulled him along.

Kitsune leaned closer to Ikuto, "I'll get the medical supplies," she whispered, "You watch them, okay?"

"Sure," he mumbled.

Amu pulled Ryuu down as she crouched in front of some crates that held pale pink peaches.

"Don't they look delicious?" she beamed.

Ryuu smiled, "Yes, they do."

He then stood up.

"One peach please," he said as he handed a coin to the stall holder.

Ryuu then held a peach towards Amu. Amu looked at it then smiled.

"Thank you Ryuu!" she said as she took the peach.

Amu bit into the flesh of the peach. Juice erupted all over her mouth. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Ryuu chuckled softly. Ikuto stood at a safe distance. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Kitsune was looking through the supplies in the paper bag.

"Hmm, did I get everything?" she muttered, "Looks like it…"

Suddenly she tripped over an unlevelled stone.

"Whoa!" she cried.

All the context of the bag spilled over the stone ground. Kitsune quickly secured her hood, got up and hurried over to retrieve the supplies. People merely walked pass her.

_Wait_. _Doesn't this feel_…?

"Do you need some help, miss?"

Kitsune flinched and looked up. A figure wearing a pure white hood held out his hand.

_Could it be_…?

She reached out but then hesitated.

_My collar it's tightening_…

The figure's smile fell and he crouched down and picked up the last of the supplies.

"Yuki, I know it's you," Kitsune whispered.

She didn't dare to glance at him.

"Hasn't this happened before?" Yuki asked with a smile.

Kitsune blushed. A lump was forming in her throat.

"T-Thank you," she said after they finished. She hung her head down, trying to hold back the tears.

_I want to reach out and touch your cheek so badly_… _I miss you_…

Suddenly she felt Yuki soft hands on her cheek. Kitsune stiffened.

"I'll write to you soon," Yuki whispered in her ear.

Then he walked pass her, leaving Kitsune with a bounding heart.

* * *

While Ryuu was looking at a stall, Amu stood in the middle of the walkway, waiting for him. Ikuto was standing nearby. She looked down at the simple black dress she wore underneath her hood.

_How long will I be drifting through this darkness_?

"You lost miss?" came a snickering voice.

Amu looked up. A man with pricking hairs on his chin and an evil glint in his eyes was sneering at her. A smoky odour was drifting from him.

"I'm not lost," Amu said with a hard look in her eyes, "I'm waiting for someone."

Suddenly the man grabbed her arm.

"Then come with me," he snickered, "We'll have some fun while you wait."

Ryuu was coming out of the stall when he spotted Amu. A man had his grip on her arm and she was struggling.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked.

"Amu!" he cried.

Ryuu was about to pull out his dagger when...

"Ack!" The man gave a yell of pain. Ikuto had twisted his arm into a painful position. The man let go off Amu and she fell to her knees.

"Pick on her again," said Ikuto, "And you'll regret it."

There was a deathly look in his eyes. The man cowered and ran off. Ryuu gave a sigh of relief and smiled. Amu bit her lip while grasping her arm. The man's grip was like iron. Suddenly a hand came in her view. Ikuto was crouching in front of her.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

Amu stared at his hand then coldly pushed it away.

"No," she said as she stood up, "I don't."

Ryuu hurried over to them.

"Are you alright Amu?" he asked.

Amu nodded.

Kitsune suddenly appeared by Ikuto's side, looking a little flushed.

"I'm here," she gasped, "Let's go."

Amu nodded. She stole a single glance at Ikuto before looking away with guilt.

* * *

That night, Amu lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and clutched the lock to her chest.

"Why does my heart feel so heavy? It's almost as if... I feel guilty when I act cold towards...him. Why?"

Beside her pillow lies the journal.

* * *

"My lady! My lady!" shrieked a maid as she burst into a room.

She immediately fell silent when she saw Masanori holding his finger to his lips. He was crouching beside a bed with a sleeping Mia in it. He slowly stood up and beckoned the maid to come over.

"What is it?" he hissed.

The maid nervously gave him an envelope and hurried away. Masanori broke the seal and read it.

"What does it say Masanori?"

He whipped around to see Mia sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess," apologised Masanori, "Did I wake you?"

Mia shook her head.

"No. The maid did," she smiled, "So what's the letter?"

Masanori turned to face her, "It's an invitation… to a game of chess… from the Prince of Darkness."

To be continued…

**Masanori: *looking at growing pile of petal-less flowers* ...**

**Ryuu: I'm getting worried about her...**

**Chie: You're not the only one**

**Masayoshi: Please, ladies and gentleman, post your reviews~**

**SS: *still sounds depressed* Hydrin is NOT in love with Amu. Ikuto THOUGHT he was but he had a misunderstanding. Ryuu meant Ikuto himself...**


	15. The Chess Game of Blood

**Ok, ok. You guys win. I WON'T delete or discontinue this story, okay? I'll blow it up! Just kidding~. Now this is probably one of the most darkest part of the story (the title says it all). And yes, I got the Chess Game from Tsubasa (manga) but I changed it a bit. So, please, enjoy this 'game'. I DON'T own anything, really. WARNING: I'M TERRIBLE AT ACTION PARTS!**

Wish Upon A Wing

The Chess Game of Blood

Amu sat on the stone bench, in the thorny abandoned garden, with her eyes closed. A gentle breeze blew making her long pink hair dance in the air. It's been about 3 days now since she got captured by Hydrin, although strangely he's been treating her as a guest. Suddenly she heard familiar soft footsteps crossing the dried up lawn.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryuu as he sat down next to her.

Ever since Amu arrived here, at Hydrin's old castle, Ryuu has been caring for her and treating her nicely as for Ikuto… they didn't talk much, only giving each other silent glances.

"I just miss my friends," Amu sadly replied.

Ryuu stared at the thorny bushes in front of them.

"What do you tell me about them?" he suggested, "Then it'll feel like they here with you."

A smile appeared on Amu's face.

"Alright, let's see… well, there's Yaya. She's the childish girl in the group. She's always cheerful and hyper. Then there's Kairi. He's probably one of the most mature young boy that I know. Since he reads and studies a lot, Kairi's really smart. Um, then there's Kukai. He's really sporty and competitive but at the same time a good sport. Rima's the short quiet one. When we first met she seemed quite cold but in the end she really warmed up to me. Oh, and Nagi. He's sensible and gives good advice. Masayoshi and Chie are probably the oldest ones. Masayoshi is a gentleman while Chie is quite a tom-boy," suddenly a light blush came to Amu's cheeks, "And last of all, there's Tadase… he's a really nice person yet determine at the same time which makes him a good leader."

Ryuu smiled.

_It seems like she taken a liking to that boy_…

"Wow," Ryuu mused, "I'm quite jealous. You have so many good friends with you, Amu."

Amu nodded. "We always look out for one another…I really miss them," she added quietly.

Ikuto was watching them from the window.

"Jealous?" said Kitsune as she came over.

"No," he muttered.

She pouted.

_It's so hard to provoke him_.

"Hydrin's been quiet recently," she remarked deciding to change the topic, "It's been 3 days and he hasn't spilt any blood. Must be a record or some sort."

"No," Ikuto said, "I bet he's lying low, plotting something sinister."

* * *

Tadase quickly blocked Nagi's attack. He broke away and swiped at Nagi. Nagi quickly jumped back and dodged the blade.

"Okay, that's enough."

Both boys stopped and looked up. Princess Mia was on the side was the dirt field that they were fighting on.

"That'll be enough training today," she announced, "All of you take some well-earned rest."

She then walked inside. The friends grouped at a bench where Yaya sat waiting.

"Oi Yaya!" called Kukai, "Why haven't you trained? All this time you've been sitting on that bench."

"I can't," Yaya replied with a grin.

"Why?" Chie asked.

Yaya turned to Kairi for some help.

"She can't guys," Kairi explained, "Her powers are...too dangerous."

"Yaya's?" Rima repeated.

Kairi nodded, "It's best to show you when we're in battle."

* * *

Amu was sitting on the windowsill inside, in the hallways. Ryuu, Kitsune and Ikuto were at a meeting with Hydrin.

"I can't believe it!"

She quickly looked up to see Kitsune stomping down. Amu leapt off the windowsill and hurried to her new-found friend to see what's wrong.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Amu then looked up to see Ryuu and Ikuto appearing from behind Kitsune.

"He had to do it without telling us!" snapped Kitsune.

"What's going on?" Amu tried again.

Kitsune brushed past her, "Damn chess game!"

Amu watched after her in defeat, she then turned to Ryuu and Ikuto, hoping if they could answer her.

"Apparently Hydrin made us compete in a chess game," Ryuu replied.

"What's wrong with a normal chess game?" Amu asked.

"It isn't a normal chess game," Ryuu explained, "You see instead of normal chess pieces, humans replace the pieces. At the start of each round, each opponent sends a person, representing the piece, to the board. And they fight…"

"So it's just duel," Amu smiled.

But her smile dropped when Ryuu's and Ikuto's expression remained frozen.

"Right?" she asked. Ryuu sighed.

"Not really," he continued, "They fight until one surrenders or…"

"Or one collapse dead," Ikuto finished.

Amu stared at them in horror.

"When will the game take place? And who's the opponent?" she worriedly asked.

Ryuu turned to Ikuto.

"The game will take place tomorrow," Ikuto replied, "And the opponent… is the Kingdom of Light's ruler, Princess Mia."

* * *

_'It was as if fate was on our side because I happened to bump into that boy from the ball again today. He's the son the one of the faraway kings, prince, and it could be seen. His intelligence is matched by the gentle strength he possesses. I think I have fallen in love and he has too for he has already started courting me.'_

Amu sighed. Although the journal entry was quite intriguing, she couldn't help but be distracted. Both her mind and heart were filled with worry.

Both Ryuu's and Ikuto's words kept echoing in her mind; _"They fight until one surrenders or…" _

_"Or one collapse dead."_

She sat up in fright.

_W-What would happen if one of the ministers didn't_..._didn't make it_?

She thought about.

_If Kitsune died, Yuki would be in ruins_. _If Ryuu died, Amrita would be left all alone_. _If Ikuto died_...

She stiffened.

..._Utau would be devastated and_...

Amu blinked

..._Why do I feel pain at the thought of Ikuto dying_?

* * *

Amu placed the journal down and picked up her lock. She stared at her trembling hands.

Ryuu was wearing his black tight shirt with a red belt at his hips. Kitsune was wearing her black Chinese top and her shorts with black knee-high boots. Ikuto was wearing his usual wear; the black V-neck shirt and long pants with belts wrapped around his legs. Amu watched them with concern.

_They're all wearing their battle outfits_.

Suddenly she felt a slender hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry Hinamori," said a familiar chilling voice.

Amu didn't need to turn to know it was Hydrin himself. He was wearing a black top with long white pants and a long brown jacket over.

"Come now!" Hydrin said cheerfully, "To the games!"

He walked off. Amu turned to the ministers.

"Please take me with you!" she pleaded.

They all looked shocked.

"Why do you want to go?" Kitsune asked.

"It'll be better instead of me waiting for you and you might not come back!" Amu reasoned.

Ryuu stepped forward, "And it be better if you didn't see the blood being spilt," he said firmly.

Amu shoulders dropped, she couldn't argue with that. Kitsune walked forward and gave her a warm hug then turned to leave. Ryuu gently squeezed her hand the left as well. All was left was Ikuto. Amu opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

_I want to say_... _I want say please don't die_... _but I can't_. _I'll just say it silently; please_..._please don't die_.

"I won't," Ikuto replied. Amu looked at him in surprise. He then turned and walked off. She clutched her chest.

_H-How did he know_?

* * *

Amu paced back and forth in her room.

_I must go but I don't know where they went_. _Argh!_ _I wish I can go to the Chess Game_!

Suddenly the lock glowed.

"What's going on?!" Amu gasped.

The light then enveloped her.

She slowly opened her honey golden eyes. Darkness was surrounding her.

_Where am I_?

Suddenly she saw light and Amu quickly ran towards it. She gasped. In the light was a large stage with black and white squares like a giant chess board.

_Could this be the Chess Game_?

Amu then spotted a familiar group. It was Hydrin, Ikuto, Kitsune and Ryuu!

"Ryuu!" Amu called, "Kitsune! Ikuto!"

But they didn't seem to hear her. She placed her hands on the light but it was as if there was glass blocking her.

_I can only watch_.

"Team Black has arrived!" announced a white rabbit with red eyes who was wearing a black and white robe.

The rabbit then noticed a girl with gold hair stepping on the stage.

"Team White has arrived," he announced.

"Mia! It's so good to you again!" Hydrin smiled.

Mia's green eyes narrowed, "I wish I could say the same," she replied.

Masanori appeared beside her.

"Players take your seats!" shouted the rabbit.

Hydrin sat on a black egg-shaped seat that hung from a chain. There was a crack in it revealing blood-red velvet, providing a comfortable seat. Mia took the other seat on the other side. Hers was similar except it was white and the velvet was a soft pink and it hung from a strong ribbon.

"Players, tie your ribbon or connect your chain to your neck ornaments!" the rabbit ordered.

Hydrin hooked his chain to his spiked collar while Mia tied her ribbon to her necklace. There was a rumble and both seats were lifted into the air, about 3 to 5 metres high.

"Now, place your pieces on the board!"

Hydrin nodded and Ryuu, Kitsune and Ikuto stepped on. Mia nodded and... Tadase and the friends stepped on.

Amu gasped.

_Tadase!_ _Everyone!_

Ryuu, Kitsune and Ikuto looked slightly surprised. Tadase and friends were surprised at the sight of Ikuto.

"I-Isn't that Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase muttered.

"What's Amu-chii's guardian doing there?" Yaya asked.

"He betrayed us," Tadase realised, "And Amu..."

Utau looked down to the ground. She didn't look shocked, just guilty.

"My," remarked Mia, "It seems that I have more pieces than you."

Hydrin smiled sweetly at her. "Well, my other pieces can't be shown right now," he replied. Mia stared at him in confusion.

The rabbit held up a black and white flag in the air, "Let Round 1 begin!"

Amu gulped.

_They're going to fight my friends_...

"Please send out the piece you choose!" said the rabbit.

Hydrin smirked at Mia while she frowned back at him.

"Knights!" they both announced at the same.

Two figures immediately leapt onto the stage, causing dust to fly. When it cleared, Ryuu and Kukai were standing.

Amu stiffened.

_Ryuu vs. Kukai_?!

The rabbit lifted both flags into the air, "Start!"

* * *

Kukai leapt into the air and thrust his leg forward at Ryuu. Ryuu's scythe appeared just in time to block the kick. Kukai jumped back and swiped his hand through the air. Ryuu quickly countered the blade or air with his scythe.

"Hey!" called Kukai, "You're not bad!"

Ryuu blinked then smiled, "Thanks," he replied, "But you need to put some more power into yours."

Kukai grinned, "Ok! You ask for it!"

He did a small spin and a fierce wind wrapped itself around Ryuu and lifted him up in the air.

Amu stiffened.

"Ryuu!" she cried.

When the wind stopped, gravity pulled Ryuu down. He quickly straightened himself and blew. A mighty gust inflicted damage on Kukai.

"That's it!" gasped Kukai.

A harsh light cloaked itself around Kukai. He then charged at full speed. Ryuu reacted quickly and he sent out red energy that took shape of a dragon at Kukai. A cloud of dust erupted.

"Time to finish it," Ryuu muttered.

He thrust his hand up in the air and comets were summoned down from the sky and onto Kukai's section of the stage.

"Kukai!" Utau screamed.

The dust cleared, revealing Kukai lying on the stage. Ryuu cautiously walked towards him. He stopped when Kukai slowly picked himself up. A sound escaped of his mouth; laughter. Ryuu stared in amazement as Kukai threw his head back, laughing. He then thrust his hand at Ryuu.

"That was a good game!" he grinned.

Ryuu remembered Amu's words; _"He's really sporty and competitive but at the same time a good sport_" and smiled.

Both 'knights' shook hands.

The rabbit held up the black flag, "Round 1 goes to Team Black!"

* * *

The knights returned to the ends of the stage, both receiving gentle pats on the back and compliments.

"Let Round 2 begin!" announced the rabbit, "Send out your piece!"

Hydrin and Mia stared at each other.

"One point for me," Hydrin smiled.

"But there's still time for me to catch up," Mia replied, "Queen!"

"Pawn!" said Hydrin.

Rima leapt onto the stage and Hydrin threw a black pebble. The black shape quickly took shape of a human.

"An Akuma," Rima gasped.

"Is that even allowed?!" demanded Mia turning to the rabbit.

The rabbit nodded. She turned back to the stage.

_So that's what he meant by 'other players'_.

The rabbit raised both flags, "Start!"

The Akuma charged. Rima quickly and skilfully wrapped her rope around its feet, causing it to trip. It swiped at her with its claws. Rima quickly took a step back, narrowly missing the deathly rippers.

_I don't have anything to kill it with _she frantically thought _I only have my rope_… _I can strangle it but can that be possible, if only it's a human_…

She suddenly remembered the time when an Akuma shape-shifted.

_Of course_! _In order for it to shape-shift_… _it needs blood_. _I need to pretend to lose blood then wait for my chance_.

The Akuma suddenly vanished into the ground as a mere shadow that's moving. Rima's orange darted around, following its quick movement. Suddenly, from behind her, a shadowy claw surfaced and scratched the back of her leg, leaving bloody marks. Rima screamed in pain. The Akuma resurfaced but in the form of Rima, except with an evil glint in her eyes.

Rima took this chance and wrapped her rope around its neck. She then yanked it with all her strength. Taken by surprise, the Akuma gasped and fell to the floor. Rima walked over to the body.

"Knowing myself," she said, "My little lungs wouldn't have survived that tug."

The Akuma then faded. Hydrin gave a small applause.

"Round 2 goes to Team White!" shouted the rabbit.

"Bravo Mia!" Hydrin complimented, "You didn't waste anytime at all!"

Mia pulled on a fake smile, "I like to get things over and done with," she smiled.

* * *

"Send out your pieces for Round 3!" cried the rabbit.

"We'll see who's going to win this game," Hydrin smirked.

Mia frowned. "Bishop!" she called.

"Queen!" said Hydrin.

A whirl of flames appeared on Hydrin's side while there was a whirl of feathers on Mia's side. The flames burst revealing Kitsune with her arms open wide, theoretically. The feathers scattered across the stage revealing Utau with one hand on her hips, standing strong. Both eyes met.

"So you're that famous singer," Kitsune remarked.

"And you're the one that started that fire at spring," Utau shot back.

"Let Round 3 begin!" called the rabbit, "Start!"

Utau's angelic wings transformed into black leather wings and Kitsune untuck her nine tails, her saffron eyes sharpened and an iris slashed across her pupil.

Utau waved her arms above her head and a hurricane of red butterflies, made from red energy, swarmed towards Kitsune. Kitsune thrust her hand forward, sending fireballs towards them. Both attacks collided.

"Not bad for a singer," Kitsune commented.

Utau smirked at her, "I put in a lot of effort to be ranked as Bishop," she replied.

"We'll see about this!" cried Kitsune as she swiped her arm through the air.

A fierce vortex of fire swirled around Utau. Utau raised her wings up high and opened them up again, breaking free of the flames. She took a breath and hit a high note. Dangerous music notes and sound waves were blasted at Kitsune. Gnashing her fangs, Kitsune took a deep breath and exhaled.

An extremely hot wind blew at Utau. She gasped and quickly clutched her arm. A burn had appeared. Kitsune's ears were drooping, Utau's sounds waves were pretty strong and her ears were quite sensitive. Utau held out her hand and a black triton appeared. Kitsune held out her hand also and flames burst out, forming a claw.

_This decides it_… they both thought.

They both charged; red energy appeared at the tips of Utau's triton while Kitsune's claw flickered.

_BAM_!

The collision caused dust to erupt.

* * *

Yuki slowly opened his ice blue eyes. He had fallen asleep while playing chess with himself. He stared at the board. The white bishop and the black queen were facing each other. Yuki leaned forward.

"One move will decide each other's fate," he murmured, "But…"

He flicked the black queen causing it to fall forward and hit the white bishop, making it fall as well.

He leaned back, "…both pieces fate can be the same."

* * *

The dust cleared. Both Utau and Kitsune were lying on the stage.

The rabbit held up both flags, "It's a draw!" he announced, "One point to both teams!"

Kitsune slowly sat up, her body covered in bruises and cuts. Utau brought her herself up, her arms were covered in burns. Kitsune's eyes returned to their normal state.

"Good match," she weakly said.

Utau gave a small smile and nodded. Both girls climbed down the stage.

Amu silently watched.

_Both teams are now tied_…

Round 4 was Kairi (as rook or castle) battling Hydrin's stronger Akumas (rook as well). With his sharp senses, quick-thinking mind and master swordsmanship, Kairi won the match.

Round 5, Hydrin call

* * *

ed his queen again, Kitsune and Mia called Chie which was her second bishop. Both Kitsune and Chie had animal instincts so the match was a close one but Kitsune won. Chie escaped with only minor bruises and burns.

"Let Round 6 begin!" called the rabbit, "Send out your pieces!"

Hydrin and Mia frowned at each other. The scores still tie.

"Pawn!" called Hydrin.

"Knight!" called Mia.

Another Akuma appeared on stage while Masayoshi calmly walked on.

"Go Masa!" cheered Chie.

Masayoshi gave her a small smile before turning to face his opponent.

"Start!" yelled the rabbit.

* * *

The Akuma immediately charged at Masayoshi, claws all sharpened. Masayoshi just stood. The Akuma swiped its claws at Masayoshi. In slow motion, Masayoshi crouched down and the claws missed him. Masayoshi smiled, a dagger was in his hand.

"I got you at the hip," he said.

Hydrin chuckled. "That doesn't matter," he laughed, "Akumas, when they're in their shadow form, they don't feel pain!"

Masayoshi frowned as the cut the Akuma's hip grew back together.

_This might be a problem_. _I don't want to lose any blood so_…_it there another way to defeat it_? He thought as he nimbly dodged all the Akuma's attacks.

_It's made of darkness_…

He then had an idea.

_I, myself, am a Dark Power Element so I can be able to absorb the darkness for my own energy_.

Masayoshi gave a quick twirl as the Akuma lunged at him. He leapt into the air, did a somersault to straightened himself and thrust his hand forward.

_In order to absorb the darkness, I must place my hand on its face_.

Hydrin watched with an evil smile on his face.

"He went for it," he whispered, "Do it."

Suddenly the Akuma lung its hand forward onto Masayoshi's face. Its shadowy hand was covering Masayoshi's right eye. His other eye widened. Then a scream of pain cracked the atmosphere like an axe.

* * *

Amu's wide golden eyes reflected everything; the silhouettes of Masayoshi and the Akuma. The Akuma withdrew its hand, holding something. Masayoshi's body fell to the floor. The Akuma placed its hand to its mouth. Amu's whole body trembled. There was a sickening _crunch_ as the Akuma closed its mouth. Amu heard Chie screamed.

She pressed her lips together.

_The Akuma_..._ it took Masayoshi's eye_..._and ate it_.

She helplessly watched as Kukai, Kairi, Nagi and Tadase ran towards Masayoshi's limp body and carried it off stage. His brown fringe fell over his eyes. They laid him down; Masayoshi's right eye was closed with a river of red flood out beneath the closed eye lid. Lulu immediately appeared at his side with a worried Chie.

Mia, who was watching, glared at Hydrin.

"How could you do that?!" she snapped.

Hydrin merely smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that," he replied sweetly, "Besides, since we didn't much pieces to be injured, I decided to put someone to death…well, put them on the line of death."

Mia clenched her fist and frowned.

The rabbit turned to Hydrin, "Sir," he called, "Will you be withdrawing your pawn?"

Hydrin looked down at the rabbit. "No," he said, "I'll like to use on the next round."

"Very well sir," nodded the rabbit before turning to Mia, "Please send out your piece."

Mia paused for a moment. Masanori noticed her nervousness.

"Pawn," she called.

Yaya looked up, "Oh, that's me!" she cried.

She quickly scrambled onto the stage.

"Oh no," groaned Kukai, "She's gonna get killed, especially with the Akuma that just ate Ito-kun's eye!"

"No," said Kairi loyally, "She won't. None of you have seen her in action yet."

"Let Round 7 begin!" shouted the rabbit, "Start!"

"Yay!" cheered Yaya.

* * *

The Akuma had taken form as Masayoshi and is now licking its bloodied fingers.

"You're gonna be very sorry that you've taken the form of my friend!" scolded Yaya, "Coz you have to deal with me now!"

She pointed to herself and gave a cute wink. The friends stared dumfound.

"It that supposed to be like…some cosplay pose?" muttered Kukai.

"This is going to be easy~," hissed the Akuma after it cleaned its hand.

It swiped its sharp claws at Yaya. She ducked just in time.

"Hey! Watch it!" she cried, "I like my hairstyle, you know!"

Throughout the battle, the Akuma kept attacking Yaya. She only managed to dodge by ducking or accidentally tripping.

"Stop running away like a chicken!" hissed the Akuma.

Yaya pouted, "Alright! If you want a fight, take this!" she cried.

She pointed her finger at it and a small beam of mysterious energy was emitted to the Akuma. It held out its hand and a stronger beam of darkness completely destroyed Yaya's attack. A sweat drop appeared on Yaya's head.

Mia bit her lip. She had never seen Yaya trained before so she isn't really confident about her powers or strength.

"This is just a waste of time!" it snapped.

It fell into the floor, as shadow form. Yaya frantically looked around, panicked. Suddenly the Akuma resurfaced right in front of her and send a hard blow at her head. Yaya fell to the ground; her orange fringe fell over her eyes.

"Yaya!" cried Amu.

The Akuma placed its foot on Yaya's head, grinding into the ground.

"Such a weak person," it spat, "And you were so full of yourself. Weak, just like a pitiful, helpless BABY!"

Kairi's eyes widened, "It said it," he gasped.

The friends blinked at him, not understanding.

Suddenly Yaya's mouth slowly opened, "Get your filthy foot of me."

The friends, Mia, Hydrin's ministers and Amu stared in shock.

"What?" said the Akuma.

Yaya's orange-brown eyes flew open. There was something different about them. They had lost their innocent look and are replaced with a hard, steely look. They had also sharpened and an iris slashed down her pupil.

"I said," she repeated, "Get your filthy foot of me or I'll cut them off!"

The Akuma hesitantly obeyed and Yaya stood up. Her voice was no longer cute or playful but firm and cold. Her iridescent pink pendant had turned a deep pink.

"You'll regret that you took Masa's eye," said Yaya.

She then swiftly moved forward to the Akuma. She gently blew and the Akuma, collapsed asleep.

"Now time to take back that pain I felt," she muttered.

Yaya held her hand in front of her mouth and a pinky-purple cloud drifted out of the Akuma's head and into Yaya's mouth.

She closed it and licked her lips, "What delicious dreams," she smiled, "Now, time for some torture."

She held out her hand towards the Akuma and the atmosphere became heavy. A black symbol hovered above the Akuma before fading.

"Sweet nightmares," Yaya cooed.

The Akuma sat up and screamed.

"Make it stop!" it screamed, its eyes were still shut.

"It's better to die while sleeping," Yaya remarked.

She swiped her arm through the air. A blade formed from psychic powers tore the Akuma in half. It gave a final scream before fading away.

"Round 7 goes to Team White!" called the rabbit.

There was silence as everyone stared at Yaya. She then turned around to her friends with a smile. She leapt up into the air.

"I won everyone~!" she cheered.

* * *

Mia gave a sigh of relief.

"What an interesting individual," smiled Hydrin.

"I won! I won! I won! I won!" Yaya continued to say after she leapt off the stage.

"Nagihiko," called Mia.

Nagi walked over to where the princess was sitting. Rima was watching him. Masanori whispered something into his ear and his bright orange eyes widened. Nagi looked up to Mia, who nodded. He nervously nodded back then walked back to the group.

"What was that about?" Rima asked.

"Nothing," he bluntly replied.

She pulled on his sleeve, "Don't lie to me," she said firmly.

Nagi looked away.

"Send your pieces out!" the rabbit ordered.

"Knight!" called Hydrin.

"Rook!" cried Mia.

Ryuu took to the stage again while Nagi nervously climbed on.

"Let Round 8 begin!" the rabbit announced, "Start!"

Nagi slowly swiped his finger through the air and a trial of water followed.

"I didn't know you were a Water Power Element," Ryuu said kindly.

"I discovered it when I was training," Nagi solemnly replied.

Kitsune's ears twitched, "I found a new enemy," she muttered. (A/N: Kitsune hates water. Get it?)

Ikuto sighed.

"Well, let's put those new-found powers to the test!" said Ryuu.

He launched a vicious tornado at Nagi. Nagi quickly countered it with a violent swirling whirlpool. Water and air spray all over the stage. Nagi charged forward through the spray, his spear in hand.

Ryuu quickly dodged.

"Why do you have guilt in your eyes?" he whispered.

Nagi slightly and swing his spear at Ryuu. Ryuu leaned back to dodge. As he did, Ryuu quickly lifted his leg. Nagi stepped back and Ryuu did a small somersault to straighten himself.

"Your actions seem reluctant," pointed out Ryuu.

Nagi thrust out his arm, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Ryuu blinked then gasped as a water twister twisted from beneath him and carried him up in the air. Kitsune and Ikuto gasped. Rima watched with wide eyes. Ryuu was thrown around in the water. Suddenly there was a brutal blow in his back, causing him to lose all his oxygen.

Nagi watched from below, his eyes were filled with pain. Rima immediately noticed and quickly turned to Mia, who was watching with a stone expression. Ryuu's limp body continue to be thrown about.

"If this keeps going he's going to...he's going to drown," Kitsune gasped.

Suddenly the water dispersed and gravity pulled Ryuu down. As he landed, there was an impact on his head and neck. Nagi shut his eyes. Ryuu lied there, still. Blood now seeps down from his head.

"Round 8 goes to Team White!" said the rabbit.

Nagi quickly walked off.

Rima approached him, "The princess told you to do that, right?" she said.

Nagi slowly nodded.

"I'm guessing you did for revenge of your knight who lost his eye," said Hydrin.

Mia said nothing.

Ikuto quickly climbed onto the stage with Kitsune at his heels. Amu watched with concern as they bent down beside Ryuu.

Ikuto examined him, "He's knocked out cold," he replied, "Help me to carry him off."

Kitsune nodded and they did.

Ryuu didn't even move as they carried him.

* * *

"This is going to be the final round!" the rabbit announced, "So far, both teams are still tied! Decide on your final piece."

Hydrin and Mia stared at each other. On each side, they had a severely injured piece.

Amu waited nervously.

_Who will they call_ _upon_?

Hydrin lowered his head in thought. Mia did the same. The last round, the one that decides it.

They looked up and called out at the same time, "King!"

The friends turned to Tadase while Kitsune stared at Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

_Don't tell me_! _Not those two_!

Ikuto walked up and found Tadase already glaring at him. Amu watched, her hand was clutching her chest and they were trembling.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," said Tadase.

Ikuto didn't say anything.

"Is it true that you're also called 'The Black Cat?'" asked Tadase.

Ikuto stared at him with wide eyes. Amu blinked in confusion.

"How did you-" started Ikuto.

"Mia told me," Tadase replied, "You're called 'The Black Cat' because you bring misfortune, tragedy and death where ever you go."

Ikuto bit his lip.

"You even killed your own mother," Tadase finished.

Ikuto completely froze.

Amu stared in shock.

_What_?! _But his mother died from an illness_! _She wasn't killed_! ..._Right_?

The voices were returning in Ikuto's head;

_"You killed her!" _

_"Cursed boy." _

He clutched his head.

Hydrin looked at Ikuto.

_Clever Mia_. _You know he's weakness isn't a physical object_. _Instead his weakness is his own memories_.

"The final match is about to begin!" called the rabbit.

Ikuto straightened up, his head was pounding. Tadase pulled out his sword and pointed it at him.

"I won't forgive," Tadase said, "For capturing and betraying Amu."

Ikuto clenched his sword. He remembered Amu's dreamy gaze when she looks at Tadase, her excitement when she thought she was going on a date with him (A/N: chapter 8), her flushed face when he confessed to her;

_"Will you accept my feelings for you?"_

_"Yes" _

and how she described him; _"he's a really nice person yet determine."_

He closed his eyes. Amu's smiling face appeared in his mind. _I can't hurt the person she likes otherwise_... Amu's crying face when she found out her brother died...

He opened his eyes to face Tadase.

_I'm willing to put my own blood on his sword for you_.

"Start!"

* * *

Tadase immediately charged towards Ikuto and he dodged.

_I can't let him kill me straight away_. _Just dodge all his attacks then give him the chance when it comes_.

Amu watched closely as Ikuto nimbly dodged all of Tadase's attacks.

_Tadase is trying his best_! _As for Ikuto why isn't he attacking as well_? _He's just merely dodging_! _Why_?

Then she realized the possible reason.

_Could it be, he knows my feelings to Tadase_?

She then remembered his presence during the Ferris wheel ride. Her shoulders dropped. She placed her hands on the invisible force.

_Ikuto_… _you can't be losing purposely for me, can you_?

Amu wasn't the only one that realized Ikuto's plans to lose. Hydrin slowly closed his hand into a fist.

"Fight Tsukiyomi!" taunted Tadase.

Hydrin's cold blue eyes narrowed, "You leave me no choice Tsukiyomi," he hissed.

Hydrin pressed a hidden button on his spiked collar. Ikuto stiffened as he felt a small electrical shock from his collar. His midnight blue eyes grew hazy.

Suddenly Ikuto pulled out his dagger and held it in his mouth. Ikuto then thrust his sword forward. Tadase leapt aside to dodge then he quickly ducked as Ikuto swiped dagger at him. Then, with his dagger back in his mouth, Ikuto swung his sword down. Tadase placed his sword in front of his to block it. Sparks flew as steel clashed with steel. Tadase struggled under Ikuto's force. He quickly broke away. Tadase was about to attack again when Ikuto sent a shadowy blob at him, knocking him down.

Hydrin smiled, "That's it," he whispered, "Now, kill him."

Dropping his dagger, Ikuto placed his foot on Tadase's chest so he couldn't move. He angled his sword tip so it faced Tadase's neck. Tadase could feel the cold hard steel on his neck. He drew it back and was about to thrust it forward when… a voice echoed in his mind; _"Noooo!"_

* * *

Amu pounded on the glass as she saw Ikuto pinning Tadase down.

"Noooo!" she screamed.

Tears poured out of her eyes and flooded down her face. The lock glowed softly.

"Don't kill Tadase!" she cried.

* * *

"_Don't kill Tadase!"_ echoed in Ikuto's head.

He blinked, making his eyes return to their normal state.

_That voice_…_Amu_?

Hydrin straightened up, "Something's wrong," he murmured, "The connection broke."

Tadase looked at Ikuto then took this chance of hesitation by grabbing his sword and thrusting it through Ikuto's right leg. Ikuto gasped in pain.

Amu clasped her hands over her mouth from stopping her of screaming from what she saw.

Tadase pulled his sword out and Ikuto fell to the ground. Ikuto's eyes widened for a moment when he saw the point of Tadase's stained sword aimed at him.

"Enough," called Mia.

Tadase lowered his sword.

"The last Round goes to Team White!" yelled the rabbit, "Team White wins the Chess Game!"

* * *

Both seats were lowered and the prince and princess got off. Tadase gave Ikuto the last glare before turning away and joining the group.

Ikuto panted as he lay on the floor, he could feel the blood pooling at his leg. Kitsune hurried to him and helped him up.

Amu watched as Ikuto limped off the stage. Suddenly the light faded. Amu gasped as she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was as if she's falling down from a high building.

Her eyes flew open. Amu found herself lying on her bed. She quickly got up and raced out of her room. She stopped when she saw Kitsune and Ikuto carrying unconscious Ryuu. Her eyes looked down at Ikuto's right leg. She could see the dark red stain against his black pants.

"Ryuu's-" begin Kitsune but Amu cut her off.

"I know," she said, "I saw the entire thing."

Kitsune stared at her but Ikuto didn't seem surprised.

"Let me help you," Amu offered.

That night, Amu stared at the ceiling as she lay in her bed. Ikuto was sitting silently next to her bed.

"How's your leg?" she quietly asked.

Ikuto rubbed against the bandages that Kitsune had tightly bounded. There was a red stain on it.

"Sore," he replied.

Amu shut her eyes, to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "If I didn't shout out stop your leg wouldn't…"

"No," said Ikuto, "It's good that you cried out. You snapped me out of Hydrin's powers. So you don't need to apologise."

Amu turned her head and flushed when she saw Ikuto watching her.

"D-Do you want me to heal it?" she shyly asked.

"It's alright," he said with a small smile, "Just rest."

There was silence.

Amu closed her eyes.

_Both Masayoshi and Ryuu are clinging onto life_… _if only there's something I can do_.

"There's something you can do," Ikuto spoke up.

Amu opened her eyes.

"Pray and hope they'll get better," he said.

Amu turned and her blush deepened. She could see her golden eyes in the midnight pools of Ikuto's eyes.

"I will," she whispered.

To be continued…

**Yep, Masayoshi lost his eye just like Fai from Tsubasa. And Ikuto got stabbed in the leg like Tsubasa (Syaoran, the real one). The next chapter will also be based on Tsubasa as well. You can hate me, curse me or kill me because I base this story from story lines of CLAMP. I don't mind. You can leave a review if you really want to...**


	16. A Solitary Journey

***pant pant* So tired. My aunty was pressuring me to finish this chapter (I started to read Wish Upon A Wing to her, now she's hooked). Anyway, I don't own anything from Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation or Shugo Chara, okay? Has anyone wondered why Kaneko, the witch, was banished?**

Wish Upon A Wing

A Solitary Journey of Sacrifices and Prices

Lulu placed a blood-stained cotton ball, using tweezers, in a bowl full of other blood-stained cotton balls. She gave a loud sigh. She turned to Chie who was standing next to her. The friends were in a room in Mia's palace. Masayoshi was lying on the bed; his right eye was covered in bandages.

"I'm sorry," Lulu sighed, "There's nothing I can do. It's been hollowed out completely."

Chie nervously looked at Masayoshi.

"We can't do anything else," Lulu continued, "In a few days he'll…"

Suddenly Chie lunged at Lulu's dress.

"Please!" she pleaded, "You have to do something! You know all the remedies, Lulu! Please! You can't…you can't let him die."

Chie fell to her knees, tears flowing down her wisteria purple eyes.

"You just can't…"

The friends looked at each other worriedly.

Lulu looked at Chie with pity.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

In the branches of a nearby tree, Ikuto had heard the whole conversation. He turned then disappeared.

* * *

Amu stared at the empty seat beside her. She was in the dining, waiting for everyone else. When she heard footsteps, Amu looked up. Kitsune and Ikuto entered the dining room.

"How's Ryuu?" Amu asked with concern.

Kitsune sighed as she took her seat in front of Amu, "He's still unconscious," she replied.

They ate, while Ikuto stared out of the window in thought. As she ate, Amu stared at Ikuto's right leg. It was still wrapped in bandages that are stained.

"All ministers and guest," announced a butler, "Please go to the throne room. His Highness wants to see you."

They all looked at each other before heading out of the dining room.

They stood before Hydrin, who was sitting in his throne.

"It's nice to see you three were able to make it," he smiled, "I have a favour to ask one of you."

Kitsune bravely stepped forward, "What about Ryuu?" she asked, "Don't you care about him?"

Hydrin raised an eyebrow, "Why does he concern me?" he said.

Kitsune gave a low growl and Amu looked at him in shock.

_How could he not care about his minister_?

"Anyway," Hydrin continued, "I want one of you to get something for me so which one of you will oblige?"

Ikuto was about to step forward when Amu rushed in front of him.

"I will," she said, "But on one condition."

Hydrin straightened up, "Go on."

"I wish to have both Ryuu and Masayoshi healed," Amu replied.

Hydrin thought for a moment. "Well," he muttered, "If it's a wish…we'll see what she say."

Amu blinked as he fished out an old spiral communication device. He pressed on the centre and a small beam of light shot out. It took the shape of a young girl's face who had long greyish- black hair; Kaneko. Her pale aqua eyes narrowed when she spotted Hydrin.

"Hello Your Highness," she mumbled, "What can I do for you?"

Hydrin motioned to Amu, "This young lady has a wish she wants to fulfil," he replied.

Kaneko stared at Amu, "So you're Hinamori Amu," she said, "Ikuto has told me a lot about you."

Amu faced Ikuto who quickly looked away.

"So, what's your wish?" Kaneko asked.

Amu straightened up. "I want Ryuu and Masayoshi healed," she replied.

"Ah," pondered Kaneko, "The two knights who got severely injured during the game. Well, are you aware that you need to pay a price if you want your wish to be granted?"

Amu gasped in surprise, "What kind of price?" she asked.

"It depends on your wish," Kaneko explained, "The price of your wish is…"

Amu stood there, waiting.

"Is the object that Hydrin seeks," Kaneko finished.

Amu turned to Hydrin who was quite surprise himself.

"So?" said Kaneko, "Will you be willing to give the object you desire to this girl, Your Highness?"

Amu rushed forward to Hydrin and fell to her knees.

"Please!" she begged, "Please! I beg you! Please allow Ryuu and Masayoshi to have a second chance in life!"

Hydrin's eyes widened as a flashback came to him; a woman was on her knees and hands begging him.

There was a pause.

"Very well," he said.

Amu looked up in hope.

"The object that you need is in another world," Hydrin explained, "I'll open a portal for you, three."

Kaneko nodded and she turned to Amu, "Hinamori," she called, "I'll give you the coordinates and location where the object is."

* * *

She pulled on some thick black boots. She then pulled on some leather black gloves. Finally she clipped on her hood to her long thick water-proof jacket.

Amu walked out. She was wearing a tight black shirt with short and a jacket over it. Her long pink hair was tied in a ponytail. (A/N: Sakura's outfit when she went on the journey in 'Tokyo Revelation')

She stared out to the desolated landscape. She was under a wrecked building. Tall buildings silently stood in the sky. Some had collapsed into ruins while others were slowly crumbling down to join them.

"Where is this?" she asked.

Kitsune walked up from behind, "I heard this was once called 'a city' full of people," she replied, "Now it's empty with some dangerous monsters roaming about."

Amu checked that her satchel was securely clipped to her hip and upper thigh. She then turned to a stone bed. Ryuu was lying there, still as a stature.

"Why did you bring him here?" she asked.

Kitsune glanced at him. Ikuto was standing next to Ryuu.

"Just in case he wakes up," she smiled, "I don't want to leave him with Hydrin back in our world."

She led Amu outside where a scooter-like machine waited.

"This will be your transportation," she said, "I've attached the compass the witch gave you on the handle."

Ikuto walked out and watched as Kitsune explained how to work the machine. As Kitsune explained, Amu gave a single glance to Ikuto. She remembered he was about to offer to get the object, even though his leg was still injured.

_Why would he do that_?

"Got it?" said Kitsune.

Amu nodded. Kitsune then walked over to Ikuto.

"We'll wait for you here," she smiled.

Amu nodded again and revved the engine. The scooter suddenly lurched into the air and hovered there.

"I'll be going," announced Amu and then she sped off in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Kitsune's smile faded, "You worried as well, huh?" she said.

Ikuto stared at the disappearing figure of Amu.

"Of course," he admitted, "This world is one of the most dangerous worlds to be wondering around."

"You were about to offer your assistance before Amu yet you know your leg is injured," Kitsune pointed out, "Then why?"

Ikuto kept looking out, "Because I know Hydrin will send us to this world but...it seems Amu beaten me to it."

* * *

Amu sped in between the towering buildings.

_It's so quiet_…

The only noise she heard was the motor of her scooter.

_I wonder what happened to the people who once dwelled here_.

She slowed down when she past a building with a long flight of steps in front of it. A faded stone sign stood at the front. She could only make out some faded letters; AST R.

(A/N: Can anyone figure out the word?)

As Amu rode along she spotted a few interesting things; a faded book entitled 'Kokoro no Tamago' in a pile of debris and a ripped cape.

(A/N: Anything familiar?)

Her jacket flapped in the wind behind her as she drove along a bridge, following the compass's arrow. Suddenly the bridge trembled; it started to break apart as a giant monster with multiple heads surfaced from the ground. Amu gasped as she served in and out, dodging the heads as they lunged at her. She made it out safely but only to gasp as another monster surfaced. It swiped its claws at her which sent Amu and her scooter flying through the air.

_CRASH_!

* * *

Kitsune bit her lip nervously as she looked out to the horizon. She was sitting on a rock while Ikuto still stood at the exact spot.

"Hey Ikuto," she spoke up.

"What is it?" he asked not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Are you worried that Amu won't…," she paused for a second before continuing, "Are you worried that Amu won't come back?"

Ikuto inhaled and let out a sigh.

"Even if she doesn't come back," he replied, "I'll still wait, no matter what."

Kitsune stared at him then smiled.

* * *

Amu struggled to stand up. She had landed in an old building. The scooter had landed on one of her legs. She tried to tug it free when she heard another crash. Amu looked up and her eyes widened. The monster that attacked her before was making its way into the building; to her.

Amu frantically tried to free her leg. The monster now had ripped the wall apart and was growling at her. Amu gave her leg a few more tugs but it wouldn't budge. The monster suddenly lunged at her. Amu quickly pulled out her weapon; a pistol. She quickly took aim and fired three shots.

The gunshots echoed in the empty building. The monster stood there then collapsed onto the ground. When she managed to free her leg, Amu stood up and took the compass off the scooter's handle. She turned to the body of the monster then quickly looked away at the horrible sight. Amu looked down at the compass in her hand, the arrow was pointing north.

_Looks like I have to walk_…

* * *

Chie sat next to Masayoshi's bed. His skin had lost most of its colour and his breathing only came out as soft as a whisper.

She remembered Lulu's words; _"We can't do anything else. In a few days he'll…" _

"Die," Chie finished sadly.

She remembered the first time she met Masayoshi. Her parents had abandoned her in the forest and she stumbled on Masayoshi, who was half-dead. She nurtured him back. Chie found out Masayoshi's parents had also abandoned him.

She could remember his words back then; _"How can I repay you for saving my life?" _

"_Oh, it's nothing!" _

"_Then I'll shall protect you and take care of you."_

She smiled momentarily before letting it drop.

_But now, I can't save you_.

* * *

Amu reached up and grabbed a rocky ledge. She was climbing a rocky terrifying-looking mountain. According to Kaneko, the object is at the top in a cave. She was about to pulled her self up when the ground beneath gave way. Amu gasped as she found herself plundering down.

She dug her fingers into the rocky surface in hope to catch something. The sharp rock ripped the tips of her gloves and peeled the skin of her fingertips, causing her to leave bloody trails on the surface. Suddenly Amu's hand wrapped around a flimsy piece of wire but her grip didn't last and she was pulled down by gravity.

Suddenly she landed and Amu's scream was knocked out by pain. A piece of metal had skewered the area just above her ankle on her left leg. Amu broke off the metal from the rocks and she stood up. She didn't dare to pull out the metal piece, in fear that she'll loose blood. She faced the mountain again.

* * *

Ikuto looked up.

_She got hurt_…

Dark clouds were starting to roll in. Kitsune tapped her foot against the rock.

"It's been about an hour or more," she muttered, "I hope she's alright."

Ikuto didn't say anything.

Kitsune noticed the dark clouds. "I better get us some thick coats," she said jumping off the rock and heading inside of the building.

She just grabbed an armful of jackets when…

Ryuu's dark red eyes slid open. She immediately noticed and froze.

Ryuu slowly sat up and turned to Kitsune.

He blinked before smiling, "Good morning," he smiled.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow before replying, "Good afternoon."

Ryuu looked around, "Where are we?" he asked.

Kitsune threw a jacket at him before walking pass, "We're in the world of Tokyo or something like that," she replied.

"Where's Amu?" Ryuu asked, "Is she resting?"

Kitsune came to a halt. "No," she replied, "She's outside."

Ryuu's eyes widened.

* * *

Amu limped into the dim cave. There was a shallow lake and in the middle was a rock formation holding a glowing egg. She let out a sigh a relief.

_I found it_.

Suddenly she heard a hiss. A cobra with two heads slid out of the shadows towards her. Amu slowly back away.

_Don't make any sudden movements or sound_.

One of her foot stepped into the lake. She gave out a cry of pain. The lake wasn't full of water! It was acid! The cobra reacted to her scream and lunged forward. Amu was about to pull out her gun when the cobra whacked her away with its tail.

She crashed, head-first, into the rocky wall. As she slid down, she left a red smear on the wall. She collapsed onto the ground. The cobra quickly advanced towards her.

Amu felt around and she felt the cold steel surface of her pistol. She quickly sat up, pistol in hand. Amu took aim and pulled the trigger repetitively until…_click_, _click_.

She was out of bullets. The cobra fell into a bloody heap. Amu panted. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. She could feel her life liquid running down her head. Amu got up to her feet and walked towards the lake.

She ignored the burning, stinging sensation as she walked through the acid. Amu then climbed onto the rock formation. She gently cupped her hands around the glowing egg.

"So this is the Embryo," Amu muttered.

She hung her head.

"I never thought that I'll suffer so much pain," she sighed, "At first everything was happy but then… Onii-chan's death seems to have triggered everything but the most painful thing that I experienced… is the betrayal of you, Ikuto."

She cried softly.

Amu climbed down. When she was just a few metres from the ground, Amu let herself fall into a dusty heap on the ground. Pain and exhaustion filled her body. She picked herself up and opened the satchel. The Embryo was safely tucked away. She pulled out the compass. Its glass surface was cracked and the arrow was spinning crazily.

"It's broken," she muttered.

Amu then noticed there was a trial of blood drops; it was her own blood when the scooter crushed her foot. Taking a deep breath, Amu followed it.

* * *

"Is it true?"

Ikuto and Kitsune looked up to see Ryuu had stepped outside, his coat merely draped over his shoulders.

"Is it true that you let Amu go out there by herself?" Ryuu repeated.

Ikuto and Kitsune stayed quiet.

Anger flared in Ryuu's red eyes. "How could you?!" he cried.

Then he started to walk in the direction of the horizon.

"Where are you going?!" Kitsune called after him.

"I'm going after her," Ryuu replied not looking back.

Suddenly Ikuto grabbed Ryuu's arm.

"Don't," he said, "Wait here."

Ryuu scowled, "Aren't you worried about her?!" he cried, "She could be lying somewhere hurt! Or worse..."

Ryuu tried to pull his arm free but Ikuto's grip tightened.

"I know what you mean Ryuu," he said calmly, "But think about. What if Amu founds _you_ hurt? She'll be even more hurt to see you injured."

Ryuu stiffened. Ikuto's grip then loosened and Ryuu's arm fell to his side.

* * *

Amu stopped in front of the building where she crashed. She could see the monster's lifeless body.

"Now what?" she sighed, "There are no more footprints and it looks all the same from here."

Behind her something ran pass then stopped and retraced its steps to her. Sensing a presence, Amu turned around. A girl, about 12 or 13 years old, stood in front of her. She had pink hair which was clipped with a 'X' clip and was wearing a uniform. Her body was glowing.

"Who are you?" Amu whispered.

The girl silently offered her hand. Amu stared at her. The mysterious girl then ran off a couple of metres in front then stopped. She beckoned to Amu. Amu stood there staggered after her.

* * *

Kitsune looked up. Rain fell heavily on the three ministers.

She sniffed the damp air and gave a cry, "Amu!"

The boys looked up at the horizon. They could see the limping figure Amu. The three ministers quickly ran towards her. Amu stopped when she spotted her friends. A weak smiled appeared on her face.

"Everyone," she whispered, "I'm...home."

Amu then collapsed to the ground. Ikuto and Kitsune slowed down. Ryuu had reached her first and he placed his jacket on Amu.

She was in a horrible state. Her pink hair was splattered with red and her clothes were ripped and torn. What's worse, a metal piece jagged out of her left leg. She slowly looked up to Ryuu. He drew a breath. A river of red ran down from her head.

"I'm so glad you're alive Ryuu," she smiled.

Ryuu tried to hold back the tears as he held Amu close.

* * *

Ryuu held Amu in his arms as he crouched before Hydrin. He had wrapped his jacket around her trembling body. Her breath came out as foggy clouds in the damp air. Ikuto and Kitsune stood behind him. Hydrin had given Kaneko the Embryo through the communication device.

Kaneko gave it a quick look before smiling.

"Of course I'll accept it," she smiled, "After all, you put in a lot of effort in retrieving it Hinamori."

Amu panted.

"I'll deliver something to Masayoshi for his health while for Ryuu; it seems you have recovered by yourself."

Ryuu nodded.

Kaneko smiled, "I hope you get better Hinamori," she said then disappeared.

Ryuu leaned forward at Amu. "We'll take you to your room," he said gently.

Amu could only nod. Her thoughts then drifted back to the mysterious girl she encountered.

_I wonder who that was_.

_Was she a dream_?

_Was she an illusion_?

_Or perhaps_...

Amu blacked out.

* * *

Ikuto walked briskly through the hallways. Hydrin had held him back while Ryuu and Kitsune carried Amu out.

He frowned at Hydrin's words; _"What are pitiful girl. Risking her life for other people, how pitiful. Now, look at the results it produced."_

He stopped in front of Amu's door. Ikuto knocked before entering. Ryuu was sitting beside the bed that held Amu. His eyes were closed and Amu was glowing red.

Kitsune held a finger to her mouth.

"He's healing her," she whispered.

Suddenly Amu stopped glowing.

Ryuu opened his eyes and sighed, "I can only heal her minor injuries," he said.

"What about her severe injuries?" Ikuto inquired.

Ryuu shook his head.

Kitsune sighed, "She's in a critical state," she explained to Ikuto.

She gestured to a blood-stained metal piece that lay on a cloth.

"We found that in her leg," Kitsune solemnly said, "She's lost a lot of blood... and she's in agonising pain. So much pain that we'll have to...," Kitsune's voice trailed off.

Ikuto's eyes widened. He brushed past Kitsune and kneeled beside Amu.

Ryuu got up and stood next Kitsune, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Ikuto placed his hand on Amu's ankle, "I'm going to rid her of her pain," he replied.

"But if you do that, you'll be putting that pain in your own body!" cried Kitsune.

"It's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make," Ikuto said.

* * *

Chie cried beside Masayoshi. Lulu had informed her it was Masayoshi's last day.

"You can't die...," she sobbed, "You can't leave me... because..."

"Mori Chie?" said a squeaky voice.

She looked up to see a small jade-green dragon on the window.

"Yes," she replied as she straightened up, "That's me."

The little dragon fluttered up in front of her.

"I'm Fang!" it squeaked, "I'm Kaneko's messenger! She's got a message for you!"

The horn on his head glowed and a beam of light shot out taking shape of the young witch.

"Hello Mori Chie," she said.

"Your Kaneko…," breathed Chie, "The witch."

Kaneko held her finger to her lips, "Hush. Princess Mia banished me so I'm not allowed here."

Chie blinked, "Then why are you here?"

Fang produced a small pouch from his wings.

"These are called Pearls of Life," Kaneko explained, "It'll help your friend."

Chie took the pouch and opened it. Creamy-yellow pearls winked at her.

"Give him that and he'll be revived…well, that depends on you," said Kaneko.

Chie looked up to her, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The results of those pearls depend on your feelings," Kaneko explained, "They can be an antidote or a poison at the same time. It depends on your feelings to him."

Chie looked at the pearls then at Masayoshi.

"I'll do it," she said.

Chie popped one pearl in her mouth then filled it with water. She leaned over Masayoshi. Her heart thumped against her chest.

_Please let this save him_.

She gently placed her lips to his, transferring the pearl to his mouth.

Chie straightened up, "What price do I need to pay?" she asked

Kaneko blinked. "Your price…," she began.

Chie braced herself.

"…is already paid," Kaneko finished.

"W-Who paid it?" Chie asked.

"Hinamori Amu," she replied, "She risked her own life to pay it."

"When you see her," smiled Chie, "Tell her that I'm very grateful."

Masayoshi's body glowed momentarily.

"Congratulations," remarked Kaneko, "He's going to live."

* * *

Pain. That was all Amu felt. Every part of her body and limbs seem to be filled of pain.

_How long do I have to endure_?

Suddenly, as if a heavy load was lifted, all her pain faded away.

_This feeling_… _I felt it before_.

She struggled to open her eyes. She then felt a gentle hand being placed over her eyes.

"Just rest," said a voice.

Amu then let herself fall into sleep. Sunlight streamed through the balcony doors and onto Amu's face, waking her up. She opened her eyes. Amu slowly sat up. Her body ached all over.

She stared at her hands. They were wrapped in bandages and she could feel a large square bandage on her cheek. Her foot, that had been crushed was bounded tightly and her left leg, the one that been skewered, had bandages wrapped up to her knee.

"Good morning," greeted Kitsune as she walked in.

She then looked at the side of Amu's bed and smiled. Amu followed her gaze. Ikuto was leaning against the bed, asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Kitsune asked.

"Sore," Amu replied.

Kitsune then looked at Ikuto, "You know," she began, "You wouldn't be talking to me right now if it hadn't been for Ikuto."

Amu blinked and stared at Ikuto.

"Really?" she asked.

Kitsune nodded, "You were in a lot of pain," she explained, "So much pain that in fact we would had to…," she paused before continuing, "Then Ikuto insisted to take your pain away and placed it into his own body."

Amu continued to stare at him.

_He really did that_…_for me_?

"Anyway," Kitsune smiled, "Get ready. Ryuu's anxiously waiting for you."

Amu nodded and Kitsune left. She then turned to Ikuto.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

A few days passed and Amu healed fully. One day, after breakfast, Amu approached Ryuu and Kitsune.

"I want to learn how to fight," she announced.

Ryuu and Kitsune blinked.

"Why?" Kitsune asked.

Amu sighed, "I don't want to be the 'damsel in distress'. Beside, you guys can't always be around to protect me."

Ryuu and Kitsune gave each other a look then turned back to Amu.

"I understand how you feel Amu," said Ryuu, "You want to be independent. But Kitsune and I both specialise in Power Element attacks and since you don't have the same Power Element as us…"

Amu slumped in disappointment.

"But there is someone," said Kitsune.

Amu perked up. "Who?" she asked.

Ryuu and Kitsune replied at the same time, "Ikuto."

Amu nervously approached Ikuto. He was in the desolated garden.

"Um, Ikuto?"

He turned around.

"C-Can you teach me some...fighting techniques?" she stuttered.

He stared at her, "Do you have a weapon in mind?" he asked.

Amu's gold eyes fell to his sword that hung from his belt. Ikuto had noticed and smiled.

"Very well then," he said.

He held out his hand and a plain sword appeared. He threw it to Amu and she caught it.

"Training begins right now," he announced.

Amu blinked before a determine expression came over her face.

* * *

"Tell me again, why are you blindfolding me?"

Ikuto was tying a thick cloth over Amu's eyes.

"First thing that comes to sword-fighting," Ikuto explains, "Is senses. I have attached various numbers of logs to ropes in the trees. Your task is to sense them approaching and dodge them."

Amu gulped.

"Ready?"

She nervously nodded.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "I'll be watching in case anything goes wrong. Start!"

Logs were released from the branches overhead. Amu stiffened before leaning to one side. She could feel the _whoosh_ as the logs whizzed past her. Amu breathed in and leaned in the other way as another log whizzed by. It continued for a few minutes and eventually she got used to the flow.

"You're doing great," said Ikuto.

Amu straightened up with a smile, "Really?" she said.

"Baka!" he cried, "Don't stop!"

A sudden log lurched forward, straight at Amu. Ikuto lunged himself at her, pinning her to the ground. He opened his eyes to find Amu safe in his arms. Ikuto sat up and helped her up as well.

"Um Ikuto?" called Amu as she tugged at the blindfold, "Can you untie this?"

He smiled and did. Kitsune and Ryuu were watching.

"Aww," cooed Kitsune.

Ryuu laughed, "Since when do you take interest in this? Usually you only take interest in Yuki."

Kitsune coughed then continued, "Aren't you jealous? I mean, don't you love her as well?"

Ryuu smiled as he watched Ikuto helping Amu to her feet.

"I'm happy when she's happy," he replied.

Kitsune blinked at him, "That's not like you," she remarked, "Usually you would be thirsty for bloodshed."

Ryuu continued to smile, "I've changed ever since I met Amu," he replied, "You have changed too."

Kitsune flinched.

"You used to be more hot-tempered," Ryuu remarked, "And, if you're not watching Yuki, you would be complaining that you want to destroy something."

Kitsune flushed.

Ryuu stared at the pink-haired girl.

"It seems like we've changed after meeting that girl," he muttered, "Including Ikuto."

* * *

Unknown to Ikuto, Amu, Kitsune and Ryuu, Hydrin was watching the training session from his bedroom window. An image flashed in his mind; a woman wielding a sword.

"Just like her," he muttered.

* * *

The training lasted for weeks. Amu could feel her shattered bond with Ikuto was slowly rebuilding. Breakfast was finished and cleared away. Hydrin left with an unseen smirk on his face. Amu was reading the journal in the empty dining room.

_'Oh, today is probably the happiest day in my life. The man whom I love had gone bend knee to me! I accepted. I'm starting to pack for I'll be moving into his castle. As I write this entry, I can't help but look at the white gold ring on my finger with a smile. It had an amethyst, my favourite jewel. How did he know? Although I'm brimming with happiness, my younger sister seems to be doubtful.'_

"Amu?"

Amu looked up. Ryuu and Kitsune stood before her.

"I have something for you, well we," smiled Ryuu, "We got them at the market."

He held out a silver chain necklace with a dragon pendant.

"Wow!" breathed Amu, "It's beautiful!"

Kitsune then shoved a box in her face.

"If you don't like it, you can throw it away," she said.

Amu opened it and there was a brooch shaped of a flame.

"Thank you Kitsune!" she said, "Thank you Ryuu!"

She then looked up at the grandfather clock.

"It's time for my training," she announced, "See you around!"

Amu went to the garden but didn't see Ikuto.

_Strange_.

She hurried to his room.

"Ikuto?" she called as she knocked on his door, "Are you there?"

No answer.

"Ikuto?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in!" said Amu as she opened the door.

"Ikuto?"

Blood-stained cloths littered the floor and a limp body had collapsed.

"Ikuto!" screamed Amu as she hurried to his side.

A dried river of red ran from his mouth.

"Ikuto!" cried Amu as she gently shook him, "Wake up!"

Ikuto opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

"Careful!" exclaimed Amu, "Don't get up too quick!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Ikuto stared at his blood-stained hand.

_Half of my time limit is gone_…

"S-So what's the training today?" Amu asked carefully.

Ikuto smiled, "You've completed your training. It's time to get your own sword."

* * *

"Why are we in the woods?" Amu asked.

"You'll see," replied Ikuto.

As the trees cleared, Amu spotted a cottage. Ikuto opened the door. A young girl with long greyish-black hair looked up.

"Hello Ikuto," she greeted, "And you must be Hinamori Amu."

Amu stared, "Y-You're the witch."

The girl nodded, "I'm Kaneko, a witch who Princess Mia had banished. It's a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?"

Ikuto stepped forward, "I'll like a sword for Amu," he replied.

Kuroi sniffed the air. "He smells of blood," Kuroi whispered.

Kaneko said nothing. _Half of his time limit is gone_.

"I got just the one," she smiled.

Kaneko walked into a room with curtains hanging down. She then came out with a sword in hand.

"Here."

Amu took it. The sword's handle was gold and had a ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz in it.

"Thank you," she said, "Do I have to pay anything for it?"

Kaneko kindly shook her head.

Amu straightened up, "Then can you tell me why you got banished?" she asked.

Kaneko stared at her.

"H-Hey!" cried Ikuto, "Don't-"

"It's alright," smiled Kaneko, "I can tell you. Please, take a seat."

* * *

"_Well, I'm 15 years old. Many people, including my parents, claim I was one of the most talented witches of time for such age." _

"_Really?" breathed Amu, "I thought you were at least 16 or 17 because you seem mature!" _

_Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter her too much." _

"_Anyway," continued Kaneko, "My talent soon spread throughout the village and soon it reached the ears of the Royals. Princess Mia then appointed me as her mage when I was just 11 years old. When I was her mage, I met two special people in her palace…"_

Young Kaneko was carrying scrolls in her arms when she heard footsteps approaching her, fast.

"There she is!" cried a voice.

Kaneko turned around to see a girl with cherry red hair, tied in buns, and hazelnut brown eyes. A boy stood next to her. He had neat blonde hair and marine blue eyes. The girl stuck her hand out.

"Welcome!" she grinned, "I'm Hiiragi Rikka! This is…um, my friend Ichinomiya Hikaru!"

Hikaru nodded and Kaneko felt a light blush come to her cheeks.

"_I soon made friends with Rikka and Hikaru. I also found out they were the same age as me. Rikka was the happy-go-lucky person in the group and she's a talented archer. Hikaru was the hard-working person and he's a talented swordsman. We always stuck together."_

_"Soon I realized I was in love with Hikaru but I was aware of Rikka's feelings to Hikaru and his feelings to Rikka so I allowed them to be together. But then the call of war ripped us apart…" _

"A war?" a 13 year old Kaneko repeated.

Mia nodded, "I'll be needing you three assistance. Are you sure you're prepared for this?"

Rikka, Hikaru and Kaneko shared a look before nodding.

"_Wait!" cried Amu, "If this war took place 2 years ago, how come I didn't hear anything?!" _

"_It's because it took place in another dimension," replied Kaneko, "As soon we arrived in this dimension, I immediately sensed something was afoot."_

Kaneko turned to Mia. "Your Majesty!" she cried, "I don't think we should fight in this area! Something's not right!"

Mia didn't glance at her. "Nothing is wrong," she replied, "Continue with the war."

"_I followed her orders but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in my mind. As we fought, I tried to calm myself and clear my mind but that feeling still lingered. Soon, I realized what it was."_

_"The battlefield was slowly disappearing. Our enemies had led us into a trap; a dimension that's destroying itself. Prince Mia realized too late, the battlefield was rapidly disappearing and she quickly evacuated the troops. Then I realize something, or rather, someone was missing…"_

"Your Majesty!" Kaneko called, "Where's Hiigari and Ichinomiya?!"

She feverishly scanned the area. There at least 1 kilometre away, was Rikka and Hikaru. Rikka was helping Hikaru up, he must have been injured.

"Hikaru! Rikka!" cried Kaneko.

She was just about to run towards them when she felt strong arms grabbed. A guard was holding her back.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"No," said Mia, "We must leave them. We can't save everyone."

"Then leave me too!" begged Kaneko.

Mia looked down on her. "You're too important," she replied, "Those two could be easily replaced."

Kaneko stared at her in shock.

"No!" she shrieked as the guard dragged her to the portal, "RIKKA! HIKARU!"

"_The last thing I saw was their shocked faces as the portal closed…"_

* * *

Kaneko closed her eyes.

"No one can survive a destruction of a dimension. I tried by using my powers to search for them but…no success. I soon rebelled against Princess Mia along with my other human friends; Kukoi and Fang. Mia wasn't very happy so she banished all of us; stripping me off my rank and turning my friends into animals. And that's the end of my tale."

Suddenly Kaneko found herself in the arms of Amu.

"I feel so sorry for you," sobbed Amu, "You lost your precious friends. And they died at such a young age."

Kaneko pulled away with a sad smiled, "Thank you for you sympathy."

Amu looked down at the large grey cat and little jade green dragon.

"It's hard to believe they were once human," she muttered.

"Amu," called Ikuto, "It's time to go."

Amu nodded and got up. Ikuto then noticed Kaneko was watching. She gave a slight nod and Ikuto immediately understood.

"Amu," he said, "Can you wait for me outside?"

Amu merely blinked and exist the cottage.

"I see you've been bleeding," said Kaneko once Amu was gone.

Ikuto said nothing.

"Autumn is here. Half your time limit is gone."

"I'm well aware of that," Ikuto mumbled.

"But," Kaneko continued, "Can you really complete your mission in the remaining time?"

Ikuto clenched his fist. "I have to," he said determinedly, "Or else…"

* * *

Fang watched as Ikuto and Amu left.

"I can't believe you were able to tell her without shedding any tears," he squeaked, "…Kaneko?"

Kukoi shot him a glare.

Kaneko was staring at a photo. It showed three people. A blonde boy with marine blue eyes was standing in the middle with a small. A girl with cherry red hair was flinging her arms around him. A girl with greyish-black hair stood beside them, holding a victory sign with her fingers.

Tears leaked from her pale aqua eyes. Kukoi turned to her with a pained expression.

"Don't cry Kaneko," reassured Fang, "You still got Kukoi."

Kukoi gave Fang a quick slap with his tail. Kukoi then leapt onto Kaneko's lap. He placed his paw on her hands. Kaneko wrapped her arms around him and Kukoi nuzzled her.

* * *

Amu wiped her mouth with her napkin.

_Poor Kaneko_…

"I've heard that Ito Masayoshi had fully healed from his eye injury," spoke up Ryuu.

"That's great!" exclaimed Amu.

Kitsune poked her food with her fork.

"Why so glum?" asked Ryuu.

"I'm not glum!" Kitsune snapped, "I'm just thinking!"

"Thinking about what?" asked Amu.

Kitsune shivered slightly. "Haven't you noticed Hydrin has gone quiet?"

Ryuu and Amu fell silent. Ikuto looked up.

Suddenly the dining doors flew open and Hydrin stepped in, "Hinamori Amu," he called, "Come and see me in the throne room when you're ready."

Amu and Ryuu stared a look before she got up and headed out. Ikuto appeared beside Kitsune and Ryuu.

"I'm going to give him 10 minutes," Ikuto growled.

Kitsune narrowed her eyes, "If she doesn't come back, I'm going to scorch that prince."

"What does he want from her?" muttered Ryuu.

* * *

Amu pushed the throne room's door and stepped in.

"Ah Hinamori Amu," smiled Hydrin, "Glad you can make it."

Amu closed the door behind her and stood in front of Hydrin. She fixed her dress and straightened up.

"What do you want from me?" she cautiously.

Hydrin smirked, "I want you to marry me."

To be continued…

***gasp* A hand in marriage?! Does the world Amu ventured in sound...familiar? *wink wink* And has anyone figured out that word? Read the discription of the building carefully, and you might figure it out. Also, does anyone think Kukoi might like Kaneko? I'm just saying. I apologize for any mistakes. Once again, I don't own Tsubasa or Shugo Chara. Please review if you can, thank you.**


	17. The Dragon's Heart and the Fox's Love

**Hi everyone. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I was quite amuse to see some of your reactions. Anyway here's the next chapter. Can you hear wedding bells?**

Wish Upon A Wing

The Dragon's Heart and the Fox's Love

**Recap:** **Hydrin smirked, "I want you to marry me."**

Amu stared at him in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

Hydrin continued to smirk, "Don't make me say it again," he replied.

Amu was taken back.

_Why would he_…? _No, there must be a darker reason to this_.

Then it struck her. She looked into those cold eyes.

"You want the Positive Wing, don't you?" she asked.

Hydrin clapped his hands. "Clever Hinamori," he remarked, "Very clever."

Amu bit her lip.

_So he just wants me by his side so, when the opportunity comes, he'll kill me off and get the Positive Wing_.

"What if I refuse?" she demanded.

Hydrin smirk didn't even falter.

"Then you have to kill Tsukiyomi for me," he smiled.

Amu gasped.

_Kill Ikuto?!_

"What if I can't?" she asked still standing strong.

"Oh, you will," smirked Hydrin, "But if you somehow fail, you still have to marry me. You don't want your friends' lives to end, do you? It's such a shame for Ito Masayoshi especially; he just got off the line of death."

"So you get both wings in the end," she frowned.

Hydrin smiled sweetly at her, "Exactly."

Amu hesitated.

_I can just pretend to kill Ikuto and give him a plain black feather_…

She suddenly felt something hard and cool in her hands.

Hydrin had placed a dagger in it.

"I've placed a spell on it," he explained, "Just to ensure you do your job properly."

The dagger dispersed into black sparks.

"When the clock strikes twelve, you shall plunge it deep into his heart," laughed Hydrin, "Now that's dramatic."

Suddenly the doors flew open. Ikuto was standing there, 10 minutes was up.

"That was a pleasant chat, wasn't Hinamori?" smiled Hydrin.

As he swept pass her, he hissed in her ear, "Don't breathe a word or else."

Hydrin then disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"What was that about?!" demanded Ikuto.

"Nothing!" replied Amu.

He grabbed her arm, "You're lying," he said.

"Ikuto! Let go!" Amu cried, "You're hurting me!"

Ikuto quickly let go and stepped back. "What did he say to you?" he asked more gently.

"I told you," insisted Amu, "Nothing. Now I got to go."

She quickly raced out of the door, past Ryuu and Kitsune who were listening from the door.

"Well?" asked Kitsune.

"She wouldn't tell me," replied Ikuto.

Ryuu stared worriedly after Amu.

* * *

Amu locked the door behind her and raced to her desk. She grabbed the journal and frantically flipped through the pages.

_I thought he was already married_! _Didn't he go bend knee to the girl he loved_?! _Does it mention a wedding_?!

Amu stopped at the page she was up to.

_'I've moved into his castle. I could see he had taken a lot of time fitting everything so I feel comfortable. That's one of the things I love about him…'_

Amu flipped to the next page and skimmed then something caught her eyes.

_'Ever since he stumbled upon that old book, he seemed to have changed. I, myself, took a look at this book he's been rambling on about. It's about two giant wings that are said to grant any wish one desires. They're called the 'Tsubasas'. I asked him what his wish was. _

_'His reply surprised me; "To rule the entire kingdom!" It seems that the lure of omnipotence is slowly eating him away. I stay next to him, hoping he'll return back to normal.'_

"Hydrin must have stumbled upon the book of the Tsubasas," muttered Amu.

She continued to read.

_Oh, how I wish he didn't find that book! Those wings seem to be the only subject he thinks about! I grow more worried as each day passes. It's as if he had grown obsess with them. _

_'Sometimes, late at night, I see him in his study tracking the wings' course. I soon discovered he's planning to capture those wings and fulfil his wish! What happens if his wish comes true? I can't bear to think about it…_

Amu flipped to the next page.

_I'm packing. I have no choice. The lure of omnipotence has devoured him completely. I have a plan to stop him from fulfilling this terrible wish, no it's more like a curse.'_

_'The wings must have a lot of power, in order to grant any desire, so my plan will be risky. But I'm willing to do it, for him. I must admit, I'm scared that I might not see him again. Now, it's time to tell him I'm leaving…oh, how I hate goodbyes._

That was the last page of the journal. Amu stared at the page with wide eyes.

_She_…_never came back_? _What was her plan_?

Amu looked at her bed. She recalled how the bed looked as if no one had slept in it for years.

_She never really came back_… _did that mean her plan worked_? ..._What WAS her plan_? _Who is this woman_?

* * *

There was a knock and Amu hurried to open it.

Ryuu stood in front of her with a smile. "Want to join me for a walk?" he asked.

Amu stared at him.

Ryuu's smile vanished, "Are you alright Amu?" he inquired, "You look as pale as a ghost."

She shook her head, clearing her swirling thoughts.

"I'm alright," she answered, "I'll come."

They walked in the hallways.

"What's on your mind?" Ryuu gently asked.

Amu stiffened, "Nothing…"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

Amu bit her lip.

Hydrin's words echoed in her mind; _"Don't breathe a word or else."_

Suddenly Ryuu took her hands. Amu looked up at him, in surprise.

"If you ever want to talk us," he smiled, "Then do. We all hate seeing you like this."

Amu stared at him than smiled.

"Thank you Ryuu," she whispered.

Suddenly he leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead. When he pulled back, Amu was pink and her golden eyes had widened.

Ryuu merely chuckled and walked away. Amu placed her hands on her cheeks, on conceal her blush. That was the first time _anyone_ had laid their lips on her.

* * *

Amu paced back and forth in the long hallways. That was when she noticed some paintings handing on the walls. One was a portrait of a handsome man with pitch-black hair and blue eyes.

She immediately recognised who it was: Hydrin. Next to his portrait was another painting. But the draping shadows concealed most of the artwork. Amu could only make out that it was a portrait of a woman.

_Could it be the woman who wrote the journal_?

She passed another artwork. It was a painting of two silhouettes; a man and a woman, sitting on a bench looking out at a garden. Amu looked out to the window which was next to the painting.

_That garden_… _could it be_…?

She stared at the thorny garden outside where the stone bench stood. She turned back to the painting; the garden was flourishing.

_The man is obliviously Hydrin and the woman must be his lover_.

Soon evening descended on the castle.

* * *

"I'm getting worried," muttered Kitsune.

The three ministers were in Ryuu's room.

"She seems very distance," continued Kitsune, "Like she's avoiding us."

"Hydrin must have said something to her," stated Ikuto.

"Yes," nodded Ryuu, "I spoke to her earlier and she looked very pale and nervous."

"Then Hydrin must have threatened her," Ikuto concluded.

Kitsune turned to the clock. It read; 8 o'clock.

"Hey," she called to Ikuto, "It's time you go to her for the night."

Ikuto stood up.

"Be on your guard," warned Ryuu, "Hydrin must be lurking around."

Ikuto nodded and walked out.

* * *

Amu lay on her bed; her white blankets were up to her chest. She could see Ryuu's pink rose in the moonlight. The autumn wind blew outside, rustling the trees.

"You're being awfully quiet," whispered Ikuto.

Amu stiffened at his statement. She sighed.

"I…I just got a lot of things in mind," she answered carefully.

"Like what?" he continued to asked.

There was a pause.

"What happens if I give someone the Positive Wing?" Amu asked.

"Don't," replied Ikuto, "The wings are like your life and power source. You can say, they're your second heart. Beside, if you give someone the wings, they can misuse the powers and the results could be disastrous."

Amu remembered the line from the journal entry: _'What happens if his wish comes true? I can't bear to think about it…'_

Amu closed her eyes. Silence then fell on the two.

_She must be asleep_ thought Ikuto as he heard peaceful breathing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hydrin was sitting in his throne, chuckling to himself. "Anything can happen when the clock strikes twelve," he smiled.

* * *

In the distance, Amu heard a clock strike twelve. Amu suddenly clutched her chest and her eyes flew open. She gasped. There was a burning and crawling sensation inside her heart. She quickly sat up, clawing at her chest.

Ikuto quickly reacted, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts," Amu gasped, "My chest."

She leaned forward so her head was resting against Ikuto's chest. Her breathing came out sharp and quick. Ikuto placed his hands on her shoulder, Amu was shaking uncontrollably.

Amu grasped at Ikuto shirt. Her head was pounding. Suddenly, as if it had its own mind, one of her hands left go of Ikuto's shirt and extended. Amu watched in horror, as it opened and the dagger appeared. She drew a breath.

_No! No! Don't do it!_

Ikuto was too busy trying to comfort her to notice. Amu's hand trembled as she tried fight against the force. The dagger was hovering above the area of Ikuto's back where his heart is located.

_No!_

Amu could feel her hand trying to thrust down as she struggled to pull it back. Suddenly Ikuto caught a glint in the moonlight. Out of the corner of his eye, Ikuto saw a dagger in the reflection in Amu's mirror that hung from the wall.

He quickly seized Amu's hand and pushed her down against the bed. He preyed open her trembling hands and grabbed the dagger. Ikuto gripped it hard and the dagger shattered into pieces. Amu sat up, panting.

"I-I so sorry!" she cried.

Tears spilt over her eyes.

"I-I didn't…I mean… It's just…," she didn't finish because Ikuto gently embraced her.

"It's alright," he whispered, "You were controlled by Hydrin. I understand."

But more tears fell. Amu buried her face in Ikuto's shirt as she sobbed. Ikuto gently rubbed her back. She sobbed even harder.

_You don't understand, Ikuto!_ _Now_…_I have to leave you, Ryuu and Kitsune_. _I have to marry Hydrin_.

* * *

"She's distant?" repeated Ryuu.

They were now in Ryuu's hut, at the edge of the market place. Amrita was listening to them.

"Yes," said Ikuto, "After Hydrin forced her to kill me, she still remained distressed and distant."

"Maybe she's just guilty about nearly killing you," suggested Kitsune.

Ryuu then turned to his sister, "Have you heard anything, Amrita?" he asked.

Amrita thought for a moment, "Not that I know of…," she replied.

"Well I think we should still try to get it out of her," said Kitsune, "The poor thing seems quite worn down by it."

"But the problem," spoke Ikuto, "She's being cautious about what she's saying so 'getting it out of her' will be difficult."

The ministers fell silent in thought.

"Oh!" cried Amrita.

"What is Amrita?" asked Ryuu.

"I overheard some birds talking," explained Amrita, "Judging by their conversation, I think its Pearl and Ebony, Princess Zina's advisors. They were saying that Princess Zina seem to sense something's afoot. I remember they quoted something that Princess Zina said; 'Tragedy will fall if she accepted the vow. All hope will be lost.'"

"Vow?' Ikuto repeated.

"What could that mean?" muttered Ryuu.

"One thing for sure," pointed out Kitsune, "Whatever Hydrin has made Amu do, the results will be terrible."

* * *

Amu fidgeted in her seat while they had their dinner. The day of the wedding is coming up and Hydrin's smirks at her weren't helping. Amu could also sense the ministers' concern.

Each day they would make an effort to try and make Amu spill the beans. Ryuu would come in the mornings and invite her to a walk. In the afternoons, Kitsune would ask her if she want to tag along with her to the market. And in the evenings, Ikuto would guard her in her room and they would talk before she fell asleep. Secretly, Amu enjoyed the little routine.

_At least I get to see them before I die_.

After they finished, Hydrin made an announcement.

"I'll like all ministers to come to the throne room for a meeting," he said with a smile.

When they left, Amu had a hutch Hydrin is going to tell them. She rushed to her room and locked the door. She couldn't bear to see their reaction.

Hydrin is most unlikely to tell them his true desire to ask her hand in marriage. Amu slid down the door and cried.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" snapped Kitsune.

Her eyes had sharpened and irises slashed her pupil. They were back in Ryuu's room.

"He actually…he actually…," she trailed off, "I can't bear to say the word!"

"There must be a logical reason," spoke Ryuu, "Amu wouldn't just accept it, right Ikuto? Ikuto?"

Ikuto had gone silent and pale.

"She accepted his hand in marriage," he mumbled, "There's nothing we can do."

"You're just going to leave her?!" shrieked Kitsune, "What kind of guardian are you?!"

Ikuto stood up, "A guardian that won't get in the way of her feelings!" he snapped.

"You actually think she loves that guy!" Kitsune yelled.

"What other reason would she accept his proposal?!" Ikuto argued back.

"You two calm down!" cried Ryuu, "Arguing isn't going to help Amu, isn't it?"

Ikuto and Kitsune fell silent.

"Leave me out of this," muttered Ikuto, "If she loves him I won't stand in the way."

_SLAP! _

Kitsune had swiftly whacked her hand across Ikuto's face. Ryuu winced.

"Baka!" she cried, "I thought you love her!"

Ikuto placed a hand on his red cheek.

"A true guardian would stop the person he's protecting from making the wrong decisions!" Kitsune continued.

Tears were visible in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose Amu to…him," she sniffed.

Ryuu placed a hand on Ikuto's shoulder, "She has a point," he gently said, "We, all care about Amu and we need to protect her."

* * *

"A wedding?" repeated Kaneko.

Yuki nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "Apparently Hydrin asked Hinamori-san a hand in marriage."

Kaneko closed her pale aqua eyes.

"I doubt it's out of love," she muttered.

Kaneko stroked Kukoi's back, who was lying in her lap.

"No," agreed Yuki, "He would never do that in a life time."

"When's the wedding?" Kaneko asked.

"Tomorrow," Yuki solemnly replied.

Kaneko thought for a moment then her eyes widened in realization.

"Isn't tomorrow the day…when she left him…?"

* * *

Amu stared at her reflection. She wore a black satin dress that had silk white roses pinned on her waist. She also wore black gloves that were spiked at the edges. Over Amu's head, was a black lace veil.

_Why black?_ _Isn't this supposed to be a wedding?_

The maids did the last final touches and tucks. They stood up and silently left the room. Amu continued to stare at the full-length mirror. She could just make out her sad golden eyes through the black lace.

_This is it_.

Amu was about to exist her room when she noticed Ryuu's rose was wilting.

_What's this_?! _Does this mean something bad is going to happen?!_

She walked out of the room and through the hallways. Amu stopped when she saw Ikuto walking up. He stopped as well. They stared at each other for a while, not a word was breathed. Finally Ikuto bowed low.

"Congratulations," he mumbled.

Amu felt the stabbing feeling returning. She merely swept past him, grateful of the veil which concealed her tears. Amu stopped at a pair of oak doors. The doors would lead to a mini chapel.

_No Onii-chan to walk me down_.

She closed her eyes. The images of her friends flashed in her mind; Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Masayoshi, Chie, Lulu, Kaneko, Yuki, Kitsune, Ryuu, Amrita and finally…Tadase and Ikuto.

_Sayanora minna_. (T/N: Goodbye everyone)

* * *

She opened her eyes and pushed open the doors.

There were wooden benches on the side filled with the faceless servants and subjects. On the side of the platform, in the front, were vases of lilies. Kitsune stood at the side; Ikuto and Ryuu were no where in sight.

Amu walked down the aisle, which had was covered with a blood-red carpet. Hydrin was already on the platform, waiting. Amu glared at him from underneath the veil when she reached him.

"Smile my dear," he whispered, "It's going to be the last day of your life."

The priest stood before them, a high chance that it was Hydrin's creation as well.

"Do you, your Highness take this young woman as your wife?" the priest asked.

Hydrin merely smirked, "Of course."

Amu fidgeted with her glove.

"And you, Hinamori Amu, take this man as your husband?"

There was a pause.

_I'm doing this for everyone_.

She looked up at the priest.

"I d-"

_CRASH_!

The glass dome above them shattered as a figure dropped down. Both Hydrin and Amu took cover as glass shards rained down. The figure landed on the platform. He wore a cape and had a long hat that hid his face.

"I object," he smiled, "I'll be taking the bride."

Amu gasped as the mysterious person wrapped his arm around her waist. Then the figure produced a small purple glass ball, that's filled with dusty clouds. He threw it to the ground and the clouds disperse.

"A smoke orb," muttered Hydrin as the clouds covered the chapel.

"Kitsune, get rid of the smoke now!" ordered Hydrin.

Kitsune stood there.

"Kitsune!"

Kitsune counted silently in her head; _3_…_2_…_1. _

"KITSUNE!"

She quickly dispatched 9 fireballs which rounded up the smoke. But the wedding crasher and the bride had gone.

Hydrin growled. "Find them!" he yelled, "I don't care if they're alive or dead! Bring them to me!"

* * *

They had escaped to the garden. Realizing she was in the arms of someone, Amu quickly pulled away.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

The man smiled.

_That smile_…

"No thank you? I'm not surprise," smiled the man, "Don't you recognise me?"

The man pulled off his hat, revealing midnight blue hair.

Amu gasped, "Ikuto!"

He stepped forward and drew back the veil causing Amu to blush. Ikuto stiffened when he saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wr-" Ikuto started but stopped when Amu ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I didn't mean to worry all of you. It's just Hydrin would hurt everyone if I didn't…"

Ikuto hugged her back. "Now, now," he whispered, "It's alright."

He pulled away when there was a shout; "Check the gardens!"

"Guards," he muttered.

Ikuto then took Amu's hand.

"Come," he beckoned, "Ryuu and Kitsune are waiting."

Amu followed Ikuto as they ran around a corner. They stopped at a certain overhanging balcony. Ikuto then whistled a sound that can easily be mistaken as a bird call. A long piece of rope was hurled over the balcony. The two quickly climbed up.

"Amu!" called Ryuu as they clambered onto the balcony.

Ryuu gave Amu a warm embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Amu nodded. Ryuu then took her by the waist.

"Quickly," he said, "Guards will check this room any minute."

They rushed out of the door where Kitsune joined them.

"Where are we going?" asked Amu as they ran.

"The library," Ikuto replied.

Soon they arrived at a pair of old doors.

"Kitsune, guard the doors!" ordered Ryuu, "Warn us if anyone comes!"

Kitsune nodded and twirled. As she did, her black hood appeared and she hid in the shadows. Ryuu quickly shut the doors. The library was old. Stacks of old books clustered here and there. The shelves were all dusty.

"Why are we here?" inquired Amu.

"You two are going to escape," Ryuu replied.

He beckoned Amu and Ikuto to follow him. On one side of the library, a wall had crumbled revealing a ledge that was facing the east.

"How do we escape?" gasped Amu as she looked down from the ledge.

"You two are going to fly," smiled Ryuu.

Ikuto and Amu blinked.

"Ikuto and you, Amu, hold the Tsubasas," Ryuu explained, "So if you two unfolded your wings, you can take to the sky."

"But-" started Amu then a warning flame flickered in the room.

The doors flew open and in burst an angry-looking Hydrin, sword in hand. Ryuu quickly turned to Ikuto and Amu.

"Go!" he demanded.

"What about you Ryuu?!" Amu cried.

"Just go!" he ordered.

Hydirn charged. Ryuu quickly blocked the attack with his scythe. Ikuto grabbed Amu by the arm and hurried her to the ledge.

"We can't leave Ryuu and Kitsune!" Amu cried.

"We'll be fine!" called Ryuu as he blocked another attack, "Just go!"

"We have to listen to him," said Ikuto as he unfolded a black wing. Amu looked back before unfolding a white wing. They jumped. Ryuu smiled to himself.

"Farewell," he whispered.

"How dare you ruin my plans?!" shrieked Hydrin.

Ryuu turned around and his eyes widened. Nearby books were then splattered with red.

* * *

"I'm scared," whimpered Amu.

"Hang onto me and you'll be fine," reassured Ikuto.

Suddenly strong wind blew. Amu panicked and her wing disappeared. A flying creature cannot fly with an old number of wings and soon Ikuto and Amu plummet to the ground. Ikuto quickly grabbed Amu and shield her before they landed on the ground.

"What was that?!" cried a voice.

"It's coming from there!" said another.

Ikuto gasped and quickly helped Amu to her feet.

"Run!" he ordered.

Amu obeyed. She picked up her skirts and ran. Luckily she was wearing boots underneath. They could hear hoofs thundering on the ground.

"Run!" cried Ikuto from behind, "And don't look back!"

Amu leapt over a fallen log. Ikuto was about to do the same when a capture chain wounded around his arm, pulling him back. Ikuto landed hard in the dirt.

"Go Amu!" he encouraged, "Go!"

Since Amu couldn't look back, she didn't know that Ikuto was being pulled away.

* * *

"Ryuu!" called Kitsune as she entered the library, "Where are you, dragon?"

The library was dark.

"You better not jump out on me," snapped Kitsune.

She came to a halt with a gasp. There was a hole in the ceiling and dim light shone in the centre of the library, revealing a limp body.

"Ryuu!" Kistune cried as she hurried over to the body.

Ryuu had his deep red eyes open and the life in them was quickly leaking away. His pale face was splattered with blood and there was a deep stab wound in his chest.

"Ryuu!" gasped Kitsune, "Hang on! I got some medical supplies with me!"

"Kit…sune…" Ryuu's voice was barely a whisper.

"Shush!" hushed Kitsune, "Don't talk!"

"…Amu…," he rasped.

"Yes. They escaped," Kitsune hurriedly replied.

"…She…changed us…right…?" He weakly smiled.

Kitsune froze. It's true. Kitsune wouldn't usually hurry to an injured person. She was about to bandage Ryuu's wound when he grabbed her hand.

Ryuu slowly shook his head. "Too…late," he whispered.

"It's not!" Kitsune snapped, "Why would you leave Amu and your sister?!"

"I got…someone to…look after…Amrita…," he gasped, "…I'm…happy…"

Kitsune stared at him.

He had a smile on his face. "I died…," he continued, "I died… protecting her… if only I could tell her… that…I love…her…"

His eyes closed.

"Ryuu?" called Kitsune, "Ryuu?! Ryuu!"

Ryuu's body disperse into shards and drifted into the dark sky.

* * *

Amrita straightened up.

"Onii-chan…," she whispered.

Suddenly she heard the door opened. She listened carefully. Satin slippers crossed the floor.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The visitor knelt down before. Amrita felt hands over her eyes.

"Don't worry," said a kind male voice, "I mean no harm."

Gentle warmth spread over her eyes. When the hands were removed Amrita gasped. She could_ see_ a man with snow white hair smiling at her.

"How did you…?" she began.

"Your brother and I paid a price to the young witch," the man replied, "I'm Yuki."

The metal bars suddenly disappeared.

"I'm here to adopt you," Yuki explained, "I'm afraid your brother…had passed away."

Amrita hung her head. "I had a feeling," she whispered.

She got up and quickly examined to hut.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Yuki asked.

Amrita shook her head and quickly packed a 1 thing; the family photo. She held to her chest and walked to the cloak hanger. Ryuu's hood hung from it. She pulled it off and draped it over her shoulders. It was a bit big but Amrita didn't mind.

"That's all?" Yuki inquired.

Amrita nodded, "It's best to leave the things how they were."

The two left the little hut, hand in hand. A gentle breeze blew across the hut.

* * *

Amu stared. She was on a hill overlooking the Kingdom. But what worried her was that Ikuto wasn't with her. The same breeze blew her hair and dress. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, painting the sky orange-yellow mixed with hues of pink and purple.

Ikuto's voice echoed in her mind; _"Run! Don't look back!"_

"How could I be so stupid?" she muttered, "Ikuto… got captured."

Amu stayed at her house for a few days. She wasn't ready to approach the palace to see her friends, not yet. Amu lay on her bed with Yoru, staring at the ceiling. She shut her eyes.

_What should I do_? _Ikuto saved me many times before_…

Amu opened her eyes and sat up.

_Yes_. _I should do it_. _I shall return to Hydrin's castle and rescue Ikuto_.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here," chuckled Hydrin.

Ikuto lay before him, bounded in chains.

"So you're the wedding crasher," Hydrin continued to smile.

Ikuto looked at Kitsune.

She gave him a look that said: 'What are you doing here?'

Ikuto shot her a look that read: 'Long story. Where's Ryuu?'

Kitsune gave him a sad expression: 'Long story.'

Hydrin shook his head, "It's so sad that you ruined the ceremony," he sighed, "My plans would've worked if it wasn't for you."

"Plans?" Ikuto repeated.

"Yes," Hydrin smirked, "I was planning to kill the little darling to get the Positive wing. But now that I got you…"

His cold eyes glistened. "I'll kill you after some torture," he laughed.

* * *

Long grass and fallen logs rushed past Amu as she ran through the forest. The towers of Hydrin's castle were just peering over the trees. She then stopped. Amu was in the courtyard. She cautiously entered the cast through the back. The castle was deathly quiet. Amu ran into her room and rummaged through the draws. She pulled out the lock.

_Thank goodness it's safe_.

Amu then noticed the journal.

_I guess I'll bring that as well_.

Luckily the book was small and it fitted in her dress pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

Amu jumped. Kitsune was at the door.

Amu gave a sigh of relief before replying, "I'm here to save Ikuto."

Kitsune stared at her, "That's very brave."

"Where's Ryuu?" asked Amu.

Kitsune jumped then looked at the wilted rose. "He…got killed," she replied.

Amu froze.

"Hydrin killed him," finished Kitsune.

"Why that…," began Amu as she was about to stomp out the room when Kitsune stopped her.

"Let me deal with it," she offered, "Stay in this room. You'll be safe. I'll come back for you."

Kitsune then closed the door behind her.

"If I come back," she muttered.

* * *

The doors of the throne room flew up. Hydrin smiled when he saw Kitsune. She had unfolded her tails and her eyes had become fox-like.

"Why so angry?" smiled Hydrin.

Kitsune hurled a fireball at him. Hydrin cocked his head on one side to dodge.

"I can't believe you killed your minister!" she cried.

"Oh Ryuu?" said Hydrin as he stood up, "He's nothing."

Kitsune hurled another fireball, which Hydrin dodged.

"Nothing?!" she snapped, "He was a loving brother and a loyal friend to us!"

"Oh a fight is it?" Hydrin smirked.

Kitsune sent a scorching fire at him and Hydrin countered it with a beam of darkness. There was an explosion. Kitsune coughed. Just then ropes of shadows wrapped around her.

"Isn't this how you got captured?" asked Hydrin.

His sword was in hand.

Kitsune struggled. "You'll never grant your selfish wish!" she growled.

Hydrin frowned, "Oh I will," he muttered, "Any last words?"

Her eyes widened, reflecting a sword being thrown at her.

"Yuki…"

* * *

Thunder clapped as a paint brush clattered onto the floor. Yuki stared at his painting. It showed a lifeless fox on the ground while another fox was mourning over it. Amrita was having a nap on the crouch. Yuki had been taking great care of her. He treated her like an older brother, or even a father.

Yuki wondered to his desk. There was Amrita's family photo. Next to it was another photo; of a young man with snow white hair and a young woman with flame orange hair, which had her arms wrapped around him lovingly. Yuki placed his hands on the desk, teardrops fell on the desk.

Amrita kept sleeping unaware that another life had been lost.

* * *

Amu was patiently waiting for Kitsune. But she never came back. Amu soon got worried and poked her head out in the hallways. Not a single sound was heard except the falling rain.

She carefully walked in the hallway, careful not to make a sound. Amu pushed open the throne room's door. It opened with a creak. The room was empty and silent like a grave. She gasped when she saw blood on the floor. Flames flickered at the edges of the pool.

"No…Kitsune," sniffed Amu.

Suddenly the flames took flight and flew to a door that was hidden behind a curtain. Amu bravely walked towards it and opened the door.

Flights of stone steps led down into the castle. She took a deep breath and walked in, darkness swallowed her up. Amu followed the flames through the stone labyrinth. Her lock glowed around her neck, providing her more light.

_Is Kitsune leading me to Ikuto_?

After hours of wondering, Amu was exhausted. She sat down on the cold stone floor and fell asleep. A light, gentle hand shook her awake. Amu opened her eyes and looked up. A glowing Ryuu smiled at her.

"Ryuu!" exclaimed Amu.

He helped her up then beckoned her to follow him. As Amu followed Ryuu, she noticed he didn't make a sound as he walked. Ryuu suddenly stopped. Amu peeked over him. Kitsune stood before them. She silently waved at Amu then joined them.

_Are these the spirits of Ryuu and Kitsune_?

Finally they came to a door. Kitsune gave Amu a hug before disappearing. Ryuu gave Amu a kiss on the forehead, just like he did before, then he too disappeared. Amu opened the door. She was in a dark room.

Moonlight shone down on the centre from a hole in the ceiling. It shone on a figure that hung from chains that are strapped on his arms. The figure weakly looked up as he did, strands of his midnight blue hair feel in his face.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried.

She ran over him.

"…Amu?" Ikuto rasped.

"Hang on!" she cried as she unclasped the cuffs around his wrists.

Ikuto collapsed to the ground. Amu struggled to hold him up.

"Ikuto, are you alright?" she gasped.

He looked up at her. She drew a breath. His face had gone pale and there were bags under his eyes. Also, his wrists were rubbed raw from the cuffs. Amu shifted her arms under him.

"Let's get you out of here," she smiled.

Ikuto nodded. Ryuu and Kitsune appeared to aid Amu with Ikuto as well as guiding them out.

* * *

As they walked pass the library, Amu stopped.

"Ikuto wait here," she said, "I want to look at something."

She placed Ikuto in the shadows and quickly walked in the library.

"Where was it?" she muttered.

Amu scanned the area when her eyes caught something.

"Aha!"

She picked up a small book from a pile. It had a thorned crown emblem. Amu opened and wasn't surprise to found the text was handwritten.

"This must be Hydrin's," she whispered.

Amu quickly tucked it away and returned to Ikuto.

"Let's go," she announced.

She turned to Ryuu and Kitsune.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kitsune gave her a wink while Ryuu smiled warmly at her. The two spirits then vanished leaving Amu and Ikuto.

* * *

"Will you be alright?" asked Amu, her eyes filled with concern.

Ikuto nodded. They were on the hill overlooking the Kingdom of Light.

"Don't worry about me," he replied, "I'll be fine."

He then noticed Amu was gazing at the palace.

He smiled, "Go to the palace," he said, "Your friends are probably waiting for you. You haven't seen them since the Chess Game, huh?"

Amu nodded. "I'll go there tomorrow," she said, "Are you sure you don't want to stay over? I'm staying at my house tonight."

Ikuto shook his head. "I'll be fine," he reassured, "Thank you and good night."

* * *

"Yuki?" called Amrita.

He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. Amrita had been worried about Yuki for a while. He's been silent lately. Also, he seems to be forgetful, inattentive and Yuki has also been sleeping in. He's always up when the sun rises.

Amrita quietly approached him. Her Chinese satin slippers made no sound. Ever since Yuki adopt her, Amrita wore Chinese garments but of course she sometimes wore her usual wear; her red skirt, Ryuu's old black sweater, Ryuu's old white shirt and her knee-high black boots.

Amrita tried again, "Yuki?"

He slowly rise his head up and turned to her. "Yes Amrita?" he whispered.

"A-Are you alright?" she shyly.

Yuki smiled, "Yes. I am."

Amrita shook her head, "I sense you feeling very sad."

Yuki's smile disappeared. He patted her on the head. "You're right," he sighed, "I can't hide my emotion from you, can I? I…I lost someone whom I love very much."

Amrita placed her hand on Yuki's.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "As long as you remember them in your heart, they'll always be by your side."

Yuki chuckled, "I told you that didn't I?"

Amrita vigorously nodded. The white fox laughed as he patted the little girl.

* * *

Amu sat in her bed, leaning against her pillow. Yoru was snuggling close at her side. She held the journal in her hand.

_I've read his lover's side now_…

She opened the journal…

_Time to see Hydrin's side_.

To be continued…

**So Ryuu and Kitsune was killed...I'm sorry for those who had grown fond of the two ministers. Does anyone have a hutch, theory, guess of who's Hydrin's lover? P.S school is starting soon so I might be able to write as quickly! Please review, I love reading reviews~!**


	18. Darkness in the Light

***pant pant* I can't believe this is 10 pages! I wrote 10 pages in 3 days...somewhere like that. Anyway, thank for your review Burakkurozu-Black Rose. E****njoy the story. I don't own Shugo Chara or Kobato's song. It belongs to Peach-Pit and CLAMP.**

Wish Upon A Wing

Darkness in the Light

The water silently swirled around Zina's glass coffin so she slept. Her eyes closed showed off long lashes. Her jet-black hair was spread out. The light that shone down from above, reflecting the water's motion on her beautiful pearl-white dress. It had frills on the sleeves, bodice and skirts.

_He didn't get marry_… _Thank goodness for Tsukiyomi_.

"You Highness?" called Ebony from the edge of the pool.

_Yes Ebony_?

"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto had escaped. But the red dragon and the fire fox…are deceased. What's going to happen now?" Ebony asked.

Pearl hopped over to her friend side. There was a pause.

_He'll be lying low_.

Ebony took in the reply before giving another report, "The white fox had taken in the girl under his wings," she reported.

_Good_.

Ebony noticed Pearl's gaze at Zina.

"She looks beautiful in that dress, huh?" smiled Ebony.

Pearl nodded vigorously.

"I wonder where she got it from," wondered Ebony.

* * *

_'I met the most enchanting girl at the ball we held last night. These parties are usually a complete bore, but her presence changed all that. As the king's son, the unfortunate reality is that most people are over polite and fawning towards me. But this girl was warm and real, and treated me like she did to everyone else. It was refreshing indeed. I do hope to see her again.'_

Hydrin's journal entry was stuck on Amu's mind as she made her way to the palace. Red, orange, yellow and brown leaves danced in the autumn wind. She strained her mind to remember the next page that she read last night.

_'I had the great fortune of bumping into that girl from the ball again today. She's the princess of another kingdom, and it really shows. Her intellect is matched only by the grace she displays, like a butterfly. To be honest, I'm quite taken with her and have started courting her.'_

Amu came to a halt at the tall golden gates of the palace.

"State your name and purpose," ordered a guard.

Amu looked at him with her golden eyes.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," she declared, "I'm here to see Princess Mia."

The guard looked her over then allowed her to pass. The palace's doors opened. A man stood in the doorway. He had navy green hair and saffron yellow eyes. He wore a dark green uniform. He also had a monocle on his right eye.

The man bowed at her, "I'm Masanori," he said, "Follow me, Hinamori."

Masanori led Amu to the throne room. The floors were made of white marble and tall stone pillars towered over Amu. The two main colours were; gold and white unlike Hydrin's castle which was black and red. Masanori opened the throne room's door and stepped aside.

A girl with gold hair that passed her shoulders sat on the throne. She wore a white dress that had beads on the hem and sleeves. A gold tiara that shaped into a star sat on her head. The girl's green eyes sparkled in the light.

"Princess Mia," Amu muttered.

Amu had not forgotten Kaneko's story.

"Welcome Hinamori Amu," greeted Mia, "I assume you're here for your friends?"

Amu nodded, "Yes your Majesty," she replied.

Mia slipped off her throne and beckoned to her. "Follow me," she said.

Mia led her through long corridors and into a large room, a hall.

"Amu-chii!" screamed Yaya as she bolted to her pink-haired friend.

Yaya almost squeezed the life of Amu.

"Just like those three," muttered Mia which Amu had heard.

_Is she talking about Rikka, Hikaru and Kaneko_?

The friends gathered around Amu, giving her hugs and greetings. Finally they parted allowing Tadase to approach her.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I miss you so much," he whispered.

Amu blushed. "Me too," she said.

* * *

Ikuto winced as Kaneko applied ointment to his raw wrists.

"Do you always come to me when you don't want Amu to treat your wounds?" grumbled Kaneko.

"I'm sorry if I'm burdening you," Ikuto muttered.

Kaneko smiled when she finished. "It's alright," she reassured, "Rikka was a lot worse since she was so clumsy."

Ikuto stared at her. There was a sad look in her eyes.

"I heard Amu is in the palace," announced Kaneko.

Ikuto rubbed his wrist. "I see," he said, "Well, I'm going to check on her."

Kaneko looked up. "Be careful," she warned.

* * *

"And here's the royal gardens," said Tadase.

He was giving Amu a mini tour around the palace. The gardener must have been working hard since there was not a single autumn leaf on the perfecty-trimmed lawns.

Amu stared at the blooming beds. There were daisies, jasmines, lavenders, daffodils… and roses. Ryuu's warm smiling face flashed in her mind as he handed her the pink rose.

Amu touched her chest. Apart from her lock, she could feel Ryuu's necklace. Also underneath her jacket, Amu had pinned Kitsune's brooch.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" asked Tadase.

Amu shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine," she replied.

_If_ _I ever see a rose or a flickering flame, I shall always think of you two, Ryuu_… _Kitsune._

"Come on Amu-chan," called Tadase, "It's time for dinner."

Amu gave the roses the last glance before following him in.

* * *

Ikuto was walking towards the palace when guards appeared in front of him. He stopped. The guards were armed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" inquired a guard.

"That's me," he replied.

The guards quickly surrounded him.

"You're coming with us," said the guard.

Ikuto looked around. There was no way out, the guards had positioned themselves so there was no gaps.

_I could try to fight but I'm not fully healed yet_…

He glared at them.

"Fine," he mumbled.

A guard stepped forward, with a capture chain in hand.

* * *

Mia was kind enough to allow Amu to stay, since Yaya persuaded her. The friends were thrilled that Amu was staying, especially Tadase and Amu was happy as well since her old friends are around her.

Amu now sat on the bed. She wore a simple white nightgown. In her hands was Hydrin's journal.

_Time to continue_…

Amu opened the book and started to read.

_'Today is a day to celebrate! At long last, the girl I love has agreed to give me her hand in marriage. I must begin preparing for her arrival at once! I'll gladly change every fixture and fitting in the castle so she feels as ease.'_

_'I__'m also commissioning a special dress to be made for her. She's going to look stunning in it. I just know it. Her smiling face still lingers in my mind when I went bend knee to her. My heart jumps in joy when I saw her amethyst-purple eyes sparkle with joy. Oh, how I can't wait.'_

"Hmm…"

_This must be the time when Hydrin proposal to her_.

Amu re-read the entry.

_The woman he loves has amethyst purple eyes_. _Utau has violet eyes while Chie has wisteria-purple eyes… that's all the people I know that has a certain shade of purple pupils_.

Amu decided to read on but when she turned the page she was surprised to see a detailed map had been drawn on the pages. There was a trail that had been dotted on the map. Amu opened the other journal for reference.

'_Sometimes, late at night, I see him in his study tracking the wings'_ _course'_.

"This must be Hydrin's research about the Tsubasas' course," muttered Amu. She flipped through the pages. Hydrin was quite skilled at tracking the wings' course and drawing the maps. Finally Amu found a page with handwriting.

_'Oh, this wretched life of mine! The girl I love and to whom I was betrothed has abandoned me and fled the castle. Her flying black hair still lingers in my mind. I simply stood there by the window, watching her disappearing figure. Why would she leave? Did she not love me from the beginning? _

_'Either way, her betrayal cuts me to the core. I trusted her, and now I'm lost. Where do I go from here? I can't follow her… if she hated me that badly it's for the best. What's left for me? Only those wings can help…'_

_So she did tell Hydrin_…

Amu stared at the words on the page

…_that she was leaving_.

Amu scanned at account again.

_And he thought she hated him_…_that's so sad._

She closed the book since that was the last account written.

"It's so strange," muttered Amu as she turned off the lights, "To see Hydrin was once a good person."

She lay down. Amu could hear leaves being blown outside. She turned to the side of her bed. She remembered how Ikuto always sat there, looking after her. Amu turned to face the ceiling again.

"I wonder where Ikuto is," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Soon every room's lights had been turned off, indicting that each friend had gone to sleep. But Princess Mia wasn't sleeping in her chamber. In fact, she was in the throne room.

She stared down at the figure that lay before her. Chains clatter together as Ikuto struggle against the guards but they held him down.

"Let go of me!" he demanded, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Mia's green eyes narrowed. "Is that the true Tsukiyomi?" she asked.

"Yes!" he cried.

Mia shook her head, "Oh Tsukiyomi, it's like you're always lying to everyone," she remarked, "Think. Did you do anything wrong? Like, for example, murder?"

Ikuto stiffened.

"And betraying your kingdom," continued Mia, "So what are you doing here? Shedding more blood? Tearing more trust?"

"No!" Ikuto cried, "I heard Amu was here so I decided to check on her if she's alright!"

"Oh Hinamori Amu," said Mia, "Now that's another topic to think about. I've been watching you and it seems you've grown quite fond of her. Could it be you've taken a liking to her?"

Ikuto froze.

"You couldn't have forgotten the rules already, have you?" Mia asked.

Ikuto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No. I haven't forgotten," he muttered, "I haven't fallen for her."

Mia smiled.

"Very well," she nodded, "If you say so," her smile then dropped, "But I can't forget the crimes you have done. So…," she stared at him with hard eyes, "…Tomorrow you shall be executed."

* * *

Amu stared at the food on the table.

_T-This is breakfast?!_

There were plates of freshly baked bread. A platter held various cut fruit. A silver bowl contained warm steaming soup, delicious looking muffins were displayed and there was a tower of pancakes. Tadase was spreading rich-golden butter on his bread.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

Amu snapped back to earth. "O-Of course!"

She served a bowl of soup for herself. At Hydrin's castle, the food wasn't as big in proportions since there were only about five people. Secretly, Amu missed the simple dishes that, Shigeru, Ikuto or herself made at home.

Kukai was devouring the food while Utau tried to lecture him about table manners.

Yaya was drowning her pancakes in maple syrup with Kairi panicking over her.

Rima was watching, embarrassed, as Nagi brushed off frost from her muffin. Apparently Rima had just discovered that her Power Element was ice.

Amu noticed Masayoshi sipping his cup of tea. A black eye-patch was over his right eye.

"How's your eye Masa?" asked Amu.

He placed his cup down and smiled, "It's fine," he replied, "I'm just getting used to seeing with one eye now."

"I'm very grateful Amu-chan," spoke Chie, "You saved his life."

Amu flushed, "Oh it was nothing," she said modestly.

According to chatty Yaya, Masayoshi and Chie also found new powers. Their powers come from the two celestial bodies of the night; the moon and stars.

Suddenly a butler (an actually human unlike Hydrin's) came up to Tadase and whispered something to his ear.

"What?!" Tadase hissed.

He quickly stood up causing the friends to fall silent.

"Tadase?" called Amu, "What's wrong?"

"The princess has called me to do something for her," he replied, "I'll be back."

He walked away, out of the dining room.

Amu turned to her friends. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

They shook their heads but Utau remained silent. Amu turned in the direction Tadase had walked to.

"I'm going to follow him," she announced and got up as well.

* * *

Ikuto was brought out into the courtyard. His hands were tied tightly in ropes. Grey clouds were rolling in and a chilling wind below from behind. Dried, dead leaves brushed past his feet. There was a rumble of thunder in the sky. The guard shoved his head onto a stump. They then bounded his feet in rope as well. The ropes rubbed against his skin.

_So much for going to Kaneko to get them healed_…

Ikuto's ears picked up the rustle of fabric. Mia stepped out of the palace. Her eyes had lost their sparkle instead they were hard and cold.

Ikuto remembered what Kaneko had once said about Mia: "_Princess Mia can seem all nice and pretty but really she can be cold-hearted at the same time_."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," called Mia, "Today you will be executed for all the terrible crimes you have committed; murder, betraying your kingdom and abandoning and killing of family."

Ikuto's hand twitched.

Voices screamed inside his mind:

_"You killed her!" _

"_Go! Run!" _

"_My…sister_…_"_

Suddenly the sound of footsteps and steel being dragged on cobblestone was heard. A man with blonde hair appeared around the corner, sword in hand; Tadase.

Ikuto stared at him, "You got him to kill me?" he asked.

"I decided to left off where we finished at the Chess Game," she smiled.

Tadase walked over to Ikuto, who had his head lying on the stump. Ikuto's neck was clearly exposed.

"Any last words?" Tadase asked as he lifted his sword above Ikuto.

Ikuto remained silent, staring at Tadase with his blue eyes.

Tadase's eyes widened for a second.

_There isn't a slight bit of fear in those eyes or any pleading… Aren't you scared to die_?

Taking a deep breath, Tadase swung the sword down. A cry of pain cracked the atmosphere just as thunder rumbled again.

* * *

The scream came from Amu. She had lost Tadase but had wondered into the courtyard. Amu's scream had caused Tadase to lose his aim so his sword had landed into the stump, just missing Ikuto's neck.

"Don't kill Ikuto!" she screamed.

Amu ran forward and flung herself protectively over Ikuto. Tears were flowing down from her eyes.

"Amu, don't you know he's a bad person?" Tadase asked.

"You're wrong!" Amu cried, "Ikuto's not a bad person!"

Ikuto looked at her in shock.

"When I was in Hydrin's castle," Amu continued, "Ikuto's was protecting me!"

Tadase stared at her.

"But...," he started.

"I owe my life to Ikuto! He's my guardian, the person who protects me!"

Amu then placed her head on Ikuto's, "So if you want to kill him, you have to kill me first!"

Tadase turned to Mia. She was staring at the two. Amu was holding Ikuto's head in her arms. Mia signalled to her guards. One guard stepped forward and brought out a dagger. He cut Ikuto's ropes. Amu let go off Ikuto and he straightened up.

"Why?" he muttered, "Why did you do that?"

Amu was about to say something when Mia spoke up.

"Guards, take him back to the dungeons," she said bluntly.

The guards quickly grabbed Ikuto and lead him away. Amu was about to run after him when Mia stepped in her way. Amu flinched when she saw those hard green eyes.

"No," she said, "Leave him."

Mia then walked away.

Kaneko's story echoed in her mind;

_"No, We must leave them. We can't save everyone_._"_

Tadase freed his sword then walked over to Amu. He held out his hand to her. She looked at him then took it. Tadase led her into the palace just as the first drops of rain fell onto the cobblestone.

* * *

"Amu-chii, what happened?" asked Yaya when she saw her friend. Amu turned to Tadase then back to Yaya.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Amu-chan?" called Chie, "We just heard that Ikuto was brought into the palace and thrown into the dungeons."

Amu nodded, "Yes. I heard about it."

She turned to Nagi.

"Can I talk to you Nagi?" she asked.

Nagi nodded.

"Sure," he said, "We can take a walk while we're at it."

After getting telling Rima he'll be with Amu, Nagi walked with Amu through the long corridors.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nagi inquired.

"Do you think Ikuto is a bad person?" Amu asked.

Nagi thought for a moment, "Well, the fact he's risking his life to protect you, no I don't think he's a bad person," replied Nagi.

"But you saw him at the Chess Game on Hydrin's side!" Amu pointed out.

Nagi nodded, "True," he said, "But I have a feeling he's got a reason. I mean every bad guy can't be born evil, right?"

Amu took Nagi's statement in and nodded. "You're right Nagi," she smiled.

He smiled back, "So you're feeling better?" he asked.

Amu vigorously nodded. "Thank you Nagi," she beamed, "Also your walk helped too."

Nagi bowed to her and walked off.

Amu looked at the dragon pendant around her neck. "You're walks were also inviting as well, Ryuu," she muttered.

* * *

During dinner, Amu took a bread roll and wrapped it with a napkin.

"I apologise for this morning," said Tadase.

Amu smiled at him, "It's alright," she replied.

"Princess Mia made me do it," sighed Tadase.

"Hey Kukai!" whined Yaya, "That's was the last pudding and it was mine!"

Kukai examined the pudding. "Nope, it doesn't have your name on it," he smirked.

Yaya faced him; her eyes had lost their cuteness.

"What to bet?" she said a creepy voice.

Kukai shrunk back. "I-I was only joking!" he cried.

Suddenly Yaya swiped the pudding and happily ate it; she was back to her normal self. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head. Yaya looked at them with big cute brown eyes.

"Is there something you want?" she asked innocently.

Everyone flinched. "N-Nothing…," they replied.

After dinner Amu and Tadase decided to take a walk.

"So many things have happened so far," reflected Amu.

Tadase nodded in agreement. He walked Amu to her room.

Tadase took her hand and kissed it. "Good night," he smiled.

Amu slightly blushed. "Y-You too," she replied.

* * *

Once Tadase had gone, Amu turned and continued to walk around. She felt the bread roll that was safely tucked away in her dress pocket. She pushed open a pair of doors and found herself in the throne room. It was dark and moonlight shone through the tall windows to light the room. The only sound of Amu's footsteps as she made her way across the room.

_I found a prison-like area in the throne room back at Hydrin's_. _Maybe it's the same here_.

She walked up the little platform and peered through the draping curtains. There was a plain wooden door behind it.

"Found you," she whispered.

Amu opened it and went in.

* * *

Luckily she had come prepared. Amu held a lit candle in her hand as she descended the stone steps. Although she had light, Amu didn't really like venturing underneath the palace. The flickering flame from her candle made shadows dance on the stone wall. The air was stale and on top of that, all was quiet, deathly quiet. Her experience in the haunted house was starting to creep back.

_There's nothing here_… _there's_ _nothing here_… _no scary ghosts_… _no ugly gobins_…_just you_.

Finally Amu reached the bottom of the stairs. She could see tall metal bars of the cells in the darkness.

"Ikuto?" she called, "Are you here?"

There was a rattle of chains.

"Amu?"

Amu walked to a certain cell. Ikuto sat on a pile of straw with cuffs around his wrists. He blinked in Amu's candlelight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Amu placed her candle on the floor and sat down.

"Here. It's for you," she smiled as she passed him the bread roll through the bars.

He stared at the bread, "…Thank you," he said.

He placed the bread beside him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Amu asked.

"I'll eat it later," he replied.

"It must be lonely being stuck here," remarked Amu.

Ikuto smiled, "If you're in this situation you'll probably mention scary as well," he teased.

Amu flushed, "I-I'm not scared!"

Ikuto laughed a sound that Amu hadn't heard for a while. There was silence for while.

"Hey," said Amu, "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Ikuto replied.

"Back in the Chess Game, Tadase said… that you… killed your mother but you told me she died from an illness," said Amu quietly, "Which one is true?"

Ikuto sighed. "Both," he said.

"Huh?!"

"When I was sitting beside my mother in the health centre, I…accidently took her soul," Ikuto replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Amu.

Ikuto looked at his hand. "It's one of the powers of the Negative Wing," he explained, "When a person is dying and their in pain, the Negative Wing would take their soul to end their pain."

"I-I was dying in pain," stated Amu, "Yet you didn't-"

Ikuto cut her off. "Because I don't want to," he replied.

"So what happened next?" Amu asked.

"People blamed me for her death," continued Ikuto, "Except for Utau and my father."

Amu suddenly reached out and placed her hand on Ikuto's. He stared at it.

"I bet your mother is still happy," she smiled, "That you relief her of her pain."

"I guess, you can say that…," he muttered.

"Do you think Onii-chan, Ryuu and Kitsune are happy?" asked Amu.

Ikuto flinched when he heard 'onii-chan'.

"I think so…," he mumbled.

"Your violin is still at my place, you know," said Amu deciding to change the subject in fear that Ikuto might be uncomfortable. Ikuto nodded.

"Remember the song I sang along with your violin?" smiled Amu.

Ikuto had to smile. "Of course," he replied, "Why don't you sing it again?"

Amu was happy to oblige.

_Autumn lies upon the beach_

_In treetops' branches winter sleeps_

_Though this world is far from peace_

_In us all kindness is hidden deep_

_As night falls into twilight_

_Let's offer a prayer tonight_

_Ever softly_

_Let us greet tomorrow no matter what it brings_

_A distant voice beckons to me_

_Leading me to the place I intend to reach_

_It's warm and inviting_

_Singing and smiling its soft lullaby in the wind_

_I'll embrace both joy and sorrow_

_And keep moving forward on to tomorrow_

_Now we are protected_

_Strongly connected_

_With joined hands_

_Nothing can stop us_

Ikuto had his eyes closed, savouring the sweet voice.

"Not bad," he smiled, "Not bad at all…"

Amu looked down at her candle. It was running out. She quickly got up.

"I have to go," she announced.

Ikuto looked up at her. "…I see," he said.

"Don't worry!" reassured Amu, "I'll come back tomorrow!"

She picked up her candle and left, taking the light with her. Darkness quickly fell on Ikuto. He listened to Amu's soft footsteps until they faded away. He looked at his hand. Amu's warmth still lingered…for a bit.

Suddenly there was a _click_.

Ikuto looked up, not surprised to see a hooded figure.

Hydrin's cold eyes peeked out, "I thought she'll never leave," he smirked.

Hydrin held out a metal key and fitted in into the lock. The cell's door swung open with a _creak_.

"Time to go," he announced.

Ikuto stood up. He looked back at the bread roll then disappeared.

* * *

Amu walked out of the door and gasped. The throne's room lights were on. The friends had gathered around.

"Amu-chan!" cried Tadase, "There you are!"

His ruby red eyes narrowed when he saw where Amu came out from.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" he asked.

"I was checking on Ikuto," she replied bravely.

Tadase was taken back.

"Amu-chan, how many times do I have to tell you?" he said, "Stay away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Why?!" cried Amu, "He's not going to hurt me!"

"I'm only telling you to keep you safe!" Tadase replied.

"Ikuto's not a bad guy!" Amu argued.

"Yes he is!" shouted Tadase.

"Then give me proof!" demanded Amu.

Tadase hesitated for a bit, "He's got a dark aura," he replied.

"That's it?!" Amu cried, "That's all the proof?!"

"I don't want to tell you more!" snapped Tadase.

"What's so bad that you have to keep secrets from me?!" Amu snapped back.

Anger was flared in Tadase's eyes.

"HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER!"

Silence dropped like a rock. Tadase immediately clasped his hand over his mouth. The friends fidgeted nervously. Amu's eyes had widened and she was frozen like a stature.

"…What…did you…say?" her voice was merely a whisper.

Tadase hung his head in guilt.

_I shouldn't have told her_.

"…Ikuto…k-killed…O-Onii-chan?" Amu repeated, "…A-Are you…sure?"

Tears subconsciously ran down her face.

"Yes," said a voice.

The friends turned around and there was Mia standing in the doorway.

"We found evidence that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was presence when your brother died," explained Mia, "His was away from the Kingdom on the day Hinamori Shigeru was scheduled to arrive back. It seems Hydrin sent him out to kill Hinamori Shigeru."

Suddenly Amu turned and ran out of the door, in tears. Tadase was about to run after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Utau. She shook her head at him. Tadase's shoulders dropped.

* * *

The palace doors flew open and out ran Amu. Rain poured down heavily. Raindrops merged with her tears. Amu sobbed as she ran. Images and voices of Shigeru echoed in her mind.

"_Good morning Monster." _

"_Help! A monster is stalking me!" _

"_Isn't it obvious? Until I die."_

Shigeru's dark haired head was visible standing in the kitchen or peering over the edge of a newspaper. His dark eyes would sparkle whenever he teases Amu. Amu continued to run blindly in the rain. Suddenly she tripped and landed in the muddy ground. She slowly picked herself up.

"Why?!" she cried, "Why is that when I finally trust Ikuto then my trust to him gets ripped apart?! Onii-chan! I miss you so much!"

She sobbed. Amu cried in the storm until it lifted to only a drizzle. A single leaf drifted down and landed on a puddle's surface. Then Amu heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly the rain around her stopped. She looked up. A single brown eye looked down at her. Masayoshi was standing over her, holding an umbrella.

"Masa?" she sniffed.

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Let's go in," he said gently, "We don't want you to catch a death of cold, would we?"

Amu sniffed again before taking Masayoshi's hand. He helped her up and led Amu inside.

* * *

A warm fire popped in the fireplace. Chie had helped Amu changed out of her wet dress and into a woollen one. Amu stared into the fire.

_Kitsune_…

She was sitting at a small table, in Masayoshi's room. There was a knock on the door.

"We're ready!" called Chie.

Masayoshi came in with a tray. He placed a teacup in front of Amu.

"Camomile tea," he said, "It'll help calm you."

"Thank you," smiled Amu as she held the warm cup in her hands.

Chie and Masayoshi took their seats at the table.

"It must be hard for you," Masayoshi sighed.

Amu sipped her tea.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to cause any pain to you," Chie explained softly.

"I understand," Amu replied, placing her cup down, "Everyone always looks out for me. I would do the same. I don't want to bring someone, anyone, pain."

Chie and Masayoshi smiled warmly at her. There another knock at the door. Masayoshi got up and opened it. A guilty-looking Tadase stood in the doorway.

"May I speak to Amu?" he asked solemnly.

Masayoshi and Chie exit the room.

Tadase got on his knees, "I apologise from the deepest depths of my heart," he said, "My anger had got too much and I didn't know what I was saying. So please, I beg you Amu-chan, accept this apology even if it means you'll hate me for all of eternity."

Amu chuckled softly, "I forgive you," she smiled, "And I don't hate you."

Tadase bit his lip. "I must admit," He continued, "I was slightly envious about Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Eh?" repeated Amu, "I-Ikuto and I are merely friends! I just meet him this year, Tadase!"

Tadase gave a sigh of relief and stood up. He bowed.

"Thank you so much," he said.

Suddenly Tadase leaned forward and kissed Amu on the cheek. Amu went red. Realising what he had done, Tadase immediately backed away.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, "I don't know what just came over me!"

"I-It's okay!" Amu stammered.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," Tadase mumbled before heading towards the door. His face was still red when he left. Amu placed her hand on her cheek.

_First Ryuu_…_now Tadase_…

* * *

Amu couldn't sleep. She lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. Sometimes she would roll over to her sides but sleep didn't find her.

Both Tadase's and Mia's words swirled in her mind: _"He killed your brother!" _

"_It seems Hydrin sent him out to kill Hinamori Shigeru."_

Amu sat up, "I can't sleep," she muttered.

Amu then turned to the bedside table where a new candle stood. She threw her covers aside and grabbed the candle. Amu quietly opens her door and peeked out.

All was quiet except for the soft _pitter patter_ of rain. Moonlight lit the dark hallways. Amu stepped out and lit her candle. She then headed towards the throne room.

The marble floor was cool under her bare feet. She opened the wooden door and stepped in. The floor immediately changed from cool marble to hard and rough cobblestone. Amu didn't let her imagination get the hold of her this time. She hurried down the stairs.

_I'll ask Ikuto why_… _why he_…_killed Onii-chan_.

Amu reached the bottom of steps and hurried over to Ikuto's cell.

"Ikuto," she called, "There's something I'll to ask you."

Silence.

"Ikuto?" she called again.

No reply.

Amu held her candle higher and further. She gasped the cell was empty.

* * *

"He escaped," muttered Mia.

Amu, Tadase and she were in the dungeons. A guard came running down.

"You're right, your majesty," cried the guard, "We found one guard, patrolling at the back, dead!"

Mia narrowed her eyes, "So he escaped from the back."

Mia stood up.

"You two get some rest," she ordered gently, "I'll deal with this."

Amu and Tadase nodded before heading up.

Mia stared at the empty cell.

"Escaping," she whispered, "Just proved you're guilty."

* * *

The next morning, the friends were told that Ikuto had escaped.

"I wonder how he escaped," pondered Yaya.

"He probably picked the lock like those criminals in the movies!" Kukai grinned.

"Those are just in movies," Rima muttered.

Nagi turned to Amu; her eyes were filled with doubt.

Masanori came into the room, "The princess wants to see you," he announced.

The friends gave each others a look before following Masanori out. When they walked in, Mia was sitting on the throne with a crumple letter in hand. She had an angered expression on her face.

"What's the matter, your Majesty?" asked Utau.

Mia slammed the letter down on the arm rest.

"Hydrin has declared war with us," she replied.

There was a ripple of shock amongst the friends. Amu stared at Mia.

"_A war?"_ _echoed Kaneko._

"Since all of you have demonstrated your strength in the games," said Mia, "I'll like you to assist my army."

"_I'll be needing you three assistance."_

Amu gulped.

_Just like Kaneko_...

"Of course," replied Tadase, "Right, guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll like to go as well," Amu announced.

Mia looked at her in surprise, so did Tadase.

"I know how to wield a sword so I can be of assistance," said Amu.

"Are you sure about this?" Mia asked, "It can be quite intimidating."

Amu bravely looked at her. "I've seen and experience lots of scary things before," she replied. (A/N: She's referring to her journey)

"Very well," Mia said.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tadase asked worriedly.

They were in the courtyard. Amu fixed her long pink hair into a high ponytail with a long red ribbon. She was wearing a red skirt and a white shirt that had long, billowing sleeves. The lock hung around her neck.

"Yes," she replied. Amu looked down at her sword which was strapped on her hip.

_Ikuto taught me how to use this sword_. _Now I using the same sword he gave to avenge Onii-chan..._

Mia rode out on a white horse.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

The friends along with other soldiers nodded.

"Where is this war taking place?" Amu asked.

She was pretty certain about the location.

"In another dimension," Mia replied.

_I knew it_.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Amu continued, "For example, a dimension that's destroying itself?"

Mia looked at her, "...No," she replied eventually.

Suddenly Masanori came out on a brown stallion.

"The portal's opening!" he announced, "Everyone get ready!"

* * *

Amu felt as if she was being stuck in by an approaching wave, but with much stronger force. When she opened her eyes, Amu found herself on a wide ground mass hovering in the air. The ground mass was larger than the palace's land space. In the distance, Amu could see a black line; Hydrin's army.

"Charge!" cried Mia.

Everyone obeyed.

Kukai and Utau took to the sky.

Kairi skilfully brought down four Akumas with two slashes of his swords. Yaya was happily skipping about, twirling around to dodge tackling Akumas.

"Isn't this so much fun~?" she cried.

Nagi and Rima were wielding their weapons, a spear and a whip, while shooting out jets of ice or water.

Chie brought out crescent-moon shaped shurikens (ninja stars) while Masayoshi brought out daggers. The two accurately threw the weapons which hit their targets.

Tadase was bringing down the enemies with his sword. Amu ran through the battlefield, occasionally striking down Akumas.

_Where are you Ikuto?_

* * *

_SLASH!_

A soldier fell to the ground. Ikuto straightened up. Suddenly he sensed something was approaching him, fast. Ikuto turned around only to be pinned onto the ground. Pink hair caused his eyes to widen.

"Is it true?!" demanded Amu, "Is it true that you killed Onii-chan?!"

Ikuto froze. _She found out_.

"...Yes," he replied.

Amu was shocked but that shock quickly was overcome by anger. She raised her sword above her.

"Do you have any last words?!" she cried.

Her hands trembled. Ikuto calmly looked at her. Amu was slightly taken back.

_He's not afraid_... _to die_?

"Well?!" she shouted.

"Your brother...," he muttered, "...is still alive."

It felt as if time had stopped.

_What_...?

Amu's grip loosened. Suddenly Ikuto grabbed his dagger and sat up. He quickly pinned Amu to the ground and thrust his dagger forward. She screamed.

The dagger landed in the space next to her head. Amu blinked. Ikuto then stood up and pointed in the area she was before. An arrow was sticking out of the ground.

"What did I teach you?" he asked, "Always be alert."

Ikuto turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Amu cried.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why...why did you save me?" she asked, "We're enemies."

There was a pause.

"Even if we're enemies," Ikuto replied without turning around, "...I'm still your guardian."

He disappeared, leaving Amu. Suddenly rain fell.

Mia gasped, "We can't fight in the rain. It's too risky. Draw back!"

All the friends and remaining soldiers hurried to the portal. Soon they were back in the courtyard.

Tadase approached Amu. "Did you see Tsukiyomi?" he asked.

He knew Amu's plan.

Amu hesitated before replying, "No."

* * *

Kaneko leaned back and let a sigh.

"History repeats itself," she muttered.

Kaneko placed a silver chain with a water pendant on the desk.

"Did it work?" asked Kukoi.

"It's raining~!" squeaked Fang.

Kaneko nodded, "I made it rain at the dimension," she panted.

Kukoi leapt onto her lap and looked at her.

"You look exhausted," he said.

Kaneko nodded, "Causing an interference in another dimension takes a lot of energy," she weakly replied.

"Kaneko better have a lie down~" Fang squeaked.

Kukoi nodded, "You better listen to him."

Kaneko smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Amu stared outside as it rained.

"_Your brother…is still alive."_

A wet leaf stuck onto the glass of the window pane.

"Are you telling the truth Ikuto?" she muttered.

_Where would Onii-chan be then_?

Amu thought for a moment.

_If Onii-chan didn't die_… _then he would be injured_.

She closed her eyes. The sound of rain filled the air.

_Injured_… _hurt_… _wounds_… _healing_… _healing?!_ _A healer!_

Amu ran into her room and grabbed her jacket. She then raced out of her room and into the corridors. She nearly collided with Tadase.

"Excuse me!" she said politely.

"Amu-chan!" called Tadase, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going out!" she replied.

The palace doors flew open and Amu ran into the rain, her jacket merely draped over her shoulders. Her shoes caused splashes in puddles.

_Lulu!_ _Lulu is a healer!_

* * *

Amu soon was out of the palace and was running in the village. There were times when she slipped and nearly fall. Finally she came to a halt at a two-story house with a green tile roof. It was a brick house with flowers bed blooming outside.

Catching her breath, Amu walked towards the door. There was a sign reading 'close' but she pushed it open. It opened with a chime of bells. Amu was standing in a room with flowers arranged in different styles and patterns. There were also glass cabinets displaying all sorts of jewellery. Footsteps came down the wooden stairs and Lulu came in view.

"Amu?!" she cried.

Amu smiled. She was dripping wet. Lulu quickly got her a dry towel.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'll like to see my brother," Amu replied.

Lulu stared at her then smiled. "Come up," she beckoned.

Amu followed Lulu.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this," Lulu apologised.

"It's alright," replied Amu, "Besides I was away for a bit."

Lulu opened a door to a room. There on a bed, with his eyes closed, was Shigeru. There were bandages wrapped around his head.

Lulu gently shook him awake. "You have a visitor," she whispered.

Shigeru sat up. He didn't wear a shirt, showing that his chest was bounded in bandages as well.

"Amu?" he whispered. There were tears in Amu's eyes.

"Onii-chan!" she cried as she ran towards him and hugged him gently.

"Easy there Monster," Shigeru smiled.

Amu pulled away.

"H-How come you're not dead? What happened?" she asked.

"Well," began Shigeru, "I was about to fix the Veil when Tsukiyomi attacked me. But he didn't kill me; he didn't have the heart to."

Amu stared at him.

"Later Yuki came along," continued Shigeru, "Apparently Kaneko the witch sent him since she was suspicious about my 'death'. Yuki found me half-dead and brought me here, to Lulu."

Amu let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for Yuki," she breathed.

"So," chuckled Shigeru, "What has the Monster been up to while I was away? Destroying any buildings?"

Amu laughed before replying, "Well… I got captured by Hydrin."

Shigeru froze. "Hydrin?" he repeated, "Hydrin the prince of darkness?"

Amu blinked. "Yes," she replied, "How do you know about him?"

Shigeru took a breath. "He's responsible for… for our parents' death."

"What?!" cried Amu, "But Mother and Fater died from an illness!"

She looked at her brother's expression. "Isn't that right, Onii-chan?" she whispered.

Shigeru shook his head. "I guess it's time to tell you," he sighed, "Amu, our parents didn't die from an illness. They were killed."

To be continued…

**Sorry, not much of a cliffhanger... ****Question of chapter: What do you think about Mia now? (My aunty hates her since she nearly killed Ikuto, her favourite character) T****hank for all your support my fellow readers! Please review.**


	19. The Truth about the Past

**Konichiwa minna-san~! Translation: HELLO EVERYONE~! I was able to finish this chapter during school! Yay! Also, my aunt kinda pestered me as well... Oh well! Enjoy! I apologise for any mistakes!**

Wish Upon A Wing

The Truth about the Past

**Recap:** **"Amu, our parents didn't die from an illness. They were killed."**

"What are you saying?!" shrieked Amu.

Lulu rushed forward to hold back Amu from lunging at her brother. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"You lied to me all this time?!" she cried.

Shigeru stared at her sadly.

"The reason why I lied because I can't bear to see how you react if you were told your parents were murdered," he replied.

Amu stopped thrashing. Lulu felt Amu's shoulders drooped.

"I see…," Amu said sadly, "So… How did you know they were killed?"

Shigeru slowly closed his dark eyes, "I saw it myself," he mumbled.

His sister stared at him in shock.

"H-How?" she whispered.

Shigeru sighed again. "I guess I'll tell you from the beginning…"

* * *

"_Of course, it started with just Mother, Father and me. Then we found out Mother was pregnant with you."_

A young boy with dark hair and dark eyes sat on the hard plastic chair in the cold corridors of the health centre. Doctors in blue uniforms and nurses in pink uniforms would occasionally pass him. He swung his legs back and forth; in attempt to keep him entertain.

Suddenly a man with sandy brown hair came out of the room the boy was waiting outside of.

"Shigeru-san," he smiled, "You can come in."

Young Shigeru leapt off the chair and followed his dad. A woman with black-green hair was sitting on the bed, holding a bundle.

"What to have a look?" she asked.

She lowered the bundle so Shigeru could see. A little baby girl peeked out.

"She's quite unique, isn't she?" his mother smiled.

Shigeru nodded, staring at the faint pink hair.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Shigeru asked.

His mother and father looked at each other and smiled then they turned to their son.

"Her name is Amu," they replied, "Hinamori Amu."

* * *

"_After you were born, I helped Mother and Father around the house. They taught me everything how to cook, clean, mend clothes, how to deal with money etc. One, day…" _

It was a peaceful afternoon when Shigeru's mother's voice cut the quiet.

"Honey! Shigeru-san! Come up here!" she called.

Panicked, both Shigeru and his father flew up the stairs and into the main bedroom. His mother placed her finger on her lips and beckoned them to the cradle. A pure white feather was hovering above Amu's sleeping body. Then it merged into her body.

"Our child…," his mother whispered, "Has been blessed by the Positive Wing."

Shigeru's father placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, "That child is definitely special."

Shigeru smiled at his sister with love.

"Since she's blessed with the power of the Positive Wing," his mother whispered.

His father held her close. "We need to protect her," Shigeru's father finished.

Shigeru overheard their soft conversation. He also detected the worry in their voices.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "I'll protect her as well."

* * *

"_A few months passed. One night, when I happened to passed Father and Mother's room, I heard a strange conversation between them." _

Shigeru carefully pressed his ear on the door.

"Are you certain?" he heard his father say.

"Y-Yes," his mother trembled, "I dreamed it very clearly. S-Someone who isn't afraid to shed blood will come, and destroy this town."

"Why would someone do that?" his father asked.

Shigeru strained his ear to make out his mother's voice.

"T-That person…wants…our child," she replied, "Because she's got the Positive Wing."

Shigeru's eyes widened when he heard this. He quietly walked away.

"_I thought to myself, someone's willing to destroy a whole town in order to get a wing?"_

As he walked away, Shigeru didn't hear one final sentence his mother uttered, "I also dreamed about our fates…"

"_Our mother was a dream seer. She could see up-coming events in forms of dreams. After that conversation, I noticed our parents were teaching me the basics of life, like they preparing me for something."_

One time, Shigeru peeked into his parents' room and saw his mother packing a small bag. She placed Amu's stuffed cat, some of Shigeru's and Amu's clothes and their family photo.

"_Then the day that Mother foretold came…"_

* * *

"Shigeru-san!"

Shigeru sat up with a jolt. He was in his bed. His father burst into his room.

"Quick! Get change!" he ordered.

Sensing his urgency, Shigeru stripped his PJs off and quickly threw on a shirt and some long sleeves. He hurried after his father. When he got downstairs, his mother draped a hood over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. She quickly clipped the bag on his back.

"Go outside now!" cried his father.

His mother hurried him outside with Amu in her arms. Shigeru gasped when he went outside. The sky was orange and red. Smoke billowed into the air. Screams filled the air. Flames licked the ground. And standing in the middle of it was a man.

"_I haven't forgotten the feeling when he looked at me with those hard eyes all those years ago. It almost was like all the life in them was frozen."_

Shigeru felt as if the coldness from those cold ice blue eyes was freezing his own body. The man's black hair could be seen through the flames. Blood was splattered on his face. Suddenly the man charged at them. Shigeru father leapt in front of them with a sword. Sparks flew.

"Go you two!" he ordered, "And don't look back!"

Shigeru's mother, with one hand on Shigeru's back and the other holding Amu, she ran along with Shigeru. Worried about his father, Shigeru turned around… and instantly regretted it.

* * *

"Hurry Shigeru-san!" urged his mother.

They were running through the forest. Black dogs were on their trails. (A/N: the dogs are really Akumas. Remember they can shape-shift? Refer to chapter 8) Tall skinny tree trucks towered over them. Shigeru could hear snarls from the dogs. The orange glow from the village dimly lit the dark forest.

"Get them!" echoed a man's voice.

Shigeru's mother quickly took him aside behind a sturdy tree.

"Shigeru-san," she panted quietly, "I want you to listen to me carefully."

Shigeru nodded. She gave him Amu and quickly got out a thick cloth. She bundled it up.

"I'm going to distract those dogs," she explained, "And when the moment comes, run for your life."

"But where will I go?" he protested.

"Keep running straight," she replied, "You'll come to another town, a kingdom in fact."

She then hugged him and gave Amu a kiss.

"Promise me," she whispered, "Promise me you'll protect and take care of Amu-chan."

Shigeru nodded. His mother then stood up with the bundle in her arms. She then ran out in open space. The dogs immediately spotted her and gave a chase. Shigeru peeked out from the tree truck. The man was following her as well. She ran behind a hill where she tripped. The dogs leapt onto her and the man followed, sword in hand.

"Mother…," Shigeru sniffed. He quickly ran.

Rain started to fell. He held Amu close to keep her warm and dry.

"_That day, I learnt that escaping may also mean sacrificing."_

Shigeru pumped his legs as hard as he could. His hood trailed behind him. Tears flow down his eyes.

_Mother!_ _Father!_ _I won't let you two down!_ _Never!_

He kept running straight, further and further away from the orange glow of his village.

Finally the rain stopped. Shigeru slowly walked out of the trees of the forest. He trudged slowly to the edge of a cliff. His legs were numb from running. Shigeru stopped at the edge. His tattered, ripped hood slipped off. In front of him was the Kingdom of Light. Grey clouds have parted allowing rays of sunlight through and onto the sparkling palace. Shigeru's breath was taken away. The golden spires glowed inviting in the light.

"Mother, Father," he muttered, "I've arrived."

Amu cooed. Shigeru looked down at his sister and weakly smiled. He bent down and grabbed his hood then made his way down.

* * *

The doors of the palace opened allowing Shigeru to come in. He was led to the throne room. A girl with golden hair and emerald green eyes sat on the throne. She stared down at the tattered little boy.

"I'm Princess Mia," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"I come from a distant village," Shigeru explained, "We were attacked and I fled the village. I… I think I'm the only survivor."

Mia blinked and cocked her head. "I see…," she muttered, "What then?"

Shigeru stared at her. "Aren't you supposed to have black hair?" he asked.

Mia flinched and frowned. "No," she replied, "You mistaken me for someone else."

"Please Your Majesty!" pleaded Shigeru, "Please help me!"

There was no reply. Suddenly Amu gave a small cry.

Mia raised her eyebrows. "You have a baby," she observed.

"She's my sister," Shigeru said.

Mia closed her eyes. "Very well," she said, "You'll stay here until you're older and I'll have a maid to take care of your sister."

A plump maid stepped out.

"Thank you," bowed Shigeru, "Thank you."

* * *

"So Princess Mia enrolled me in a new school while the maid took care of you," finished Shigeru, "Soon when you were 1 year old and I was old enough to look after you and I, Mia gave us the house we now lived in."

Amu stared at her brother then she placed her hand on her brother's.

"That what you mean when you said that you owe Princess Mia before you left for your journey," she said.

Shigeru nodded.

Lulu came in with a tray, "Want some rose tea and natural cookies?" she asked.

"Thanks Lulu!" beamed Amu.

But she had a sad expression as she bit into the cookie.

"Hey Monster," called Shigeru.

She looked up.

"Your story may not have a happy beginning," he smiled, "But that doesn't make you the person who you are."

Amu chuckled. "Since when did you come up with life tips?" she laughed.

Shigeru shrugged.

"I wonder if it's the same for Ikuto…," whispered Amu.

Shigeru looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Ikuto had a hard past too," Amu replied softly, "His mother died when he was young and everyone blamed him for her death. Then his father mysterious vanished."

"Talking about Tsukiyomi," Shigeru spoke, "When I first met him, I saw something… in his right eye."

Amu looked at him.

"Haven't you noticed how his right eye becomes pale when exposed to light?" he asked.

Amu slowly shook her head.

Lulu suddenly came in. "Amu," she called, "You have a visitor."

Amu got up.

"I'll see you when you've recovered," she smiled as she hugged her brother.

Shigeru smiled at his sister, "I'll be waiting to tease you then."

Amu laughed, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Tadase was waiting downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked shocked.

Tadase panted. He was holding an umbrella. "I've been looking for you all over!" he panted.

"I'm sorry," apologised Amu.

Tadase held out his hand. "It's alright," he smiled, "Want to go back?"

Amu turned to Lulu.

Lulu smiled and mouthed; "I'll take care of him."

Amu gave her a nod then took Tadase's hand. After the two went outside, Lulu heard staggering footsteps going down the stairs. She turned and gasped to see Shigeru limping down.

Lulu quickly rushed to him. "Hinamori-san!" she cried, "What did I tell you?! Don't get up!"

Apart from his bandaged head, arms and chest, Shigeru's legs were bandaged as well.

"Who was it?" he softly asked. Lulu helped him back up.

"Hotori-kun," she answered, "He came to pick Amu up."

"Where is he taking her?" Shigeru continued to ask.

"The palace," Lulu replied, "Princess Mia has asked her friends to assist her with Hydrin's forces."

Shigeru fell silent. Lulu noticed his pale face.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, "Do you feel ill?"

Shigeru shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"Princess Mia…," he muttered, "I'm just thinking that…"

He trailed off. Lulu stared at him as she opened the room's door.

"I was just thinking about the _former_ ruler…"

* * *

Amu walked beside Tadase as he held the umbrella above both of them. The rain made a soft pounding sound as it fell onto the waterproof fabric of the umbrella.

"What were you doing at Lulu's?" Tadase suddenly asked.

_Splash_ went a puddle as Amu stepped forward. She paused before replying. She didn't forget that she had lied to Tadase about not meeting Ikuto during the war, the person who told her that Shigeru was still alive.

"I was visiting Onii-chan," she spoke.

Tadase looked at her in shock.

"Hinamori Shigeru is alive?" he repeated.

Amu nodded, "He's weak but still heart beating and alive," she smiled.

Tadase looked back out. "How did you find out?" he questioned.

Amu hesitated. "I… I found out," she replied.

Tadase slowly nodded his head, "I see."

They walked in silence for a bit. Amu shifted uncomfortably. She didn't feel right lying to Tadase but if it's for the best…

"Amu-chan," called Tadase.

She looked up.

"If you don't want to tell me the truth," smiled Tadase, "It's alright."

Amu looked up at him.

She smiled, "Thank you for understanding," she said.

The sound of rain swallowed them up as them walked.

* * *

Kukoi tucked a stray lock behind Kaneko's ear. She was lying on her bed, her eyes closed. Fang was sitting on the windowsill watching raindrops race down the glass.

"Kaneko must be very tired," he squeaked, "She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed."

Kukoi stared at Kaneko's sleeping face.

A cheeky smile appeared on Fang's face. "Why don't you give 'Sleeping Beauty' a kiss?" he smiled.

Kukoi gave Fang a sharp glare to shut him up. It worked.

Kukoi turned back to Kaneko. "Ever since that day," he muttered, "You've been feeling guilty for us."

_Flashback_

_Kaneko was on her knees in her room, in the palace. She had her face buried in her hands. A young man crouched over her. _

"_Why?!" Kaneko sobbed, "Why must she ask us to that stupid war?!" _

_The man held her close, "It's alright Kaneko," he whispered, "It's alright." _

_Kaneko furiously shook her head, "It's not alright!" she cried, "They're gone, Kukoi! Rikka… Hikaru… they're gone."_

"_Kaneko!" growled Mia, "From now on, you're banished from this kingdom. If you even step a foot in the village, a severe punishment will befall you!" _

_A blinding light engulfed Kaneko and her followers. Kaneko opened her eyes and sat up. She gasped when she saw what lay in front of her, a large grey cat and a small jade green dragon. _

"_Kukoi? Fang?" she breathed. _

_They both sat up. _

"_No… no," she whispered, "Why… why did she have to get you two involved?" _

_Tears flowed down Kaneko's cheeks as she reached out to them._

_End of flashback_

"A royal bloodline is the only one able to break this spell," Kukoi whispered, "You've tried everything but never succeed."

Fang fluttered down. "Kaneko tried her best for us," he squeaked softly.

Kukoi nodded, "Yes. She does."

* * *

Amu walked in the empty hallways. Lunch had just finished and she decided to take a walk. She stopped at a pair of large doors. Amu pushed them opened and found herself in the palace's library. It was quite different to Hydrin's library. The library was neat and dust-free. Books had been sorted in a certain order in the shelves. The reading tables had been polished as well.

Exotic paintings also hung on the walls. Amu walked closer to examine them closer. There was a portrait of Princess Mia. She was wearing a ceremonial white dress. Other paintings depicted the kingdom from a few years ago and how it changed. Amu stared at the painting of Mia. The artist had painted her green eyes looking to the side. Amu followed her gaze. There was an empty space beside the portrait. Amu stared at the painted princess.

Just _what are you staring at?_

That was when she noticed something. A shelf stood nearby. Someone had tucked something behind the shelf. Amu crouched down and carefully pulled out the object. It was another painted portrait. It was of a beautiful young woman who had long silky jet-black hair. Her eyes were closed showing off long lashes. One of her hand was held out and a purple butterfly was resting on her index finger.

"Who is this?" Amu whispered.

She noticed that the woman's finger, the one that the butterfly was resting on, was extended was if she's pointing to something. Amu followed the direction to see only an old candle holder. She walked over to it.

"Why would she be pointing to this?" Amu wondered out loud.

She reached out and grabbed it. To her surprise, a bit of it shifted as she gently pulled back. Using both of her hands, Amu pulled the candle holder down. The wall beside it shook and slowly slid open. Amu stared with wide eyes.

_A secret passage way_...

She peered in. There was a wide path leading deeper into the palace. Amu took a deep breath.

_Hydrin's castle was a lot darker than this_.

She walked in.

* * *

Amu wasn't the only one in a library. Ikuto was in Hydrin's old library. He was examining a scroll. Ikuto was aware of the falling leaves, outside. Also the temperature had dropped. Ikuto's grip on the scroll tightened.

_Winter is here_.

He clasped his hand over his mouth. Ikuto could feel blood sweeping out of his mouth. Ikuto forced his attention back onto the scroll. It was an old map. His midnight blue eyes narrowed.

"His charting is extremely precise," he muttered.

Ikuto ran his slender finger along the pen drawn trail. It stopped at a picture of a town with a palace towering overhead. In calligraphy it read, 'Kingdom of Light'.

"That's the last place the Tsubasa flew to," Ikuto whispered, "Before they were separated."

The illustration of the book of Tsubasas flashed in his mind; a woman holding a sword, slicing the Tsubasa in half.

"'To prevent this from happening, the princess of the kingdom sealed the Tsubasas by separating them and turning them into two objects'," he recounted.

"Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto immediately closed the scroll.

Hydrin was at the library door. "It's time to go," he announced then walked away briskly.

Ikuto returned the scroll to the place he had found it.

Ikuto closed his eyes. "He's going to commence the final part of his plan," he sighed.

* * *

Amu kept her hand on the wall of the hallway. The hallway was dim. Suddenly she came to a door. Bright light was coming out from beneath the door. It was quite elegant, even for a door. It was made of white pine wood with golden handles. Butterflies had been delicately craved into the door. Amu quietly pushed it open.

She was in a spacious room. The room must be stationed somewhere at the edge of the palace for at the edge of the room, stone pillars held the room up and Amu could see outside between the pillars. She walked around. The room was mostly empty except for a deep pool of water in the middle of the room. Amu edged closer to the pool. At the bottom of the pool, a woman was lying in a glass coffin.

"Who is that?" Amu whispered.

_Hello Hinamori Amu_.

A voice echoed in her mind. Amu jumped and spun around. But no one was in sight.

"Who's there?!" she cried.

_Hinamori-san, turn around and look down_.

She did and found herself staring back down at the pool. The woman's eyes were closed and her long black hair was spread out.

"H-How do you know me?" Amu nervously asked.

_I've been watching you from the very beginning_.

"The very beginning?" Amu repeated, "You mean, when I was born_?" _

_Yes, ever since you've obtained the Positive Wing_.

Amu took a step back. Her hand was on her lock, "How did you…?"

_I've said it before, I've been watching you_.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

Yaya was stuffing her face in her third helping of dessert. Kairi reached out and tapped her on the elbow. She looked up at him, with a puzzled looked.

"Hotori-kun was asking for Hinamori-san," Kairi told her.

Yaya mouthed, "Oh" then turned to Tadase, her mouth was smeared.

"Nope~!" she said happily.

Tadase turned to Kukai and Utau, who were having a challenge to see who could build the tallest tower with the most cards.

"Nope," Kukai replied then he turned to Utau, "You?"

She shook her head. "Not since lunch," she said.

Tadase turned desperately to Rima and Nagi.

"I just saw her walking in the hallways," Rima reported.

Nagi thought for a moment. "I think she went for a walk after lunch," Nagi said thoughtfully.

Masayoshi and Chie walked in. Tadase had asked them to look for Amu.

"Well?" Tadase asked.

Chie shook her head.

"We've checked the area," Masayoshi sighed.

Suddenly Mia swept in. "What's this?" she asked, "Hinamori Amu is missing?"

Tadase nodded. Out of nowhere, Redwing swooped in and landed on Mia's shoulder.

"Your Majesty," she chirped.

Mia cocked her head in Redwing's direction. Redwing whispered something in her ear.

"What?!" cried Mia and she quickly walked out of the room, leaving the friends puzzled.

* * *

"Wow," breathed Amu.

She was now sitting beside the pool. The mysterious woman had just told her all about her friends accurately.

"You're amazing!" laughed Amu.

_Why thank you_.

The woman's voice was modest. Amu liked the woman's voice. It sounded wise yet gentle and kind. It was also delicate. The woman's features were also stunning like a butterfly.

"How long have you been asleep?" Amu asked.

_For a while…_

"So you know what was been happening even though you're still here?" Amu continued to question.

_Yes._ _Many events had displayed themselves this year, including two lives being lost_.

Amu's shoulders dropped. "Ryuu and Kitsune," she whispered.

She hadn't forgotten them or their kindness they displayed to her.

_As long as you remember them in your heart, they'll always be by your side, so said Yuki_.

Amu had to smile, "Yuki's words are true, aren't them?"

Suddenly Amu realized something.

"I never got your name," she said.

A small smile appeared on the woman's sleeping face.

_I'm not surprise you don't know me, Hinamori_. _I'm- _

Suddenly the doors flew open.

"Hinamori Amu!" cried a sharp voice.

The woman's voice in Amu's head instantly vanished. Amu looked up and froze. A furious-looking Mia was walking towards her. Amu quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here?!" Mia snapped, "You didn't know, this place is forbidden!"

Amu bowed low. "I'm so sorry!" she apologised, "I had no idea! I just happened to stumble across this room!"

Mia's green eyes narrowed at her. "Well, now that you know, please forward out immediately," Mia ordered.

Amu obeyed. Before she walked out of the room, Mia gave a small glance that the pool then she closed the doors.

* * *

Amu sighed as she rolled over to her side, in her bed. Mia had briskly escorted her out of the secret chamber. Once they were out, Mia gave sharp orders not to go there again.

_I wonder why Mia doesn't want anyone in the room_. _And why is it hidden_? _What's more, who was that lady_?

Amu was positive that the woman she saw was the same woman in the painting. But Amu couldn't come up with a sensible reason for Mia's reaction when she discovered Amu in the room. It had raining outside so all was quiet. Amu rolled back onto her back again. She yearns to be back in her original bed. She remembered what the woman had said about being lots of events that had happened.

It was true; discovering the Tsubasas, meeting lots of new people, sleeping in different beds and experiencing lots of dark things. Now that she thought about it, Amu had changed a lot. She wasn't a girl who was quite innocent and naïve about life anymore. She now thought deeper into things, something she didn't do in the past. Amu turned her head so she faced the side of her bed.

_I wonder what Ikuto is doing_.

* * *

Ikuto stood inside the Ruins. Hydrin and he had scattered the archaeologists off the site. A nearby oil lamp flickered. Hydrin walked into the centre of the floor. He stood on the symbol shaped of two wings on the hard stone ground.

"Finally," he announced, "The place where my final part of my plan shall start."

He produced a small gem from his hood and bent down to fit it in a small opening between the wings. Ikuto watched in awe as the gem glowed causing the wing markings to glow as well. Hydrin stepped back as part of the floor opened. An enormous amount of energy glowed beneath them. Hydrin smirked.

"And for the final touch," he smiled.

Hydrin flicked a small black pebble into the large source of energy. As soon as the black pebble dissolved, the energy churned and changed colour, from white and yellow to black and purple. Hydrin laughed while Ikuto stood in the shadows.

"Yes!" he cackled, "That's it! Rise up! And destroy everything!"

To be continued…

**Well that's that. ****So I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. The Prince's Motive

**Ha-ho~! I'm back! From a long line of school work and...a lonely Valentine... -.-||| *sigh* Anyway, please enjoy~! I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

Wish Upon A Wing

The Prince's Motive

Kaneko stared at the bare trees from her window. The sky was dusty-grey and cold drafts blew outside. Kaneko gave a small shiver before walking away from the window.

"Winter is here," she muttered.

She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and settled down next to her fireplace. Kukoi crept up to Kaneko and joined her side. The two savoured the silence and warmth.

"Kaneko!" shrieked Fang.

Kukoi's eyes flew open while Kaneko quickly stood up.

"What is it Fang?" she asked.

"Come!" panicked Fang, "It's the Ruins!"

Kaneko hurried to her desk, Kukoi was at her heels. Fang landed on her desk and pointed his wing to a map that lay out open. The map was of the Kingdom of Light and at the drawing of the Ruins a light was glowing. Kaneko leaned over the map.

"A powerful source of energy is coming from the Ruins," she breathed.

* * *

Yuki's white ears perked up as he listened to the wind of winter. He was standing outside in the cold mountain air. His white Chinese garments flapped in the wind. Yuki's ears listened intently to the winds whispering.

"Yuki?"

He quickly turned to his side. Amrita had walked outside of the hut, shivering. Yuki hurried towards her.

"Oh Amrita," he sighed, "Don't come out here. You'll catch the death of cold."

Amrita looked at him innocently with her deep red eyes.

"But you can seem to be fine," she shivered.

Yuki chuckled, "That's because I don't feel the cold."

He led her back inside.

"Want a cup of tea to warm you up?" Yuki asked.

Amrita nodded. Yuki poured the sweet-smelling golden liquid into a cup and handed it to her. He then looked out to the window, the wind was still whistling outside.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Amrita asked.

"It's alright," he replied.

"Does it have something to do with the man who Onii-chan worked for?" Amrita continued.

Yuki stared at her. She stared back into those kind blue eyes.

"…Yes," he said softly, "It does."

* * *

Amu slipped her arms into her cream-coloured, woollen, turtle-necked sweater. She then pulled it over her head. She pulled on some long black pants and a pair of short white boots on. Amu then walked into the white marble hallways of the palace. As she walked, Amu looked out of the tall windows. The bare trees outside were like sleeping skeletons.

_Winter has arrived yet it still hasn't snowed_.

She walked into the dining room where the rest of the friends are already sitting. Amu sat beside Tadase.

"Are you alright?" he politely asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Amu smiled.

It's been a few days since she discovered Shigeru was alive. That meant it's been almost a week since she last saw Ikuto. Amu picked up a spoon and helped herself to a bowl of warm soup. She didn't dare return to her house because she feared loneliness would creep back to her since there was no Shigeru or Ikuto.

So she stayed at the palace where her friends kept her company. Amu would sometimes wonder in the library but she didn't go into the secret chamber because of Mia's warnings. Amu looked at her friends who were happily eating and chatting.

_Are they aware that this bright-looking palace holds a lot of dark secrets_?

The kingdom's ruler, Princess Mia had appeared sweet and kind but Amu caught glimpses of her real side. Amu's hand slightly trembled as she remembered how close Mia was to killing Ikuto, by using Tadase.

"How are you today, Hinamori Amu?"

Amu nearly dropped her silver spoon in her soup. Mia was standing by the door.

_S-Speak of the devil_…

Mia's green eyes were fixed on Amu. Although her eyes glistened, Amu could see some hardness in them as well.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," she replied as politely as she could.

Mia smiled, "That's good."

Suddenly Redwing landed on Mia's shoulder and Masanori appeared. She whispered something in her ear. A serious expression passed over Mia's face.

"Please excuse me," she announced, "I have some business to attend."

Tadase patted Amu's knee. "I've noticed you seem tensed around the princess," he observed.

There was a pause.

"S-She's not what she seems," Amu whispered, "Because… she nearly… killed Ikuto."

Tadase stopped patting Amu's knee. "Ah, I see…," he muttered.

* * *

Ikuto stared at his trembling blood-stained hand. A river of red was trickling down the corner of his mouth. This was the most amount of blood he had lost in the year. His head was spinning slightly from the blood loss.

"Feeling a bit woozy, are we?" chuckled Hydrin.

Ikuto turned to him. Hydrin was still standing by the hole. The dark energy was growing bigger each passing day.

"You're lucky Tsukiyomi," Hydrin smiled, "That I haven't killed you yet."

Ikuto remained silent.

Hydrin then waved his hand carelessly, "But of course," he continued, "I can't. Since you're… oh, how should I put it?"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, "Don't speak about it," he growled.

Hydrin merely laughed, "If you say so," he smirked.

* * *

"She actually found you, your Highness?" repeated Ebony.

Pearl stared down at the glass coffin that held Zina.

_Yes_. _She did discover me_. _We had a nice conservation_.

"Wow," breathed Ebony, "She must be pretty observant to discover this room."

_She's clever in her own way_.

Suddenly the water in the pool lapped the edges uneasily.

"What's wrong, your Highness?" Ebony asked.

Pearl felt the atmosphere had gone tensed.

_Something is happening at the Ruins_. _Inform the fire fox and red dragon_. _Tell them to warn her immediately!_

* * *

Tadase was walking with Amu.

"Things have been pretty quiet," he remarked.

Amu nodded, "I agree. Hydrin seem to be lying low and Ikuto…has been quiet as well."

There was silence for a bit.

"Valentine is coming up as well," smiled Tadase.

Amu gasped. So many things had happened so she didn't have time to notice the special events in the year.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" she exclaimed, "There's going to be so much to do! I got to get presents for all of you!"

Tadase laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Worry about that after we resolved the main problem, okay?" he smiled.

Amu relaxed and smiled back. Suddenly a strong wind blew from behind.

"What in the world…?" gasped Tadase.

Amu's eyes widened when she noticed something. Embers and red rose petals were carried by the wind. Suddenly voices filled her ears; familiar voices.

_Amu-chan!_

_Amu!_

She drew a breath.

"Ryuu?" she whispered, "Kitsune?"

The voices became clearer.

'_Amu-chan!'_ called Kitsune, _'You must hurry!'_

Amu looked around. "Hurry to where?" she whispered.

'_The Ruins!'_ exclaimed Ryuu, _'Before it's too late!'_

Then the wind subsided.

Tadase hurried over to Amu. "Amu-chan, are you alright?!" he cried.

Amu turned to him, "Tadase, we must…!"

Suddenly Masanori appeared. "Hotori-kun, Hinamori-san," he called, "Come to the throne room. The princess wants to see you."

They followed the minister. The rest of the friends had already gathered in the throne room.

Mia sat on her throne. "Something has happened in the Ruins," she declared, "I want all of you to investigate for me."

The friends blinked.

"What sort of 'thing'?" asked Nagi.

"Archaeologists had fled the site," Mia explained, "According to them; two men in black chased them out. After that had happened, we've been sensing a large energy source being emitting from the Ruins."

"That's strange indeed," muttered Kairi as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So what will it be?" asked Mia.

Tadase bowed, "Of course we'll go."

"Yes! Another adventure awaits us!" Kukai grinned.

"Sounds like you're eager to drive into danger," sighed Utau, "And die."

"Why would the princess send us instead of going herself?" whispered Rima, "She probably doesn't want her hands to get dirty, hmph."

They were about to leave when Amu called out.

"Can I come?!" she asked.

Tadase stopped and smiled at her.

"No," he replied, "According to the archaeologists, the men seem to be Hydrin and Ikuto. I don't want to risk getting you hurt."

"But I have to come!" insisted Amu, "If it involves Hydrin, I must!"

Tadase blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think I might be able to change him!" Amu pleaded.

Tadase sighed. "Nonsense," he said, "Hydrin is just a man that craves for blood shed that is all."

"You're wrong!" cried Amu.

Tadase looked slightly taken back.

"I don't think Hydrin is a bad person!" she continued, "No bad guy is born evil!"

Nagi smiled to himself. There was silence.

"Alright," Tadase sighed, "Make sure that I don't regret this."

Amu beamed, "I won't!"

She clenched her fist in determination.

_This might be risky_. _I'll have to talk to him and_ _who knows whether Hydrin will listen or not_.

* * *

With her eyes still fixed on the glowing map, Kaneko got out a piece of paper from the drawers. A strange symbol has been painted on it. Kukoi's eyes widened when he saw the symbol.

"Kaneko, you're not…!" he was cut off by Kaneko.

"I have to!" she said, "It's getting bigger by the minute!"

Fang stared at her with concern. Kaneko held the paper in between her middle and index finger. She held in front of her face.

"There no choice," she muttered, "Otherwise they won't make it in time."

* * *

Hydrin chuckled as he peered into the hole.

"Any time now," he smiled.

Ikuto bit his lip as he watched the dark energy swelling bigger and bigger. Suddenly they heard many footsteps running towards the Ruins' doors.

"Oh, it seems we have guests," Hydrin announced.

Ikuto slowly stepped back into the shadows. Amu and her friends burst in.

"I knew it," growled Tadase, "It was Hydrin."

Hydrin sweetly smiled at the group but particularly Amu.

"Well, isn't it Hinamori-san?" he chuckled, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. It has," Amu replied carefully.

Ikuto watched silently in the shadows. He fingered something hard and cold in his pocket.

"Please Hydrin! Stop what you're doing now!" pleaded Amu.

Hydrin laughed, "And why would I do that?"

"Because, do you really think this is the right thing to do?!" continued Amu, "Are you willing to end people's lives to accomplish your desire?!"

Hydrin frowned. A small growl escaped his mouth.

"That's enough chatter for you," he muttered.

"Are you willing to go that far?!" cried Amu.

"I said that's enough!" Hydrin snapped.

Suddenly Amu's shadow was pulled forward, bring her along with it. Hydrin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Amu felt cold steel being placed against her skin; a dagger.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase cried.

"One step from any of you, and this girl gets her throat cut," snarled Hydrin.

Tadase stiffened. The others stood still as statures, with uncertain expressions.

An evil smile spread across Hydrin's face. "Yes that's right," he chuckled, "Watch while I throw your Positive Wing into the dark energy!"

"Amu-chan!" screamed Tadase.

"Wait a minute," said a voice.

Hydrin, Amu and the others turned to the shadows. Ikuto had stepped out and he was pointing something at the prince; a pistol. His fingers were already on the trigger.

"Cut the girl's throat and I pull the trigger," Ikuto said solemnly, "You may have said not to move but you didn't say anything about moving our hands. Now, release the girl."

Hydrin remained silent. Amu blinked at the pistol.

_Wait a minute_. _Isn't that the pistol that I used on the journey? _

Hydrin's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't," he rasped.

Ikuto shrugged. "I might," he replied.

Amu's eyes widened.

_Wait!_ _If I remember correctly, I used up all the bullets in the pistol while fighting that two-headed cobra_!

She stared at Ikuto.

_So he isn't really going to kill Hydrin, he just wants him to release me_.

Hydrin's grip on Amu loosened.

"Very well," he muttered.

Kaneko had her eyes tightly shut. She was still holding the paper in front of her. Kukoi and Fang watched Kaneko with worry. Kaneko's face had gone pale and her lips pressed tightly together.

"I hope she's okay," Fang softly squeaked.

"Me too," Kukoi muttered.

Beads of sweat were slowly appearing on the young witch's head. Her followers could do nothing but watch and hope.

Hydrin pushed Amu roughly away. She stumbled but her friends rushed forward and helped her up. Utau turned to her brother with a small smile. Ikuto still had the gun aimed at Hydrin.

"Now hear the girl speak," he said, "Isn't that one of the duties of a prince?"

Hydrin glared at him before turning to Amu. She straightened up.

"Please Hydrin," she said gently, "Tell me your desire."

"Isn't it obvious?!" Hydrin snapped, "It's to get the Tsubasas and grant my wish; to rule the kingdom!"

Amu wasn't taken back nor did she flinch.

"But is that your true desire?" She asked softly.

"What are you talking about?!" snarled Hydrin, "You don't even know me!"

Ikuto continued to watch Hydrin carefully but he had one eye on Amu. She smiled.

"That's true," she replied, "But I know the person you use to be."

Tadase stared at the pink-haired.

Amu placed her hands on her chest, "You used to be a kind person, Hydrin," she continued, "A person that looked out for other people's best interest. Well, at least that's how your lover viewed you."

The friends gasped, "Lover?!"

Hydrin's eyes widened. He then frowned.

"She hated me," he hissed, "That's why she left me."

"You got it all wrong Hydrin!" Amu cried, "She never hated you!"

The friends listened intently while Ikuto was smiling to himself.

"What?" said Hydrin.

"Well, she left in order to protect you," Amu explained, "Unfortunately she didn't stat clearly what she was going to do in her journal but really she wanted to protect you from the lure of omnipotence."

Hydrin stared at the girl.

"She never stopped loving you," said Amu with a smile on her face, "She really didn't want to say goodbye to you."

Amu clutched her hands together as she closed her eyes. "She loved you so much that she's willing to do painful things in order to protect you," she finished.

When Amu looked up to face Hydrin, she was shocked. The ice in his eyes seemed to have melted into tears for water was leaking from the prince's eyes. Hydrin held out a hand and a tear landed in his palm.

"My sweet butterfly…," he whispered.

"Hydrin?" called Amu with concern.

"That's right," he whispered, "My true wish was… was to get her back. My anger from when she left have blinded me," Hydrin looked up at Amu who looking at him worriedly, "But now, I can see the light clearly now."

And for the first, Hydrin smiled a true smile, "Thanks to you Hinamori."

Amu beamed back at him. "Oh it's nothing!" she said modestly, "Now you don't have to release the dark energy!"

Hydrin's smile suddenly dropped. "The dark energy…?" he repeated, "Oh no," he quickly turned to the hole and gasped, "It's too late."

* * *

Kaneko's fingers were now violently shaking and her face was wet with sweat.

"Kaneko?!" cried Kukoi.

Suddenly Kaneko opened her mouth and she started to chant something that they couldn't make out. Fang edged closer to her.

Kukoi rushed up to her. "Kaneko!" he cried.

Suddenly something red dropped past his face. His eyes widened.

_Blood?!_

Suddenly Kaneko's pale aqua eyes open but they looked feverish.

"I-I can't hold it," she gasped.

Then…_RIP!_

The paper tore into pieces. Kaneko's chair rocked back and she fell onto the ground.

"Kaneko!" Kukoi screamed as he leapt down.

Fang fluttered down.

"Kaneko?!" Kukoi called, "Can you hear me?!"

Kaneko's aqua eyes looked at him before drawing to a close.

"KANEKO!"

* * *

The water churned in the pool. Ebony and Pearl looked up and quickly flew to the pool.

_Ebony!_ _Pearl!_

Zina's voice echoed loudly in their mind.

"What's wrong your Highness?!" Ebony asked.

_Get the white fox_ _immediately! The_ _young witch has fallen!_ _Tell him to check on her as soon as possible!_

"Yes your Highness!" bowed Ebony.

Pearl peered down at the pool. Using telepathy, she talked to Zina.

_What happened_, _your Highness?_

_Kaneko had used all her strength to suppress the growing dark energy_. _We_ _can't lose another life!_

* * *

The friends gave a cry as the ground rumbled beneath them. Then, like jets of lava spewing up, dark energy erupted out. The dark energy took shape of a giant body with long arms. The group stared as white eyes and a mouth appeared.

"An Akuma," gasped Yaya.

"I-I corrupted the pure energy that the Ruins held," confessed Hydrin, "Then an ultimate Akuma was formed. I was planning to use it to destroy the kingdom."

"How could you?!" cried Tadase.

"Tadase, please!" insisted Amu, "It's our fault. We should have come earlier."

Suddenly the Akuma raised its clawed hand in the air and brought it down, where Amu was.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase screamed.

"Amu!" Ikuto cried.

Amu was frozen on the spot. Suddenly Hydrin rushed forward and protectively spread his arms in front of her. Amu watched in horror as the Akuma swiped at Hydrin, causing him to fly through the air and painfully smack into the stone wall before falling onto the hard ground.

"Hydrin!" gasped Amu.

She quickly turned to Nagi and Rima.

"Nagi! Rima!" she called, "Attend to Hydrin, quickly!"

The two nodded at her and quickly rushed to the fallen prince. She turned back to the monstrous demon. It eyed her with its blank white eyes. Amu felt fear grip her heart. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ikuto standing beside her.

"Don't panic," he smiled, "We'll be right next to you."

Amu couldn't help but smile back, "Right!" she beamed.

* * *

Kaneko struggled to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kukoi leaning over her. She strained to sit up but Kukoi's sharp voice stopped her.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed, "Lie down and stay still."

Although his voice sounded demanding but she sensed some anxiousness in it. Kaneko obeyed.

She then heard Fang's voice.

"Kukoi!" he squeaked, "The white fox has arrived!"

"Bring him in!" Kukoi called back.

Kaneko heard the familiar rustle of silk and satin slippers crossing the floor. Yuki's worried face came in her view.

"Let's take you to your bed first," he smiled.

Kaneko felt Yuki's arms shifted underneath her and she was lifted off the cold ground.

"Will she be alright?" said Amrita who had tagged along.

"Yes," Yuki replied.

The white fox placed the young witch down in her bed. Yuki checked her temperature and blood pressure. Kukoi, Fang and Amrita watched from the side.

"Your temperature was high before but now it's gone down," Yuki reported, "Also your blood pressure is low."

He stood up, "I'll see if you got some of the medicine I need, while I search, please rest."

He turned and left the room. Kaneko sighed then flinched when she felt something touch her hand. Kukoi had placed his paw on hers. Kaneko smiled down at him.

* * *

"Everyone, attack!" Tadase ordered.

Utau took a deep breath. "Times like this," she muttered, "It's time to get serious."

Suddenly a pair of unique wings sprouted from her back; a bat wing and an angelic wing. She took to the air with Kukai at her side.

"Keep your eyes peeled," ordered Utau.

Kukai grin her, "I love it when you worry about me."

A burning blush came over Utau's cheeks. "What are you saying?!" she demanded.

Kukai merely grinned at her. Suddenly he sensed something.

"Move!" he ordered.

The two quickly flew to the sides, narrowly dodging an orb of darkness that the Akuma had launched. Back on the ground, Ikuto quickly scooped Amu up bridal-style and ran as the Akuma swiped at them with its claws. Chie threw her crescent moon shaped shurikens. They wheezed through the air but the Akuma knocked them out of the way.

"Chie, move!" cried Masayoshi.

Chie turned and had seconds to lean back as daggers flew through the air. One landed in the Akuma's eye and it shrieked with pain and fury. It opened its mouth shot out beams of dark energy and electricity. The friends ran for cover and Yaya's screams didn't calm the tension. Ikuto placed Amu down in a safe corner. She noticed he was out of breath even though the battle barely begun.

"Are you alright Ikuto?" she asked, "Was I that heavy?!"

"What?" he gasped, "No. It's not your fault. I'm fine."

Amu looked down at his hand. They were slightly trembling. Since they were in the shadows, Amu didn't notice the blood stains on Ikuto's hand. The Akuma slammed its hands onto the ground causing a small quake. Suddenly, like hail, rocks emitting dark energy rained down.

Utau and Kukai had to swiftly fly in and out in order to avoid being hit. Some of the friends conjured shields while Tadase sent out orbs of light to counter the attacks.

"Take this!" cried Yaya and she sent out small beam of mysterious energy.

Kairi thrust out his sword which sent out jets of green energy to boost Yaya's attack. It landed between the Akuma's eyes and it shook its head in irritation.

Amu conjured up eight sharp white feathers and sent them at the Akuma. Ikuto used a similar attack but with black feathers. While the battle was commencing, Nagi and Rima helped Hydrin up. Blood was running down his head.

"A-Are you alright?" Rima nervously asked.

"I'm fine," muttered Hydrin, "Thank you."

"Are you sure, your Highness?" Nagi inquired.

"Yes," Hydrin weakly smiled, "Go, help your friends."

Nagi and Rima looked at each then quickly rushed to their friends' aid. Hydrin panted as he lied in the shadows. He watched as the Akuma relentlessly attacked the group.

"What have I done?" he rasped.

* * *

"Princess," called Masanori.

Mia lifted her head off her hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

Masanori beckoned to the window.

"It has begun," he announced.

Mia slipped off her throne and strolled to the window. There was a sinister glow coming from the stone wings of the Ruins. She could feel tiny vibrations from the quakes the Ruins were plagued with.

"S-Should we help them?" Masanori quietly asked.

Mia continued to gaze at the glowing Ruins. The constant flashes of the Ruins reflected in Mia's green eyes.

"Princess?"

Mia closed her eyes, turned and swept pass her minister.

"No," she replied, "Not at all."

Masanori looked at the Ruins, his eyes filled with worry.

* * *

Rima sent out shards of ice while Nagi sent out jets of water. Amu ran alongside with Ikuto.

"I need to get closer to it in order to purify it," she muttered.

"I'll cover you," said Ikuto, "Be careful."

Amu nodded. She charged forward at the Akuma while Ikuto leapt into the air and hurled a shadowy blob. It landed smack in the Akuma's face. Amu stationed herself in front of the towering monster. Her lock glowed and her magic circle appeared beneath her.

The Akuma noticed her. The lock transformed into the staff and small white wings unfolded from her back. But before she could cast her spell, the Akuma leaned down to face her.

"You're the Positive Wing?" it said in its booming voice.

Amu looked up only to find herself staring into its blank eyes.

When Hydrin saw this, he gasped. "Don't…!" he rasped.

A low chuckle came deep from the Akuma's throat.

"What a pitiful state you are," it laughed, "Such a young girl possessing the almighty Positive Wing."

Amu could feel its white eyes boring into her head.

_A pitiful state?_

Realizing what's going on, Ikuto rushed forward.

"Amu!" he cried, "Don't lis-"

But suddenly dark waves wrapped around his body and the rest of the friends. Even Kukai and Utau were bounded. The black waves tighten every time they struggled. Amu stared into the Akuma's eyes. Her own eyes had gone hazy.

"You know, if you haven't been born your parents would not have lost their lives," remarked the Akuma.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase cried, "Snap out of it!"

"Please Amu-chii!" pleaded Yaya.

"Hinamori!" Kukai called.

"Hinamori-san!" Masayoshi tried.

"Amu!" Rima shrieked.

Ikuto struggled against the tightening ropes.

"You can't do anything right," continued the Akuma, "Think about it. You couldn't save Amrita from her curse nor Ryuu or Kitsune from their deaths. They died because of you."

Amu stiffened. She placed her hands on her cheeks. Her staff dropped down and shattered into sparkles.

"R-Ryuu and Kitsune died because of me?" she repeated.

Her wings dispersed and her magic circle vanished. Her lock started to darkened and black waves slowly appeared and started to consume Amu.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled.

Hydrin struggled to stand but his legs kept failing him.

"If this continues," he panted, "She'll be consumed by darkness and be lost forever."

Ikuto struggled even harder.

"It's best if you were not even born," the Akuma laughed, "Then you'll be a less burden for your friends!"

Amu's face grew pale. "I'm a burden to my friends?" she said softly.

The Akuma raised its arms, claws extended. "Yes!" it grinned, "Now, let me end your life for you!"

* * *

Shigeru's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up. His dark hair was battered with sweat.

"Amu!" he cried.

Shigeru threw his covers aside and dragged himself out of bed. He winced when his feet touched the ground but he forced himself to keep going. Lulu, who had heard Shigeru's cries, rushed upstairs. She gasped when she found Shigeru half-way down the stairs. He looked like he's in a lot of pain. Shigeru was panting and his face was moist with sweat.

"Hinamori-san!" gasped Lulu as she rushed to Shigeru's side, "What are you doing out of bed?! You know, you haven't fully healed yet!"

"Amu," he rasped, "Something has happened to Amu."

Lulu led Shigeru back into the room. "Don't worry so much Hinamori-san," she reassured, "She'll be fine." She helped Shigeru into bed.

"I hope," she quietly added.

"No you don't!" growled Ikuto.

Miraculously, he ripped the dark ropes apart and leapt down. Ikuto ran towards Amu and quickly blocked its fatal attack with his sword. Sparks flew everywhere. Tadase stared at him.

_Amazing_ he thought. _He was able to free himself while the rest of us can't_.

Ikuto stood his ground as he used all his strength to keep himself from falling under the force of the Akuma's arm.

"Amu!" he called.

She didn't respond.

"Amu, can you hear me?!" he tried.

"I'm just getting in the way of everyone," Amu muttered, "Why was I even born?"

"To bring happiness!" Ikuto replied as he tried to force back the Akuma, "You possess the Positive Wing! An object that represents light and joy! Two qualities you have!"

Amu's eyes slightly widened.

"Ryuu and Kitsune didn't die because of you! They died FOR you! They wanted to protect you and so they were willing to die!"

Ikuto could feel himself being pushed back slightly.

"If you weren't born, your friends wouldn't have met you and their lives would be different!" Ikuto continued, "Some of them had sad pasts!"

Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Chie and Masayoshi widened their eyes.

"How could he tell?" they murmured.

"But when they met you, you shed light into their sad stories," said Ikuto, "And especially Tadase's life would be very different if he didn't meet you."

Amu's eyes slowly started to return to their golden state.

Ikuto gave a small smile to her, "My life would be different too if I didn't meet you," he finished.

The darkness that was consuming Amu suddenly disappeared. Ikuto quickly pulled back then thrust forward, stabbing the Akuma in the arm. It screamed and whacked Ikuto aside, just like it did to Hydrin.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed.

She had now returned back normal. The friends were released from the ropes of darkness. Ikuto quickly got up but he clutched his sides. Amu gasped as she saw a large dark red stain against his black shirt.

_His back is bleeding!_

Ikuto forced himself to stand. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Amu!" he called, "Your sword! We have to weaken it before we can purify the Akuma!"

Amu nodded and drew out her sword. She and Ikuto stood back to back with their blades pointed at the Akuma and charged. Rima freezes chucks of ice and hurls them at the monster. Nagi sent powerful jets of water into the Akuma's eyes, in order to blind it of a bit. Yaya opened her eyes. They had sharpened and irises slashed down.

"No one messes with Amu!" she said in her creepy yet mature voice.

She thrust her hand out and the Akuma was hit with a strong telekinetic force. Tadase and Kairi took this chance to joined Amu and Ikuto and the four plunged their blades into the Akuma's shadowy body. It shrieked as they pulled out their swords.

"Now Amu!" called Ikuto.

* * *

Yuki and Kukoi were standing on the roof of Kaneko's cottage. Kaneko had fallen asleep. Amrita stood next to Yuki with Fang perched on her head. They were staring to the west where the Ruins lay. The sinister glow coming from the stone wings was slowing subsiding.

"They're winning!" Amrita announced.

"Go! Go!" Fang squeaked.

Yuki smiled at his adoptive daughter/sister. He then turned to the illuminating night sky.

"You're very loyal Kukoi," he said.

Kukoi's ears twitched, "What do you mean by that?" asked the grey cat.

Yuki chuckled, "All these years, you stayed by Kaneko's sides with Fang, of course."

"You're not hinting what I think you're hinting," Kukoi huffed.

Yuki cleared his throat in attempt in hide his laughter.

"I see Fang teased you a bit too much!" Yuki chuckled.

Kukoi sighed, "I keep telling him and I'll tell you as well," muttered the grey cat, "I don't have feelings for Kaneko."

"No need to lie to me," smiled Yuki, "I can keep my lips sealed. Besides, it's best if Kaneko figured it out herself."

Kukoi rolled his gold eyes. "As if," he mumbled, "Kaneko may be intelligent about lots of things but when it comes to other people's love feelings, she's clueless. Besides…," Kukoi paused for a moment, "A follower can't have feelings for their master or mistress."

Yuki nodded, "Ah so that's the reason why you're hiding it."

* * *

Amu's lock glowed and her magic circle appeared. Small white wings sprouted and Amu's staff appeared in her hands. She slowly drifted into the air.

"Everyone," called Tadase, "Help Amu!"

With both of their Amulets glowing, Rima summoned a howling blizzard while Nagi conjured up a watery cannon. Yaya's eyes widened and her pink pendant glowed.

"Kairi-kun!" she called, "Let's do it!"

Yaya threw a hunk of psychic energy. Running his hand across his samurai sword and his Amulet (that hung from his sword's hilt) glowing, Kairi sliced his sword through the air which a storm of sharp leaves was created.

Kukai confounds the Akuma with speed then conjured a blade of air and slashes. Utau sent a hurricane of pure white feathers and red butterflies.

Chie and Masayoshi joined hands and fired a beam of starlight and moonlight. Tadase charged a beam of light then released it. Hydrin watched in awe.

Amu raised her staff above her head, "White Swirl Purification!" she chanted.

She then swung her staff down and a swirl of white feathers flew to the Akuma. Amu gasped. The Akuma wasn't disappearing like the others. It was resisting.

"It's not working!" she cried.

Ikuto leapt up beside her, "Hang on!" he called.

His key that hung on the side of his pants glowed. A magic circle appeared beneath him. Ikuto raised his sword above his head and brought it down.

"Black Jet Absorption!" he cried.

A jet of black feathers came out from the Akuma into his body. The lights from the key lock and all the Amulets filled the Ruins. The friends strained to keep their attacks up.

Amu and Ikuto took a deep breath and uttered two last words, "Full Power!"

The light from the key and lock intensifies. Amu's clothes changed into a pure white gown with gold trimming and symbols. A golden head piece appeared around her head. Ikuto's clothes too changed. He wore handsome black garments with silver trimming and symbols. A single silver earring appeared on his left ear.

The swirl of white feathers and jet of black feathers grew stronger and the Akuma screamed, "Noooo!"

_BOOM!_

An explosion of black stars rained down. Amu and Ikuto drifted down together. When they landed on the ground, their special clothes dispersed into sparkles, replaced with their original outfits. Amu and Ikuto turned to one another and smiled.

* * *

Mia raised her eyebrows. The sinister glow from the Ruins had vanished.

"They did it," she murmured, "They actually did it."

Masanori let out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

In the secret room, Pearl and Ebony flapped their wings vigorously.

"Your Highness!" Ebony called, "The Positive Wing and the Negative Wing have done it!"

A smile spread across Zina's face.

_Thank goodness_.

* * *

Amrita and Fang did a small victory dance.

"They won!" cheered Amrita.

"Yippee!" Fang squeaked.

Yuki laughed while Kukoi merely smiled. Inside, Kaneko sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. When she heard the cheers and laughter coming above, she faced the west and smiled.

* * *

The friends ran over to Amu and Ikuto and gathered around them. Hydrin forced himself to stand and he staggered over the hole. The prince clicked his fingers and the hole closed. Hydrin then bent down and dislodge the gem.

"Let's go outside for some fresh air," suggested Masayoshi.

"Good idea!" beamed Yaya who had returned to her childish personality.

Hydrin softly sighed and walked into the shadows. Amu noticed and quietly followed him. When the friends stepped out, they gave a cry of awe.

"It's snowing!" cried Nagi.

"The first snow of winter," Kairi smiled.

Kukai quickly grabbed Utau by the hands. "Let's dance!" he grinned and started spinning Utau around.

"Stop it!" Utau protested, "We all know you're a terrible dancer!"

"I wanna dance! I wanna dance!" pestered Yaya and she grabbed Kairi and started to wildly spin him.

Meanwhile, Amu had followed Hydrin to the top of the Ruins.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Amu flinched. "Y-You know I was following you?" she stammered.

Hydrin turned and blinked at her. "Of course," he replied, "I could hear you."

A sweat drop appeared on Amu's head but she quickly recovered.

"Why don't you come with us?" she kindly suggested.

Hydrin turned away. "Thank you," he muttered, "But I can't. Mia won't accept me and I don't want to be in that palace."

Amu cocked her head on one side, "Why not?"

"Please don't ask," he whispered softly.

"Does it have something to do with Princess Mia?" Amu continued.

Hydrin clenched his fist.

"There could be a chance you two can be friends," Amu innocently said.

"Quiet!" snapped Hydrin as he turned to face her.

As he did, Hydrin swiped his arm through the air and accidently knocked Amu. She lost her balance and fell backwards, off the edge of the Ruins.

Amu extended her arm out. Hydrin quickly rushed over and reached out. In slow motion, his hand drew closer to hers. But just as he was about to close his hand, gravity pulled Amu down. Hydrin stared as Amu plummeted to the ground.

_No_. _This can't be happening_. _Stupid me_.

Hydrin opened his mouth and screamed, "SOMEONE SAVE AMU!"

* * *

Tadase and Ikuto spun around, when they heard Hydrin's cries, only to see Amu falling through the air. Their eyes widened.

"Amu-chan!" cried Tadase.

"Amu!" called Ikuto.

The two young men rushed forward. Amu stared upwards. The sight of Hydrin's pained and desperate face was growing smaller and smaller.

_What did Princess Mia do to you, Hydrin_? _Can't we all get along_? _Both light and dark_?

"Hang on Amu-chan!" She heard Tadase calling from below.

Suddenly Ikuto burst forward and leapt into the air. He wrapped his arms protectively around Amu. And, as nimble as a cat, Ikuto landed safely on the ground.

Hydrin let out a sigh of relief and straightened up. He then turned and vanished. Amu caught the last glimpses of the prince before he had disappeared.

"Hydrin…," she whispered.

Ikuto placed her down.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied, "Thank you."

"Thank goodness you're alright," Tadase sighed.

Amu smiled and looked up at the dusty grey sky with its white snowflakes raining down.

"How pretty," she commented.

"A beautiful ending of a battle," nodded Masayoshi.

"I agree," Chie said.

"Much better than Kukai's dancing skills," agreed Utau.

"It looks so soft and fluffy~!" cheered Yaya.

"Actually snow is frozen water so it's not so 'soft and fluffy," corrected Kairi.

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket!" whined Yaya as she shook him.

The friends laughed except for Ikuto, who looked at the snow with a sad expression.

* * *

"So you actually did it," said Mia.

"Yes," nodded Tadase, "The Ruins was holding a large amount of energy which Hydrin then corrupted i, resulting a Great Akuma. Luckily we defeated before it could get any stronger and get out."

Mia played with a golden strand of hair.

"Yes," she nodded, "But you still let Hydrin get away."

Amu then stepped forward, "I have a good feeling he's not going to cause any harm to us anymore, Princess Mia," she replied.

Mia rubbed her chin, "Ah," she said, "If you say so."

Amu bravely looked at her, "I know so," she said.

Mia narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired girl.

Masanori appeared by Mia's side, "Princess," he called, "The Positive Wing wouldn't lie about something so important. I, myself, believe the girl."

Mia stared at her minister before turning back to the group.

"Very well," Mia sighed, "Thank you for your assistance. All of you may return to your original homes."

Tadase bowed. "Thank your Majesty," he said. As the friends exited the room, Ikuto lingered back.

Mia glared at him and he glared back. "Out," she growled.

Ikuto slowly turned and walked out.

* * *

Amu watched the snow fall from her bedroom window.

"Are you going to sleep or sit there gawking out of that window?" snickered Ikuto, "The cold air might freeze that amusing expression on your face forever."

Amu slowly turned around and glared at him.

"How about you go to sleep and stop teasing me?" she shot back.

Ikuto chuckled, "Ok you win."

He turned away and leaned against her bed. Amu lies down and pulled her covers to her chin.

"I can't believe a year has nearly gone by," whispered Amu, "What about you Ikuto?"

Ikuto was grateful that his back was facing Amu because he was frowning.

"Trust me," he replied, "I count it by days."

"Really?" mused Amu.

Ikuto stiffened as he felt something trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped it with his thumb. Ikuto could see the dark red stain on his skin in the dim light.

"Goodnight Ikuto!" sang Amu.

"Goodnight," he mumbled back.

He sat there, listening to Amu's soft breathing.

"My time limit is nearly up," he whispered.

He closes his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Ikuto-kun," smiled a woman as she gazed out of the window. _

_Snowflakes drifted past the glass. _

_The young boy walked up to the woman, "Yes Mother?" he said. _

"_When the snow melts, what does it become?" asked the woman. _

_The boy blinked, "Water right?" he replied. _

_The woman chuckled, "True but it also becomes spring." _

_She continued to stare at the snow and the boy followed her gaze. _

"_Spring is the time of new. Winter is the time of rest. Summer is the time of fun while, lastly, autumn is the time of work," concluded the woman. _

"_So the seasons represent something?" repeated the boy. _

"_Yes," smiled the woman as looked down at her son. "I especially love spring," beamed the woman. _

_End of flashback_

Ikuto opened his eyes. Judging by her breathing, Amu was fast asleep.

"Spring is also a time of partings," muttered Ikuto, "I don't have much longer here. Soon I'll have to say goodbye just like what I did when you passed away, Mother."

He looked down at his stained hand then clenched it together.

To be continued…

**Yes. I took 'what becomes of snow' from 'Fruits Basket'. It was just such a nice quote. EVERYTHING GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER! Please review, guys. Thank you!**


	21. Snow's Valentine

**It felt like writing this chapter took forever! I'm back~! (i really don't know what to say so i'll say that)**

**bluegirl1123: Nice to see you again! Or should I say Andrea? I still think YOUR story is better but thank you!**

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose: I've enjoy reading your...energetic reviews! And bacon? Interesting...**

**cpage47: Yay! A review with no cap- I spoke too soon**

Wish Upon A Wing

Snow's Valentine

"Pearl~!" called Ebony, "I got some hot drinks for both of us~!"

Pearl perked up and flew to her friend. She did a few wing gestures to Ebony. (A/N: Remember, Pearl is mute)

"Yep," replied Ebony, "The cook told us we have to go to the kitchen to have them 'cause they're too hot to bring in here!"

Pearl nodded and took off out of the room with Eonby following her. In her glass coffin, Zina exhaled. Her closed eyelids fluttered but they did not open.

_Hydrin_…

* * *

"Ah…"

Amu stared at the large amount of chocolate she had bought. She had tied her hair up in two ponytails and she wore an apron.

"W-whose chocolate should I start with?" she muttered, "I'll like to make bonbon chocolates for everyone. But for each bonbon for each friend, I'll like to make them different."

Her head started to spin.

"It is going to take a while," she moaned.

Amu quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. She clenched her fists in determination.

"No!" she cried, "I can't just think of the negative points! The sooner I start and faster I'll progress!"

Amu picked up a block of chocolate and started to break it into pieces in a bowl. Amu then noticed the basket of yarn next to her. She stared at it for a minute before smiling to herself.

_I'll work on that tonight_.

* * *

Lulu undid Shigeru's bandages.

"Oh," she breathed, "It's completely healed. Looks like that medicine did work."

Shigeru blinked. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Yesterday I received a parcel that had a medicine I've never seen before," Lulu explained, "So I decided to use in order to test it out."

Shigeru stared at her in disbelief, "S-So I'm your 'guinea pig'?" he said.

Lulu laughed while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I do apologise if that's how you view it," she replied, "Also it came with a letter addressed to you but it's completely blank."

"May I have a look?" Shigeru asked. Lulu fished in her dress pocket before producing a folded piece of paper.

"Here," she smiled, "I'll leave you for a bit."

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Shigeru held the paper in the sunlight. He could make out invisible ink.

_Dear Hinamori Shigeru,_

_I hope this medicine will fully heal you. By the time you received this, the Prince of Darkness will have been defeated so your sister will have to return back to your house. I know very well of your sister's condition if she's left alone for a period of time. _

_That is why I've sent you this special medicine. Although your sister has her guardian, he cannot always be with her, which is why I want you to return to her as soon as possible. Take care._

The person didn't sign their name. They only signed with a drawing of a butterfly.

"A butterfly?" muttered Shigeru, "Could it be her…?"

* * *

Ikuto slipped through the spare room window. He landed silently on the timber floor. He looked around the spare room. There was the futon (A/N: Futons are Japanese mattresses) Amu had given him and his violin case. There wasn't a speck of dust in the room.

Ikuto blinked, "She cleaned this room?"

Suddenly there was a scream coming from door stairs.

"Amu?!" cried Ikuto as he rushed down the stairs.

He burst in the kitchen, where Amu's scream had come from.

"What happened Amu?!" asked Ikuto.

She turned around with a teary face.

"I accidently poured water in the chocolate!" she sobbed.

A sweat drop appeared on Ikuto's head as he stared at her. He sighed as he shook his head but he had a smile on his face.

_I rushed down here for nothing_…

Ikuto walked over to Amu and examined the kitchen bench. Different shaped molds were scattered over the bench. There were also bits of white, milk and dark chocolate as well.

Amu was melting some chocolate in a pot while holding a thermometer, keeping a close eye on the chocolate's temperature.

"Why are you making chocolates?" he asked.

Amu flinched. "U-Um… well…," she stammered, "You see… er, Valentine Day is coming up."

Ikuto dipped his finger in one bowl of already melted chocolate. He was about to pop it in his mouth but then had second thoughts. Ikuto then noticed the basket of yarn.

"What's that for?" he asked pointing the basket.

Amu followed his finger and stiffened.

"W-what?" Oh, that!" she spluttered, "T-That's, um, er, nothing! Clearly nothing!"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously.

"If it's nothing," he said, "Then why is it in the kitchen?"

Amu nearly spilt the bowl of chocolate as she took if off the stove.

"Why is it in the kitchen?!" she repeated, "T-To remind me it's nothing!"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

"How can someone concentrated you in the kitchen?!"

And Amu pushed Ikuto out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tadase sipped his cup of green tea. As he breathed out, his breath became foggy in the cold air. Tadase gazed at the falling snow with his ruby red eyes. He then closed his eyes and remembered how Ikuto miraculously freed himself from the Akuma's ropes.

Ikuto's voice played in Tadase's head; _"No you don't!" _

"_My life would be different too if I didn't meet you."_

Tadase opened his eyes and stared at his reflection on the surface of his tea.

"Could it be...?" he whispered, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, are you...?"

He could also hear Amu's voice; _"Don't kill Ikuto!" _

"_Ikuto's not a bad guy!"_

Tadase placed the cup to his lips and took another sip.

"Amu-chan...,"he muttered.

* * *

Shigeru opened the familiar front door of his house. It's been about 8 months since he left this household to venture off on his assigned journey.

"Onii-chan?" an extremely familiar voice called from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

There was the sound of running before Amu appeared at the door. A bright smile spread across her face.

"It is you!" she cried and Amu threw herself onto Shigeru.

Ikuto walked out and when he saw the sight, he smiled.

"I'm home," Shigeru announced as he held his sister close.

"Welcome back," sniffed Amu.

Ikuto watched the two siblings. It reminded him how Utau had embraced him when he... Ikuto quickly shook his head.

_No, don't want to think about it_.

Shigeru looked up to see Ikuto. "It's good to see you again Ikuto-kun," he smiled.

Ikuto nodded back at Shigeru. "To you too," he replied.

"Now let's go in the kitchen for some dinner!" Shigeru cried.

"Um, Hinamori…," started Ikuto.

"Wait Onii-chan!" cried Amu.

Shigeru froze when he entered the kitchen. The bench was a mess with chocolates smears, stains and puddles. Also the sink was covered with chocolate-brown pots and pans.

Ikuto stood next to him while Amu stood on the other side, nervously fidgeting. Shigeru sighed and slowly shook his head.

"A-A monster has been cooking in the kitchen, hasn't she?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ikuto, "I asked her if she wanted any help but she refused."

Amu hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "It's just… making sweets isn't my strong point in cooking."

Shigeru started to roll his sleeves up. "Well," he smiled, "Let's start cleaning and hopefully unearth some dinner!"

"I'll cook," Ikuto offered.

"Thank you," said Shigeru.

Amu sighed.

After they cleaned the kitchen till it's sparkling clean. Shigeru opened the fridge only to have a sweat drop appear on his head.

"A-Amu," he called, "The fridge is chock full of chocolate. Why?"

Amu rushed over the closed the fridge. Shigeru had to quickly lean back, to prevent his head from getting stuck in.

"It's for Valentine's so don't peek!" Amu ordered.

"Dinner is ready," Ikuto announced.

The siblings wondered to the dining table and found plates of delicious looking omelette rice.

"Thank you for the food," smiled Amu.

Shigeru and Amu clapped their hands together.

"Itkidukumasu!" they chanted. (A/N: I'm sorry if I spelt it wrong!)

"Aren't you eating Ikuto?" Amu asked.

Ikuto flinched. "I-I ate already," he quickly replied.

Now it was Amu's turn to stare at him suspiciously.

"Since when?" she questioned.

"While you were 'cooking'," he said, "I got take-away."

"If you say so…," she mumbled.

Shigeru chuckled, "It's good to see you two getting along now," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

Shigeru laughed a bit harder. "You don't remember?" he smirked, "You use to hate Ikuto. But look at you now!"

A faint blush came over Amu and she felt that strange _thump_ against her chest. Ikuto noticed her flushed expression and bit his lip nervously.

Mia's words made him shiver; _"You can't fall in love…"_

Also Kaneko's question came to his mind; _"What will you do if she falls for you?" _

As Amu denies her brother, who was enjoying teasing his sister, Ikuto stood in the background, deep in thought.

* * *

Soon dinner finished and everyone went to bed. Amu quietly got the basket of yarn out and smiled.

"Time to start," she softly announced.

Ikuto was asleep in the spare room, next to Amu's bedroom. The moonlight streamed through the window and onto his sleeping body. Suddenly a cry made his eyes flew open.

"Oh! I messed it up!"

Amu's muffled voice came from next door. Ikuto sat up. He looked out of the window, to see that the moon was high up in the inky black sky. Reading the celestial body's position, Ikuto estimated it was about 11 o'clock.

"Doesn't she have school tomorrow?" he muttered.

Ikuto got up, opened his door and peered into the dark hallways. He could see Amu's room's light flooding underneath her door.

There was another groan coming from the door, "Argh!"

Ikuto knocked on the door.

"Amu?" he called, "You're still awake?"

He heard a soft gasp then thumping as if she was running back and forth. Suddenly the door opened just a crack and Amu peeked out.

"I-Is there something wrong?" she nervously asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "I just thought you should be sleeping by now," he replied, "Since you got school tomorrow."

"Oh," sighed Amu, "Alright, I will. Thanks."

Ikuto nodded and headed back to his room. Amu quickly shut the door. She heaved out another sigh.

"That was close," she breathed.

* * *

After a delicious warm breakfast, Amu headed out on her way to school. She shivered as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. Her breath came out as foggy clouds. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Amu forced herself to get up much earlier than usual so she could check on the chocolates and decorate them. Another foggy cloud appeared as she sighed.

"All's that's left is that," she said.

During classes, Amu had to struggle just to keep her heavy eyelids open. At lunchtime, Tadase had noticed Amu's drowsy behaviour. Amu's head was slightly bobbing up and down as she sat at her desk.

"Amu-chan?" he said as he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Amu's head instantly perked up.

"Oh, Tadase," she yawned, "What is it?"

"What time did you go to bed?" he asked worriedly.

Amu beamed at him. "I'm fine!" she replied using all the strength she could to sound cheerful.

Tadase nodded in defeat and walked back to the other friends.

"Is Amu-chii alright?" Yaya inquired.

Tadase sighed and looked back at the now sleeping Amu.

"She seems exhausted," Rima observed.

The friends grew more anxious as the days passed and Amu still remained sleepy. Ikuto seemed worried as well. One time, while he picked Amu up, she nearly walked into a nearby lamppost!

He also had noticed she was staying up late. Ikuto had brought up the issue to Shigeru but he didn't seem as worried.

"She'll be fine in no time," Shigeru had replied as he smiled a secret smile.

What's even more concerning, Amu kept her promise of helping Masayoshi and Chie at the cafe. Due to her drowsiness, she nearly had some accidents.

Ikuto sighed.

_What's with that girl_?

* * *

"Finish!" Amu announced with flourish.

She slumped down in exhaustion. Amu quickly packed her finished product in a bag. She got up and wondered to her calendar that hung on her wall. Amu let out a sigh of relief.

"I finished just in time," she smiled.

Amu then staggered into bed.

She held Yoru close and immediately fell asleep.

Amu's eyes fluttered opened. She was surrounded in darkness.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked.

"Hello?" she called.

Her voice echoed until it died out. Feeling frightened, she ran in the endless darkness. Her footsteps rang around her.

_Where is everyone?!_ _Where am I?!_

Suddenly she spotted an illuminating light and Amu ran towards it. Amu skidded to a halt. It was Ikuto. His body was glowing dimly. Amu was relieved to see a familiar face in the dark.

Ikuto held out his hand. Amu blinked then smiled. She reached out to take it. As soon as she touched his hand, Ikuto dispersed into shards. Amu gasped in shock.

"Ikuto!" she screamed.

Amu reached up as the shards drifted up, in attempt to catch a piece.

"Ikuto!" she cried again, "Ikuto!"

* * *

_BANG!_

Groaning in pain, Amu opened her eyes. The top half of her body had fallen off the bed and onto the ground. The rest was still on her bed. Her door flew open.

"Amu?!" called both Shigeru and Ikuto as they burst in, "Are you alright?!"

Amu sat up, rubbing her red cheek.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"You were screaming," said Shigeru.

Ikuto helped her up. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Amu bit her lip before replying, "Sort of."

The two young men gave a sigh and headed out. Amu suddenly launched forward and grabbed Ikuto's arm. He turned to face her, his expression was shocked.

"You... you won't leave...us, would you?" she quietly asked.

Ikuto stared at her. Ikuto felt his mouth going dry. "...No," he choked out, "I won't."

Amu let a sigh of relief and let go. Ikuto felt his heart sink.

* * *

Masayoshi and Chie turned their heads to the left then the right. They did this for quite some time. The reason for this was Yaya. She was flying back and forth with a mop in hand.

"She must be excited about the party," laughed Chie.

"Yes. Very excited," Masayoshi agreed.

Amu stacked the last plate and smiled at her hyper friend.

Utau, who was wiping down the tables, looked up.

"What party?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right. Hoshina-san wasn't here when I decided it," remembered Masayoshi, "Tomorrow we're holding a winter party here after closing time. It's good to have a small party after a victory, no?"

Utau nodded. Amu gazed at Ikuto, who decided to drop by and help. He was cleaning the windows. Ikuto looked out through the frosty glass. He stared at the bare branches of the sleeping trees.

"Are you coming Ikuto?" Amu called.

He jumped slightly and quickly nodded.

"That's good," smiled Tadase, "To see that Ikuto-kun will be attending."

Amu looked at Tadase in surprise.

_Did Tadase call Ikuto 'Ikuto-kun'?_

She smiled.

_At least there's a chance they'll get along_.

"Let's not forget tomorrow is also Valentine," Nagi pointed out.

Kukai's lime green eyes lit up and he appeared by Utau's side.

"Hey Utau," he grinned, "Will my chocolate be this big?" he asked drawing a large circle with his hands.

Utau turned away from him, "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," she huffed.

A sweat drop drooped down Kukai's head. Rima looked at Nagi, who looked back at her. Rima quickly faced away.

"I won't be expecting anything," he said kindly.

Yaya leapt up. "I'm gonna give Kairi-kun my whole stash of candy and sweets that I saved up," she beamed.

"T-Thank you Yaya-senpai," stuttered Kairi, "B-But I don't really like sweets."

Yaya stared at him with big teary eyes.

"You're going to accept my chocolate?" she sniffed.

Kairi stiffened. "O-Of course I will," he replied.

"YAY!" Yaya cheered.

Amu laughed with the others but then noticed Ikuto who was staring out of the window with a sad and lonely expression.

* * *

Yuki smiled as he watched the rising sun turn the sky a firey orange. The same shade of orange as Kitsune's hair.

"Good morning my dear," he whispered.

"Good morning Yuki!"

He jumped and spun around. Amrita was beaming at him.

"Amrita!" he cried, "This is the earliest time you've gotten up!"

Amrita laughed and spun around. "I wanted to surprise you!" she laughed.

Yuki chuckled. "Well, you achieved your goal," he smiled.

Amrita skipped to Yuki's side and held out a small box.

"Happy Valentine!" she smiled.

"Ah," said Yuki, "So there was a rational reason for you to get up so early."

* * *

Kukoi and Fang fearfully waited in the sitting area. Kaneko was busy in the kitchen making a Valentine 'surprise'. According to Kaneko it was 'made especially for them'.

"And for the final touch!" they heard her saying from the lounge.

Suddenly there was an explosion of red and violet light. Kukoi and Fang shrunk back slightly.

"All done!" sang Kaneko as she waltzed in.

She was holding a plate with a piece of cloth covering her creation.

As she whipped off the cloth, Kaneko sang, "Ta-da!"

On the plate was what looks like, vanilla cupcakes with white icing on them, topped with a candied heart. If you look closely, there were red and violet sparkles floating around the delicious looking cakes. Dread fell on the two followers.

"Sorry but I'm not eating that," Kukoi politely reused.

"Are you sure?" teased Fang.

"Definitely!" he replied.

Kaneko looked at the cakes. "I might as well leave them out then," she sighed, disappointed that no one fell in her trap.

* * *

"Good morning!" greeted Amu as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Monster," Shigeru greeted back.

Amu was already dressed and she was holding a bulging bag. She fished in the bag for a bit before pulling out a small wrapped parcel.

"This is for you Onii-chan~!" she smiled as she handed it to her brother.

Shigeru smiled and took it. "Chocolates, right?" he asked.

Amu eagerly nodded. Shigeru was about to opened it when he stopped.

"Wait," he said, "If the Monster made this should I get someone to taste it first?"

An anger mark appeared on Amu's head. "What is that supposed to mean?!" she cried, "My dessert making isn't that bad!"

Shigeru smirked at her. "But judging by the mess you made," he explained, "Who knows what could be in it?"

Amu glared at him. Ikuto came in the kitchen and raised his eyebrows when he saw the siblings glaring knives at each other.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Amu looked away from Shigeru and faced Ikuto.

"Oh! Ikuto! Good morning!" she greeted.

"Morning," he replied.

Amu ran up to him. "Can you help me with something?" she asked.

Ikuto blinked at her. "Sure," he shrugged.

Shigeru popped a chocolate in his mouth. There was a _crunch_. A spicy flavour filled his mouth.

"Black pepper?" he muttered as he chewed.

"Yeah," said Amu, "I accidently added that in but when I tasted it, it was quite good."

"So what's the task you want me to help you?" Ikuto asked.

Amu suddenly pulled out a bag filled with small parcels. "You're going to help me deliver these," she smiled.

* * *

Amu blew into her gloved hands. Her long scarf flapped in the cold wind and she had to make sure her beret was still on her head. She looked up at Ikuto was a trekking in front of her. He only wore longs black pants and a white shirt with a black jacket over it.

_Is he cold?_ _I hope he doesn't get ill_.

"We're nearly near," he called.

"Okay!" Amu called back.

Finally they reached the top, the top of a looming mountain. Amu let out a sigh.

"I can't believe you're willing to come up here," Ikuto muttered, "Just to give chocolates."

Amu smiled as she knocked on the door of Yuki's house. It swung open to reveal a young man with snow white hair.

"Hinamori-san? And Tsukiyomi-kun too," Yuki said, "Well, this is a surprise. Come in, come in."

Amu and Ikuto walked into the warm cottage.

"Amu-chan!" cried Amrita as she leapt onto the older girl.

"Amrita!" Amu laughed, "It's been a while!"

"Too long!" corrected Amrita.

"What business do you want to discuss?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! It's not that important!" cried Amu, "I just want to give you the chocolates I made!"

She gave Amrita one box and Yuki another. Amrita opened the box and immediately threw a chocolate in her mouth. Yuki shook his head.

"It's got strawberries in it!" cheered Amrita.

Yuki's chocolates were made from white chocolate. Amu gave him two more.

"I was hoping you might be able to give these to Kitsune and Ryuu," she explained.

Yuki took them. "I'll make sure they'll get it," he promised.

"Thank you." Amu smiled then turned to Ikuto who was staring at Yuki's painting of the black cat.

"Come on, Ikuto!" Amu urged.

Yuki noticed Ikuto's gaze at the painting. Yuki's smile vanished.

_His time is running out_.

He noticed Ikuto had a sad look in his eyes.

_Could it be?_ _His wish has changed?_

"Ikuto!" Amu called.

Ikuto turned and walked out.

* * *

The forest was quite different in winter. It was bare now that the leaves had fallen of. Also, a thick white blanket of snow had draped itself on the forest. The air and atmosphere was silent. Only the sound of Amu's and Ikuto's boots, crunching in the snow, could be heard.

"Kaneko sure lives a long way from the kingdom," puffed Amu.

"She has to," Ikuto replied, "Mia banished her from the kingdom."

Finally they reached a clearing where Kaneko's cottage was tucked away. Smoke billowed out of the chimney. Ikuto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" ordered a voice.

They both entered. Kukoi was hissing at Fang who was trying to get him to eat a scrumptious cupcake.

"Welcome Hinamori!" Kaneko greeted, "Come in! Make yourself comfortable! Oh, Ikuto. You're here too."

Ikuto's eyebrows twitched. "So I'm the background now, huh?" he said.

"Maybe," Kaneko bravely replied, "Anyway, what brings you here Hinamori?"

Amu gave Kaneko a small box.

"Chocolates, for you. I also made some for Kukoi and Fang," she beamed.

"Thank you so much!" cried Kaneko.

She opened the box. Her chocolates were shaped of spirals, dusted with an aqua-green powder.

"They're lovely," Kaneko smiled.

She then took a plate of those cupcakes.

"Want some?" she asked.

"They look delicious!" Amu said as she took one.

She was about to take a bite, when Ikuto looked up.

"Don't eat it!" he screamed.

Amu flinched. Kaneko gave Ikuto a disappointed look.

"Ikuto," she groaned, "You had to say that."

"What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"Those are Cupid Cakes," Ikuto explained, "One bite and you get smitten with the first person you see, even if it's a photo of a person!"

Amu stared in shock at the cake.

"I was looking for to some amusement too," Kaneko sighed.

* * *

Mia stared at the wrapped small box in her hand. She placed it on the side.

"Thank you so much," bowed Masanori who also had a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Yes… thank you," Mia muttered.

"It's for Valentine, right?" Masanori eagerly asked.

Amu nodded.

"Oh, thank you," Masanori smiled, "Since we're in the Royals court and family, we never had experience in normal people's holidays."

"Really?" gasped Amu.

Mia cleared her throat and gave Masanori a glare that quietened him. Masanori straightened up and regained his calm composure.

"Is there any _important _matter that needs our concern?" Mia asked.

Amu was slightly insulted and taken back. She worked her heart out to make these chocolates and Mia didn't consider them 'important'. Ikuto noticed Amu's reaction and glared at Mia. She glared back at him.

"I'll like to borrow a horse," he replied.

Mia raised her eyebrows. "For what purpose?" she asked.

Ikuto gestured to Amu. "An _important_ purpose," he replied.

Mia sniffed, "Fine."

* * *

Horse hooves thundered against the cold, frost-covered ground. Amu held tightly onto Ikuto. They were riding on the same black stallion Ikuto had ridden during Kitsune's fire. Amu's pink hair danced in the wind.

"Are you really sure you want to go there?" Ikuto asked above the howling wind.

"Yes!" Amu insisted.

Ikuto stared at her for a bit before digging his heels in the horse's side.

"Ya!" he urged as Ikuto flicked the reins.

_She's willing to go back there despite the dark and painful memories that place holds_. (A/N: Where do you think they're going?)

Suddenly a fallen log came into view.

"Hold on tight!" said Ikuto.

Amu grasped her arms tighter.

"Not too tight!" Ikuto gasped.

She felt the horse shifted underneath her then found herself corrected flying through the air. They landed and continued to gallop off. Soon Amu spotted crumbled torrents peeking over the tops of the bare trees.

Ikuto reined in and they stopped in a familiar old courtyard. Ikuto slipped off and helped Amu to the ground. She looked up at Hydrin's old castle. Ikuto took Amu by the waist and guided her to the front door. Amu took a deep breath, grabbed the cold, metal knocker and let it dropped.

_Thud!_

Somewhere in a dark room, ice cold blue eyes opened.

Amu and Ikuto waited and waited. Amu grabbed the knocker and let it drop again.

_Thud!_

She fidgeted nervously as they waited. There was still no answer.

"Looks like he not here," Amu sighed.

However, Ikuto sensed a presence by the window, above them. Amu bent down a placed small box of chocolates. Then they rode off. A few minutes after they've gone, the castle's door creaked open and a hand extended out and took the box.

* * *

Ikuto returned the horse back and the two headed to the café. Amu stopped by Lulu's shop to give her chocolates. When they arrived the café wasn't closed yet and the whole place was packed with customers.

"Tsukiyomi! Hinamori!" cried Masayoshi who was balancing plates in his hands, "Good timing! Give us a hand or two, please!"

Ikuto and Amu rushed off to get change. After Amu and Ikuto started to help, Masayoshi quickly joined Chie and Nagi in the kitchen.

"Apple tarte tatin!" announced Yaya.

"Here's your pot of strawberry tea," Amu smiled.

The café was full of hustle and bustle. Ikuto helped out at the cash register.

"Utau! Catch this!" called Kukai as he threw a dirty plate at the kitchen.

Utau caught it with one hand. "Easy," she sneered.

"Here's another one!" Kukai grinned.

"Please don't drop or break anything," Masayoshi sighed.

The air was filled with orders; "Mont blanc!"

"Café roll!"

"1 mousse au chocolat!"

"A caramel au noix cake, please!"

Finally it was nearly closing time and most of the customers had left. Chie was washing the dishes in the soapy sink with Masayoshi helping her by wiping down the plates.

Suddenly the doors of the café flew open and a merciless laugh bounced of the walls. Amu immediately looked up with a frightened expression on her face. Ikuto looked up from the list of prices. A girl with curly crimson hair and sharp green eyes stood in the doorway.

Clearing his throat, Masayoshi stepped out and bowed.

"Hello madam," he smiled, "What can I get for you?"

"My name is Yamabuki Saaya," the girl declared.

She held at her hand. Masayoshi chewed his lip before give a slight peck on it. A cloud drifted pass revealing a full moon in the sky. Grey ears and a tail instantly appeared on Chie and her eyes grew wolf-like.

"Get me a table that has not too much sunshine yet not too little as well," Saaya ordered.

"That'll be the tables in the middle," beckoned Masayoshi.

Chie was watching them very carefully.

When Saaya sat down, Amu approached her. "What would you like?" she asked politely.

Saaya looked up from her menu and stared at Amu then burst in laughter. Amu blinked in confusion. Ikuto's grip on the list tightened.

_The more she laughs, the more it sounds like a hysterical dog yapping_.

Amu cocked her head, "Is something the matter?"

Suddenly Amu found herself looking at Saaya's perfectly filed index finger.

"I can't believe the cool 'n' spicy Hinamori Amu works in a pitiful café!" Saaya laughed.

Masayoshi's face puckered for a bit and Chie's ears twitched vigorously.

_Pitiful café_?

Ikuto sharply looked up.

_What's wrong with Amu working here_?

"I'm sorry," said Amu, "But who are you?"

Soft gasps came from the remaining customers. Saaya stared at Amu; the bottom of her eye was trembling.

Tadase appeared next to Amu. "She's the daughter of the richest families here," he whispered, "She also goes to our school."

"Really?!" Amu softly cried.

A blazing aura was emitting out of Saaya.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?" Saaya screamed, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! A CAVE?"

Amu shrunk back in fright.

_Well, I've been in an old castle with a ruthless prince_.

Kukai walked out with a plate in hand.

"Hey you," he called, "Want to try some samples of our strawberry cheesecake?"

Saaya turned to Kukai and her anger instantly vanished, instead it was replaced by a sickly love-stricken look.

"Souma Kukai?!" she gasped, "Is that you?!"

Kukai blinked, "Who else would I be?"

Saaya rushed up to him.

"I'm the leader of the cheerleading group!" she babbled, "I'm also the president of your fan club!"

"I have a fan club?" Kukai repeated.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his collar.

A dark aura was surrounding Utau.

"Shut up," she hissed, "Hearing your squeaky love voice makes me sick."

The whole café fell silent. Utau started to lead Kukai away.

"Also," she added, "He already got somebody."

Saaya was slightly intimidated but she quickly scanned the café. Rima quickly grabbed Nagi, who was cleaning a table, and whisked him into the kitchen so he was out of sight.

Kairi walked towards Saaya, unaware of the dangers, and placed a pot of tea.

"It's chamomile tea," he said.

Saaya stared at him then smiled, "My, you look mature," she cooed, "What's your-"

Yaya's shrill voice cut her off.

"KAIRI-KUN DOESN'T WANT TO DATE A SCARY OLD HAG LIKE YOU!"

(A/N: Ouch)

A blank yet slightly shocked expression came over Kairi. Saaya turned around to give Yaya her best death glare but Yaya had beaten her. Her orange eyes had sharpened and there was an evil look in them. Yaya gave Saaya the 'you-touch-him-you're-dead' look. The finally person Saaya caught was… Ikuto.

She flounced over to him. "Why hello-" she started.

"I'm not interested in snobby people who think they're the most important thing in the world," Ikuto said bluntly.

That was the last straw.

Masayoshi hurried Saaya out. "We may have lots of handsome gentlemen working of us," he said solemnly, "But please keep this in mind, a person's feelings is not a toy. Now, if you excuse me, we are preparing for a party."

And with that, he shut the doors in her face.

* * *

Masayoshi heaved out a loud sigh.

"That was a… interesting customer," he chuckled, "Alright, everyone! The café is closed; you can get changed out of your uniforms now!"

The others walked off to the changing rooms. Masayoshi walked into the kitchen, untying his apron. Chie was sharpening a knife, to relieve her stress.

"That girl really bugged me," she growled.

Her tail was swishing back and forth. Masayoshi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, now," he hushed, "Calm down."

Chie inhaled then exhaled. Her eyes returned back to normal. She turned around and gently stroked Masayoshi's eye patch. She leaned forward. Their lips were inches away.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!"

The couple flinched when they heard Yaya bouncing into the room and quickly stepped back. She grabbed a party cracker and pulled the string.

_Pop!_

Streamers and confetti burst out. Masayoshi chuckled with Chie as they strolled out with plates of party food. Then all the girls took turns giving out their chocolates.

Utau had given Kukai a 1cm by 1cm block of chocolate. His grateful reaction shocked her.

Rima went through the trouble of getting some nice chocolates for Nagi. According to her, she 'just happened to have some extra cash on her'.

Yaya had kept her promise and buried Kairi in sweets. Everyone loved the chocolates that Amu made.

"They're beautiful," smiled Tadase.

"You've put in a lot of effort in them," Masayoshi said.

The friends begin to chat, play around or eat. Amu scanned the group and that was when she noticed Ikuto wasn't in the building.

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked Utau.

"I think he went outside," she replied.

Amu grabbed her beret, scarf and gloves. She also took a paper bag with her as she walked outside.

* * *

Hydrin placed down the glass of wine. He stood up and walked to the tall window. Along with the window, his shadow trailed along the ground. The shadows of the snow fell down as well. Hydrin closed his ice blue eyes.

Voices of the past came to him:

_"Hello. Who may you be?" _

"_I'm not your typical princess." _

"_Yes! Yes!" _

"_I'm leaving." _

He opened his eyes. Hydrin then turned to the long table. Next to his wine glass was the small wrapped box.

The pink-haired girl's voice echoed: _"She never hated you!" _

"_She never stopped loving you."_

He walked over and placed a hand on the box with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Amu stopped. Ikuto was standing in the middle of the empty park. Snowflakes had started to fall. Ikuto was looking up at the black sky. Amu then noticed he was still wearing a light jacket.

"Ikuto!" she cried.

Ikuto turned to see Amu running towards him.

"I can't believe you're not cold!" she gasped.

She then rummaged in the paper bag.

"Here," she said as she pulled something grey out.

Ikuto blinked at it. Amu was holding out a woollen scarf.

"I made it for you," she smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Amu reached out and carefully wrapped it around Ikuto's neck.

"There!" Amu said in flourish, "It's your Valentine present. Since I noticed you don't seem hungry that much, I decided to knit you a scarf instead of making chocolates for you!"

_So that's what she's been doing_ Ikuto thought.

He looked back up at the sky.

"Is something the matter?" Amu asked as she looked up as well.

"My mother used to love watching the snow," Ikuto explained, "She passed away at the beginning of spring. I guess, when I see snow, I think of all the pain she experience before she died and wish if there was anything else I could do instead of taking her life."

There was silence.

Amu glanced at Ikuto, sadly. "Well, what I think," she spoke, "All those snowflakes raining down are actually tiny blessings."

Ikuto looked at her.

"All those snowflakes are a present to you from your mother," Amu continued, "Saying thank you for everything!"

Ikuto smiled.

_That girl has a way with words_.

Amu reached over and held his hand. Her gloved hand felt pleasantly warm against his cold skin. The two stood there, silently watching the snow.

* * *

Yuki gently pulled the covers over the sleeping Amrita. He looked out of the window.

Kaneko stirred the glowing embers in the fireplace. Kukoi and Fang had also fallen asleep.

Water silently swirled around Zina's glass coffin.

The white fox, the young witch and the sleeping princess all at the same time muttered;

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, don't forget your wish."

To be continued…

**I decided to put in a special even like I did with chapter 2 (the Ohanami) I personally think this is like a filler but it's up to you. Please review and sorry for the wait!**

**In Japan, on Valentine's Day girls give the boys chocolates to show their feelings or friendship.**


	22. The Last Secret

**Ebony: We finally have a speaking role, Pearl!"**

***Pearl does wing gestures***

**Ebony: Where's Miss Skyress? Well... *Turns around* *SS is sobbing in corner***

**Ebony: She's...busy. *pulls out paper* Here's the script. Storm Skyress would like to thank Black Rose for reviewing and Cpage47 please don't think too hard, it irks her. Storm Skyress is apologizes for any mistakes and for basing this chapter from Kobato, which is why she's in depression mode.**

**Pearl uses telepathy: Tsukiyomi-kun has 3 secrets. 1-he holds the Negative Wing. 2-he's Hydrin's minister 3-...well read on**

**Pearl & Ebony: Everything goes to the rightful owner, CLAMP**

Wish Upon A Wing

The Last Secret

"Eh? She made these for us? They're such sweet offerings."

A transparent woman who had flowing orange hair gazed at the box of chocolates. She wore a pure white dress with white ribbons wounding around her arms. It was Kitsune, in her spirit form.

Yuki nodded. "Hinamori-san made them for both of you," he said.

Kitsune looked around the hut. "Now that I noticed, where is Ryuu?" she asked.

Amrita swung her legs back and forth. "He's on the roof," she smiled.

Kitsune blinked, "What's he doing up there?"

Amrita's smile deepened. "He's watching the town where the one he loves is," she said softly.

Kitsune and Yuki fell silent.

Amrita had a far away look in her eyes. "He may be watching over me, his little sister but he also watches over the person he loves, Amu-chan," she whispered.

They all looked up at the ceiling. Ryuu sat on the tiled roof. His pure white shirt and pants billowed around him. In his hands, Ryuu held a chocolate dragon. His gaze was lingering at the village. Suddenly a wind blew from behind.

Ryuu looked up.

"A spring breeze," he muttered, "spring is back."

* * *

Amu furiously jotted down notes. She can hear her pen scribbling down the words as diligently as it could.

_The last sentence_…

Amu chewed her lips.

_Come on_…

Suddenly she lifted her pen and blotch down the final full stop.

_Done!_

"Time's up!" announced the teacher, "Pens down!"

Amu let out a sigh of relief. The teacher went around, collecting test papers. Amu had just completed an in-class essay about the Ruins. And of course, she had a lot to say since she had experience lots of things there. Amu looked out of the window. Buds were starting to open up on the branches.

"Did you finish it?" Tadase asked from behind.

Amu turned to face him. "Yep!" she replied, "But only _this_ close."

She held her fingers and drew them close together to show Tadase what she meant. He laughed.

_Ding-dong_.

"That's the bell," said the teacher, "Off you go, kids."

Amu and Tadase got up. Nagi and Rima joined them.

"My hand feels like it's going to fall off," Rima groaned.

Nagi held up his hand. "Want mine if that happens?" he joked.

Rima rolled her eyes but there was smile on her face. They sat down at their sitting spot and waited for the others. Yaya and Kairi came next.

"And the princess and the prince lived happily ever after!" sang Yaya.

"But it was meant to be a non-fiction piece of writing!" Kairi exclaimed.

Yaya pouted, "Can't teachers mark people on their creativity skills?"

"Hi Yaya! Hi Kairi!" Amu greeted.

Kukai walked up, holding paper airplanes.

"What are those?" Tadase asked.

"My exam papers!" he grinned.

"I don't understand how Kukai could be a senior," Yaya snickered.

"I can hear you," he warned.

The friends laughed. Amu smiled up at the sky.

* * *

_A whole year has passed_…

Ikuto extended his hand out and a single sakura petal landed on his palm. He was sitting on a grassy hill in the park. The sakura trees here have already bloomed. He stared at the petal then clenched his fist together. Ikuto then got up on his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Utau knelt down before Mia. "Please allow him more time!" she begged.

Mia stared down at the young blonde woman. "What are you saying?" Mia said.

"Give my brother more time!" cried Utau as she lifted her head up.

"I can't," Mia replied bluntly, "Four seasons, a year, is the only time limit for him."

"But he can't take the Positive Wing off Amu!" Utau objected, "If he did she'll-"

"I don't care!" Mia snapped, "That's part of his mission! There's nothing I can do!"

"Then allow him to stay here!" Utau continued to plead, "Please let him-"

"Utau, enough," said a voice.

She turned to see Ikuto walking up.

"Ikuto!" she gasped.

Ikuto bravely looked up at Mia.

"I fulfil my mission in my own way," he said gravely.

Mia narrowed her eyes at him. "There's only one day left for you," she said.

"I know," Ikuto replied.

* * *

A lone bird craws as the sun sets. Tadase waited for Amu as she quickly packed her things.

"Today's the first day of spring," he remarks.

Amu nodded as she stood up. "So many things have happened last year," she smiled.

"It was the first time you met Ikuto-kun, wasn't it?" asked Tadase.

Amu nodded again, "It seems like it was yesterday."

She looked at Tadase carefully. "Do you still hate him?" she asked quietly.

Tadase stared at her then smiled. "No, not anymore," he replied.

Amu beamed. They walked outside the school building. When they neared the gates, Tadase and Amu slowed to a stop.

Ikuto was waiting there. He looked up when he heard the two approaching. Tadase took Amu by the waist and lead her closer to the gates. He nodded at Ikuto, who nodded back.

"See you Tadase!" Amu waved.

"See you," he waved.

Tadase watched as Ikuto walked off with Amu running to catch up. He could feel happiness swell in his heart yet a tinge of sadness as well.

* * *

"Your brother told me to pick you up," Ikuto explained.

Amu laughed. "And when he doesn't ask you, you still pick me up," she chuckled.

Ikuto coughed and Amu laughed harder.

"So do you want to take the short cuts?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu stiffened. If her memory serves her right, the few times they took Ikuto's 'short cuts' it involved scaling, crossing and jumping off walls.

"No way!" she cried.

Ikuto chuckled. The two walked in silence for a bit.

Ikuto then broke the silence, "Amu?" he called.

Amu turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Are you available tomorrow?" he asked.

Amu placed her finger on her chin. "I think so," she replied, "I mean I don't have any plans yet."

"Can you wait for me at the fountain in the park?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blinked at him. "Um, sure," she said slowly.

Ikuto gave her a funny expression. "You say that like I'm going to kidnap you or something," he joked.

"What?! No!" Amu cried, "I wasn't thinking that?!"

Ikuto raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really!" she insisted.

Secretly, Amu felt happy. Her heart soared in her chest. She placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her lock underneath her maroon uniform. Also she could feel her heartbeats.

_Why do I feel this way?_

* * *

Night soon descended down upon the kingdom. In a modern-looking household, Utau was sitting her bed. She wore a nightgown. In her hands, Utau clutched a fluffy pillow in her hand tightly. Tears shone in her violet eyes. Utau quickly buried her face in the pillow.

"Ikuto," she sniffed, "I don't want you to leave."

Ikuto was lying on the futon, watching the moon.

"It's amazing how time flies by," he whispered.

He then pulled out his key. It glistened in the moonlight.

He suddenly remembered Ryuu's words; _"The Tsubasas are made for each other, isn't that right?" _

"_Don't you love her as well?"_

He placed the key on the side and pulled the covers over his head. Ikuto clawed his head trying to get the image of Amu after she had her nightmare.

"_You... you won't leave...us, would you?" _

He sat up and ran his hand through his midnight blue hair.

Ikuto sighed, "One last task, one last day."

* * *

Amu looked at her reflection. She wore a white blouse with a light black jumper over it. A loose purple tie hung around her neck. She also wore an extremely pale purple skirt with silver belts on her hips. Amu had also attached a heart-shaped brooch; Tadase had once upon a time given to her.

(A/N: *groan* I personally hate describing clothes because I'm terrible at it. You guys, can google image some of Amu's clothes and take a look yourself. I chose the outfit she wore on the cover of Shugo Chara Doki on disc 14.)

She quickly slipped on some long dark blue socks and hurried down-stairs. As she hurried down, Amu quickly tied her hair into a side ponytail.

Shigeru stared at her when she came into the kitchen for lunch. "Wow," he breathed, "The Monster doesn't look like a monster, for once."

Amu glared at him. "I beg your pardon," she growled.

Shigeru held out a plate of sandwiches. "I'm just saying," he smiled.

Amu shook her head at him then bit into the bread.

"Where are you going by the way?" Shigeru asked, still with a smile on his face.

Amu nearly choked on her sandwich. "Ikuto just asked me to meet at the park fountain!" she spluttered.

Shigeru burst out laughing, at Amu's flushed face.

"What? Is it really a date?" he teased.

"Really!" Amu cried, "I-It's not like that!"

Shigeru's laugh came down to a chuckle. "If you say so," he said, "If you say so."

Amu fidgeted with her jumper. She silently cursed that her cheeks were burning. Her head was swirling.

_Ikuto won't_… _It's not like he_… _I don't like_… _do I?_

* * *

"What the heck you doing here?!" shrieked Kaneko.

Ikuto calmly sat on the couch. Kaneko walked up to him.

"This is your last chance!" she cried.

"I know!" Ikuto snapped.

He sighed, "I was hoping for some advice…Kaneko."

Kaneko stared at him and she quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It's alright," Ikuto said.

Kaneko sat down.

"It must be a hard decision to make," she whispered, "To end her life or…"

"Actually it's not," Ikuto replied, "I'm just worried how Utau will deal with this."

Kaneko nodded, understanding.

Ikuto turned to a clock and stood up. "I got to go," he announced, "Amu is waiting."

* * *

_Ring, ring_. _Ring, ring_.

Shigeru hurried over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hinamori-san, it's been a while since I heard your voice," said a young male voice.

A smile came to Shigeru.

"Hello Hotori-kun," he greeted, "What can I do for you?"

At the other end, Tadase looked up at the true blue sky.

"Is Amu-chan there?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Shigeru replied, "But Amu has gone out."

"With who?" questioned Tadase.

"With Tsukiyomi-kun," said Shigeru.

"Thank you," said Tadase and he hung up. He smiled to himself.

"So she finally decided," he muttered.

* * *

Amu was sitting on the bench, in front of the sparkling fountain.

_Where is Ikuto_?

She looked up at the sky. A few cotton-like clouds lazily drifted by. She closed her eyes, savouring the warm sunshine. Suddenly a shadow was casted over her.

Amu opened her eyes to found herself staring at Ikuto's face. She yelped and quickly backed away. Ikuto leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" cried Amu.

Ikuto was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a red cross that had an inner white cross. He wore a thin blue jacket over it.

"What happened to your sword training?" Ikuto asked, "Didn't I teach you about not letting your guide down?"

"I'm not in battle or anything!" Amu protested.

Ikuto chuckled. "Anyway, where would you like to go?" he asked.

Amu blinked at him. "Huh? I thought you already had some plans."

Ikuto waved his had carelessly. "And I thought you did as well," he replied.

Amu stood up and glared at him. "So we both don't know where to go!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

Ikuto looked around. "Well, it's a warm day," he observed, "Do you want some ice-cream?"

Amu felt all her anger vanished and she looked at him.

"Okay," she said slowly.

A few minutes later, they were back on the bench with Amu licking a strawberry flavoured cone. Ikuto didn't buy himself one instead he sat next to Amu, deep in thought.

There was an awkward silence around them. Amu felt uncomfortable just licking away the sweet treat while Ikuto just sat there. He suddenly stood up, causing Amu to flinch.

"Will you be alright carrying that with you?" he asked gently.

Amu nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Come on," beckoned Ikuto, "Let's go."

Amu hastily got up and ran up to him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Ikuto merely smiled at her, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

Mia rested her head on her hand. She watched the orb of light that floated in front of her. Inside the orb, a moving picture of a girl with rose pink hair and a young man with midnight blue hair.

The girl was trying to catch up with the young man while, at the same time, trying to finish a strawberry ice-cream cone.

Mia closed her eyes, "Hmph."

* * *

Amu stared in awe. A giant wheel slowly turned in the sky. Balloons flew in the air and laughter, shrieks and cries could be heard.

"This is the amusement park we went to," she said. She turned to Ikuto.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I thought it'll be nice to visit it again," he replied, "Since I was only a stuffed cat, that time."

Amu smiled when she remembered that summer day.

"Shall we go in?" Ikuto asked.

Amu eagerly nodded. The place hasn't changed much. Children ran along with their families with big grins on their faces. Delicious smells wafted in the wind. Screams from people on rides could be heard much louder now.

"Amu!" Ikuto called.

He was pointing at something. Amu followed his finger and smiled. He was pointing at the teacups. She ran ahead with Ikuto following behind.

A few moments later…

Amu was bursting out in laughter. She was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. The reason why she was laughing was; Ikuto. He was sitting across her but, since he had long legs, they stuck out a bit. It was a bit crammed too.

"Not so cool anymore, huh?" Amu laughed, "It doesn't suit you at all! And its kiddy size too!"

A light shade of pink dusted Ikuto's cheek.

"You're laughing too hard," he hissed.

Amu brushed away a tear. "I'm sorry," she giggled, "I can't help it."

"I wouldn't think it was this small," Ikuto sighed, "It looks so big when I was a stuffed cat…"

Finally the ride came to a stop and Ikuto hurried out of the cup with Amu, still giggling.

"Where to, now?" he asked. Amu looked around, gleefully.

"I'm not sure," she smiled, "There so many to choose from."

Suddenly Ikuto spotted something that made him smirked. He grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her in that direction.

"Hey!" cried Amu, "Where are you taking me?!"

Ikuto didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Amu demanded.

Suddenly darkness descended on them. Amu stiffened.

_No, no_. _It can't be_…

She screamed when she saw a hideous imprint of a face in the wall.

_The Haunted House?!_

"Let go of me!" she wailed.

"Come on," smirked Ikuto, "You faced Akumas before."

"They're different!" Amu shrieked, "Less scary and ugly!"

Amu clung to Ikuto until they got out of the dreaded place.

"They say to cure your fears, you must face them," said Ikuto.

"It doesn't work for me," Amu groaned.

They went on the rollar coaster, where Amu nearly lost her head while Ikuto didn't react at all. They played a target shooting game with water guns. But instead of aiming for the targets Ikuto aimed for Amu instead. Now, Amu wasn't as happy.

"You got me completely soaked!" she yelled.

Ikuto ruffled his wet hair. "You're not the only one," he replied.

Amu gnashed her teeth.

_I'm starting to regret going out with this guy!_

They sat in the sun, in order to dry off. Amu sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

_First_ _he drags me off to the Haunted House, then the rollar coaster and now he soaks me!_

Ikuto and Amu sat apart from one another, giving the other some space.

"Amu," she heard Ikuto called.

"What?!" she snapped.

Ikuto didn't flinch. "Do you want go on the Ferris wheel?" he asked, "We can go after that."

Amu sighed, "Sure." She got up and followed him.

She remembered the legend that Yaya told her; _"They say if a couple went on a Ferris wheel, and reached the very top, if they kiss, they'll be a happy married couple in the future!" _

Amu's eyebrows twitched at the thought.

_I wonder what happens if one of them punched the other when they reached the top? _She thought darkly.

But soon she found herself staring out, in awe, as they rosed higher in the air. The sky was slowly turning orange and the pinkness of the sakura trees blended in.

"Spring…," muttered Ikuto, "It was the first time we met right?"

Amu turned away from him. "Yeah," she huffed, "And you gave me a heart attack when you poked your head from the roof."

The corners of Ikuto's mouth curled, "I also made that nickname for you," he smiled.

Amu froze.

"What was it again?" Ikuto asked pretending to forget, "Oh, that's right. Wasn't it 'clothes rake'?"

Arrows of shame stabbed through Amu.

"You have to bring that up!" she cried.

Ikuto laughed, "Don't you like it, clothes rake?"

Steam blew out of Amu.

"Why you!"

She thrust out her fist to Ikuto but he easily dodged it. That made Amu even more fired up.

_Is it even possible to be happy around this guy?!_ _He's such a jerk!_

Ikuto poke his tongue at Amu.

"Slow poke," he taunted.

"Stay still!" ordered Amu with her fist ready.

"Why would I?" Ikuto smirked.

When the Ferris wheel stopped and their carriage opened, Ikuto nimbly ran out with an angered Amu chasing him.

* * *

Amu watched as Ikuto rowed the boat they hired out in the pond. The water appeared to be golden and orange from the setting sun.

"I heard from Yuki that Ryuu and Kitsune were very thankful for your chocolates," said Ikuto softly.

Amu stared at him. "Really?" she breathed.

He nodded.

"Do you miss them?" Amu asked.

"Yes," Ikuto replied, "Ryuu was like a brother to me and Kitsune, even though we fought a lot, she still had her good points."

Amu looked at her reflection on the water's surface.

"They took such good care of me," she said sadly, "And they died for me as well."

Ikuto stopped rowing. "Ryuu was in love with you," he spoke.

Amu looked up. "H-He was?" she asked.

Amu then remembered when Ryuu kissed her on the forehead.

Ikuto nodded, "Yes, that's why he always looked out for you."

Amu hung her head. "If I wasn't there, he wouldn't have lost his life."

_SPLASH!_

Ikuto had used the oar to send a jet of water at Amu. She gasped as the coldness filled her body.

"Stop making that face," said Ikuto, "Ryuu's likely to be watching you and he'll be quite unhappy to see that face."

Amu gazed at him.

Ikuto suddenly smirked. "That ugly face," he corrected.

Anger marks dotted Amu's head.

"IKUTO!" she shrieked.

Amu leaned over the edge of the boat, swatted water at Ikuto. And so, a water fight began.

* * *

"Achoo!" Ryuu sneezed.

Kitsune looked up from Yuki's lap. She was in her fox form.

"I never knew ghosts could catch colds," she said.

"I'm not," replied Ryuu, "Someone was talking about me." (A/N: They say if you sneeze and you're not cold, someone is talking about you)

Kitsune laid her head back onto Yuki's lap. He smiled. Amrita was sleeping on the couch with a warm blanket draped over her.

Ryuu looked out of the window, at the village.

"Amu…," he whispered, "She's going to be alone."

* * *

_The first I'm going to do when I get home is jumping into a warm bath_.

Amu stomped all the way home. Her pink hair clung to her face, dripping wet. Her skin was clammy and her clothes also clung to her. Ikuto was holding his wet jacket over his shoulder.

"Can't believe you got us wet the second time," he sighed.

"You're the one who started it!" Amu snapped back.

Ikuto smiled at her. "So did you enjoy your day?" he asked.

They approached the house.

"No way!" Amu replied, "A whole day full of horrors, insults and water? No way did I like it!"

Amu was the first one to arrive at the door, fumbled with the keys.

"Come on," said Ikuto, "You did-"

He suddenly stopped when he heard a shrill. He looked up to see Redwing swiftly flying by. A red feather drifted down.

Ikuto held out his hand and the feather landed on his palm then dispersed into sparks. His smile dropped. Amu finally got the door to open. She was about to walk in when Ikuto called her.

"Amu," he said.

"What is it?" she growled.

"I…I won't be able to be with you tomorrow," he replied.

"Thank goodness!" Amu sighed loudly, "A whole day without your teasing. I'll be free!"

A small smile came to Ikuto. "If you're happy," he muttered, "Then I'm happy as well."

Amu looked at him strangely before walking inside, leaving the door open for Ikuto. Ikuto stood there, his head hanging down.

* * *

_Careful Hinamori Amu_.

Zina have seen everything clearly in her dreams.

_Learn to appreciate what you have_… _before time forces you to appreciate what you had_…

* * *

The next morning, Amu left early to the library. She wanted to catch up with some of the school work she missed. When Ikuto was up, she had already left the house.

Shigeru stared at Ikuto. Ikuto had his violin case hitched over his shoulder and a small suitcase in his hand. Utau had given it to him a few days before.

"It's for the clothes she had given you," she had said.

Ikuto was wearing his usual outfit, the same outfit that Amu had saw him wearing when they first met.

"You're leaving?" Shigeru repeated.

"Yes," Ikuto nodded.

Shigeru turned to the now empty room. "I can't be it's been a year now," he murmured.

"Agree," said Ikuto, "One year, four seasons… spring, summer, autumn and winter. Although there was a few tragic events, it was quite fun."

Shigeru stared at him.

"Well, contact us when you arrive at your new place," he smiled.

Ikuto felt his heart sink. "…O-Of course," he whispered.

He then walked out. Ikuto lingered outside of the house for a bit, staring at Amu's bedroom balcony.

_It's for the best._

Ikuto walked off. He walked to Dream-Coloured Café to bid Masayoshi and Chie farewell. They were shocked at the news.

"That's so sudden," said Chie.

"Yes. Thank you for what you've done for us," nodded Masayoshi.

"Contact us when you arrive," Chie and Masayoshi said in unison.

Ikuto forced a smile and nodded.

_This is going to be hard_.

Ikuto met Nagi and Rima and too said goodbye to them. He did the same with Yaya and Kairi. The hardest one was Utau. She was with Kukai when he approached them.

Ikuto shook hands with Kukai. "Take care of her," he smiled.

Kukai grinned at him. "I will," he promised.

Utau flung her arms around Ikuto and started to cry.

"You can't go," she cried, "Beg her for more time. What about Amu?"

"Utau," Ikuto sighed, "Don't make things harder than they are already are."

Reluctantly, Utau let go of her brother. Ikuto gave them a small wave and walked off. Kukai wrapped his arm around Utau. She buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright," Kukai reassured, "We'll visit him."

Utau sob even harder.

* * *

Tadase opened the door and was surprised to find Ikuto standing there.

"Ikuto-kun, what business do you have to come here?" Tadase asked politely.

"I'm here to say that I'll be going away," Ikuto replied.

Tadase stared at him in shock. "Really?" he asked.

Ikuto nodded.

_I guess this gives him a chance to take Amu_.

Suddenly Tadase held out his hand. Ikuto blinked at him.

"Don't worry," smiled Tadase, "I'll look after Amu for you until you come back." I

kuto stared at him then smiled and shook his hand warmly.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Closing a thick textbook, Amu heaved a sigh.

"I'm finally finished."

She looked out of the library's windows. The sun was long gone. She quickly packed her things and thanked the librarian for letting her stay. Amu rushed off to home. When she approached the house, she noticed the spare room's light wasn't on. Amu blinked.

_Ikuto's not in_? _Oh, well. He's probably on the roof_.

But when Amu walked in, she was shock when Shigeru told her Ikuto had left.

"What?" she gasped.

"He didn't tell you?" asked Shigeru.

"No…," Amu softly replied.

She turned to the door.

"Did…did he mention where he was going?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," Shigeru sighed, "He only said he'll contact us-"

Suddenly Amu bolted out of the door.

"Where are you going?!" Shigeru called.

"I'm going to find Ikuto!" Amu called back.

_Baka!_ _Baka!_ (T/N: If you didn't know, 'baka' means 'stupid', 'fool' or 'idiot')

* * *

Ikuto walked in the empty streets. A full moon lit his way.

"A beautiful moon tonight," he whispered.

The sakura trees seem to illuminate a white light in the night. A gentle breeze rustled the branches, causing a shower of petals. Ikuto approached a park, the same park Amu had found him playing his violin. (A/N: Refer to chapter 5)

The park was empty. Silence was as quiet as the sleeping dead. He walked to the centre field. Dew glistened in the moonlight. He placed the small suitcase on the ground.

_Now, to wait_.

He remembered what Utau had said earlier; _"What about Amu?"_

He bit his lip when he also remembered how he lied to Amu; _"You... you won't leave...us, would you?" _

"…_No."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was frantically running around the village. She would scan the area before running off again.

_Where are you, Ikuto?!_

Ikuto stood there in the quiet air, waiting. Suddenly his sharp ears picked up something.

"She's here," he muttered.

Orbs of light flooded out towards him. They hovered in front of him before taking form of Mia. With a burst of light, she solidifies. She had her arms held out. Taking a breath then exhaling, Mia slowly brought her arms down. She opened her emerald green eyes and looked at Ikuto.

"So have you succeeded?" she asked.

Ikuto placed his middle and index fingers on his right eye then set them apart, forming a V shape. She stared at him.

"You didn't complete your mission," she softly declared.

Suddenly Mia drew out a small dagger. A flashback came to her of the other day when Utau came to see her.

_Flashback_

"_Remember if you don't succeed-" Mia began. "_

_Wait a minute!" cried Utau. _

_Mia and Ikuto looked at her. _

"_Ikuto may be selfish to himself and reckless. He may risk his own life for other people but that's not a bad thing!" Utau sobbed, "That's why… that's why, you can't…you can't erase him." _

_Ikuto placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. _

"_Don't worry Utau," he reassured, "I'll be fine." _

_He then gave her a smile. Utau stared at him with teary violet eyes._

_End of flashback_

Mia scowled to herself.

_Pitiful_. _Just like her. _

_She risked her own life, and look how she ended up_. (A/N: Who do you think Mia is talking about?)

"Ready?" she asked.

To answer, Ikuto was about to place his hand over his left eye when… the sound of running feet started to approach them. They froze. Mia quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Ikuto turned around. Amu was running towards him. When she was a few metres from him, she slowed to a stop and placed her hands on her knees.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Amu cried and half panted.

"Amu…," Ikuto muttered.

He let his arm fall to his sides. Amu quickly caught her breath.

"You said you're not going to leave!" she cried, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Ikuto replied, "To be honest, I really don't know."

Amu blinked at him then she felt more irritated.

"Don't joke with me!" she demanded, "I mean it!"

A small laugh came from Ikuto.

"I guess I teased you a bit too much," he said sadly, "Now you're quite annoyed."

"Obviously!" Amu snapped, "You just disappeared without a word!"

Ikuto gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," he bowed.

Suddenly guilt filled Amu.

"I-Is this because of what I said to you?" she asked.

Ikuto quickly straightened up. "Not at all!" he replied.

"Then why?!" Amu cried.

Ikuto fell silent.

"It's because of his contract," spoke a voice.

Amu jumped, "Who's there?"

Mia stepped out of the shadows. Amu was slightly surprised.

Mia turned to Ikuto, "Show her the contact, Tsukiyomi," she ordered.

Ikuto stiffened then obeyed. He placed his hand over his left eye.

"What's going-"

Amu was cut off when Ikuto's right glowed illuminated and a cross hovered centimetres above his eye.

Amu gasped, "W-What is that?"

"He's dead," Mia replied.

* * *

Amu stared at Ikuto, gobsmacked.

"Tsukiyomi's soul doesn't belong to any world, not up there or down there," Mia continued to explained, "It merely wonders aimlessly, attached to no life. But since he made a deal with…someone, he had a chance to live life as a human once again."

"Wait a minute!" cried Amu, "What do you mean by this?!"

"But…," Mia continued with no heed to the girl, "He was more concern about spending his last, trickling moments with you than fulfilling his contact. Thus, the contact…," She pointed her dagger at the cross, "Was broken."

The dagger glowed and the cross reacted. A ripple of light was emitted from the cross and suddenly a column of transparent, multi-coloured light surrounded Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled at Amu, "That's why I have to go," he said.

"No!" Amu shrieked.

She was about to run forward when Mia thrust her hand out and a force held Amu back.

"You mustn't interfere Hinamori-san," Mia spat.

Amu struggled, "No!" Amu sobbed.

Tears had welled up in her eyes. Mia approached Ikuto. She angled her dagger so it was locked onto the cross. Amu struggled even harder. Suddenly the lock glowed and Amu broke away.

"What?!" gasped Mia as she took a step back.

Amu ran up to the column of light and pressed her hand on its surface. Ikuto stared at Amu; her tears were running down her face. He forced himself to keep smiling.

"I…I was happy being by your side," he admitted.

Amu stared at him. Tears appeared in his eyes as well.

"Looks like I can't keep a happy face," he sniffed and he reached out and placed his hand where Amu's was, "I promised myself to say goodbye with a smile…"

Mia frowned and drew her dagger back. The cross moved to her side. She thrust it forward. The dagger plunged into the cross but didn't break it. Ikuto gasped in pain.

"Ikuto!" wailed Amu.

Ikuto looked at Amu straight in the eye.

"Amu," he whispered, "You… you were a very important person to me."

His key softly glowed. Amu bit her lip. More tears flowed down.

"I… I loved you too," she confessed.

Her lock also glowed. Both lights of the key and the lock shone brightly and the column of light shattered.

Mia stared in amazement. Amu and Ikuto looked around in disbelief. Suddenly a white feather emerged out of Amu and a black feather emerged out of Ikuto. They joined together and a blinding light was emitted. When the light faded away, in the feathers' placed was two giant ghostly wings.

"The Tsubasas," Amu breathed.

The legendary wings glowed softly against the darkness of the night sky. Ikuto turned to Amu.

"Amu," he softly called.

She turned to face him. Ikuto took Amu's hand and placed the key into her palm.

"I want you to have this," he explained, "I'll like to thank you for everything you had given me; all your joy, all your smiles and even your tears."

Amu blinked at the key then looked up to him.

"W-What are you saying?" she asked.

* * *

Yuki sipped his cup of tea. Kaneko sighed loudly.

"I feel bad for bringing you all the way out here," she said.

Yuki returned his cup to its saucer.

"It's alright," he smiled, "It does Amrita and I good."

Fang was keeping Amrita entertained yet both of them kept an ear out on the conversation. Kukoi was resting on Kaneko's lap.

"So Tsukiyomi-kun's wish really did change?" Yuki sighed.

Kaneko nodded. "But the contract cannot be changed" she explained, "He'll still go to the place he first wished to go."

Yuki exhaled. "Unfortunately," he said, "There's nothing we can do."

* * *

Amu stared at Ikuto in confusion. She didn't understand what's going on. Mia wasn't going to erase him yet Ikuto is still acting as if he's still leaving.

Ikuto suddenly leaned forward. Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto's lips were like a feather, soft and gentle. A light blush dusted Amu's cheeks. Ikuto then straightened up. That was Amu's first kiss. Amu brushed her trembling fingers across her lips.

"I-Ikuto," she whispered.

Mia's eyebrows twitched.

"Hmph," She stepped forward. "Enough is enough," she announced.

Mia swiped her hand through the air. Suddenly Ikuto's body started to glow.

"What's happening?" Amu asked.

Ikuto closed his eyes then opened them again.

"There's a place I have to go," he replied.

Amu's eyes widened. Realizing what Ikuto said, she quickly rushed forward. Amu flung her arms around Ikuto. But just as she closed them in, Ikuto dispersed into shards. Amu gasped in shock.

"Ikuto!" she screamed.

Amu reached up as the shards drifted up, in attempt to catch a piece.

"Ikuto!" she cried again, "Ikuto!"

The shards disappeared into the night. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Mia suddenly appeared in front of Amu. She swiftly reached out and placed her middle and index finger on Amu's forehead.

Amu's gasp was knocked out of her throat. It was as if electricity waves were running through her head. Suddenly her vision became blurry and her head started to spin. Amu's eyelids started to became heavy.

"That's it," Mia muttered, "Fall asleep."

Amu suddenly fell back, some of her tears trailing behind, and collapsed onto the cold ground, unconscious.

To be continued…

***Storm sobs harder***

**Hydrin: *sigh* This is bothersome. *Scans paper* She's bets 1 million AIR dollars that many followers have stopped reading this... "ridiculous story" because of the Tsubasa and Kobato plot.**

**Zina: *turns to SS* That's a bit harsh on yourself**

**Mia: Review this pitiful story if you want**


	23. Until We Meet Again

***sniff* Thank you all for reviewing guys. *sniff* especially from 'Girl from the World that Ended'. You made me decide to post the next chapter.**

**Scarlet Curls/cpage47: One word for you; irksome (no offence intended)**

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose: You're nearly always the first person to review my chapters! Thank you!**

**MissXAmulet: It's nice to see someone so engross with your story~!**

**I'll just quickly quote something from Yuki "The Positive Wing have dreams of the future" Keep that in mind when reading the first 2 paragraphs. Enjoy.**

Wish Upon A Wing

Until We Meet Again

A little girl with rose pink hair tied into piggy-tails was sitting on a bench. She watched as the sunlight danced on the tips of her shoes. Suddenly she looked up at the space beside. A smile spread across her face.

"We've met before!" she smiled.

But no one was sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you before," she apologised.

There was silence, since there was no one to reply.

"My name is Amu!" she smiled, "Hinamori Amu! What's your…?"

Suddenly an older boy appeared. "Hey Amu!" he called, "It's time to go!"

"Okay!" she called.

The girl leapt off the bench.

"I hope to see you again!"

As she ran to her brother, she turned around and waved at the empty bench.

_But there's no one there_…

* * *

Sunlight shone on Amu's face, urging her to wake up. Amu's eyes fluttered open, revealing her golden eyes. She sat up to find herself in her own bed. Amu rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What a strange dream," she muttered.

Amu then turned to her stuffed cat.

"Good morning Yoru," she whispered.

She threw her covers aside and drew back her curtains. Birds hopped from branch to branch, chirping. Amu went to the bathroom and refreshed herself. She then returned to her room and got out her gold-trimmed maroon uniform. As Amu buttoned her jacket, she smiled at Yoru.

"Wish me luck for my essay mark, Yoru," she beamed.

Yoru smiled at her with his sewn mouth.

"You know," said Amu, "I really wish could talk to me, at least."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Amu froze. Something didn't seem right.

_Yoru talking?_

"Hurry up, Amu!" called Shigeru from downstairs.

"Coming!" Amu called back.

Shaking the strange feeling off, she quickly grabbed her bag. Giving the last glance at Yoru, Amu closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" Amu greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Shigeru laid trays that contained a bowl of rice with an umeboshi (T/N: Umeboshi is the dried plum they put with rice), a plate of sunny-side eggs with vegetables and a bowl of miso soup. Amu sat down, picked up her chopsticks and started to dig in.

"I was clearing the spare room and found a futon in it," said Shigeru.

Amu looked up from her food.

_What's a futon doing in the spare room?_

"Anyway," Shigeru continued, "I was planning to turn it into a storage room now."

"Onii-chan," Amu spoke up.

Shigeru stopped and looked at his sister.

"Is it alright if we keep the spare room empty?" asked Amu, "I can clean it once in a while, and air it as well."

Shigeru stared at her. Amu suddenly realized what she had just said.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered, "For saying such a strange thing in the morning."

Shigeru chuckled. "It's alright," he smiled, "The monster is always strange."

But Amu didn't hear his reply. She was deep in thought. The strange feeling is creeping back.

_It feels like…something's missing_.

* * *

As she walked to school, Amu couldn't shake the strange feeling off, no matter how hard she tried.

"Good morning Amu," greeted a voice.

Amu jumped and spun around. Tadase was smiling at her.

"T-Tadase!" she cried, "Don't scare me like that!"

A worried expression came over Tadase. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"It's alright," Amu smiled, "At least you apologise unlike…"

Her voice trailed off.

Tadase cocked his head. "Unlike who?" he asked.

Amu looked down, in thought.

_Who?_

"It seems like my mind has gone blank," Amu admitted, "I'm sorry. I've been a bit strange lately."

"Its fine," Tadase replied, "Look there's Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun. Let's catch up with them."

Amu nodded and hurried after him.

_That name, it's on the tip of my tongue_… _but whose name?_

"Feeling confidently about your essay mark?" Nagi asked.

"Kind of," Amu replied.

"Not me," Rima replied.

"Well, Yuiki-san wrote a fairytale instead of an essay," smiled Tadase.

The bell rang and they quickly hurried to homeroom. After the attendance was marked, the teacher started to hand out the essays. Amu bit her lip nervously. The teacher passed her and placed a sheet of paper on her desk.

"Quite good Hinamori," he said, "But please add more information next time."

Amu blinked in confusion, quickly picked up her paper and scanned it. A 'B-' was written in the corner in red. But what was stranger was there were a few blank spaces in between the sentences and paragraphs.

_What?_

Amu tapped her chin, trying to remember what she wrote.

_The subject was of the Ruins_… _I wrote about its structure and mysterious symbols_… _We battled the ultimate Akuma with_…

Her mind went blank again.

_I battled with_…_Tadase, Rima, Nagi_… _Yaya, Kairi_… _Masayoshi, Chie_… _and who?_

The memory was as clear as Amu could remember. All her friends were behind her, ready. Then there was an empty space next to her. Amu gently massaged her forehead.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Amu was relieved when lunchtime came. She couldn't concentrate properly during class. The strange feeling was bothering her and she started to fret that she's becoming forgetful. But that strange feeling is telling her something else.

_Something's definitely missing… but what?_

"Look everyone!" cried Yaya.

She held out a leaflet.

"A new aquarium has opened up!" The friends crowded around.

"I've heard of it," Nagi said, "People say it's quite good."

"On the weekend," announced Yaya, "We'll go! With everyone!"

"That's nice," smiled Amu, "Being together with everyone."

She suddenly froze. It's like the world stopped moving.

_Everyone?_

Lunch soon started to progress. Nagi had made lunch for the friends. Shigeru had made an obento for Amu. She took it out and opened it. Amu stared at the food. She didn't feel hungry.

"Amu-chan?"

Amu looked up to Tadase, gazing worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You've been quiet lately."

"I-I'm not sure…," Amu replied.

Tadase gave her a puzzled look. "Something's off about you," he said, "It's like… as if you lost all your energy or something along those lines."

"…Maybe," she mumbled.

Tadase looked down. "Well…," he began, "You did lose something important to you."

Amu looked up at him.

_Could it be?_ _Tadase knows what I'm feeling?_ _This strange empty feeling?_

"I'm sorry about your parents' death," he finished.

Amu felt her heart sink. It's been a few weeks since she explained to the friends about her parents' true death.

"Oh…," she said quietly, "It's true that the fact they were killed was sad, but I mostly have gotten over that fact. It's just…"

Amu felt like there was someone who had comforted her through such hard times but who?

"Just what?" Tadase asked.

Amu shook her head, "It's nothing."

She looked down at her bento. For some reason, she felt like having omelette rice. (A/N: Remember who made omelette rice? Refer to chapter 21)

* * *

When school was finished, the sky was covered in black angry clouds.

"I've got an umbrella," Tadase offered.

"I'll be fine," Amu declined politely, "I'll make it before the rain starts."

Tadase nodded, "See you soon."

Amu waved and quickly hurried out. But when Amu was alone in the streets, she slowed to a walk.

"I don't understand," she muttered, "Why am I feeling this way?"

She sighed. Suddenly she felt something wet landed on her. Amu gazed up at the black sky. More large raindrops fell down. Suddenly Amu remembered the laundry Shigeru had hung out yesterday.

She quickly ran to home. By the time she reached home, it was pouring. Amu heaved the large basket of wet clothes into the lounge room. She unfolded a rank and started to hang the wet clothes there.

"A clothes rank, huh?" Amu whispered.

For some reason, that object's name bothered her. Amu took out a wet jacket of hers and shook it to rid the excess water. That was when something fell out. It fell onto the floor with a _tinkle_.

Its hard golden surface glistened in the dim room since Amu didn't turn on the lights. Curious, Amu crouched down to examine the object closer. It was a key with a jewelled clover pattern.

"What's this?" she whispered.

She reached out and grabbed. As soon as her hand came into contact with the object, a bright light burst out of it.

Voices filled her head; _"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is my name." _

"_You can say you're my clothes rank." _

"_I'm your guardian after all." _

"_I see." _

"_Amu!" _

"_There's a place I have to go." _

_BOOM!_

Thunder rumbled above the house. Amu stared at the key, her hands were shaking. She quickly grabbed her bag and fished out her essay.

"That's right," she gasped, "Ikuto… Ikuto was there all that time."

Suddenly she got up to her feet and rushed out of the door, with the key tightly clasped in her hand. Amu ran into the pouring rain, right past Shigeru who was just returning home.

"Amu?" he called.

She didn't reply.

_What's exactly going on?!_

* * *

Amu raced to Tadase's house and frantically knocked on the door. Tadase opened the door.

"Amu-chan!" he gasped, "You're soaking wet!"

"Tadase!" Amu gasped, "Do you remember Ikuto?! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

She held out the key.

Tadase blinked at her. "Is he your friend?" he asked, "Anyway, let's get you out of the rain. You look a bit feverish too."

Amu stared at him in disbelief.

She quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised and raced off again before Tadase could say another word.

Amu went to Nagi's place, where Rima and he were having a homework session. She asked them the same question and showed them the key but got the same reply and worried concerns.

She ran off to Dream-Coloured Café. Masayoshi and Chie both shook their heads and offered her a hot drink but Amu declined.

Amu raced around the village. She asked Kairi and Yaya but had the same answer.

She even went to Lulu's but she too shook her head.

Soon the pouring rain came to a mere drizzle. Amu walked in the empty wet streets. Her hair clung to her face and strands were dripping wet. Her hand still held the precious key.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why doesn't everyone remember?"

Amu paused at a noticeboard. There was a poster pinned to it. Amu's eyes widened when she saw an image of a certain person. She then took off again.

* * *

Utau held an umbrella in one hand while she took out some envelopes from the letterbox with other. Suddenly she heard the sound of wet running footsteps. She turned around to found Amu panting a couple of metres away from her.

Utau blinked her violet eyes, "Amu?"

Amu looked up at her. There was a determined expression on her flushed.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Utau.

Amu swallowed and weakly nodded.

Utau stared at the key that lay on the coffee table. Amu was sitting across her, waiting nervously.

Finally Utau replied.

"Yes. I do remember him."

Amu's eyes lit up.

"There's not a single person that remembers him," Amu explained, "Yet…how come you remember?"

Utau looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "But I don't have the answers."

Amu's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"But," Amu looked up as Utau smiled at her, "I do know someone who has the answers."

Amu watched as she stood up.

"Come," beckoned Utau, "Let's go."

Amu scrambled up to her feet, quickly grabbed the key and hurried after Utau. They walked in the light rain, underneath Utau's umbrella.

"Who are we going to?" Amu asked.

"The princess," Utau replied.

"What?!" Amu cried, "P-Princess Mia?!"

"No," Utau smiled, "Another princess."

Amu cocked her head, "So we're going out of the kingdom?"

Utau chuckled, "Wrong again. Just wait."

* * *

Soon they reached the golden gates of the palace. This time, the palace seems dull in the grey light. The guards allowed them to enter and the gates swung open with a loud _creak_. The two girls walked on and into the palace. The doors of the throne room opened for them.

Mia was sitting on the throne.

"Hoshina Utau," she smiled, "Or should I say Tsukiyomi Utau? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Mia spotted Amu and her smile disappeared. Masanori stood next to Mia.

Mia cleared her throat, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Utau stepped forward, "I'll like to see Princess Zina," she replied.

Mia's green eyes widened, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she huffed, "If that's all you want, I'm afraid I have to dismiss you."

Utau frowned, "You have to arrange a meeting!" she cried, "Amu would like to ask some questions!"

Mia's eyes flared. "I told you!" she snapped, "I have no idea what you're on about! Now please-"

Suddenly a calm voice cut them off, "That's enough Mia."

All heads turn to an opening next to the throne, in a corner. The sound of delicate steps could be heard, echoing. Suddenly a woman with long jet black hair stepped out. Her beautiful amethyst purple eyes twinkled in the light, full of wisdom and kindness.

Mia stiffened.

"O-Onee-chan!" she gasped.

Masanori bowed deeply to the woman. Amu stared at the woman.

_She's_ _the one in the water!_

The woman turned to Amu and Utau.

"Follow me," she smiled.

Utau obeyed and Amu decided to follow along.

* * *

The walkway leads back to the main part of the palace. Amu stared at the woman. Her dress was beautiful as it trailed behind the woman. They came to a stop at a certain door.

"Make yourself comfortable," the woman said and she opened the door.

Amu and Utau stared in awe. This room was bigger than the rooms they stayed in previously. Silk curtains hung on the sides of long glass doors that led to a balcony. On one side was a large four-posted bed. There was also a writing desk and a small table for having tea on.

The woman beckoned to the table. "Take a seat please," she smiled.

The girls did as they were told. The woman took a seat as well. She fixed her gentle gaze at Utau and Amu.

"If you haven't known, I'm Princess Zina," the woman said, "But please call me Zina."

"You're a princess?!" cried Amu.

Zina chuckled, "That's right. I wasn't able to introduce myself properly before to you, Hinamori."

Amu settled down.

_So If Princess Mia called her 'onee-chan' that means_… _Zina is her older sister?!_

"I heard you wanted to ask me something Hinamori," said Zina.

Amu turned to Utau, who nodded, then back to Zina.

"It regards to Ikuto," she replied as politely as she could.

"No need for formality," laughed Zina, "So please begin."

She waved her hand to Amu, signalling her to begin.

"No one remembers Ikuto yet Utau remember, how?" Amu asked.

Zina took a breath before replying, "Utau isn't the only one," she replied, "Kaneko-san, Yuki-san, even Ryuu and Kitsune and…Hydrin remembers him."

Amu stared at her.

"The reason why they remember Tsukiyomi-kun," continued Zina, "Is because they know his last secret, the fact that he is dead."

Amu swallowed. She wasn't use to associating the word 'dead' with Ikuto's name.

"W-Why must our memories be erased?" Amu stammered.

Zina closed her eyes then opened them again. Amu was amazed at their shine.

"My sister, Mia, thinks the existence of a person who 'doesn't belong to a world' should not exist," Zina replied, "That why once Tsukiyomi-kun's time limit ended, she erased everyone's memories except for Kaneko's and Yuki's and Hydrin's for they already found out about his 'non-existence'."

Amu couldn't help but stare.

_P-Princess Mia was willing to do that?_

Amu took this new information in.

"At Ikuto's very last moment," she continued, "He mentions 'place he had to go'. What did he mean by that?"

Zina paused a moment. "Maybe it's best to tell his story first," she replied.

She turned to Utau, "Will you be able to handle it, Hoshina-san?"

Utau drew a breath. "I-I'll have to," she bravely replied.

Zina nodded, "Very well."

"B-But Ikuto already told me his story," Amu whispered. (A/N: Refer to chapter 11)

"True," Zina replied solemnly, "But he left out many parts of his story. It may take a while. Are you willing to hear it out?"

Amu nodded. Zina faced Utau who nodded as well.

"I'll begin then," Zina started, "Tsukiyomi-kun was born and the Negative Wing decided that he shall possess it. But if you remember Yuki's explanation, the Negative Wing isn't that… treasured as the Positive Wing. Tsukiyomi-kun's parents and Hosina-san accepted him the way he was born but all the people…did not."

Zina placed a small mirror on the table. A flicker of light came out of it. A picture began to play in the light. The picture showed a small boy with midnight blue hair sitting in a dark corner.

His arms shielded his head. There were silhouettes of children pointing at the boy laughing, whispering and even throwing rocks at the boy. Amu watched in horror.

"Unlike you Hinamori," Zina explained sadly, "Tsukiyomi-kun wasn't loved by much people. Holding the Negative Wing, Tsukiyomi-kun possesses the power of darkness, an element that is not welcome in this kingdom."

The picture changed, this time showing young Ikuto standing in darkness with a small spotlight shining on him. He had his hands clasped over his ears.

"Tsukiyomi-kun grew to be hated. He even became to be called 'The Black Cat', relating to the old superstition," Zina continued, "His mother's death worsened his reputation. Doctors stated his mother was slowly recovering from her illness…until Tsukiyomi-kun paid her a visit."

Amu stiffened when she remembered what Ikuto said when he was in the palace's prison.

"_I…accidently took her soul. When a person is dying and their in pain, the Negative Wing would take their soul to end their pain." _

"Many people blamed him for his mother's death," Zina sighed.

Voices came out from the light;

"You killed her!"

"Cursed boy."

"He really is a black cat."

The picture once again changed. It showed young Ikuto holding a little girl by the hand. The girl had blonde hair tied in short ponytails. Utau's violet eyes widened. The two children were standing in an empty town square where a violin lay in front of them.

"That was when Tsukiyomi-kun's and Hoshina-san's father disappeared," Zina said, "He was kidnapped and killed… by Hydrin."

Amu bit her trembling lips.

"And so they looked after each other and were raised as orphans," Zina uttered, "Then 3 years ago… Hydrin confronted the siblings."

Amu noticed Utau gripped her dress tightly.

Zina noticed as well. "Would you like to tell the tale Hoshina-san?" she asked gently, "You don't have to."

Utau opened her trembling mouth. "H-He wanted one of us to…work for him," sniffed Utau, "Ikuto-nii became protective. I can still remember it clearly… h-he told me, 'Go! Run!'"

Amu watched as tears spilled over Utau's eyes. She felt her own heart sink.

"I-I didn't know what to do," sobbed Utau, "S-So I obeyed but…" She wiped her tears away, "I-Ikuto got killed in the battle. I-If I haven't left him…maybe…maybe…"

Her voice trailed away. Amu clutched her skirt. That was when she felt something hard in her pocket. The picture now showed a limp and bloody body.

"Yes," Zina nodded, "Ikuto died but the Negative Wing decided to him him one more chance."

The picture changed again. Ikuto was lying on the side of the pool in the secret room. His sapphire eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking confused.

"I explained everything to him," Zina said, "I asked him if he had a wish. He replied he wanted to go to the place where his parents were."

Amu didn't take her eyes off the light.

"I told him if he wanted to grant that wish," spoke Zina, "He had to accept a trail. Tsukiyomi-kun agreed. His mission consisted of two tasks; stop Hydrin's plans and get the other part of the Tsubasas."

"Is that the reason why he worked for Hydrin?" Amu asked.

Zina nodded before continuing, "He fulfilled the first part thanks to you but…," she paused for a bit, "Ikuto didn't take the Positive Wing from you because if he did, you'll die."

Amu tenderly placed her hand on her chest.

"Truth be told," Zina said honestly, "He was planning to steal it off you at the beginning but since the Positive rejected him, he had no choice but to draw close to you then he…really did fall in love. But living as short existence is not easy," Zina sighed "Tsukiyomi-kun had troubles while he was still 'alive' as well."

"What do you mean?" Amu blinked.

"Tsukiyomi-kun's body couldn't last forever," Zina explained, "At the end of each season, Tsukiyomi would cough up blood, due to his body…'fading away'."

Amu remembered the time when Ikuto was teaching her sword-fighting. She had found him unconscious on the floor with a dried river of blood running out of his mouth.

"So…did Ikuto arrive at his destination safely?" Amu whispered.

Zina eyes widened slightly. Utau closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zina replied, "But I do not know."

Amu chocked back a gasp.

Zina smiled but her smile dropped when she saw tears in Amu's eyes.

"Hinamori-san, are you alright?" Zina asked worriedly.

Amu wiped her tears.

"Ikuto," she sniffed, "I never thought he experienced so many hardships. I thought he only dealt with his parents' deaths," her shoulders started to shake; "I was so horrible to him on his last day. I won't be surprise he was glad to leave."

Zina gave Amu a lace handkerchief.

"That's not true Hinamori-san," she said gently, "Ikuto's wish changed. He wanted to stay here, with you."

Amu looked at Zina, shocked. Utau nodded.

"I'm quite surprise you shed tears when hearing Tsukiyomi-kun's story," Zina admitted, "Usually people would look down upon him. You really have opened your heart to him."

Amu bowed her head to Zina.

"Thank you Zina," she said trying to stop her voice from shaking.

Amu took the hard object out of her pocket.

"I'll also like to return this to you," she smiled.

Zina stared at the object. It was the journal, along with Hydrin's as well. Zina just stared. Her calm and cool composure had just frozen.

"Go see him," Amu smiled, "He misses you too."

Zina opened her mouth but nothing came out so she clamped it shut again. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

Amu stood up and bowed again, "Thank you Zina."

* * *

Utau got up as well, smiled at Zina and followed Amu. Zina sat there. She reached out and took both journals. She ran her fingers along both of the emblems. Then Zina looked out of the glass doors, wistfully.

"How did you know she's Hydrin's lover?" Utau asked.

Amu smiled at Utau.

"It's the way how she spoke," she replied, "She was intellect and graceful at the same time, like a butterfly, just how Hdrin described his lover in his journal. His description of her physical looks fits as well; 'her amethyst purple eyes, jet black hair.' Also it was the way she said Hydrin's name."

Utau smiled at Amu.

"You're quite clever in your own ways," she commented.

"Thank you," Amu sadly replied, "Ikuto…would have said the same thing."

Utau and Amu came to a stop with the path split into different ways. The wet pavement was shining in the dim light.

"Will you be alright?" Utau asked quietly. Amu looked up at the grey sky.

"I have to be strong," she replied. She then turned to Utau.

"Thank you Utau," she smiled.

Utau just nodded and watched the pink-haired girl walk away.

* * *

Hydrin sat on his throne. He rested his head against his hand. Darkness swirled around him. A deathly silence hung in the air. Hydrin moved his hand and massaged his temples.

He had erased all his 'servants' and deposit of his Akumas. Now his castle was empty like it did when she left. Hydrin squeezed his eyes shut.

Images rapidly played in his mind; a smiling woman, her fleeing black hair, a determined Amu and her expression when she was falling. Hydrin clawed his head.

_What have I done?_

He was so in depth in his thoughts, that Hydrin didn't hear the soft rustle of fabric crossing the red carpet.

A soft voice woke him from his mind, "Hydrin?"

Hydrin's eyes flew open.

_That voice_… _no_… _it can't be_…

He slowly raised his head. Hydrin could feel his body freeze when he saw a beautiful woman with jet black hair and amethyst purple eyes; Zina.

Hydrin slowly rose from his throne and carefully walked to Zina. He stretched out his hand but before he could place it on her cheek, he hesitated.

"No, it has to be a dream," he muttered, "A fleeting dream…"

Zina softly laughed and placed her own hand on Hydrin's cheek which caused him to flinch.

"It's not a dream," she whispered, "I'm real."

Hydrin quickly turned away from her, hiding his face in his hand.

"No," he gasped, "Don't look at me. I've…I've shed so many blood with these wretched hands of mine."

"Hydrin," Zina softly called.

He turned around and Zina wrapped her arms around him.

"Z-Zina?" he stuttered.

"It's alright," she whispered, "It's true you've sinned many times but, if you truly repent, you are forgiven."

Tears spilled over Hydrin's eyes as he held Zina close.

"It's been too long," he sniffed, "Too long since I felt your warmth."

Zina embraced him warmly with tears in her own eyes as well.

* * *

Amu stared at the key in her hands. She then turned to her lock which lay beside her.

"The Positive Wing has dreams of the future," she quoted from Yuki, "While the Nagative Wing has dreams of the past."

Amu closed her eyes at the thought.

_Dreams from the past_… _That must have pained you very much, Ikuto_.

She remembered Zina's words.

_To be hated for all your life_… _That's very sad indeed_.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

Shigeru popped his head in. "Lights out Monster," he smiled, "Good night."

Amu smiled back at him, "Good night Onii-chan."

Shigeru flicked the light off. Amu carefully hung both the lock and the key around Yoru's neck. She then lay down and held the stuffed cat close. Amu closed her eyes.

_Ikuto_…_I'll meet you in my dreams_… _Good night_…

* * *

A few months later…

"Your Highness!" Masanori called.

Zina stopped walking and turned to face the flushed minister.

"Is there something wrong, Masanori-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"I've been looking for you all over!" he panted.

Zina bowed to him, "I'm so sorry for disappearing. I was visiting someone," she apologised, "It must have been hard for you."

Masanori looked flustered.

"Y-Your Highness!" he spluttered, "A-A princess shouldn't be bowing to a m-minister!"

Zina smiled at him, "So what's the matter that has gotten you so flushed?"

Masanori quickly cleared his throat and put on his calm composure.

"Five people have requested you for a discussion," he solemnly replied.

Zina nodded, "Bring my sister to the throne room as well."

Masanori bowed as she swept passed. Zina suddenly stopped.

"Oh Masanori," she called.

Masanori quickly straightened up, "Yes?"

Zina smiled, "Thank you for looking after my sister. I'm aware of your feelings. Don't worry. You can change her. I'm sure."

She then walked off leaving a blushing Masanori.

Zina had resumed her spot as ruler but she allowed Mia to rule alongside with her. Now both princesses sat beside each other. In front of them were Yuki, Amrita, Kaneko, Ryuu and Kitsune. Kukoi and Fang had also tagged along.

Mia's eyes widened at the sight of Kaneko.

"Kaneko!" she gasped, "You're not supposed to be here! I've banished you!"

"Mia," said Zina sharply.

Mia immediately clamped her mouth shut.

Zina smiled at the five companions, "Yuki! Kaneko! Ryuu and Kitsune! And you must be Amrita!" she exclaimed, "What is it you like to discuss?"

Yuki and Amrita shared look then they looked at Ryuu and Kitsune. Ryuu and Kitsune nodded.

They all turned to the princesses and said at once, "We'll like to discuss about Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "Him?" she muttered.

"What about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Zina asked kindly.

"We'll like to revive him," Yuki replied.

"To relieve Amu of her…of her pain," Kaneko explained.

"Impossible!" objected Mia, "No matter how much that girl suffers, we can't do that. We must leave the string of Fate linear!"

"Please your Highness!" Amrita begged, "For Amu-chan's sake!"

Mia turned to Zina. "Onee-chan!" she called, "You know very well it's our job to see through our duty! We can't define Fate!"

Everyone fell silent, waiting for Zina's decision. Masanori stood beside Zina as well. Zina turned to Mia then to the small group in front of her.

Mia watched her sister carefully.

_She's the kind of ruler that knows her duties_. _She'll_ _understand me_.

Yuki, Kaneko, Amrita, Ryuu and Kitsune waited.

_Princess Zina is a kind person_. _She'll understand us_.

Zina's expression didn't give anything away. She smiled to herself.

_Let's test them first_.

"Are you really sure you want to revive Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked.

The group stared at her in shock. They weren't expecting that.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Ryuu asked.

Zina smiled at them.

She turned to Yuki, "Why waste this chance to revive Tsukiyomi-kun, when you can revive your love, Kitsune?"

Both Yuki and Kitsune froze.

Zina then turned to Ryuu, "And you could take this chance to return to your sister and the one you love."

Ryuu looked down at his sister, who looked back up at him.

Finally Zina faced Kaneko, "You can also revive your friend and the person you had feelings for."

(A/N: If you didn't remember Kaneko had feelings for Hikaru. Refer to chapter 16)

Kaneko stared at the ground. Kukoi had his eyes fixed on her. Yuki, Kitsune, Amrita, Ryuu, Kaneko and her followers fell silent.

Mia glanced at her sister.

_Clever Zina, very clever_.

Masanori watched the group carefully.

_What will they say_?

They all turned to one another and nodded. Then they faced the princess.

All of them said at the once, "We'll revive Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Zina's smile deepened. "I see," she smiled, "Very well. I shall grant your wish."

"But Onee-chan!" Mia cried, "This isn't right! If it's what Fate decided then it must be left alone!"

Zina closed her eyes and held up her hand for silent.

"Remember Mia," she replied, "The Tsubasas are made for one another."

She opened her eyes and fixed them on the group.

"Now," she announced, "For the price."

"T-There is a price?" Kitsune repeated.

Zina nodded, "The reason why Kaneko asks a price in exchange for wishes is because the scales of nature must remain balanced," Zina explained, "The same goes for reviving Tsukiyomi-kun. So who will pay the price?"

Yuki was about to step forward but Kaneko beated him.

"I will," she declared.

"Are you sure Kaneko-san?" Yuki asked.

Kaneko nodded, "You already paid your family's precious jade to me."

"For what?" Amrita asked.

Kaneko looked down at her. "In order to regain your sight while your brother paid his life," she replied.

Amrita stared at her.

Kaneko turned back to Zina. "Name the price," she said.

"The price is," Zina began, "…Ai." (T/N: 'ai' translated to 'love')

Kaneko's pale aqua eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" she stammered.

"The price must be an object that represent love or…," she paused, "Someone's memories and romantic feelings for another person."

Kaneko stared at Zina, her mouth hanging open.

"I-I don't have anything that represent l-love…," she admitted.

Zina bit her lip, "Do…you want to forfeit your wish?" she asked slowly.

"But…Amu…," Kaneko sighed.

Kukoi still had his eyes fixed on Kaneko. He sighed and stepped forward. "I'll pay the price," he declared.

"Kukoi!" Fang hissed, "You're not doing what I think you're doing!"

Kukoi gave him a glare that quietened him.

"What will you are paying?" Zina asked gently.

Kukoi fixed his jade green eyes onto Zina's amethyst purple ones.

"My feelings," he replied.

Kaneko stared at him in shock, "To whom?" she asked.

Kukoi stiffened.

"…y-…my…my feelings towards…towards you," he replied.

Surprise piled onto Kaneko.

"Are you really sure?" Zina inquired, "Remember paying your feelings also requires the memories of your special person."

"I'm sure," Kukoi firmly replied.

Zina extended her hand and a light glowed from within Kukoi's chest.

"Wait!" Kaneko cried.

She scrambled her mind for ideas. Suddenly she remembered something. Kaneko produced a small bag and opened it. A purplish-aqua light came from inside.

She rummaged in it for a bit before pulling out a teacup. The teacup was pink with a frill design around the rim. It also had bows painted on the sides. (A/N: Does anyone recognise the teacup's design? If you're stuck refer to the hints after the story)

"I'll be paying this," she announced.

Mia squinted at the teacup, "What's so special about a teacup?" she snorted.

Zina stared at it then had a vision of two silhouettes, a boy and a girl, standing before a small glittering amusement park.

She smiled, "Alright, I'll take it."

Amrita leapt into the air with joy.

"Yay! Amu-chan will be soooo happy~!" she cheered.

She stopped when Amrita spotted her brother.

"Will you be alright Onii-chan?" she asked carefully.

Ryuu had a wistful look in his eyes, "As long as Amu is happy," he replied, "I'll be happy as well. I think Tadase-kun feels the same way as well."

Kitsune hovered beside Yuki, "Thank goodness," she sighed.

Yuki nodded, "The main character will have her 'happy ending'."

"Kukoi, Fang," called Zina.

The two followers stopped in their tracks and faced the princess.

Zina crouched down so she was level to them, "Would you me to break your curse?" she whispered.

Kukoi and Fang looked surprised.

"Only a royal bloodline can break your curse," Zina quietly explained.

The two followers gave each other a look.

"Thank you," bowed Kukoi, "But no thank you. We'll protect Kaneko in any form."

Fang nodded in agreement.

"I understand," Zina beamed, "Come to me whenever you change your minds."

They bowed. The two followers quickly caught up with Kaneko.

"Why," Kukoi quietly asked, "Why did you stop me?"

Kaneko shyly looked to the ground. "Because I," she blushed, "I didn't want you to lost your feelings…for me."

A light shade of pink dusted Kukoi's cheeks and he quickly looked away. Fang chortle inside. Zina and Mia watched as the group bowed gratefully and left.

"I don't understand Onee-chan," Mia said, "How can a teacup represent love?"

Zina looked down at the fragile piece in her hand.

"Kaneko-san save it from being destroyed," she explained, "She obtained it from another world."

Mia blinked in confusion.

"This teacup," smiled Zina, "Connected two souls' feelings for one another."

* * *

4 years have passed…

"Here's your hazelnut crepe~!" Amu smiled as she placed a plate down onto a table.

She then walked to the kitchen.

"That's the last one!" she announced to Masayoshi.

Masayoshi chuckled. "Thank you very much for your help Hinamori-san," he smiled.

"I'm done with the last set of dishes!" called Chie as she ran up to Masayoshi while wiping her wet hands.

That was when Amu caught a glimmer of silver.

"Is that a ring around your finger Chie?" she gasped.

Chie looked down at her hand and a burning blush flooded to her finger.

"Y-You noticed…," Chie mumbled.

"Eh?! Did I hear Chie's engaged to Masa?!" cried Yaya, poking her head into the kitchen.

Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Utau, Kukai and Tadase quickly rushed into the kitchen when they heard Yaya's cry. Questions and comments filled the air.

"Is it true?"

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

"Finally!"

"When's the wedding?" "

Hope you two have the best of luck!"

Chie's blush deepened. She was clearly not use to the attention. Masayoshi wrapped his arm around Chie's waist. The friends all smiled and laughed. Tadase's eyes catch Amu's direction and he smiled at her. Amu smiled back.

Kukai then raised a glass of water, "A toast!" he declared, "To the first engaged couple in our circle of friends!"

The others followed his example, raising cups and glasses of different refreshments. Chie looked extremely flustered and Masayoshi kept his arm around her, in order to comfort her. Amu's eyes twinkled in the lights and her smile deepened.

_I'm so happy for those two_.

* * *

Tadase offered to walk Amu home since it had already grown dark.

"Masayoshi and Chie haven't announced their wedding date yet," Tadase said.

Amu nodded. "Masa probably didn't want to stress Chie out," Amu suggested, "Since she still quite flustered about the whole thing."

Tadase nodded in agreement. They came to a point when the path split. Tadase started to head off in a different direction.

"I'll see you around Amu-chan," he waved.

Amu waved back, "See you!"

She continued on her way home. Amu's golden eyes wondered up into the night sky. A milky white moon gazed back at her.

"A beautiful moon tonight," she whispered. (A/N: That's what Ikuto had said as well. Refer to chapter 22)

Sakura petals floated in the night breeze.

_It's been 4 years now_…_since Ikuto had gone. Tadase, Rima, Nagi and I are now 21. _

_Yaya is 20 but she still happy-go-lucky as ever yet I'm not sure about her other side. _

_Kairi is 19 and he's as mature as a fully grown man. _

_Kukai is 22 while Utau is 23 and those two still bicker and have competitions at times_.

_If Ikuto was here_…_he'll be about 24_.

_Whenever I go to sleep, I'll always hang the lock and the key around Yoru's neck so I'll dream of the past. It makes me happy seeing all those old adventures but I shed tears when the dreams come up to the time of Ikuto's last days_.

Amu walked up to her front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" she called.

"Welcome Monster!" Shigeru called from the lounge room. Amu smiled as she took off her shoes.

_Yes, Onii-chan still calls me that_. _He was kept his promise by calling me that until he dies_.

"Have you have dinner?" Shigeru asked when Amu entered the lounge. She nodded.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Shigeru holding a book.

"I'm looking through the photos," he replied.

Amu plopped herself down next to him. She watched as Shigeru flipped through the pages. She also noticed there were some group photos and there were a few blank spaces.

_Even Ikuto's image in photos has been erased_…

The siblings strolled down memory lane until it was late and Shigeru ordered Amu to go to bed. Making sure the lock and the key was fastened around Yoru's neck, Amu curled up under her blanket. As she closed her eyes, she dreamt of the soft melody of a violin in the wind. But it's just a dream, right?

To be continued…

**I have to stop there when I realized I typed up 9 pages. So I thought to myself _'I'll leave it there'. _I do apologize for ANY mistakes. I can't believe this story is coming to a close. *sniff, sniff* Gosh, I'm getting teary again... Please review~**

**Hints for teacup:**

**Look closely at the teacup design in Shugo Chara! epsiode 26 or r****efer to Shugo Chara! manga. Volume 3 Chapter 14 page 27 (on the mangafox website)**


	24. Finale: Found Wings

**Ok! I'm free from exams, people! FREE! Here's the FINAL chapter of this story! *sniff* I'm getting teary again... I don't own Kobato's song or plot! Enjoy~**

**Girl from the World that Ended: I'm flattered. I don't mind. Can you give me the link when you're finished?**

Wish Upon A Wing

Found Wings

It was an early morning. A silver blanket of mist was draped over the kingdom. The sun had just risen above the horizon. Its warm rays made the mist sparkle. All was quiet in the kingdom, for not a soul has woken yet. Dew drops on grass blades and flowers sparkled in the light.

On a hill overlooking the kingdom, stood an old tree. Tiny little robins were hopping from branch to branch, greeting each other with chirps. Suddenly there was a breeze that made the tree rustle. The robins took flight.

Along with the wind, a young man stepped out. His long midnight blue bangs danced in the wind. He opened his eyes revealing sapphire blue pupils. The man wore a crisp white shirt with jeans. A violin case was hitched over his shoulder. The man stared at the Kingdom of Light.

"…Where am I?" he whispered.

* * *

Utau leapt into the air. The sun shone down on her, making her become a black figure with bat wings and glistening violet eyes. She swung down her triton and sparks flew into the air when it came into contact with Amu's steel blade.

Amu quickly pulled back and sent a spray of stars. Using her wings, Utau blocked the attack. Amu took this chance and charged her blade in hand. Realizing Amu's plan, Utau quickly sent a hurricane of red butterflies. Amu cut through it with her sword.

"Time's up!" called Kairi.

Both girls stopped and flopped onto the grass.

"Ah! I'm exhausted!" Amu panted.

"Good training," Utau puffed.

Since there was no more Akumas, the friends would battle against each other, to make sure their skills didn't go rusty.

Lulu gave a round of applause, "Good job you two!" she smiled.

Masayoshi and Chie walked out with trays of refreshments.

"Take a break, everyone," Masayoshi announced.

Yaya bolted up to them, "Strawberry tarts!" she shrieked and took two.

Kukai took a big bite out of one. "Too bad we can't see Yaya in battle now," he munched.

"It's best if we don't," Tadase chuckled.

Chie checked her watch and turned to Masayoshi. "It's time for the delivery," she said.

Masayoshi looked at her watch and nodded, "You're right Chie."

"Is there something wrong?" Amu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Hinamori-san," Masayoshi smiled, "Just a birthday cake delivery."

"I can do it," Amu offered.

"Do you want me to come?" Tadase asked.

"I'll be fine!" Amu beamed, "See you everyone!"

And she took the cardboard box Chie handed to her.

* * *

Yuki stare out his window to the kingdom. Amrita was busy drawing.

"He's back," Yuki muttered.

Ryuu and Kitsune appeared. They looked at Yuki.

* * *

Kaneko's wind chime gave a tinkle. Kaneko looked up from her parchment.

"He's back," she whispered.

Kukoi looked up and Fang untucked his head from his wing.

* * *

Hydrin closed a dust book. He walked to the crumbled wall and looked out to the forest.

He smiled.

"So he's back, huh?"

* * *

"Arigatou Onee-san!" a little boy cried as Amu gave him the cake box. (T/N: 'arigatou' means 'thank you')

"Happy Birthday!" Amu smiled.

The boy gave her a big grin. He carefully opened the box's lid and stared in awe.

"Sugoi!" he gasped. (T/N: 'sugoi' means 'amazing')

Chie had iced the cake with blue icing and piped white stars along the edges. Masayoshi had made an edible dinosaur and placed it in the middle.

Amu smiled and straightened up. "Enjoy!" she waved.

The boy waved back, "Bye! Bye!"

Amu skipped happily along the streets. Sakura petals fluttered down on her. Her smile then disappeared. She sighed.

"Too bad I don't have anyone to talk to on this walk," she muttered.

Amu remembered the way she carried Ikuto in her bag when he was a stuffed cat, in summer. They'll always talk… Suddenly a soft melody drifted in the spring breeze.

Amu stopped and her eyes widened. The melody came from a violin! Memories rushed to Amu; Ikuto carrying a violin case, his beautiful playing… Amu bolted off in the direction it was coming from. It came from a park. When she entered the park, there were different people around; some had musical instruments while others came to listen.

_This must be some music performance_…

Amu approached a young woman who was tuning a guitar.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Is there a person who plays the violin here?"

The women nodded and pointed to the other entrance/exist.

"You just miss him dear," she replied.

Amu quickly bowed, "Thank you!"

She took off in the direction the woman had pointed.

_She said 'he'_. _It must be!_

Just then Amu saw a figure turning a corner. The figure had a violin case around his shoulder.

"Wait, please!" she called.

But when Amu turned the corner, she stopped. A man with a neat crop of brown hair blinked at her.

"Is there something wrong miss?" he asked.

Amu's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she bowed, "I thought you were someone else!"

The man smiled, "It's alright."

And he walked away. Amu straightened up. She had a disappointed look on her face.

_So it wasn't Ikuto_…

* * *

"But then it turned out to be not him," Amu sighed.

She was lying on her stomach on her bed. Her chin was resting in her hands as Amu stared at Yoru. Amu sighed again and placed her hands down and allowed her head to flop on the bed.

"But of course Ikuto wouldn't be here…," she whispered, "He's with his parents…"

Yoru said nothing. Amu stared at the lock and the key around the stuffed cat's neck.

"The lock and the key…," she muttered, "He and I…"

"Monster!" Shigeru called, "It's late! Go to sleep!"

"Yes!" Amu called back.

She turned to lights off and drew the covers over her.

In the middle of the night, a person walked passed the Hinamori household. A white case was hitched over the person's shoulder. The moonlight shone on the person's head, revealing his hair colour; midnight blue.

* * *

Shigeru stared at his sister. Amu was sitting on the couch, reading a manga book. (A/N: Let's pretend it's the Shugo Chara manga book! ^-^)

"Not working?" he asked.

Amu shook her head. "Masayoshi and Chie told us to have a day off since we worked so hard," she replied.

Shigeru smiled, "Is it because of their wedding plans?" he chuckled.

Amu smiled but shook her head, "Chie was bombarded with so many questions and attention, she felt quite uncomfortable so Masayoshi decide to have a day off in order to give her some air."

Shigeru continued to look at his sister.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Amu looked up from her book.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem… faraway," Shigeru replied.

Amu bit her lip.

"Why don't you go out a bit?" suggested Shigeru with a smile, "It's a beautiful day."

Amu nodded and stood up.

"What about you, Onii-chan?" she asked.

"I'll be leaving soon for my job," Shigeru smiled, "Go and enjoy yourself."

Amu smiled back at him and walked out of the door.

* * *

Amu stood on a wooden bridge in the park. She was watching the fishes swimming in the water of the lake. It was the lake that Ikuto had hired a bow and rowed out to the middle, where he had started their second water fight. (A/N: Refer to chapter 22)

Sakura petals also dotted the water's surface. Amu looked up to the pink blossoms in the branches.

"The Ohanami…," she whispered, "That was the first time I heard Ikuto's violin playing…" (A/N: Refer to chapter 2)

She started to hum the lines of the song.

"Flowers bloom in the springtime…," she sang softly, "They sway underneath the summer sky…"

A soft melody accompanied her soft humming. Amu sways her head along to the melody. Her head suddenly snapped up, in realization.

_That's a violin playing!_

Amu looked around, trying to pinpoint the melody's location. But the music seems to resound everywhere, making it difficult to do so. Her eyes drifted to the tall sakura trees. Amu clenched her fist in determination.

_I'm going to do it!_

She raced to a tall tree, her long pink hair flowing behind. Taking care with her dress, Amu climbed up the tree. By the time she reached the top, the music had faded away. She scanned the park land below.

_Look hard, Amu!_

Just as she turned around to scan the area behind her, Amu's foot slipped.

Before she could even scream, Amu was plunging straight to the ground. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. Suddenly something brushed past her and strong arms wrapped around her. A familiar scent filled Amu's nose.

_Could it be_…_? _

She opened her eyes and they widened. A man with midnight blue hair held her safely in his arms. A big smile came to Amu's face.

_It is! Ikuto!_

Ikuto landed nimbly as a cat on the ground. He placed Amu down as well. Ikuto seemed to have grown too. He looked about 24, just age he should be. Amu's cheeks were slightly pink and her smile hadn't left her.

Ikuto smiled at her. "Are you alright, madam?" he asked.

Her smile instantly vanished.

_Madam?_

She stared at him in disbelief.

_No, no_… _This can't be happening_…

Amu had no choice but to slowly nod.

"You were quite lucky I happened to pass by," Ikuto smiled, "Otherwise, you could be seriously injured."

"Yes…," Amu whispered, "…Thank you…"

"No scratches?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head.

_Ikuto, it's me!_ _Amu!_

"Anyway, I must be going," Ikuto announced, "Take care."

Amu stood there as Ikuto swept past her.

_Ikuto_… _why don't you recognize me?_ _Why?_

She quickly turned around.

"Wait!" Amu cried.

Ikuto stopped and turned to face her, his blinked in confusion. Amu opened her mouth but could not find her voice.

_No, I can't tell him_. _It'll just be strange_. _Me, a stranger, rambling about something he clearly doesn't remember_.

"C-Can you… can you play your violin?" she found herself asking, "I heard it before I… climbed the tree and fell."

Ikuto smiled. "Well…," he said, "Only if you'll sing."

Amu found herself smiling. That was the same thing Ikuto had said long ago. (A/N: Refer to chapter 5)

"Sure!" she beamed.

They walked to a sakura tree and Ikuto took his violin out. He fixed it underneath his chin and he carefully drew the bow across the strings. Amu opened her mouth and sang the song she sang along with his violin 4 years ago.

_Flowers bloom in the springtime_

_They sway underneath the summer sky_

_In my heart their light won't fade_

_Even when fall withers them away_

_In the rain they shine so bright_

_Whether or not my window's shut tight_

_I can feel their warmth and rays_

_Breaking through the clouds to save the day_

_A distant voice beckons to me_

_Leading me to the place I intended to reach_

_It's warm and inviting_

_Singing and smiling its soft lullaby in the wind_

_Autumn lies upon the beach_

_In treetop's branches winter sleeps_

_Though this world is far from peace_

_In us all kindness is hidden deep_

_As night falls into twilight_

_Let us all offer a prayer tonight_

_Ever softly_

_Let us greet tomorrow no matter what it brings_

_A distant voice beckons to me_

_Leading me to the place I intended to reach_

_It's warm and inviting_

_Singing and smiling its soft lullaby in the wind_

_I'll embrace both joy and sorrow_

_And keep moving forward on to tomorrow_

_Now we are protected_

_Strongly connected_

_With joined hands_

_Nothing can stop us_

Ikuto played the last note. Amu held the last note then slowly closed her mouth.

"You got a beautiful voice," Ikuto smiled, "I'm surprise you know the lyrics to this piece. I've known this piece for… as long as I can remember."

Amu closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears. She smiled to Ikuto.

"Same here," she replied, "It's quite an important song to me."

Ikuto carefully packed his violin back into its case. He closed the lid and slung the case over his shoulder.

"Thank you for allowing me to hear your voice," he said.

Amu bowed, "N-No, thank you. For allowing me to hear your violin playing," she sniffed.

Amu took a few steps forward.

"Here," she said, "I should return this to you."

She held out her closed fist. Ikuto blinked and held out his hand. Amu placed the key in his hand. A single tear fell onto the key's jewelled clover design.

"I hope to see you again," she smiled sadly, "Sayanora Ikuto."

And with that, Amu turned and walked away, wiping her tears. Ikuto stared after the strange pink-haired girl.

"How did she know my name?" he muttered.

* * *

Masanori was walking in the corridors of the palace. Then he saw Princess Zina walking up to him.

"How are you today, Masanori?" she smiled.

Masanori bowed. "I'm fine, your Highness," he replied.

Zina's eyes softened. "Thinking about her?" she whispered.

Masanori stiffened before straightening up. "…Yes," he mumbled.

Zina looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?" she asked.

A light blush came to his face.

"P-Princess Mia sure has changed…," he softly replied, "She used to be so sweet… but ever since you fell asleep and she took the throne…"

Masanori's voice trailed off and Zina nodded, understanding.

"Yes," she sighed, "She has changed but…," Zina gave the minister a warm smile, "I'm very sure you can change her, Masanori. Especially with that…," she reached out and pinched his cheek, "With that cute face~" she laughed.

Masanori's face went fully red with embarrassment. The crystal glass of his monocle shone in the light.

"Y-Your Highness!" he spluttered, "P-Please!"

Zina gave a final chuckle then let go. (A/N: Princess Zina sure is different from her sister)

"Just treat her with love," Zina nodded, "She didn't feel much of love since our parents passed away and I left her…"

Her smiled faded away.

Masanori placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't you fault your Highness," he said kindly.

Zina smiled at him then ruffled his peridot green hair.

"Onee-chan!" shrieked a voice.

Zina turned around.

"Speak of my sister," she chuckled.

Mia was stomping down the corridors, in rage.

"What is it, Mia?" Zina calmly asked.

Mia stepped aside and pointed, "What in the world is her doing here?!"

A man with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes stood behind her; Hydrin.

"I decided to come here instead of letting you come to me," he smiled.

Zina smiled back, "Your welcome here."

"But Onee-chan…!" Mia protested.

"Your Highness," Masanori spoke up, "Someone is here to see you."

"Then we shall be off to the throne room~!" Zina announced.

"May I tag along?" Hydrin asked.

Zina nodded, "Of course you may."

* * *

Zina and Mia sat on the thrones. Masanori stood behind Mia while Hydrin stood behind Zina. A man with midnight blue hair stood before them; Ikuto. Zina stared at him for a bit.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Light," Zina greeted with a smile, "Is there something we can do for you?"

Ikuto bowed to her, "Yes," he replied, "I'll like to arrange a place to stay."

Zina's smile turned to a smirk.

"But don't you already have a place to stay?" she asked then she added, "Tsukiyomi-kun."

Ikuto straightened up, "H-How did you know my name?" he asked.

Zina gave him a sweet smile, "Don't you remember?" she asked back.

Ikuto blinked, not understanding. Zina's sharp eyes caught a glint around his waist.

"May I ask, where did you get that from?" she pointed to his belt.

Ikuto unhooked the gold chain with the key attached.

"This key?" he replied, "A young woman gave it to me. She said she's returning it to me but I've haven't seen it in my life."

Zina's amethyst purple eyes lit up. Mia, Masanori and Hydrin watched her, waiting for what will happen next.

"Did the young woman happen to have rose pink hair and golden eyes?" Zina asked.

Ikuo stared at her in amazement. "Yes, she did," he replied, "How did you know?"

"You said you haven't seen that key in your life," smiled Zina, "You may not have in _this_ life, but in another."

Ikuto looked at her carefully, "What are you trying to say?"

Zina locked her eyes into his. "That song she sang," she continued, "Can you tell me the four lines that link to one another?"

Ikuto thought for moment.

"…Flowers bloom in the springtime; they sway underneath the summer sky," he muttered, "Autumn lies upon the beach, in treetop's branches winter sleeps… They relate to the seasons."

Zina gave a little applaud, "Very good Tsukiyomi-kun," she laughed, "One year consists of four seasons: spring, summer, autumn and winter. Anything strike you familiar?"

Ikuto slowly shook his head. Zina closed her eyes for a bit then opened them again.

"Very well," she said solemnly, "I want you to think about that connection of the seasons and of the pink-haired girl while holding the key."

Ikuto blinked. "…Of course your Highness…," he muttered.

Ikuto clutched the key tightly.

Ikuto closed his sapphire blue eyes and thought about the seasons, how they could change a tree's appearance; blossoming branches in spring, green branches in summer, orange in autumn and white or bare in winter.

He thought of the pink-haired woman: her gratefully expression and her somewhat shocked expression when he asked if she was alright.

Suddenly the place where the girl's tear had landed shone. The light spread across the key's surface. Ikuto's eyes flew open. Mia and Masanori watched in awe while Zina and Hydrin calmly watched as the light enveloped the young man. Images flashed across Ikuto's mind and voices filled his head.

"_AHHH! Who are you?!" _

"_JERK!" _

"_I made it for you." _

"_I…I loved you too." _

"_Ikuto!" _

Ikuto stumbled forward and fell onto his knees and hands.

"A-Amu…," he gasped.

The light from the key faded.

Zina smiled at him, "Welcome back Tsukiyomi-kun," she greeted.

Ikuto looked up at her. He turned to each of the royals.

"Zina… Hydrin… Mia… Masanori…," he whispered.

Zina gestured her hand upwards, signalling him stand. Ikuto struggled to his feet.

"Why? Why didn't I have my memories unlike when I was given the second chance?" he asked.

"It's because you were brought back here," Zina replied, "You weren't revived by the Negative Wing that held your memories."

Ikuto stiffened when he suddenly remembered Amu walking away in tears. He turned to the doors then back Zina. She nodded.

"Go," she urged, "She's been waiting for a long time."

Ikuto turned, flung the doors open and ran out.

Mia shook her head. "I don't understand," she huffed, "He could at least slow down."

Masanori smiled beside her, "Well, if you love someone and you haven't seen them for a long time," he whispered, "You would run towards them, no?"

Mia looked at him.

"Mia," called Zina, "Can you do me a favour?"

* * *

His surroundings became a blur. The people around him became merely silhouettes. Ikuto frantically scanned the crowd for pink.

He went to the Hinamori household but no one was there. He searched the marketplace, nothing. He went to Central Park, nothing. Ikuto ran around the village.

_Where are you, Amu?_ (A/N: I just realize it's the reversed. Back in chapter 22, Amu was searching for Ikuto. Now Ikuto is searching for Amu)

He checked the place where Amu brought him to for a picnic. (A/N: Refer to chapter 11) It was isolated. Ikuto panted as he now walked through the village. Running wasn't easy while carrying a violin case.

_Violin case!_ _The small park where she found me playing!_

With hope in his heart, Ikuto found new energy and pumped his legs a hard as he could.

* * *

Amu was sitting on the stone stand on the platform, on a hill, in the park. It was platform where she had first found Ikuto playing his violin.

Ferns had wounded their way around the stone columns and bars above her. Amu sighed. Her cheeks had finally dried after being soaked in tears. The sun shone brightly. Lucky for her, the ferns sheltered Amu.

_Well, I can't stay here forever. I'll just have to deal with it_.

She stood up. Her white dress fell down half-way to her lower thighs.

"Looks like we meet again."

She jumped at the sound of a voice. Ikuto had just climbed the flight of stone steps to the platform. Amu bit her lip. Ikuto was the last person she wanted to see since he didn't…

_No, don't think about_.

She forced on a smile.

"Yes, we do meet again," she forced a laugh.

Amu remembered Ikuto's words; _"You hide behind a smile, you laugh when you cry."_

Amu bit her lip harder, "Oh, look at the time!" she cried, "I best be going."

Amu didn't want to cry in front of Ikuto, now that he didn't know her to comfort her.

She walked past him but before she could descend down the steps, Ikuto spoke up.

"You know I have a wish."

Amu halted.

_A wish?_

Amu remembered what Zina had told her about Ikuto's wish going to where his parents were, however it changed. She slowly turned to Ikuto, his back was facing her.

"That wish was a place I wanted to go," he continued.

Amu's eyes widened.

"However," he turned to faced her, "My true wish was to be here, with you Amu."

Amu stared at him in disbelief.

"I-Ikuto?" she choked.

Ikuto smiled at her, "I couldn't help but tease you, just a little," he said.

Amu wiped her eyes, tears were already welling.

"Baka," she sniffed.

"Come on," sighed Ikuto and he open his arms, "Can't at least I have a hug? You have seen me in 4 years."

Amu sniffed again and closed her eyes, causing her tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Ikuto!" she sobbed and she ran forward wrapped her arms around him.

Ikuto smiled and held the crying Amu close.

* * *

Utau looked up to the sky. Kukai and she had just exited a ramen shop. Redwing was soaring through the air, sprinkling sparkles over the village. Kukai and Utau stared at the sparkles raining down on them.

_They've returned the memories of him_.

Tadase closed his book and walked outside. He stared in amazement at the sparkles.

Kairi and Yaya were at a crepe shop. They stared at the sparkles in awe. Noticing Kairi was completely spaced out, Yaya quickly grabbed his hand that was holding his crepe, and took a big bite of it. Kairi gave a yell when he realized what had happened.

Nagi and Rim, who were looking at the sakura trees, noticed the sparkles. They watched in a peaceful silence, holding each other's hand.

Masayoshi and Chie walked out of an herb shop with bags of herbs in hand. They stopped to admire the falling sparkles. Chie's ring glimmered in the sunlight.

Amrita was showing a drawing she made to Yuki and Kitsune when they noticed the shimmers outside and walked to the window. The two foxes and girl watched with smiles on their face.

Ryuu was on the rooftop. He looked up, letting the sparkles rain down. He had a warm smile on his face.

Kaneko also watched on her roof of her cottage. She held Kukoi in her arms and Fang was perched on her shoulder.

Shigeru skidded to a halt on his bicycle and his breath was taken away at the beauty of the sparkles.

Lulu stopped arranging flowers to watch the sparkles as well.

* * *

Mia and Masanori looked out of the tall window.

"Is it alright to return the memories?" Mia muttered.

"Yes," Masanori replied, "Since she remembers and he remembers it's only fair."

Hydrin and Zina stood on the balcony. Hydrin had his arm wrapped around Zina. In the park, Ikuto and Amu still embraced each other, enjoying the long forgotten warmth of each other.

_**Epilogue**_

_Ding, ding_. _Ding, ding_.

Bells of a church tolled. All the birds of the Bird Council flew through the air, sprinkling flowers down. A bride dressed in white walked out of the chapel with her new husband. Her long jet black hair fluttered in the wind. Zina had a garland of white roses on her smooth black hair. She wore the dress Hydrin had made for her. Hydrin wrapped his arm around her shoulders to reassure her. Zina gave a shy smile and placed her own hand on his. The amethyst on her sliver ring twinkled in the light.

Amrita was walking in front of the bride and groom as the flower girl. She sprinkled rose petals on the long red carpet. Yuki had taken the time (a lot of time actually) to tie her wavy black hair into a neat bun. Kitsune had found some primroses and stuck them in her hair.

"Amu-chan!" Amrita waved when she spotted the pink haired.

Amu waved back. She was wearing a simple white dress with a bow on the bodice. Her pink hair was tied in a high ponytail, pinned with a mini white top hat.

"It's nice to see you again Hinamori-san," said a voice from behind.

Amu turned to found Yuki and Kaneko, had Kukoi in her arms and Fang on her shoulder. Ryuu and Kitsune hovered behind them. Yuki had changed out of his Chinese garments and into a suit. Kaneko wore a traditional white witch dress. Kukoi and Fang had small bow ties around their necks.

"Yuki! Kaneko!" Amu cried, "Ryuu and Kitsune too! You came!"

Kaneko nodded, "Since Princess Zina took the throne," she explained, "She un-banished me, same with Yuki."

"Yuki, you were banished?" Amu repeated.

Yuki nodded. "Mia banished me for the same reason as to Kaneko," he replied.

Ryuu and Kitsune drifted forward.

"Let me give you a hug, Amu!" Kitsune cried throwing her air-weight arms around Amu, "It's been too long!" she then turned to Ryuu and gave him a cheeky grin, "Aren't you going to hug Amu too, Ryuu?"

Ryuu blushed, when Kitsune pulled away, he embraced Amu gently.

"Make sure Ikuto looks after you good," he whispered in her ear, "If he doesn't, I'll make sure he does."

Amu smiled.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called, "Come on!"

"I have to go," Amu said, "But it looks like I'll see you guys more frequently, right?"

They all nodded.

Amu weaved through the crowd to Tadase. Yaya was staring at Zina. She had tied her hair in low piggy-tails with white flowers.

"I want a wedding!" she pouted then Yaya shook Kairi, "When are we going to have a wedding, Kairi?!"

"Y-Yaya-chan!" Kairi cried. (A/N: Did you notice Kairi called Yaya 'Yaya-chan' instead of 'Yaya-senpai' now?)

Kukai gave a woot. He had a crumpled tie around his neck.

"Congratulations!" he hooted.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Honestly," she sighed, "Can't you act sensible for once? And look at your outfit!"

"When's going to be your wedding, Ito-kun and Mori-san?" Lulu asked turning to Masayoshi and Chie.

Chie gave a nervous chuckle. Masayoshi smiled.

"Soon," he replied.

"Yes…," Chie chuckled.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Shigeru added.

"The bride looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Nagi breathed.

Rima nodded in agreement, "Yes. She does."

Mia stood in front of the crowd; her eyes were on her sister.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Masanori asked.

"No," replied Mia, "I'm just happy for her. I'm just thinking what it's like to be in love…"

Masanori reached out and grasped her hand. "Maybe you'll found out, one day," he smiled.

Mia flinched and stared at him; her cheeks were slightly pink.

"You call, Tadase?" Amu asked.

Tadase smiled at her as other girls gathered.

"I called you over because," he said, "Princess Zina is going to throw the bouquet."

Amu blinked at him then flushed.

"What?!" she gushed, "N-No, I'm going to step out…"

Suddenly there was a cry, "The bouquet is up!"

Many girls leapt in the air.

"I'm going to catch it!" Yaya shrieked.

"I will!" growled Utau with fire in her eyes.

Rima was behind them with her hand outstretched. Her face was expressionless but there was determination in her eyes.

"If I wasn't a ghost, I've would have got it," Kitsune sighed.

Yuki chuckled and Amrita was cheering.

Chie watched, slightly afraid. "L-Look at them go…," she stuttered.

"Yes," laughed Masayoshi.

Mia, Masanori, Zina and Hydrin watched. Gravity pulled the bouquet down and it landed in someone's hands.

Yaya, Rima and Utau stared. Zina, Hydrin and Masanori smiled while Mia blinked. Yuki, Kitsune and Ryuu didn't look surprise but Amrita was gawking. Masayoshi, Chie, Kukai and Nagi beamed.

Amu stared in disbelief. The bouquet had landed in her arms while she was trying to get away from it!

Ikuto suddenly appeared by her side, "Looks like I have to get the ring ready," he teased.

Amu's faced went red.

"Amu-chii is going to marry Ikuto-kun!" Yaya declared.

"N-No, I'm not!" Amu objected.

"If you hurt my brother, I'm going to hunt you down," Utau warned.

"Good luck for the future," smiled Rima.

"W-What are you guys talking about?!" Amu spluttered.

Ikuto watched as girls surrounded Amu. Tadase appeared by his side.

"I'll watch your back, Ikuto-kun," he said.

Ikuto smiled at him, "Thank you."

Ryuu hovered beside him, "Look after her," he smirked.

Ikuto chortled and nodded.

"It's not what you think!" cried Amu and she accidently threw the bouquet up.

Everyone looked up. The bouquet burst and all its flowers rained down. A flower landed on Yaya, Rima, Utau, Chie and Amu's open hand even Mia's. Kitsune reached out and one landed on her hand as well. Amrita showed her brother her flower that drifted down on her. Fang flew down and landed on Amrita's shoulder. Even Kaneko had a flower in her hands.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu. "Will you accept if I did go bend knee?" he asked.

Amu blushed and shyly looked at her flower. She had a smile on her face.

Zina and Hydrin watched all friends.

Nagi was tucking Rima's flower in her hair.

Masayoshi turned the flower into a ring and was giving it to Chie.

Yaya was giggling when Kairi sneezed after he sniffed the flower.

Utau was blushing when Kukai went on his knee, holding the flower to her.

Masanori had one arm around Mia and was explaining the meaning of flowers. Kitsune was gently placing the flower in Yuki's hand.

Kukoi had just finished tying the flower around Kaneko's wrist.

Amrita was holding her flower to her head, allowing Fang to catch a sniff of it.

Tadase and Ryuu were happily gazing at Amu and Ikuto.

Shigeru had his arms crossed and was proudly watching his sister.

Lulu was smiling at herself.

"Looks like everyone will have a happy ending," Hydrin said.

Zina shook her head. "No," she smiled, "Not an ending but a beginning."

The End

**That's it, guys. You saw the words: THE END. It's the end! I must admit... this Fanfiction kinda became real to me... I smile all the time when I rewatch some epsiodes of Shugo Chara. Please review and THANK YOU for reading this far!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, or Kobato! T^T**

**They belong to Peach-Pit and CLAMP**


	25. Author's words

Author's Comments

I'll to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting (if that's a word, highly unlikely) this story.

I dedicate this story this my best friend and my terrible editor; Vicki. You were the person who introduce me to this site and the person who taught me how to upload stories. Although we have a 'hate and love' friendship, we'll always be friends! Thank you!

I thank all the reviewers who reviewed this story!

**AnimeDrawerandFan123**- Thank you soooo much for being the VERY FIRST to review my first fanfiction~!

**pqangael**- Although your reviews are short, I'll shall treasure it coz you're the second person to review this fanfiction! I do apologize that this story is based from a lot of other animes/mangas

**gemmy11**- Thank you for reviewing every so often~!

**Spunky Kitten**- Thank you for being able to imagine Ikuto as a soft and fluffy stuffed cat!

**Guest**- Well... I don't know who you really are about thank you all the same =)

**SaraMisra1**- arigatougasaimasu!

**amuhinamori0105**- Love your picture and review!

**Princess Skylar**- You got the same name as my little baby sister and friend (not sure if your name is spelt the same as my friend)

**manyberries**- Love the name and reviews! I like how you pointed out that the story has the relation to SC but it different at the same time. I'm happy when I get reviews like that! Thank you so much!

**ThatWingFeathers**- hmm... interesting name but thanks for your review!

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose**- You're probably one of my favourite and fastest reviewers! I'm always looking forward to reading your comments! Thank soooooo much for taking the time to type a comment and hit the post button and calling this story AWESOME! Your reviews shall be treasured!

**cpage47/Scarlet Curls**- *sigh* I'm not sure what to say for you but thanks for reviewing and... being irksome =P

**MissXAmulet**- I love your picture and you've become one of my fastest reviewer! I was happy at your reaction for chapter 22. Not that I'm saying I'm happy to see you sad. But thank for reviewing!

**15 fallen angel**- Thanks for you one word review

**bluegirl1123/Andrea**- I've finished my story now it's time to finish yours! I'll be waiting! I still think your story is better~

**Lover's Red Rose**- Love the name. I'm very, very, very, very sorry for stealing Tsubasa's Chess Game. I'm not sure if I said that in the chapter... but thank you for pointing out about the rounds numbers, I've fixed it.

**Girl from the World that Ended**- Thank you for encouraging me to update! I'm very flustered that you're drawing pictures for this story.

I'll like to ask for your opinions about my OC (own characters) I do apologize if you grew to dislike or hate those characters.

I still don't own Shugo Chara, Tsubasa or Kobato!

Once again, thank very much~!

P.S Here's an extremely random question. How old do you think I am? =)


End file.
